Creciendo Parte 3
by Hermione-de-Potter18
Summary: Cont. entren antes de ir a leer Creciendo Parte 1. Harry busca vengar el vandalismo ocurrido en el mural escolar de Hermione. Al recibir su calificacion, Ginny se siente aun mas culpable por haber hecho trampa en su examen de aceptacion universitaria
1. Como una virgen

Bien es la continuacion de mis otras dos historias con el mismo nombre, aunque esta Parte va a ser un bonito Hr/H, aunque en los primeros capitulos no se note, seran pareja hasta el final. Me gusta ir formando una relación de poco a poco. Pero si ustedes no quieren leer los fanfics anteriores no importa les dare un super resumen (antes de eso, este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con la magia o lo que conoscan de Harry Potter son solo adolescentes normales).

_PRIMERO: Cho llega desde Nueva York, para ser pareja de Draco por un tiempo hasta que terminan, y Draco se da cuenta de que Hermione (quien ha sido su mejor amiga desde hace mas de 10 años) es el amor de su vida. Mientras que Harry tiene una relacion mas madura con una profesora de su escuela, pero termina mal porque los descubren y la profesora tiene que irese de la ciudad._

_SEGUNDO: Draco y Hermione llevan bien su relacion hasta que Ron llega a la ciudad y besa a Hermione, este es el fin de la relacion, pero Hermione comienza a salir con Ron. Mientras que Harry conoce a Ginny que parece ser una chica buena para el asi que comienzan una relacion. Pero Ron se declara gay, asi que el y Hermione terminan, Draco busca su oportunidad y lo consigue el vuelve con Hermione, por muy poco tiempo porque el padre de Hermione (que ha estado en la carcel por vender droga) sale de prision pero Draco descubre que ha vuelto a vender droga, asi que Hermione tiene que denunciar a su padre (gracias a Draco) y ellos vuelven a romper por eso. Mientras que Ginny tiene unos ataques de ansiedad (porque esta muy afectada por la muerte de su hermano Bill hace como5 años) y la tienen que internar separandose de Harry._

**Como una virgen**

Vemos un autocar, es de noche, dentro esta Draco durmiendo con una minitele portátil, se despierta. Él vuelve de Oxford después de haber pasado el verano en Philadelphia. A su lado hay una chica rubia de pelo corto. Draco la mira asombrado mientras ella le está diciendo algo. Entonces Draco se quita los auriculares.

-¿Como dices?-le dice Draco.

-Estas babeando-dice la chava y Draco se las limpia con la mano-la salida de cuando uno duerme. ¿Sabías que respirar muy fuerte?

-No.

-Y un conversador deslumbrante. Que suerte tengo. ¿Que tienes en las piernas?-Draco la mira sorprendido y la chava se ríe-eso no, ¿que filme estás viendo?

-Risky Business.

-¿Con Tom Cruise?

-Y Rebecca de Mornay.

-Lo hacen en un tren. Tierno y significativo aunque él sea virgen... y ella una prostituta que ha dormido con miles de hombres-dice la chava a Draco.

-Es más que un mito moderno donde Joseph Campbell coincide con Freud y éste con Holden. Es la transición de un joven hacia la adultez a través de un encuentro sexual con una mujer. Una fantasía que él mismo creó.

-Oye, eres adorable-dice la chava, Draco se ríe-¿como te llamas?

-Draco-se dan la mano-Draco Malfoy ¿estas bien?

-Mi padre me enseñó que cuando dé la mano el otro debe retirar su mano primero. Esto te aventaja poderosamente en las relaciones humanas.

-La verdad es que... ¿tienes fiebre?

-No, es que mi temperatura es un poco más elevada. Entonces... ¿cuando me contarás sobre tu novia?

Draco se queda extrañado.

Hermione esta llenando el depósito de un barco, se mira el reloj. Ella trabaja en reparaciones de barcos. Por detrás se acerca Rob, su jefe.

-Yo me encargo-le dice su jefe.

-Tenías que llegar a las 8:00.

-¿No es tierno que las niñitas les preocupe faltar el primer día de clases? ¡Recuerdo los días de ensalada!

-Ahórrate el discurso. Mi última clase es las 2:30, estaré aquí a las 3:00.

-No llegues tarde.

Hermione se medio gira, se vuelve con cara odiosa y se marcha corriendo. Esto nos da a entender de que no le cae demasiado bien.

Se ve a Harry almorzando en la casa de Draco y este haciendo su almuerzo mas atrás.

-¿Que pasó cuando despertaste?-pregunta Harry.

-Se había trasformado en una anciana latina con bigote-dice Draco contándole de la chica.

-Detesto que eso pase.

-Fue algo rarísimo. La chica perfecta estaba sentada junto a mí y luego desapareció-abre la nevera.

-Cuando me pasan cosas así, tengo que cambiar las sábanas-dice Harry.

-Ella no era real.

-¿Qué hay de la que es real?-pregunta Harry y Draco agacha la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-Hoy es el día. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger llevan tiempo separados y el mundo entero se pregunta qué va a pasar.

-Quizás el mundo no me ha oído decir mil veces que se acabó.

-Si, se acabó hasta que ella te hable.

-Ella no lo hará-dice Draco.

-No subestimes el poder curativo del tiempo Draco, quizás a Hermione le llegó la hora de perdonar y olvidar.

-Si Hermione me pidiera hoy que olvide y perdone, yo no lo haría. No olvidaré que los últimos años han sido una pesadilla. Estos años han sido de angustia, en vez de años de vida. Ahora necesito existir y preguntar después.

-Damas y caballeros, habitantes de Oxford nuevo, mejorado y acabado de llegar de Filadelfia les presentó a Draco Malfoy-señalando a Draco-seré el abogado del diablo. Digamos que vas a la escuela y Hermione empieza a disculparse se aparte el cabello como ella lo hace-Harry hace el mismo gesto-y luego te mira con esos intensos ojos marrones ¿que harías tú?

-Le diría que se acabo y que estamos mejor separador.

En ese momento aparece el padre de Draco, Lucius.

-Draco me voy para mi conferencia de entrenadores-dice su padre.

-A ha-Draco se levanta.

-Te escribiré el número del hotel donde estaré.

-¿Conferencia de entrenadores?-pregunta Harry.

-¿No lo sabías? El suplente será el nuevo entrenador de la preparatoria.

-Felicitaciones señor Malfoy ¿como están los Minutemen? ¿Como van? ¿38 a 0? ¿39 a 0?

-Hombre de poca fe. Los Minutemen tendrán mucho éxito esta temporada-dirigiéndose hacia Draco le da una nota con el teléfono apuntado.

-Gracias, hasta el domingo-dice Draco, Lucius coge su maleta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿Se va así nada más? ¿No habrá consejos paternales ni advertencias ni normas, ni castigos inminentes si el hijo se porta mal?-Draco le mira extrañado.

-Buena idea-dice Lucius mirando a Draco pero acabando en Harry-mantén a Harry lejos de la casa.

La escuela de Oxford, vemos una sala con muchas sillas y estudiantes. Es la reunión de alumnos de Oxford para el nuevo curso. Primero vemos a Cho y a Ron.

-Si me duermo, no me despiertes ¿he?-le dice Ron a Cho. Por el lado pasan 3 chicas que se vuelven hacia Cho.

-Cho Chang, ¿que tal el verano? ¿Participaste en algún delito?-dice una chava y las otras se ríen.

-Belinda se me podría ocurrir una respuesta más mordaz pero debo ser compasiva contigo ya que la liposucción no te funcionó.

Cho y Ron se ríen a carcajada mientras sus amigas también se ríen a su espalda.

Filas mas adelante están Draco y Harry.

-Llegará en cualquier momento-dice Harry refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Harry.

-Es la asamblea estudiantil. Tiene que venir.

-Ya basta-Harry se ríe y se escucha al nuevo director de instituto, el director Green, que empieza la reunión.

-Buenos días, soy el director Green. Al igual que ustedes, tuve un nuevo director en tercer año. El primer día nos dio un discurso conmovedor-Cho deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ron-el cual nos introducía a lo que él denominó uno de los mejores años de nuestras vidas-Draco bosteza-éste no es ese discurso. Vivimos otra época-Hermione aparece por la puerta del fondo y se sienta silenciosamente en la última fila, Harry se ha girado y ha visto que era Hermione-ustedes viven y piensan como gente con el doble de su edad ¿y por que no? Los ritos que marcaban la transición se han extinguido.

Harry se aproxima a Draco.

-Acaba de entrar-dice Harry y Draco intenta ignorarlo-mira por encima de mi hombro derecho.

-... les llevo una ventaja. Por ejemplo, el caballero que esta hablando en la quinta fila-la sala está en silencio, Harry mira a un lado y al otro.

-¿Yo?-pregunta Harry señalándose.

-Por favor, levántese-le dice el director. Harry se levanta y dice en voz baja.

-Qué rápido-Draco se pone la mano en la cara.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta el director.

-No creo que acepte Che Guevara, ¿verdad?-se oye risas y Hermione le esta mirando y cierra los ojos.

-Pues no.

-Harry Potter.

-Señor Potter, lo aplaudo por ser el primer estudiante que conozco y se comporta como un alumno de Oxford. Ojalá algún día todos se comporten así. Reclamen su juventud. Vivan, aprendan, metan la pata. Siga así, señor Potter-señalando a Harry y hace el gesto de soldado y los alumnos aplauden, vemos como Ron y Cho también lo hacen. Harry intenta parar los aplausos-lo espero el sábado pasra su castigo.

Vemos una clase con las mesas alrededor de esta dejando el medio todo un espacio. Es una sala para apuntarse a alguna tarea extra escolar. En una mesa esta Belinda de pie y sus dos amigas sentadas. Esta mesa es para que las chicas se inscriban a la prueba de animadoras.

-Sally-dice Belinda-¿estas bromeando? Deja las salchichas y busca 4-H. Ahí buscan cerdas-Sally se va y Belinda se gira hacia sus dos amigas-en primer lugar, ella vino porque este verano alguien hizo muchas paradas en la heladería-a sus amigas se les borra la sonrisa de la boca.

Cho y Ron han estado mirando a Belinda.

-Ya sé que sienten las antropólogos cuando encuentran una tribu perdida cuyos rituales siguen intactos en el tiempo-dice Cho.

-No entiendo por qué a alguien le gustaría ser porrista.

-Hay un modo de averiguarlo-dice Cho y se va hacia ellas.

-Cho, ¿que haces?-le pregunta Belinda, Cho se está inscribiendo en la lista que hay encima de la mesa, Ron esta a su lado.

-Me inscribo en las pruebas-dice Cho y Belinda se ríe.

-Voy a considerarlo... no.

-Vamos, Belinda ¿No te has preguntado si tengo talento para los pompones?

-De acuerdo, Chang. Mañana a las 3:00. Prepárate.

-Asé será-dice Cho y se va quitando esa sonrisa falsa que ha estado teniendo.

Vemos entrando por la sala a Harry y a Draco.

-El Sr. Green parece simpático. Tiene sentido del humor bromeada acerca del castigo del sábado-dice Harry.

-No, Harry...-por fin Draco ve a Hermione y se queda atascado.

-Draco.

Hermione se esta apuntando a algo, ella no lo ve y él se ha quedado paralizado mirándola.

-Draco-dice Harry pasándole la mano por delante de sus ojos-¿completas la oración o...?-Draco se gira repentinamente y le dice a Harry.

-Tienes razón. No resistiré, voy a desplomarme. Hermione Granger a las 3:00-Harry alza la cabeza para verla, todavía esta apuntando algo en alguna hoja-sácame de aquí, adonde sea.

-¿A donde sea?-le pregunta Harry.

-A donde ella no pueda hallarme-Harry se ríe, lo coge por el cuello y se lo lleva hacia la puerta, junto en este momento Hermione se ha dado cuenta de que están allí.

-Joven, por solo $50 creo que le hallé el lugar-Hermione les mira como se van y se entristece.

Hermione entra en su casa cuando Dennis acaba de hacer la cena.

-Hola Hermione-saluda Dennis.

-No es Hermione, es el caparazón de sus extenuados restos. Lo juro, si tengo que trabajar otra hora para ese jefe-se sienta en la mesa junto a su hermana para cenar.

-Resiste hasta que llegue el cheque del seguro. Así pagaremos una niñera y yo iré a trabajar.

-Ahórrate el discurso. Recuerdo el trato, si puede llamarse así.

-Cuéntame todo-dice Dennis muy entusiasmada. Hermione no sabe que decir.

-Hay un nuevo director-dice Hermione.

-Me refiero a Draco. ¿Qué tal fue verlo otra vez?

Hermione observa su hermana que esta muy contenta y le dice:

-A...-dice Hermione intentando sonreír-fue estupendo.

-¿Que te dijo? Vamos, Hermione me la paso conversado con un bebe. A tu hermana le vendría bien un placer indirecto.

Hermione agacha la cabeza y intenta sonreír, entonces vuelve a mirar a su hermana entendiendo lo que ella quiere oír.

-Bueno, él... me miró y yo a él ... y en ese momento nos perdonamos todo-se queda en silencio pensando fijamente como si eso fuese lo ella hubiera querido que pasara, reacciona-después hablamos hasta el cansancio.

-Me alegro, ustedes son el uno para el otro. Si estoy segura de algo es de eso-Dennis se levanta y se va de la cocina.

-Ya...-se entristece sintiéndose culpable por haber mentido a su hermana.

Draco y Harry están en un club de noche donde hay chicas bailando, a Draco se le ve muy interesado.

-Estoy teniendo una experiencia religiosa-dice Draco.

-Esa se llama Gwendy-dice Harry que esta leyendo un folleto-es estudiando de biología marina en Buscoe-se ve a la bailarina.

-¿Como diablos sabes eso?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.

-Lo pone aquí, según esto le gustan los niños, los hombres grandes, hacer snowboard y el color naranja-dice Harry mientras que una camarera se acerca.

-¿Que os traigo chavales?-pregunta la camarera.

-Yo quiero un par de cervezas y mi amigo un vaso enorme del eche, porfa-Draco mira a Harry, la camarera se va-sabes, sentado aquí se me ocurre pensar en algo.

-¿En que?-pregunta Draco.

-En el sentido de la vida, sobretodo de la tuya.

-Harry no mas diatribas sobre mi hombría o su ausencia.

-Hablo en serio tío estoy teniendo una visión trepadora del propósito de tu 3er año.

-¿Te refieres además del enorme y lógico estrés estudiantil?

-Si, en algún momento de este año amigo mío, te acostaras con alguna-dice Harry y Draco se ríe-vamos tío se trata de seguir con la actitud que tienes ahora, en el bus conociste a una ¿no?

-Si, se durmió mientras le hablaba de mi ex novia Harry. Seguramente no volveré a saber nada de ella a corta plazo.

La camarera vuelve con las cervezas, le da una a Harry.

-Gracias-dice Harry.

La camarera se pone en medio de los dos para poner la otra cerveza y el vaso de leche para Draco, se agacha para mirar a Draco, Harry empieza a beber.

-Mh, mh-dice Harry hacia la camarera-¿y el alcohol de esta cerveza?-se da cuenta que le va a hablar a Draco.

-Hola, no te acuerdas de mi ¿a que no?-pregunta la camarera a Draco.

-¿Debería?-pregunta Draco.

-Siente esto-le pone la mano en el cuello, Draco se da cuenta que se piel esta mas caliente de lo normal y reacciona al saber que es la chica del bus-soy yo-se levanta y se quita la peluca, Draco sonríe mirando a Harry que no se ha enterado de nada.

Ya es el día siguiente en Oxford y las clases han acabado. Harry y Draco vuelven a casa de Draco, están por el jardín.

-Y al final del segundo día en nuestro tranquilo pueblo de Oxford Draco Malfoy ha podido una vez mas evitar a la señorita Hermione Granger. Sin embargo no me convence tu comportamiento con la vida loca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quiero hablar con mi ex?

-No porque anoche no te enrollaste con esa chica.

-Para empezar ella estaba trabajando, viste que le di el teléfono si llama es cosa suya-dice Draco.

-¿Y si lo hace?-pregunta Harry.

-No lo hará-entran en el portal de Draco.

-Draco yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

-Que posibilidades hay en que una mujer con tanta experiencia en la vida y liberada sexualmente se tome en serio alguien que ni siquiera a hecho la selectividad.

Entran en casa de Draco y se encuentran a la misma chava del autobús y camarera, estirada en un sofá, se quedan parados.

-Yo diría que las mismas posibilidades de que esté en tú salón-dice Harry sorprendido.

-Hola Draco-dice la chava.

-Hola-dice Draco sonriendo. Harry se ríe de la situación-¿Pero que haces... ? Perdón, ¿como has... ? Bueno es que me... si...

Harry se pone detrás de Draco con las manos en sus hombros.

-Es la forma precipitada adolescente de preguntar ¿como has entrado?-pregunta Harry. Draco suspira aliviado, la chava se levanta del sofá y se va acercando a Draco.

-Pensé en darte una sorpresa y aceptar tu oferta para una cita, hacia calor y la puerta estaba abierta así que pasé-dice la chava.

-Esto es Oxford, aquí no cerramos con llave-dice Draco sonriendo.

-M... interesante ¿que mas no hacéis?

-Muy bien-dice Harry y coge Draco por el hombro y se lo va a la sala de al lado-tengo que hablar contigo un segundo.

Ya en la otra sala.

-Vale, normalmente llegado a este punto el mejor amigo abandona la escena dejando al nuevo Draco Malfoy solo con la mujer misteriosa y sin los padres en casa.

-Estoy flipado esto se acerca al punto de demasiado bueno para ser cierto-dice Draco mientras se ríe alucinado.

-Lo entiendo-le pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco para que se tranquilice-pero hablando como quien ya lo ha vivido te digo que necesitas alejar tu punto de vista, un tiempo para calmarte, contener el aliento-le rodea hasta estar detrás de Draco-y darte cuenta de que tú eres el que controlas esta situación.

-No puedo controlarla tío-dice Draco mientras se gira hacia Harry.

-Si, pero lo harás-coge unas llaves que están colgadas-el barco.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunta Draco.

-Podrías cogerlo para dar una vuelta.

-Es el barco de mi padre, mi padre es el posesivo de esa frase.

-Draco-lo coge para que se asome por la puerta, la chava les sonríe-dadas las circunstancias creo que lo entendería-Harry le da las llaves y Draco le sonríe.

Se ve el escenario del instituto de Oxford donde se hacen las pruebas para ser animadoras. Una chica llamada Stacy va a hacer la prueba. En la primera fila esta Belinda y a su alrededor sus amigas. Stacy pone la música y con los pompones y el traje de animadoras empieza a cantar y bailar.

-No hemos de esperar, a que el juego se acabe, hay que animar...-dice Stacy. Belinda la interrumpe con un pitido que sale de una trompeta en forma de pote.

-Gracias, siguiente-dice Belinda mientras se ríen de Stacy.

-No, no he terminado aún-dice Stacy.

-Oye, Stacy coge la mano y agarra la indirecta, es el 3er año que intentar ser animadora, tu cintura es mas ancha-dice Belinda, Ron y Cho están sentados filas mas atrás-tu peinado está todavía mas pasado de moda. La única razón por la que te dejamos que vengas aquí es porque queremos ver que canción hortera eliges para la prueba-hace volver a sonar la trompeta y se ríe-Stacy se baja del escenario-siguiente, la señorita Cho Chang.

-¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?-le pregunta Ron a Cho.

-¿Bromeas? ahora mas que nunca.

-Suerte.

Cho se levanta y se sube al escenario, coge los pompones y se planta frente al micrófono.

-Estoy segura de que nos deslumbraras Cho, al fin y al cabo todos sabemos lo flexible que eres-dice Belinda y mira a sus amigas y se ríen.

-Cuando veis a Belinda-dice Cho que deja caer los pompones al suelo, coge el micrófono y empieza andar por el escenario-y a sus chicas en el pasillo deseáis fervientemente ir con ellas ¿no es así? y pensáis que tal vez llevando los zapatos adecuados, un peinado que sea original y utilizando el último grito en maquillaje será posible que os dignen a miraros-Belinda y las otras chicas están observando a Cho-¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez porque nos tragamos sus opiniones intolerantes? quizá porque tienes una vaga idea de lo que les depara el futuro después de la graduación. Dentro de 25 años Belinda McGoben se despierta una mañana sintiéndose vacía, puede que sea porque su marido abogado de gran prestigio se ha fugado a Lijuana con una compañera de clase de su hija-Ron cierre el puño para darle ánimos a Cho, Belinda se ha quedado paralizada-o quizá porque los gemelos Timy y Tomy le llaman por su nombre de pila y a la ama de llaves mamá o puede que tenga que enfrentarse al hecho que a las 2, a las 5 y a las 7 tenga que tomarse su dosis de Profac-Belinda la mira con mala cara-su vida se ha convertido en un erial domestico, evitar ese destino, no debéis convertiros en otra tontita rubia de la talla 34, rara, chimpampum, arpía, lela, despiadada y sin carácter. Al cuerno las audiciones, al cuerno este rollo y al cuerno Belinda McGoben.

Todos aplaudes a Cho, Ron es el primero en levantarse y seguidamente parte de la gente que esta allí lo hacen, hasta las supuestas amigas de Belinda aplauden con entusiasmo, alguna se corta al ver que Belinda las esta mirando.

Vemos el muelle donde trabaja Hermione, ella se esta vistiendo dentro, lleva el sujetador cuando Rob entra por la puerta y ella se tapa rápidamente.

-¡A... me estoy cambiando!-dice Hermione enojada.

-Lo siento-dice Rob mientras entra en la habitación-no sabia que habías vuelto. Solo quiero una cocacola-abre la nevera.

-¿Casualmente te entra sed cuando estoy aquí medio desnuda?

-A si, que curiosa coincidencia.

-Ya...-dice Hermione que no se lo cree.

-Sabes creo que prefiero tomarme un 7up-dice Rob y se la mira un poco de arriba a bajo y vuelve a abrir la nevera-llamaré a la puerta... la... próxima vez-se aleja.

-La cerraré la próxima vez-dice Hermione. Rob se gira y lo dice adiós levantando la mano y moviendo los dedos.

Vemos a el barco de Lucius, lo conduce Draco, la chava esta apoyada en el borde frente suyo.

-¿Que estas mirando?-pregunta Draco.

-Deberías quitarte la camisa-dice la chava y Draco se ríe-¿que pasa? ¿soy muy descarada?

-No, no-se ríe-supongo que estoy un poco nervioso.

-¿Y porque estas nervioso?

-Por lo mismo que tú no lo estas-dice Draco.

-A ja ja... pues lo estoy.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Draco.

-Claro, oye Draco-se acerca a él-todo lo que merece la pena asusta, o es peligroso de un modo u otro.

-Eso es un poco radical ¿no?

-En absoluto, sin miedo no se lograrían pruebas, no conoceríamos nuestros límites ni la diversión.

-Oye-dice Draco que se ha puesto nervioso-se me ocurren unas cuantas preguntas.

-Pues dispara.

-¿Como te llamas? ¿donde vives? ¿porque narices sales conmigo? bueno, en resumen no sé ¿quien eres, de donde vienes?

-Tú lo dijiste Draco, soy una fantasía-se le aproxima cada vez mas, ahora esta por detrás-que tu mismo has creado-apoya su cabeza en la espalda da Draco-siento tu corazón latir.

-¿A si?-pregunta Draco nervioso.

-Va ahora a 1000 por hora, frena.

-¿Como dices?

-El barco.

-Oh-frena un poco el barco.

-Así está mejor, eres virgen ¿no? Draco-apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

-¿Que se es antes de ser virgen?-pregunta Draco.

-De todo menos...-rodea a Draco hasta llegar en sus brazos y se pone entre ellos, mientras Draco conduce el barco.

-De todo ¿menos que?

-De todo menos feliz-la chava besa a Draco y lo abraza por el cuello.

-Cuidado no veo nada-dice Draco mientras ríe.

-Shshsh...-empieza a besarle el cuello, el pecho y cada vez mas abajo.

-Pero-dice Draco y la chava se levanta-al menos dime tu nombre.

-Eva, puedes llamarme Eva.

-Eva, es un nombre bíblico-dice Draco.

-Intentaré estar a la altura-se agacha de nuevo para seguir besando a Draco el cuello y mas abajo hasta llegar a...

El barco de Draco a chocado en el muelle donde trabaja Hermione. Rob y Hermione bajan la rampa corriendo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Hermione.

-Eeee...-dice Draco un poco corto, los dos se has reconocido, por fin Draco y Hermione cara a cara-eso creo.

-Los accidentes son muy excitantes-dice Eva mientras sale riéndose, se acerca a Draco, Hermione hace mala mirada como que no se cree lo que está viendo y Draco no aparta la vista de Hermione.

-Hermione, ella es Eva. Eva, Hermione-Eva le saluda con la mano y Hermione intenta sonreír.

-Y se aclara todo de repente-dice Hermione.

-Oye, un momento ¿Conoces a esta bobo?-pregunta Rob.

-Eso creía-dice Hermione mientras se va. Draco mira a Eva que le esta sonriendo.

Rob lleva una calculadora en la mano y le esta contando a Draco lo que le costara arreglarle todo.

-Daños ocasionados mas reparación del casco mas pintura, te llegara a los 3.000 o así, siempre que no este sueltas las puntas o haya fisuras en el motor por la conisión-dice Rob.

-¿3.000 dólares?

-Mas o menos-dice Rob, Draco mira a Eva que está sentada en el muelle con los pies en el agua.

-Debí hundirme con el barco.

-No te diría yo que no-Rob se va y Draco se queda mirando al cielo, luego se va hacia Eva y se sienta con ella.

-Podría haber sido peor-dice Eva.

-Eso dijo el Rey Lee antes de que se volviera loco y del suicidio de su hija ¿o fue al revés?

-Vamos Draco no ha habido heridos. Y no olvidaras este día en toda tu vida.

-Eso es lo que me temo-dice Draco mientras se pone la mano en la cabeza.

-Todos buscamos una vida tranquila pero lo cierto es que, cometer errores aporta cierto interés.

-Otro típico tópico, se me va a remover el estómago.

-Un segundo, te has cabreado.

-Por tu culpa he estrellado el barco de mi padre.

-¿Pero que dices? yo no te obligado a nada-dice Eva.

-Quizá no estaba preparado para nada de esto.

-¿Preparado? solo te conozco desde hace 48 horas pero creo que puedo decir que tendrías que dejar de pensar tanto-dice Eva se levanta y se va, Draco va tras ella.

-Espera, no te vayas.

-Vas a tener que darme alguna buena razón.

-El carácter de un hombre es su destino.

-¿Y?

-Este es el mío, yo no conozco chicas en los autobuses, no llevo el barco de mi padre sin su permiso y mira lo que pasa cuando lo hago, es un desastre total.

-Pues que lastima porque yo solo quiero diversión-dice Eva y se va.

Cho anda por el pasillo de instituto, por detrás se le acerca Ron, Cho no hace buena cara.

-Hola Cho, que pasa ¿se te ha muerto el gato?-le pregunta Ron.

-No tengo gato.

-Si, lo se.

-A... si, lo sabes, claro.

-En serio ¿que pasa?-pregunta Ron y por al lado pasa un chico.

-Uhh, bien echo-dice el chico.

-¿Quien es?-pregunta Ron.

-Ni idea-dice Cho y ahora se encuentran a las animadoras que la persiguen-uh, dios, vamonos de aquí, ahora-las chicas la admiran.

-¿Por que? ¿Que es esto?

-Ha ocurrido lo impensable.

-Bien echo Chang-dice una chica.

-¿Que? ¿te has vuelto popular?-pregunta Ron.

-Algo peor-dice Cho y se acerca a su taquilla y la abre-un golpe de estado, un motín, la revolución de los esclavos, Belinda McGoben ha sido volcado por sus desteredados obispos.

-Acláralo, no se de que hablas.

-Son los dorados-dice Cho mientras saca unos pompones de tu taquilla-con magos con incrustaciones.

-¿No me digas que te han hecho animadoras?-pregunta Ron sorprendido.

-No, no-dice Cho y sonríe falsamente.

-Menos mal.

-Me han hecho jefa de animadoras-dice Cho mientras deja de sonreír.

-Ou... que guay-Ron se burla de ella, Cho le tira el pompón-toma ya-Cho le amenaza con el dedo.

Hermione y Dennis están en el jardín de su casa plegando ropa, un mantel.

-Pero no dijiste eso-dice Dennis.

-Olvida lo que dije, mentía quería pensar que era la verdad. Lo cierto es que Draco me está evitando desde hace días.

-¿Evitándote? ¿estrellando el querido barco de Lucius? es como si hubiera ido un Draco a Philadelphia y hubiera vuelto otro.

-Si, su Mister Hunk.

-Oh, nena.

-Tenia que habértelo dicho, así no me sentiría tan... boba-dice Hermione.

-¿Hablas de lo de la chica?-pregunta Dennis.

-Lo supe todo nada mas verla, ella es todo lo que yo no soy, salvaje, segura, rubia...

-Recuerdo cuando había otra rubia en la Palestra-dice Dennis.

-Y mira que bien salió-dice Hermione sonriendo-pero ahora es diferente.

-Sí, lo es-dice Dennis, Hermione se queda pensativa.

Harry y Draco están en casa de este, Draco esta buscando en el sofá del salón.

-Dos monedas, un cordón y unas gafas de sol que perdí hace dos años-dice Draco.

-A menos que estés buscando un Rolex, Draco-dice Harry que se estira en el sofá-creo que estas perdiendo el tiempo.

-He reunido un total de 42 dólares y 78 centavos, aun vendiendo el DVD me faltarían unos 2.000 dólares.

Llaman a la puerta y Draco va a abrirla, es Eva, la hace pasar.

-Aquí hay unos 400 dólares, son de una colecta-dice Eva que la da un sobre a Draco.

-¿Una colecta?-pregunta Draco.

-Les conté a las chicas del club la historia, les pareció tan dulce que hicieron una colecta con las propinas.

-Dulce, eso es lo que me faltaba.

-Nunca subestimes la amabilidad de las bailarinas eróticas, señorita Eva-dice Harry se levanta coge el sobre de las manos de Draco-en nombre de mi desafortunado amigo aceptamos con gusto su contribución.

-No, no lo aceptamos-dice Draco que le quita el sobre a Harry. Harry se aparta diciendo que no con la cabeza.

-¿Por que?-pregunta Eva.

-Porque es tu dinero y es mi problema.

-Acepta el dinero.

-No puedo.

-Oye me siento culpable por lo que ocurrió y no suelo sentirme culpable muy a menudo.

-Fue culpa mía-dice Draco mientras que Harry se pone las gafas de sol, se mira al espejo y se sonríe, se las baja para mirar por encima.

-Un segundo-se gira hacia ellos-quizá estas jóvenes no tengan que ponen su dinero pero si su tiempo y sus considerables talentos.

-Me gusta lo que insinúas-dice Eva.

-A mi no.

-Una fiesta, aquí, esta noche-dice Harry mientras se quita las gafas.

-Es un genio-dice Eva.

-Un chalado-dice Draco.

-Podrás conseguir el dinero en un par de horas-le dice Eva.

-No convertiré mi casa en un club de streeptease.

-Draco-dice Harry y coge un libro de la estantería-un montón de adolescentes vendrán, vendrán a tu casa por razones que no siquiera comprenden, se plantaran a la entrada sin saber porque lo hacen, llegaran a tu puerta inocentes como niños; pues claro que podéis entrar a echar un vistazo; les dirás, son 20 dólares por persona; y te darán el dinero sin ni siquiera mirarlo, porque dinero tienen pero de pechos padecen-Eva tiene uno sonrisa en los labios y Draco mira a Harry atentamente-si, si Draco vendrán muchos chavales, permíteme que te lo asegure-se vuelve a poner las gafas.

Se oye música, se ve una carretera con muchos coches, llega a la casa de Draco. Se ve a unos chicos corriendo hacia una cola en el portal de casa de los Malfoy. Harry está a un lado y al otro un chico con los brazos cruzados y el pote del dinero aguantándolo, como un portero de discoteca.

-Pasen por aquí con el dinero en la mano, están a punto de entrar en la guarida de la intimidad de Malfoy y caballeros, mi amigo Gino-dice Harry señalando a Gino-tiene ordenes de romper cualquier parte de vuestro cuerpo que toque las chicas ¿entendido? ¿si? venga 20-coge el dinero y lo mete en el taro-20 mas, 20 para mi...

Se abre la puerta, dentro hay chicas en bikini por las escaleras y sobre las mesas bailando. Draco esta dentro, se pone la mano a la cabeza y se encuentra a Eva que lleva dinero en las manos.

-A este ritmo nos sobrará un poco para los hijos de Jerry-dice Eva.

-Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea.

Se le salta un chico por detrás a Draco y empuja a Eva.

-¡Ah!-grita Eva.

-Tio, esta movida es una pasada-dice el chavo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunta Draco, Eva dice que si con la cabeza-voy a echarme un rato-sube por las escaleras y entra en su habitación sin abrir las luces se estira en su cama.

-Hola-dice alguien que esta acostada en su cama. Draco se levanta y ve a Hermione sentada en su habitación.

-Hola.

-Es una locura ¿he?-dice Hermione refiriéndose a la fiesta.

-Si, ya me conoces. Menos de una semana después de empezar tercero mi vida está patas arriba.

-Probablemente soy la última persona que quieres... ver.

-Eres muchas cosas pero nunca la última persona a la que quiero ver-Hermione se levanta y se sienta junto a Draco que esta al pie de la cama.

-Draco, lo siento. No solo por lo de hoy, por todo, por... lo de mi padre, estaba equivocada. En aquel momento de absoluta rabia y angustia adolescente yo ataqué a la persona que mas se preocupa por mi y por la que mas me preocupo yo.

-Debiste llamarme Hermione, o escribir estar en contacto conmigo.

-Debí hacer un montón de cosas. Estaba avergonzada, decidí ignorar mi vida durante un tiempo pero eso no suele durar ¿no?

-No claro-dice Draco y se hace un silencio entre ellos.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunta Hermione.

-¿Eva? Acabo de conocerla.

-Estáis...-dice Hermione pero no termina.

-Que va.

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-Tú sabes que si.

-Bien-dice Hermione y se levanta y se pone frente a Draco-porque yo a ti también.

-Las... las cosas ya no son iguales, Hermione.

-No tienen porque serlo Draco, a pasado un año-le pone la mano en el cuello de Draco-las cosas pueden cambiar y ser mejores-se quita la camiseta de tirantes quedándose en sujetador, se agacha a besarle pero Draco le coge las manos.

-Hermione no.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que ocurre?

-Ocurre de todo, tú no eres así.

-Puedo ser sexual, Draco.

-Sé que puedes pero no podemos hacerlo, ahora no, así no-dice Draco y le da su camiseta-póntelo.

-Vete al infierno-dice Hermione mientras se la pone.

-Hermione siento que estés dolida.

-¿Dolida? ¿porque iba a estarlo? mira espero que no te creas que esto es algo así como un vergonzoso intento de recuperarte, además que el sexo es lo que mas te preocupa últimamente.

-El sexo no es lo que mas me preocupa y tu deberías saberlo.

-No me culpes de tu inexperiencia sexual Draco.

-No te estoy culpando.

-No te impedir que salieras con otras.

-Lo dejaste claro plantándome dos veces.

-Has tenido tiempo a divertirte a tus anchas-dice Hermione interrumpiéndolo-no es culpa mía que sigas siendo virgen.

-Oye Hermione lo que pasó entre nosotros o no pasó fue porque ambos lo quisimos así.

-Entonces que ocurre ¿que tengo yo de malo?-pregunta Hermione casi llorando.

-No eres tú, sino nosotros. No puedo pasar por esto otra vez. Y no va a ser diferente de como lo fue.

-Tú no lo sabes.

-Si lo sé y tú también. Hermione un año mas como el pasado y te prometo que no quedara amor entre nosotros.

-¿Lo... lo hay ahora?-pregunta Hermione.

-Sí.

-Entonces me quieres aunque no me deseas, ya...-dice Hermione y se va por la ventana, Draco traga saliva, casi está a punto de llorar.

Draco mira por las escaleras la fiesta que ha montado, se pone la mano en los ojos y baja las escaleras. Harry esta abajo.

-¡He!-dice Harry a todos-¿me prestáis atención? escucharme-se ve un plano de Ron y Cho que también han venido, Harry esta encima de una mesa-muy bien caballeros y estimadas bailarinas-Eva empuja a Draco para que escuche que dice Harry-quiero presentaros al hombre que ha hecho esto posible-señalando a Draco-el señor Draco Malfoy-la gente aplaude-vale, vale, creo que los resultados preliminares de nuestra muestra están listos, Gino entrégame la muestra por favor-Gino se la da-y la recaudación oficiosa de nuestro festejo asciende a... 3,172 dólares-la gente vuelve a aplaudir-llamarme loco, llamarme chiflado pero creo que es hora de abrir esto al público ¿que os parece?

-¿Que? ¿al público?-pregunta Draco.

Vemos como la casa todavía se llena mas de gente.

-Vamos-dice Eva.

-¿A donde?-pregunta Draco.

-Tengo un sorpresa.

-Oye, debería quedarme para que nadie me queme la casa ¿no?

-¿Y porque tienes que hacer eso?-pregunta Eva.

-Para evitar pensar si voy o no a acostarme contigo.

-Tú sígueme Draco y todos los secretos serán revelados.

-Adelántate, ahora voy.

Eva se va. Draco va a buscar a Harry que está bailando con una chica encima de una mesa con las gafas puestas. Harry ve a Draco pero no quiere bajar, Draco le convence. Se van fuera para poder hablar, se sientan en unas sillas.

-Quiere volver conmigo-le suelta de repente Draco.

-¿Hermione?-pregunta Harry.

-Si, y ahora la tentadora Eva espera en el banquillo.

-Bueno, siempre se reduce a lo mismo amigo, la virgen o Jezabel-dice Harry mientras Draco se pone las manos en la cabeza.

-Dios, tenias que haberla visto, estaba ante mi tan inocente y tan maravillosa como siempre y yo la deseaba mas que nunca pero aunque una parte de mi la desea hay una parte igual de grande que sabe que no es el momento adecuado para nosotros.

-Ya...-dice Harry bajando la cabeza.

-Necesito saber que esta bien ¿puedes hablar con ella y cuidarla un par de días?-le pregunta Draco.

-No, no, no, no, no...

-Harry necesita a alguien, ella jamás lo admitiría pero así es.

-¡Draco, tio!-dice Harry mientras se pone la mano en la cabeza.

-Me harías un grandísimo favor, venga Harry.

-Si-dice finalmente Harry no muy convencido de cuidar a Hermione.

-Gracias-dice Draco aliviado. Draco se va, Harry se pone las gafas de sol.

Draco baja por la rampa de su muelle, Eva esta allí con un barco.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-le pregunta Eva.

-¿Es tuya?

-De mi jefe, le convencí para que me la prestara.

-Esperaba que pasáramos del mar abierto a tierra firme.

-Si a la primera no aciertas...-dice Eva. De fondo se escucha a Lucius que acaba de llegar.

-¡¡¡Draco!!-Draco se gira asustado, se ve a la imagen de Lucius delante de la casa que esta llena de gente.

-¿Quien es ese?-pregunta Eva.

-Mi padre-se agacha poniéndose las manos en la cara-a regresado inesperadamente-mientras Eva todavía esta sonriendo.

-Oye Draco estas a solo un paso del resto de tu vida, dalo.

-Choco su barco y destrozo su casa, no puedo irme.

-Esta noche no hay nada que puedas hacer, piénsalo ¿que va cambiar entre ahora y mañana?

-Nada, salvo yo mismo.

-Última salida-dice Eva mientras se sienta en el barco.

-No puedo.

-¿Sabes una cosa? no se que actitud tiene mas misterio, la mía o la tuya.

Eva se va con el barco, Draco se levanta y mira como se va Eva, luego mira al cielo aliviado.

Hermione, esta llorando en el muelle de su casa sentada. Harry se acerca con una barca.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien en tierra?-le pregunta Harry.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Que cosa mas rara, me subí a la barca de Draco sin mas y mágicamente derivó hasta tu muelle.

-¿Si? Pues acércate mas mágicamente y te mato.

-Estoy a punto de creerlo-dice Harry mientras se levanta de la barca, sale de ella y se sienta junto a Hermione, ella gira la cara. Luego Hermione lo mira y él le sonríe.

-Te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? ¿verdad?-le pregunta Hermione.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Creo que os odio a los dos.

-Pues me odiarás mas cuando oigas lo que tengo que decir-dice Harry y Hermione empieza a llorar-hizo lo correcto, necesitáis estar separados ahora.

-¿Como sabes tú lo que necesito?-pregunta Hermione.

-Ya... tienes bastante razón. Como voy a saber yo lo duro que es dejar marchar a alguien, el dolor de saber que el que estéis hechos el uno para el otro no significa necesariamente que os convengáis ahora mismo-dice Harry y Hermione se da cuenta que habla de Ginny-que voy a saber yo de eso ¿verdad? como podría saber que a veces te entran muchas ganas de gritar, pegar a alguien, sentarte al borde del río y llorar.

-De...-dice Hermione mientras se seca las lagrimas-de toda la gente que me podía ver así ¿tenias que ser tú?

-Ya es otro año-dice Harry mientras se ríe-quien sabe, puede que hasta nos hagamos amigos.

-Harry, ya tengo bastante disgusto-dice Hermione y Harry se ríe.

-Ven aquí.

Harry la abraza por el hombro y ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este su cabeza en la de ella, Hermione empieza a llorar.


	2. De vuelta a casa

**De vuelta a casa**Harry y Draco están fuera del instituto de Oxford.-Voy a explotar. Siento un borboteo. A mi edad borboteo es señal de explosión-le dice Harry a Draco.-No explotarás.¿No¿Cómo sabes? Un noruego estalló en un supermercado.-Los nervios no producen estallidos.¿Quien te dijo que estoy nervioso-pregunta Harry nervioso.-Claro que lo estás. Ginny llega en seis horas.-Cinco horas y veinte minutos si el tráfico lo permite-dice Harry mientras se sujeta el estomago-sí, estoy algo nervioso, pero ¿qué esperabas?¿Su papá sabe que la buscaras?-Si, y me voy al mediodía.¿Quieres compañía-le pregunta Draco por si quieres que lo acompañe.-Hermione viene conmigo. Ella quiere ver a Ginny y como conversamos.-Nadie apreciaría una plática Granger/Potter como yo. Ayudaría el hecho de que Hermione y yo transitamos separados esta senda que llamamos vida.-Oye, hablando de sendas ¿que paso con la chica?-No preguntes. Desapareció. Se esfumó como si nada.¿La dejaste ir-dice Harry sorprendido.-Tuve que responderle a un padre iracundo. Tengo suerte de poder seguir vivo.¿Qué paso desde entonces?¿Con Eva? No la he encontrado.¿La buscaste en el club?-Lamentablemente, sí. Ya no trabaja allí. Era temporal.¿Contratan temporalmente?Ahora Draco y Harry han entrado al instituto y están caminando por un pasillo.-Lo único que sé de ella es su nombre, pero ¿será cierto-dice Draco.-Lástima. Eva era magnifica como mujer de transición.¿Cómo sabes?-Viene de una relación traumática emocionalmente y lo último que necesitas es involucrarte de nuevo¿verdad? Pero como eres un adolescentes viril con ciertas apetencias. Aparece Eva, un regalo de los dioses. Una visión curvilínea que sólo debe ser explorada sexualmente.Un brazo aparece por detrás y mete a Draco en un armario, sin que Harry se de cuenta, así que continua andando y hablando.-... una mujer fatal cuyo código genético pide ser tomada. Draco, si vuelves a encontrarla no la aparte de tu vista-Harry se gira para ver a Draco y se da cuenta de que esta solo¿Draco?...Draco y Eva enrollándose en el armario del conserje. Se separan.¿Eva?-Buenos días, Draco. Bienvenido a la escuela-dice Eva mientras vuelve a besar a Draco.-Dime¿que haces aquí-pregunta Draco sorprendido.-A las once debo ver al Sr. Sax como estudiante.-No es cierto.¿Que pasa¿Nunca has visto a una estudiante de último año?-He visto a muchas, pero a ninguna como tú. Al menos debes...-Cuidado.-... ser mayor que yo.-Pensé que te entusiasmaría más mi súbita aparición.-Y me entusiasma, pero también desapareces súbitamente. ¿Quien eres, Eva? Primero abordas mi autobús buscando conversación. Luego usas peluca, sirves tragos en el bar de desnudistas y ahora estudias en mi escuela.-Te equivocas, Draco. No soy nada de eso. Sólo soy una chica escondida en un cuarto pidiéndote que la beses-Eva se acerca y besa a Draco pero se separa rápidamente-tengo biología. Nos vemos.Ella se va y Draco intenta salir después de ella, tirando una fregona.¡Espera¿Me dices tu apellido-dice Draco mientras intenta salir del armario pero cuando sale se encuentra con el director Green y su padre.¡Oyé! Malfoy, pero llámame papá. Nosotros hablábamos de ti. Necesitamos una opinión joven.-Bien-dice Draco al parecer ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.-Mañana hay un evento para apoyar la nueva temporada de fútbol-dice el director.-Como han jugado mal las últimas temporadas y yo entrenaré...-Queremos algo revolucionario que lo haga diferentes a todos.¿Te parece bien-pregunta Lucius.-Te necesito en mi oficina a las tres.-Espere...-intenta decir Draco.-Sería bueno que me ayudarás. Me debes una-le dice su pare a Draco. Se van dejando a Draco en el pasillo.-No es mi día....La abuela de Cho, Ron y señor. Weasley en el porche de casa de Cho.-Se lo agradezco-dice el señor Weasley.-Después de un año con Cho tener a Ron fue como cuidar a San Francisco-dice la abuela.¿Cuando llega Ginny-pregunta Ron a su padre.-Esta noche. Harry le dará la sorpresa llevándola a casa.¿Se ha recuperado del todo-pregunta la abuela.-Eso dice el médico aunque con las enfermedades mentales nunca se sabe.-Usted le da una buena oportunidad mudándose aquí para que ella pueda estar en Oxford-dice la abuela.-Por cierto, pensaba en esperar el fin de semana para mudarme.-Vine aquí para hablar de eso.-Los dejó solos-dice la abuela mientras se va.-Yo estaba pensando que tal vez sería mejor para ti quedarte aquí un tiempo si la Sra. Chang no tiene inconveniente-le dice su padre a Ron.¿No me quieres en casa?-Te va bien en esta situación. No es bueno alterarla.¿No será que esta situación te conviene a ti-pregunta Ron.-Esos cambios que tendrás que hacer en tu vida y que estás en todo tu derecho de hacer serían mas difíciles conmigo.¿Por que no admites que tienes miedo? No soportas tener un hijo gay y menor tenerme cerca.¿Crees que mi falta de carácter condiciona mis decisiones-pregunta Arthur.-No, solo las que tienen que ver conmigo. Pero como esta aún es mi casa, te sugiero que te vayas....Harry en la instalación psiquiatrita en la que Ginny ha estado todo el verano. Esta hablándole a una enfermera en una mesa.-Ginny Weasley sale mañana, no hoy-dice la enfermera.-Por eso es una sorpresa-dice Harry.-Tratamos de evitar sorpresas. Sólo puede salir hoy si ella lo autoriza por escrito.-Podré obtener su permiso si me deja hablar con ella.-Eso será mañana a las 9 a.m. en hora de visita. Ni un minuto antes-dice la enfermera.-Debe estar bromeando.¿Cree que mi cara es de broma?...Harry andando hacia Hermione que esta sentada en la camioneta.-Es ridículo-dice Harry enojado.¿Qué paso-pregunta Hermione.-La clínica no permite visitas a deshoras. No puedo hablar con Ginny ni tener un permiso para sacarla.Hermione asiente. Entonces saca su mano para que Harry al coja y la ayude a bajar.¿Qué-pregunta Harry sin entender.-Sígueme-le dice Hermione....Hermione hablándole a la enfermera.-Usted no comprende. Debo ver a un médico enseguida-dice Hermione enojada (supuestamente).-Esta es una clínica privada. Si no es una emergencia, no aceptamos a cualquiera.-Qué injusticia. Tengo un problema psiquiátrico.-Es obvio-dice la enfermera.-Muy bien. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.¿Disculpa-pregunta la enfermera mientras Hermione se mueve y se sienta en la mesa, apoyada en la pared.-Alguien tiene que oírme. Mi vida ha sido difícil necesito hablar. Todo comenzó al conocer a un chico en el muelle tras la muerte de mi madre por cáncer y de que papá fuera a prisión por segunda vez-dice Hermione mientras que con su otra mano, le indica a Harry que avance hacia dentro-su nombre es Draco y es el típico adolescente analítico y adorable que además era mi mejor amigo.Harry obedece y pasa por debajo donde la enfermera no puede verlo....Draco sentado en la oficina del director Green.-Es propaganda-dice Draco.-En cierto modo si, pero sólo así podremos atraer gente. Escucha, Draco, necesito recortar estos filmes y hacer una especia de promoción para mañana. Tu padre dice que eres el adecuado.¿Filmes de que-pregunta Draco.-De los Minutemen, campeones del césped, embajadores del deporte, ejemplos de destreza atlética.-No han ganado en tres años.-Escucha, conozco la realidad pero el video no resaltaría lo que es, sino lo que sería.-Enfoque de Reifenstahl. Los nazis también lo hicieron.-Draco-dice el director mientras suspira-históricamente, los filmes han sido un medio muy efectivo. Capra, por ejemplo los usó para atraer gente a la 2da. Guerra Mundial, Annie Hall hizo que muchas mujeres usaran ropa de hombre. Mira los filmes...Draco pierde la atención cuando se da cuenta de que Eva esta fuera. El director continua hasta que Draco le interrumpe.-Lo haré. ¿Puedo irme ya-el coge sus libros y demás y sale para alcanzar a Eva-te lo advierto. Es la última vez que te persigo-ya ha alcanzado a Eva-pasé un año detrás de una mujer y fue algo terrible que no quiero repetir.¿Eres uno de ésos?¿De quiénes-pregunta Draco.-De ésos que se pasan la vida comparando sus relaciones con la primera.-Eso no es del todo cierto.¿Ya lo superaste?¿Superar que?-Muy listo. La morena de quién hablaste en el autobús.-Me gustaría cambiar el tema.-Moción denegada. ¿Superaste o no lo de tu ex novia?-Si, lo supere.-Lo siento, no te creo.¿Por que preguntas-pregunta Draco.-Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. No lo fuiste. Eso me gusta.¿Te gusta la mentira¿Que más te enloquece¿La corrupción?-El sexo. Me enloquece el sexo, Draco.-El sexo le hace eso a la gente.¿Y tú sabes como?-Prefiero ignorar ese desaire.-Tal vez no fue un desaire, sino una invitación.¿Que sugieres?¿No te parece obvio? Una noche de sexo desenfrenado que me nuble la mente.¿Así nada mas¿Ni siquiera una primera cita para conocernos?-Ésos son rituales de pueblo para chicas pueblerinas. Enfrentémoslo, Draco, nos deseamos el uno al otro. Será divertido. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez te ayude a olvidar a cierta morena.-De acuerdo.-Bien. Me ocuparé de la hora y el lugar. Tú solo prepárate.¿Como te encuentro?-No tendrás que encontrarme, yo te encontrare-dice Eva mientras se va.-Si es mi día....Harry subiendo una escalera, buscando la habitación de Ginny. La encuentra y abre la puerta para encontrarse con Ginny en una cama sentada platicando con un chavo.¡Harry! Dios mío. ¿Que diablos haces aquí-le pregunta Ginny y Harry corre a abrazarla.-Quise sorprenderte.-Sí. Bueno-dice Ginny y se da cuenta de que el chavo sigue ahí-Marc, él es Harry. Es una gran sorpresa-se dan la mano y se saludan-creí que papá vendría a buscarme mañana.-Sí, lo sé, pero pensamos... bueno, pensé...-dice Harry mientras Ginny se encoge de hombros y ríe nerviosamente.-Es hora de comer-dice Marc.-Bien. Adiós, Marc-dice Ginny.-Hablaremos pronto-dice Marc a Ginny.-Claro que si-Marc se va y Hermione esta en la puerta.-Ginny-dice Hermione.-Hermione, también viniste.-Y si no nos vamos, me dejarán aquí-dice Hermione bromeando por todo lo que le platico a la enfermera. Ginny esta confundida.-Si, supongo que debemos empacar-dice Harry a Ginny.-Claro-ella se mueve para empezar a empaquetar y Harry le da a Hermione una mirada para señalarle que algo esta pasando....En el entrenamiento de animadoras.-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, no importa si no ganamos. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, unos puntos nos vendrían bien. Esta bien, está bien, algún día les ganaremos. ¡Arriba, Oxford-gritan las animadoras.Ron y Cho lo están viendo.¿Qué opinas-le pregunta Cho.-Cho, es un evento de apoyo. ¿No crees que debería ser...?¿Animado?-Optimista.-Lo sé, Ron. Lo he intentado, créeme. ¿Crees que quiero matar los últimos vestigios del espíritu de Oxford? Desde que me hicieron líder, de esta... junta lo único que quieren es hacer esos sarcásticos saludos y hasta se viste como yo como predispuestas genéticamente a no tener identidad.-Es el gen rubio.-No es gracioso.De repente una bola de fútbol les cae a ellos. Ron la coge.-Buena atrapada-dice Cho.Colin Creevy, un chico de primer año quiere entrar al partido, pero es casi imposible que alguien nuevo entre al equipo.-Entrenador, déjeme entrar-dice Colin.-Cálmate, Colin.-Nos están matando.-Son patrones de juego contra nosotros mismos. Nadie nos está matando.Otra vez Ron y Cho.-Creí que no estabas seguro de querer irte a casa-dice Cho a Ron.-Es que él debió preguntarme-dice Ron mientras otra bola llega hacia ellos.¡Cuidado-grita Cho, Ron la vuelve a coger y la lanza.¿Que padre no quiere a su hijo cerca?-Créeme, he pasado por eso.-Pero tu tienes a tu abuela.-Tú también y me tienes a mí.Lucius y Colin discutiendo.¡Vamos entrenador!-Por última vez, eres un novato con suerte de no ser juvenil.-No tenemos juvenil.-Si Falk se lesiona, entras.¿Y si falla?-Cuatro vueltas al campo. ¡Ahora-dice Lucius a Colin y esta empieza a correr.Ron y Cho. Todavía, otra bola de fútbol aparece. Ron la coge otra vez y la tira. Lucius se le queda mirando fijamente....Draco en la cola de un supermercado.-Chocolates, Advil, película... ¿que más...? Los... condones-dice Draco al empleado que lo atiende pero este es muy viejo.¿Que dijiste-pregunta el empleado (viejo, no escucha nada).-Una caja de... condones. Condones.-Habla mas alto.-Condones-dice Draco y las chicas que está atrás del se ríe.-No los tenemos en el mostrador. ¡CONDONES EN EL PASILLO SEIS!...Draco enfrente de una estantería con diferentes clases de condones. Un hombre camina hacia el.-Esto es peor que comprar cereal-dice Draco.¿Noche intensa o aprovisionamiento-pregunta el hombre.-Un poco de ambas.-Comprar condones ahora es muy difícil. Antes había de dos tipos: los regulares y los "mágnum", para los que los necesitaban. Hoy en día los hay texturizados o no, lubricados o no-mientras pasa su brazo alrededor de Draco-delgados, ultra delgados, piel de oveja, extra sensible, antialérgicos y los que brillan en la noche.-Esos no sirven-dice un hombre que acaba de llegar.¿No me digas?-Deben estar 20 minutos en la luz. ¿Quien tiene tiempo para eso-en lo que los hombres siguen hablando aparece una mujer.-Y si quieres desquiciarla prueba los "Brow Betty"-dice la mujer.Cada uno de los hombres le da a Draco un paquete de esos y Draco esta como en desacuerdo con la situación.-Esto no está sucediendo....Harry, Hermione y Ginny llevando las bolsas de ésta al coche.-Marc parece un tipo agradable. ¿Por que está aquí-le pregunta Harry a Ginny.-Eso es privado, Harry.-Vamos, somos nosotros.-No hablemos de Marc, por favor-le pide Ginny a Harry.-Es muy raro. Ustedes parecen unidos pero no lo mencionaste en cartas ni correo electrónico.-Harry, deja tus celos machistas-dice Hermione a Harry.-Granger, el camino a casa es largo.¿Era eso¿Estás celoso-le pregunta Ginny a Harry.¿Como no estarlo, Ginny? Pasé meses contando los días para volver a verte y la idea de que alguien te veía a diario, oía tus cosas y cenaba contigo me hace enloquecer.-Ahora estamos juntos¿no-dice Ginny poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y dándole un dulce y apasionado beso.-Al fin, el tan esperado beso del reencuentro. Vámonos-dice Hermione incomoda....Lucius con el equipo de fútbol.¡Atención, juego de contacto! Tocar no implica "agarrarse". Quiero que corran mucho y que se mantengan a raya. ¿Listos? Andando-dice Lucius a los demás.-Entrenador-dice Colin.-Dime.¿Soy el segundo-pregunta.-Si, Colin.-O sea que jugaré¿verdad-dice Colin emocionado.-Sí, Colin.-Como lanzaré y lo impresionaré, apostaré a mi favor. ¿Busco compañero?-Parece que no hay nadie más.-Claro que sí.Colin en montón. Ron también esta en el montón de jugadores.-Defensa ofensiva, jugada a la derecha en uno. Ron, quédate atrás 10 yardas. Y a la derecha. Mira sobre tu hombro. El balón estará allí. ¿Listo?Vemos a Colin pasando el balón perfectamente a Ron, etc. El equipo de fútbol parece bueno. Lucius esta impresionado. Ron parece estar pasándoselo muy bien....Harry, Ginny y Hermione en el coche.-Llegaremos a Oxford como a las diez. Hagan sus peticiones-dice Harry a las chicas.-Alternativo.-Oiremos rock clásico-la contradice Harry. Mira a Ginny quien esta melancólica mirando por la ventana¿estas bien, Ginny?-Si, muy bien. Estoy feliz de estar contigo y de volver a casa.Se vuelve a girar hacia la ventana mientras Harry la mira, dándose cuenta de que realmente algo esta pasando....Ginny abriendo su taquilla en el instituto al día siguiente. Ron camina hacia ella.¿Que tal tu primer día, bella-le pregunta Ron a su hermana.-Debo decir que bien.-Te extrañé mucho-dice Ron mientras abraza a su hermana.-Yo también-Harry aparece y separa a Ron de Ginny.-Quita tus manos de mi novia-le dice en broma Harry a Ron.-Quita tus manos de mi hermana-dice Ron ahora.-Hay planes para esta noche-le dice Harry a Ginny.¿Cuáles son-pregunta Ginny.-Como es tu primer día, pensé en ir al cine y a caminar un poco.-Yo pensaba que fuéramos a cenar juntos.-Lo siento, prometí ayudar a Cho con el evento-dice Ron.-Podríamos hacer eso-dice Ginny.-Como recordarás, somos un grupo poco enérgico y ese evento es de mucha actividad. ¿Y tú y yo?-Habrá mucho tiempo para estar solos. Quería estar con gente normal. Estuve un tiempo fuera.¿Y yo que soy-pregunta Harry.-Ella dijo gente normal-dice Ron mientras se va.¿Sabes algo, Weasley? Te conozco bien. No imagino que quieras evitar estar sola conmigo.-No. Podemos estar solo luego o mañana¿esta bien-dice Ginny y le besa en la mejilla¡Adiós!...Ron hablando con Lucius en las gradas del campo de fútbol.¿Quería verme-le pregunta Ron a Lucius.-Buen trabajo el de ayer.-Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.-Prefiero que mis jugadores me llamen entrenador.-Ni hablar. No-dice Ron comprendiendo todo.-Quiero que estés en el equipo. Tú y Colin son buenos juntos.-No juego fútbol.-Me engañaste.¿Se lo explico-pregunta Ron.-Si, hazlo.-Un chico gay en el equipo de fútbol. ¿No le parece una invitación al ridículo?-Ron, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.-En un mundo perfecto, tal vez. En Oxford no.-Conseguí este empleo sin querer. Nadie quería entrenar a un equipo que fue tan malo tanto tiempo. ¿Que podría ser peor que el año pasado para mí¿Quien sabe? Tal vez me guste. Pero la oportunidad de ganar es algo que me vendría bien ahora. Y creo que a ti también, Ron....Draco sacando las cosas del coche de su padre. Cho camina hacia el.-Nada mal como imitador de sherpa. ¿Que haces-pregunta Cho a Draco.-Preparándome para esta noche, o al menos eso intento-dice Draco mientras saca una bolsa y Cho la coge y empieza a mirar dentro.-Draco¿condones especiales-pregunta Cho y Draco se vuelve a coger-lo siento. Es que en la lista de cosas que pensé encontrar los condones están entre plantas nucleares y cocaína. ¿Te molesta que te preguntes quién es la afortunada?-Es privado, no hablaré.-Desde Filadelfia, nadie te cantaba otra tonada.-Draco Malfoy se prepara para el milenio. Cadi dejé de temer decir "bueno" y "tiempo".-Pues dime, Draco 2000 ¿ya estas listo para lo "bueno"? Y no me refiero al simple acto.¿A que te refieres-pregunta Draco.-El sexo no es sólo condones, Draco. Creo que tienes expectativas.-Bien¿algún dato-pregunta Draco muy curioso.-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. La clave es una palabra: Ritmo. Los vírgenes son lentos o rápidos. ¿Cómo crees que eres?¿Como saberlo?-Digamos que tienes un helado frente a ti sin cucharilla. Hace un calor terrible y estás hambriento. ¿Saboreas el helado o te lo comes de una vez?-Me lo como-dice Draco.-Demasiado rápido. Lo primero es contemplar el helado, observarlo. Luego, antes de que se derrita pasas tus labios suavemente por la parte de afuera saboreándolo todo. Quieres que el helado te dure mucho pero no tanto que se caiga en la mesa y no en tu boca. Draco, si hay algo que recordar, que sea esto: si no te llenas la cara de crema, no lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Me comprendes?...Fiesta de presentación del equipo. La banda esta tocando, hay signos donde se lee "Esperamos vuestra puntuación de este año", ahora vemos a las animadoras haciendo su espectáculo en la presentación. Cho lleva puesto el uniforme de animadora con sus medias y sus botas altas.-No se pero me dijeron-dice Cho.-No se pero me dijeron-repiten las animadoras.-Que los Minutemen de Oxford romperán el molde-dice Cho.-Que los Minutemen de Oxford romperán el molde.-Tenemos estilo y mucha clase-dice Cho.-Tenemos estilo y mucha clase.-Así que ¿que haremos si los otros nos ganan-dice Cho.-Así que ¿que haremos si los otros nos ganan?-Adelanta Oxford.-Muy bien, chicas. Muy bien. Gracias , porristas de los Minutemen-dice el directos-por su cándido entusiasmo. Me complace presentarles a lo más crucial de nuestro equipo. Su nuevo entrenador, el profesor suplente en Oxford, Lucius Malfoy.-Gracias, director, y a ustedes por venir esta noche. Este año tienen un buen equipo así que los presentare ya.Empieza a presentarlos y Harry, Ginny y Hermione toman asiento.-Ya vi suficiente¿nos vamos-dice Harry a las chicas.-De acuerdo-dice Hermione.-Vinimos y nos quedaremos-termina diciendo Ginny. Se dan cuenta de que Ron lleva un jersey del equipo.¿Viste lo mismo que yo-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.-Y el nuevo receptor, Ron Weasley-dice Lucius mientras le gente de las gradas aplaude.¿Cuándo pasó esto-pregunta Harry.-Es nuevo para mi-dice Hermione.¿Cho es porrista y Ron juega fútbol-pregunta Ginny¿yo sané y todos enloquecieron?-Y ahora la gran sorpresa. Una novedad en la historia de Oxford. Un estudiante de primer año es mariscal de campo: Colin Creevy-dice Lucius. Colin corre por la pasarela mientras la gente aclama, tropieza y deja caer el balón que le da a Cho. Sigue corriendo y la mira. Es obvio que ella le gusta.-Lo siento-dice Colin.-Descuida. Estoy bien, muy bien...-dice Cho.Colin se agacha para coger la bola y coge sus pon pones por error.-Tienes el pompó, amigo-le dice Cho a Colin. Se los devuelve y vuelve con el equipo.-Jóvenes de Oxford, conozcan al equipo Minutemen de este año-dice Lucius a la gente. La banda empieza a tocar, suenan explosiones y hay confeti por todo el sitio....Harry, Hermione y Ginny, donde están sentados. Harry pone su brazo alrededor de Ginny.¿Estas juguetón-pregunta Ginny.-Oírte me produce de todo. ¿Nos vamos-pregunta Harry.-En un rato-dice Ginny.-Vamos, Weasley.-Dije que en un rato-dice Ginny y Harry se levanta cogiéndola¿que haces?-Quiero hablar contigo y prefiero no hacerlo frente de todos.Ginny sigue a Harry a la sala mientras Hermione se queda ahí, sabiendo que algo va a pasar.-Ahora, algo diferente en el programa. Un vistazo a Minutemen de Oxford-dice Lucius y la pantalla baja cuando empieza el video de Draco....Draco detrás de la pantalla, mirando y escuchando mientras Eva aparece por detrás.-El momento para el amor ha llegado-dice Eva.¿Ahora-pregunta Draco.-Hora y lugar¿recuerdas?-Pero... ¿aquí, ahora...? Están exhibiendo mi video.-Ésa es la peor de las excusas.-Buen punto.-Draco, vamonos.-Dicen que las chicas como tú no existen.-Mienten-dice Eva mientras le coge y vemos el brazo de él cogiendo el paquete de condones....Ginny y Harry fuera en la entrada.-Bien, Ginny¿qué esta pasando? Y no me digas que nada, porque estás rara desde que te recogí y ahora tengo que suplicarte que estemos solos. ¿Que pasa?-No debemos hablar de esto aquí, Harry.¿O sea que tengo razón?-Mira, este no es el momento.¿Soy yo¿Quieres terminar¿De eso se trata-le pregunta Harry.-No, eso es lo último que quiero.¿Entonces que es tan terrible que te cuesta tanto decírmelo?-Me pasaron muchas, muchas cosas este verano, Harry.¿Que quieres decir?-Bien, si quieres que hablemos de esto promete que no dirás nada hasta que yo termine.-Adelante-dice Harry.-No, prométemelo, Harry.-Te lo prometo. Dime que pasa.-Cuando fui a Mayfield a tratarme-dice Ginny y empieza a llorar-yo no era yo. No era la misma persona que vino a Oxford ni de la que te enamoraste. La primer semana conocía a Marc que pasó por lo mismo que yo y más. Entró y salió de instituciones tres veces. Lo han medicado desde los nueve años. No te conté sobre él porque no quería que te pusieras celoso. Éramos amigos. Pasábamos tiempo libre juntos hablando y oyéndonos, básicamente sobre nuestros temores. Yo estaba aterrada, Harry. Todo me daba miedo. Temía que nunca me dejaran salir de allí y que lo que estaba roto dentro de mí no tuviera remedio. Y Marc comprendió estas cosas como nadie porque también tuvo esos temores. Él tenía una novia con la que quería regresar.¿Dormiste con él-pregunta Harry entendiendo a donde va todo eso.-Enseguida supimos que ambos habíamos cometido un error-dice Ginny contestando la pregunta de Harry.¿Dormiste con él, Ginny?-Decidimos seguir siendo amigos y no comentarlo pero cuanto te vi, supe que había cometido un gran error y lo único que pienso es si podrías perdonarme. Harry, tienes que perdonarme. Por favor, perdóname.Harry hace un gesto de disgusto, se gira y se va dejando a Ginny sola, llorando....Draco y Eva haciéndolo detrás de la pantalla.-Hay público del otro lado de la pantalla-dice Draco.¿No es fabuloso?¿No hay otro lugar disponible?-Seguro que no-dice Eva, chocan contra un panel de botones y la pantalla se inclina ligeramente y la gente de la grada ve los pies de Eva y Draco pero la pantalla vuelve a su sitio normal.¿Que fue eso-pregunta Draco.¿Qué fue que?-Ese ruido.-No fue nada, Draco.Ellos continúan y vuelve a chocar, esta vez la pantalla se levanta completamente mostrando a Eva en solo pantalones y sujetador y a Draco con la camisa desabrochada.-Aquí esta pasando algo-dice Draco que esta de espaldas al público.-Relájate-dice Eva pero se da cuenta de que la pantalla se esta moviendo-no voltees.¿Por qué?Se giran y miran al público, que rompe en un fuerte aplauso. La banda empieza a tocar el tema de ROCKY y Draco y Eva se levanta y hacen una reverencia, mientras Draco se da cuenta que Hermione tiene una expresión dolida....Eva y Draco después de la presentación.¿Estás listo-le pregunta Eva.-Quiero aprovechar para irme a casa con papá.¿No quieres... hacerlo?-Una parte de mí quiere.¿Solo una parte?-No sé nada de ti, ni de dónde vienes o por qué estás aquí. Ni siquiera sé tu apellido. Tú sólo quieres acostarte conmigo y ésa sería la razón.-Todos tenemos razones para dormir con alguien, Draco. Su cuerpo, su personalidad, su dinero o su sentido del humor. ¿Cual es la diferencia?-La diferencia es que es mi primera vez y no quiero que sea por cualquier cosa. Quiero que haya una razón.-Tus ojos-dice Eva.¿Qué pasa con ellos?-Fueron mi razón. Cuando te conocí miré tus ojos y puede ver un alma muy vieja.-Whitman. Gracias, Eva Whitman-dice Eva diciendo su apellido.-Supongo que no querrás darme tu telefóno.-Tendrás que ganartelo....Harry llevando a Hermione a casa.-Bueno, dudo que haya otro evento así.-Tal vez no.-Gracias por traerme.-Por nada-dice Harry muy triste.-Harry, tal vez no quieras oír esto y menos de mí pero debes hablar con ella.-Ahora no. No quiero ni verla.-Tienes que hacerlo. Escúchala.¿Por qué¿Cuál es la diferencia-pregunta Harry enojado-lo que diga no cambiará nada. Durmió con otro.¿Crees que porque ustedes estaban juntos eso te duele mas? No es así. No hay diferencia. Ella tiene 16 años y tú también. Hablamos como si supiéramos qué pasa, pero no lo sabemos. Somos muy jóvenes y cometeremos muchos errores. Cambiaremos de parecer y nuestros sentimiento variarán. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer es perdonar. Yo no puedo hacerlo o lo hice muy tarde. No permitas que el enojo evite que ames porque un día superarás tu ira y la persona amada se habrá ido....Cho y Ron en los pasillos después de la presentación.-Esta topa pica-dice Cho.-Increíble que la uses. Pap�-dice Ron mientras da la vuelta.-Hola, Ron. Hola, Cho.-Nos vemos en casa-dice Cho a Ron mientras ella se va.-La abuela de Cho me llamó y me sugirió venir aquí y yo ignoraba por qué, pero te vi. Te felicito.-Gracias.-Verte en el escenario me hizo notar que estaba errado-dice Arthur.¿Qué quieres decir?-Ron, sinceramente pensé que hacia lo mejor para ti. Yo creía que te sería difícil vivir conmigo porque había muchas diferencias entre nosotros. Pero cuando te vi con esa camiseta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me vi en ti.-Pap�, no hace falta una camiseta de fútbol para eso.-Tienes razón. Me gustaría mucho que volvieras a casa...-dice Arthur pero Ron lo interrumpe.-Lo siento, pero no.-Supuse que me dirías eso, pero necesitaba pedírtelo.-Gracias.-Buenas noches.-Buenas noches papá. ¿Papa-pregunta Ron.¿Si?-Pídemelo de nuevo en otro momento....Harry caminando hacia donde esta Ginny.-Esperaba que me encontraras aquí-dice Ginny a Harry.-Para serte sincero, me dije muchas veces que no vendría.¿Por que viniste?-Al menos te debo eso.-Ya te dije que lo siento¿qué más puedo decir-pregunta Ginny.-No hay nada más que decir.¿Así que no crees que puedas perdonarme-le pregunta Ginny.-Que te perdone o no, no será lo que nos separe. Es lo que hiciste. Nuestra relación fue algo muy hermoso y dudo que jamás te hayas percatado de lo fuerte que era. Tú cambiaste mi vida, Ginny. Fuiste eso para mi. Me hiciste ser el hombre que jamás soñé que podría ser. Cuando empezaste a enfermar tuve la idea de que tal vez yo no era eso mismo para ti. Yo no podría seguir amándote como lo hice sabiendo que desde el principio mi amor no fue tan fuerte. Siempre podré perdonarte pero no puedo olvidarlo.-Pero yo sigo amándote, Harry.-Adiós Ginny....Lucius y Draco llegando a casa. Lucius le señala a Draco hacia Hermione que esta en el muelle. El va hacia ella.-Hola-dice Draco.-Hola.¿Qué estas haciendo aquí-le pregunta Draco.-No estoy segura. Tu casa en como un norte magnético. Algunas noches siento que me atrae. Mientras estuviste ausente en el verano había días en que tomaba el bote y pasaba por tu muelle. Supongo que para recordar.-No podemos volver, Hermione.-Lo sé. Ésa es la expresión. Es como no poder regresa a casa. Me percaté de eso esta noche.-Lamento que hayas visto eso.-No lo lamentes. Igual iba a darme cuenta. Eso me ayudo. Al verte en ese escenario algo pasó dentro de mi y por primera vez pensé que sería un error. Nosotros necesitamos seguir adelante conocer gente nueva y tener nuevas relaciones.-Es curioso¿verdad? Sigues amando a alguien, pero no lo necesitas igual.-Si. Es extraño y un poco triste. Éramos amigos y fuimos pareja. Fuimos amigos de nuevo, y pareja otra vez. ¿Que somos ahora-le pregunta Hermione.-Draco y Hermione-Draco se quita su collar y lo pone en el cuello de Hermione.-Creo que cada Hermione tiene su Draco y cada Draco tiene su Hermione.-Eso espero por su bien. 


	3. Ninguna de las anteriores

**Ninguna de las anteriores**

Eva y Draco viendo Felicity en la habitación de Draco.

Eso no está saliendo como lo había planeado-dice Draco-el objeto de estar juntos era hablar y conocernos

¿Y después hacer el amor?

No lo excluyo, pero ya sabes, primero es lo primero. Es noche de filmes y debemos ver filmes.

Me gusta más la TV-dice Eva.

¿Bromeas?

No, no estoy bromeando.

Los filmes son arte. Esto es lo que va entre los comerciales

No seas esnob, Draco. Un programa de TV es como un filme, pero más corto con pausas para ir al baño y capítulos cada semana.

Detesto los capítulos.

Adáptate. Me tienen subyugada.

Tomemos a Felicity por ejemplo. Cuando uno ve una hora de quejumbrosa angustia juvenil las ha visto todas. No me tomes a mal. Es bella¿pero qué tipo de heroína es? Ella es indecisa. Y esta paralizada por la noción de cómo deberían ser las cosas. En mi opinión, habla demasiado.

Como tú.

¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Draco.

Ella es como tú, Draco, pero esta en la universidad, es una chica y...

... es un personaje ficticio de TV.

Exacto. Piénsalo. Tú podrías ser el personaje perfecto. Tienes el pelo y la piel perfecta. Eres nuestro héroe.

Pero no viste la temporada pasada. No fue nada perfecta. ¿Sabes de qué me quejo acerca de la TV? Que no es real, es perfeccionista. La gente jamás se equivoca o es puesto a prueba, elige mal o una mala decisión...-dice Draco.

Eva apaga la televisión y se pone encima de Draco.

¿No entiendes que ahí entro yo? En la segunda temporada las cosas se revolucionan. Se echa a perder la situación.

Una tentadora... que pondrá a prueba la fibra moral del héroe.

¿Saldrá ileso? Sigan en sintonía.

¿Sabes que detesto de la TV? Que ponen los comerciales en la mejor parte.

La habitación de Ginny, se esta incorporando con su sudadera de Harvard con sus apuntes del PSAT, estudiando.

_-Buenos días. Son las 6:45 y hace 19 grados..._-dice el locutor de la radio.

Otro día glorioso en Oxford-dice Ginny.

_-Miles de jóvenes se preparan para el examen de este fin de semana. Hablaremos con el autor de "Cracking The PSAT"_

Te llevo la delantera-dice Ginny sujetando un libro.

_-Este es al año más competitivo de la historia._

¿Competitivo¿Que les parece ésta? Dogmático. Sinónimos: Resuelto, terco, testarudo, inflexible. Los antónimos son...

Una clase estudiando para el PSAT.

Muy bien. Ahora los antónimos Sr. Malfoy-dice el director.

Alerta, atento y preocupado. Si cree que la Prueba de Aptitud Académica mide la inteligencia y que no es un arma contra los pobres.

Buen argumento. Las pruebas estandarizadas no son perfectas. Fueron diseñadas para que la gente se equivoque y, por lo general, los convence de que ustedes no son inteligentes pero es la única opción si quieren ir a la universidad.

Suena la campana. Todo el mundo se levanta para irse.

Esperen un momento. Recuerden la sección de matemáticas. Traigan su lápiz número 2 y su cerebro. Sáquenles punta a ambos. Gracias. Hermione¿puedes quedarte?

Ginny caminando por los pasillos, prestando atención a sus cartas de estudio.

Beligerante...-dice Ginny. Se choca con Harry, lo que hace que sus cartas se esparzan por el suelo-dios no es tan insensible. Ésta no será una incómoda frase de ruptura como: "Espero que nada de lo que él dijo sea cierto"

Que alivio, porque no seré el que se sienta culpable aunque la novia haya tenido un amorío con un enfermo mental.

Me parece justo.

¿Nunca has oído hablar de sobreprepararse para un examen?

¿En contraposición a no prepararse?

No, a enloquecer con algo para lo que se requiere práctica.

Si quieres desechar todo por lo que hemos, por lo que has trabajado yo estoy de acuerdo.

Si.

Por otra parte yo no dejaré que un obstáculo me desvíe de mi meta. Nos vemos.

Hermione y el directo Green hablando en la biblioteca.

Mantente alerta, Hermione, porque tienes gran oportunidad de obtener una beca-le dice el director.

Si, eso es lo que todos me dicen y me repiten sin cesar.

Te presionan mucho¿verdad?

Anoche tampoco pude dormir-dice Hermione suspirando.

Créeme, he pasado por eso.

Sigo pensando que si no salgo bien en ese examen terminaré lavando baños por el resto de mi vida.

Quiero que hagas esto. Tómate la noche libre y relájate. Sal con los amigos, alquila un filme. Vas a salir bien. Vas a salir mejor que bien. El profesorado y yo tenemos plena confianza en ti.

Hermione asiente y el director Green sonríe.

Hermione andando hacia Draco que esta en su taquilla.

Draco.

Hermione, Hola.

Como acordamos tener paz con honor¿sería contra las reglas pedir tu ayuda?

Claro que no.

Necesitaré tu ayuda.

¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunta Draco.

No lo sé. Una noche de entretenimiento. _Jurassic Park_ o un filme de bombas o meteorito con Bruce Willis, George Clooney o alguno que logre salvar el planeta sin esforzarse. Necesito algo que me impida pensar en el examen.

Muchas cosas dependen de ese examen.

Mi futuro.

Dime dónde y cuándo-dice Draco.

¿Que te parece esta noche?

¿Esta noche?-dice Draco y en eso Eva aparece.

Hola, amigos-dice Eva.

¿A las nueve?-pregunta Hermione cogiendo del brazo a Draco.

La verdad es que ella y yo pensábamos-dice Draco señalando a Eva-ven con nosotros.

Si, podría, pero en otro planeta y en otro universo-dice Hermione mirando a Eva-sin ofender-se va.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunta Eva.

Lucius con el equipo de fútbol en el campo.

Les agradezco que sean rudos, chicos. Salgan al campo a chocar con fuerza. Sean agresivos. ¡Ejecuten! Weasley, es tu turno-dice Lucius y Ron se pone su casco.

Ron, tú puedes hacerlo. Cuando te golpeen, cállate. Ponte en posición fetal. Abraza el balón-dice Colin a Ron.

Abrazo el balón-repite Ron.

Lucius sopla el silbato y Ron se precipita a los otros futbolistas. Solo le da tiempo a pasar por la primera pareja que lo tira al suelo. Lucius corre hacia él.

Así se hace, muchachos. Levántate, Weasley, afeas el paisaje. ¡Otra vez!-dice Lucius.

¿No ve lo que está pasando? Me eligieron para golpearme.

No por las razones que crees.

Por favor, es obvio.

Homo o heterosexual, eres el nuevo de la parida y no proteges el balón como deberías. Hazlo otra vez-dice Lucius forzándolo, poniendo la pelota en el estomago de Ron-Weasley, ve en busca de los tres puntos.

Lucius sopla el silbato y Ron intenta levantarse pero tres parejas de jugadores lo vuelven a aplacar y lo dejan en el suelo.

Ron¿me oyes¿Sabes dónde estás¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí?-le pregunta Colin.

Creo que voy a vomitar.

Hermione en el trabajo.

Él no es lo que ustedes llaman un caballero pero yo le dije que es fácil, que hay una sola regla. Dale a la dama lo que quiere-dice Rob.

¿Que tal si me das lo que yo quiero, Rob?

Creí que jamás lo pedirías.

El viernes libre para estudiar para el examen del sábado.

Claro que sí. Sin problema. Recuerdo cómo fue, aunque no presenté la prueba-dice Rob.

¿Por qué, papá construyó la universidad?

No, no. Solo donó fondos. La verdad es que contraté a un doble. Le pagué a un "cerebrito" para que presentara el examen por mi. Hasta me consiguió una beca.

Como no tengo dinero, gracias. Te debo una.

Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te invite a una celebración después de la prueba el sábado?

Gracias, pero a mi esposo no le gusta que salga con otros-dice Hermione.

Claro, creí que dirías que tenías que lavarte el cabello.

No, eso es los miércoles. La verdad es que soy lesbiana.

¿Alguien que conozco¿Entonces salimos el sábado en la noche?

¿Estaría bien que digiera que no?-pregunta Hermione.

Sí, claro que si, Granger. No hay problema-dice Rob y se va.

Draco leyendo en su habitación. Mira fuera por la ventana y vuelve a su libro. Vuelve a mirar y ve una manzana.

Empezaba a preocuparme por ti-dice Draco.

Buscaba la manzana perfecta. Adelante. Dale un mordisco-le dice Eva-y dime si está tan rica como se ve.

¿Y si la muerdo?

Sabrás la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Sal, Draco. Es una noche hermosa.

No había salido desde que Hermione y yo...

¿Hermione¿La morena omnipresente¿La que aún no aprende el poder y el influjo que tiene sobre los hombres?

Si, ella vide cerca del arroyo. Se quedaba a dormir antes de que desarrolláramos los rasgos sexuales secundarios.

Yo tenía el chico de al lado-dice Eva.

¿De veras?

Todos lo tienen-dice Eva

¿Cómo se llamaba?-pregunto Draco.

Monroe. Vivíamos en casas contiguas en la base.

¿Eres hijas de un militar?

Militar hasta la médula. Veíamos dentro del cuarto de cada quien.

¿De veras? Debe haber sido conveniente.

Ya lo creo. El problema es que era el comandante de mi papá-dice Eva mientras Draco pone cara de "¿QUE?"-te traje otra cosa.

¿Qué es?

Una ayuda para estudiar.

¿No es...?

Sí que lo es. Una copia de la prueba del sábado-dice Eva.

¿Por que me muestras esto?

Planeaba dártela.

No puedo aceptarla.

No seas tan egoísta, Draco. Si va contra tu moral, de acuerdo pero quizás conozca a alguien a quien le pueda servir. La manzana es una metáfora. Esto es la realidad-dice Eva y Draco se queda mirando el sobre donde esta el examen del PSAT.

Una clase, todo el grupo esta alrededor de una mesa.

¿Por un sobre nos convocas secretamente a un esquina?-pregunta Harry a Draco.

Harry, lee las letras pequeñas. Dice "SEE" Servicios Educacional de Exámenes-dice Hermione.

Draco, esto no es lo que creo que es-dice Cho.

Inténtalo otra vez-dice Draco.

Por Dios-dice Ginny sorprendida.

¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-pregunta Ron.

¿Importa?-responde con otra pregunta Draco.

Si, porque para cuando nos manden a prisión quiero saber por quién estoy pagando-dice Ginny asustada.

Me lo dieron-dice Draco.

¿Una rubia cuyo nombre rima con Steve?-pregunta Hermione.

Ella es genial. Me encanta-dice Harry con admiración.

Demostraste que la ingle pude más que el cerebro-dice Hermione.

¿Miraste qué ha adentro¿Podría ser una broma?-pregunta Cho.

Hay un modo de saberlo-dice Harry mientras va a abrirlo.

Adelante, Harry. Regresa a la mediocridad académica-dice Ginny.

Quizá tú quieras abrirlo, ya que hacer trampa es una actividad que haces con tranquilidad-dice Harry como respuesta.

Nadie abrirá nada. Devuélvelo. Ninguno de nosotros vio nada-dice Ron.

Cielos, no quiero sonar como la típica estudiante¿pero que tiene de malo que le demos una ojeada?-pregunta Cho.

¿Una ojeada? Yo puedo darles una hoja detallada en media hora-dice Harry.

Mi primera reacción fue botarlo pero oyeron al Director Green, esto es un juego. Y aunque copiar sea malo, pensé en que lo discutiéramos-dice Draco.

Se trata de moral. Vamos, Draco. Es un error, además es la prueba de aptitud. No es obligatorio presentarla y menos salir bien-dice Hermione.

A menos que quieras calificar para una beca-dice Draco poniendo el sobre delate de Hermione.

O si te han estado golpeando mucho como para estudiar-dice Cho sujetando el sobre delante de Ron.

O si de verdad quieres ir a Harvard-dice Ron sujetándolo delante de Ginny.

O si una relación fallida te ha hecho pasar un mal momento y nada te importa-dice Ginny sujetándolo enfrente de Harry.

O si has estado muy ocupado buscando qué hacer-dice Harry y se lo muestra a Draco.

A cualquiera de nosotros lo podría servir-dice Draco al grupo.

Muy bien. Tomen asiento-dice el director, Draco esconde el sobre bajo el pupitre. El resto del grupo empieza a tomar asiento-revisemos la sección de matemáticas.

En ese momento suena una alarma de incendios.

Pensándolo bien. Ya conocen la norma. Dejen todo donde está y salgan en orden-dice el director. Draco intenta esconder mejor el sobre-Sr. Malfoy, por favor.

De acuerdo-dice Draco dejando el sobre en la mesa y se va.

Los estudiantes salen al patio y Draco mira hacia el instituto, preocupado.

Después del simulacro, Draco esta mirando bajo la mesa.

Draco-dice Hermione andando hacia la mesa.

Desapareció-dice Draco.

¿Que?

Eso.

¿Que? Muy gracioso-dice Hermione va a mirar bajo de la mesa.

Ya revisé.

¿Lo dejaste aquí?-le pregunta Ron que iba llegando.

No tuve otra opción. Harry, dime que diste una vuelta y que nos salvaste la vida.

¿Cómo dices?-dice Harry qye va llegando y no sabe de que hablan.

No está.

¿Que?

Eso-dice Draco y Harry niega con la cabeza-¿se perdió o no la tienes?

Ni lo uno ni lo otro o ambas cosas. No sé ni de qué hablan-dice Harry.

¿Puedes dejar de fastidiar?-dice Ginny.

No estoy fastidiando, Ginny. Estoy molesto como ustedes, consternado y hasta desconsolado-dice Harry.

Hermione en el trabajo, esta echándole gasolina a un barco y deja que se desborde.

Hermione¿qué diablos estás haciendo?-pregunta Rob.

Fue un error. Cálmate-le dice Hermione. Rob le quita la manguera.

Lo lamento. Ella es nueva-dice Rob a la pareja del barco-va por cuenta de la casa.

No tenías que hacer eso. Le llené el tanque, sólo se me botó un poco.

Esos 380 saldrán de tu paga y olvídate de la noche libre.

¿Que?-pregunta Hermione incrédula.

Ya me oíste. Mañana trabajarás.

¿Así ser�?-pregunta Hermione.

¿Así será que?

No se trata de mi error. Se trata de tu orgullo herido. No estás acostumbrado a las negativas¿verdad, Rob?

No sé de qué rayos hablas, Granger-dice Rob y se va.

El baño de casa de Cho, le esta vendando las costillas a Ron.

¡Demonios, Cho!

No hagas movimientos bruscos.

Eso me sucede cuando siento dolores en el pecho.

Pensé que usabas protectores-dice Cho.

Sí, pero use los de placebo.

Al menos has conservado el sentido del humor.

Hasta que me lo arranquen-dice Ron, al parecer siguen tratándolo mal en el fútbol-lo lamento. Mañana devolveré mi casco.

Ron, no puedes.

De acuerdo¿quieres retirarte? Adelante, hazlo.

No soy Beaver Cleaver y no estamos en blanco y negro. Y no habrá psicología que me impida prevenir que saquen mi cadáver de ese campo.

Basta de sentimientos, pero no niegues la verdad. Cuando uno se retira, se dice a sí mismo que no es bueno.

¿Lo que he aprendido en el campo sobre sacrificio y dolor tendrá un valor infinito en mi vida?-pregunta Ron-¿si me retiro ahora, lo haré en otras facetas más importantes?

Así es.

Sí, pues me retiraré-dice Ron decidido.

Muy bien, sabelotodo. ¿Qué opinas de esta razón? Atrapaste el balón. Dime cursi o supersticiosa pero el destino te lanzó ese balón quién sabe por qué, pero así fue. Quizá estés destinado a ser un atleta gay que inspira a los otros a entender lo que son. Quizás ayudes a la escuela a ganar y a desarrollar si sentido de la moral. Quizás éste sea el primer paso para conocer a alguien que este en una situación similar. No sé sabe la razón, pero hasta entonces aférrate al balón.

Esta respuesta fue más cómica que la primea-dice Ron y Cho va a continuar poniéndole las vendas y las ajusta muchos-¡Au! Cuidado.

Nunca le repliques a nadie que pueda sacarte el aire-le responde Cho. Cho le da dos palmadas en el pecho antes de irse.

Draco y Eva han vuelto al instituto por la noche para buscar el sobre.

Pierdes tu tiempo, Draco-le dice Eva.

Debe estar en alguna parte.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Finge que ayudas a salvar mi trasero.

Tu trasero es lindo, pero...

¿Pero qué?

No tenemos oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscar.

¿Cómo lo sabes? El examen estaba aquí. Debe estar en alguna parte-dice Draco.

Cuidado, alguien viene-dice Eva y se esconden debajo de una mesa-apaga la luz-Draco apaga la luz, un guardia de seguridad entra y empieza a andar alrededor.

¿Qué se vería mejor en mi historia: a) engaño, b) posesión de material robado, c) allanamiento o d) todas la anteriores?

Tienes razón Draco-el guardia de seguridad se va, Draco suspira de alivio.

¿Acerca de?

Vámonos de aquí. Si de veras quieres ese examen, no es tan difícil-dice Eva.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No ha desaparecido, alguien lo tomó.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Draco confundido.

Llámalo intuición femenina.

Tienes razón. Puede haber sido cualquiera. Había mucha gente cuando sonó la alarma.

Proceso de eliminación. ¿Quienes sabían qué había en el sobre?

Cinco. Seis incluyéndome.

¿Quién robaría algo de lo que desconoce su valor¿Me entiendes? Enfréntalo, en la privacidad de su cuarto uno de tus amigos desliza sus dedos entre las páginas y está rompiendo el sello.

El grupo en clase, otra vez.

¿Que botín de mercado negro nos tiene hoy, Draco¿Descubriste qué comercializará Microsoft mañana?-pregunta Hermione.

Los llamé para darnos la oportunidad de rectificar.

¿Cómo?-pregunta Ron.

Quienquiera que haya robado el examen, debe devolver-dice Draco directamente.

¿No había sido robado?-pregunta Hermione.

Me encanta como piensa esta chica-dice Harry.

El asunto es que desapareció. Ayer esta aquí-dice Draco.

¿Qué importa si lo dejamos así?-pregunta Cho.

Quien lo tomó estaba muy desesperado pero fue muy rápido-dice Ron.

¿A nadie le molesta lo que esto dice de nuestra integridad?-pregunta Ginny.

Creo que hablo por el grupo al responder con un "NO"-dice Harry.

Me siento como una rata de laboratorio-dice Cho.

Tú no lo eres, pero Draco, si-dice Hermione.

Cuidado-dice Draco.

Haces fiestas, chocas el bote y te robas la escena. Si sigues exagerando, vas a llegar al fondo-dice Hermione y Harry se ríe entre dientes.

Eva no tiene nada que ver en eso.

No, la típica conducta de Draco Malfoy es ofrecer contrabando.

Ella no me dijo que hiciera nada con ese examen.

Estás tan cegado por su aspecto que no te das cuenta de lo que hizo. Te apuesto a que cuando te lo ofreció no le hiciste ningún comentario ético¿verdad? Tus amigos deben sufrir tu obra de moralidad pero una rubia desteñida no necesita audición.

¿Terminaste?-pregunta Draco.

Podría seguir-dice Hermione.

Lo lamento, pero uno de nosotros llevó esta farsa a otro nivel. Dejaré abierto mi casillero y el que tenga el examen que lo ponga ahí antes de las 5:30.

Vamos, Draco. El ladronzuelo ya dejó la escena del crimen. Ya no van a devolverlo. ¿Cuál sería el incentivo?-pregunta Harry.

Hacer lo correcto.

El grupo se dispersa dejando a Draco solo en la mesa.

Ginny espera a Harry en el pasillo del instituto.

¿Tienes un momento? Es importante, Harry-le dice Ginny.

Claro-dice Harry y se meten dentro de un salón vacío-Ginny, hoy no estoy de humor para charlas íntimas. Vayamos directo al grano.

De acuerdo-Ginny se pone detrás de una mesa y saca una pequeña caja-esta es la negociación final.

¿Qué es esto?

Míralo tú mismo.

Son camisetas, una gorra-dice Harry sacando una gorra y se la pone-y Dumbo. Es la primer cosa que te regalé.

Todo lo que me has dado está en esta caja. Las fotos, los discos y las joyas. Todo está ahí.

¿No es un poco fuerte?-le pregunta Harry metiendo a Dumbo y la gorra en la caja.

No será una de esas rupturas interminables. No soy el mismo caso perdido del año pasado. Mi vida esta en orden y seguirá así. Tengo planes.

Harvard, Harvard.

Quería que fueras parte de mi vida pero si no puedes, no tedré nada.

¿Ni siquiera los recuerdos?-le pregunta Harry sacando una foto de ambos.

Ésos menos que nada.

Si esos son los términos¿dónde firmo?

Acabas de hacerlo-dice Ginny y se va, dejando a Harry con las manos en la caja.

Ron y Colin en un entrenamiento, Ron esta practicando sus placajes en una bolsa acolchada.

Muy bien, Ron. Deszplázalos-dice Colin-eso es. Así golpea-¿sabes lo que necesitas?

¿Qué?-pregunta Ron que continua jadeando.

Una mantra. Una palabra o sonido secreto. Todos la tienen.

¿De veras¿Para qué?

Algo en qué concentrarte para no pensar en que te aniquilará un jugador de 125 Kg, que echa fuego.

Genial.

Cualquier cosa para no pensar. En este deporte pensar equivale a la muerte.

¿Te preguntaré algo¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunta Ron.

¿A que te refieres?

¿Por qué me ayudas?

Es fácil. Lo hago por dos razones. Quiero ganar los juegos de fútbol sin tus manos mágicas no tenemos oportunidad-dice Colin pero Ron se burla-y la segunda es... que eres gay. No es un secreto¿verdad?

No-dice Ron y Colin suspira aliviado-¿Por qué estas interesado en mi inclinación sexual?

Se trata de una chica que tú conoces. Es más que un ángel o una diosa.

¿Quien es?-pregunta Ron sonriendo.

Todas las noches sueño con sus labios, sus senos, sus piernas. Si me permitiera estar cerca de ella oler su suave aroma, si me besara o me abrazara eso me liberaría de mi sufrimiento. Demostraría que no hay nada malo que no pueda corregirse.

Tranquilízate-dice Ron riendo.

¿Ves como soy? Te ruego que me ayudes, Ron.

¿Estás hablando de quien yo creo?

Habló de cierta jefa de porristas.

¿Cho Chang?-pregunta Ron y Colin asiente, Ron reviente de risa.

¿Que pasa?

A buen entendedor... esto no se trata de ti, Colin, pero eres de primer año y tienes tanta oportunidad con Cho como yo de lograr ese tiro mañana.

Ron se iré, le da una palmada a Colin en el pecho y se va.

Hermione en el trabajo, en la oficina, estudiando para el examen, la campana de servicio suena.

Voy en un momento-dice Hermione pensando que es un cliente. Hermione sale y encuentra a Harry, que continua haciendo sonar la campana-no molestes, Harry.

Oye, soy un cliente-dice Harry pronunciando mal las palabras-y exijo servicio.

¿Has estado bebiendo?

Solo licor, lo juro-dice Harry levantando sus brazos.

¿Qué ha pasa?

Nada que una fogata no pueda resolver-dice Harry y coge la caja y comienza a andar por el muelle-nuestra amiga Ginny decidió eliminarme de su vida para mantener su cordura. Las víctimas fueron los objetos de esta caja-Harry tropieza y la caja cae al agua-hola, Sr. Muele-dice al ver el piso del muelle enfrente de su cara.

Harry...

Hermione-dice Harry mientras se gira para verla.

Si.

Hazme un favor. No debería ir a a casa así. Llama a mi padre para decirle que me quedaré aquí

Si.

Hermione se levante y camina por detrás de Harry hacia la oficina. Harry ve que esa foto de Ginny y él esta en el borde del muelle y la alcanza.

Esa es mi chica-dice Harry pero accidentalmente tira la foto al agua y la mira hundirse lentamente.

Draco y Eva entran en el instituto y caminan por el pasillo.

Eres como un San Bernardo, leal y fiel hasta el final-dice Eva.

En 30 segundos abriré mi casillero y demostraré que estás errada.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Porque siempre he creído en los finales felices.

Finales felices. Ahí hay una contradicción-dice Eva y se paran delante del casillero de Draco.

Tú disfrutas esto-le pregunta Draco acusándola.

No. Es que en cuanto a cuentos, prefiero los de Grimm.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?

¿Y tu tan ingenuo?-pregunta Eva y en eso Draco se gira y abre su taquilla... el examen no esta dentro.

No se ha perdido todo, mi príncipe.

Escucha, Eva... déjame en paz.

¿Estas seguro? Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar el examen.

¿Cómo?

Diciéndote quién lo tomó-dice Eva contenta.

Te oigo.

¿Quién crees que haya sido?

No lo sé-dice Draco mientras se encoge de hombros.

Claro que sí. Tú pensaste en alguien. Ése es el ladrón.

¿Así de simple?

Sí, simple y obvio.

No lo creo-dice Draco cerrando su casillero-si aprendí algo en los textos de la prueba es que la respuesta más obvia siempre es incorrecta.

No hablamos de textos estandarizados. Mira tu anuario escolar. Es como una bola de cristal. Los que tienen probabilidades de triunfar, triunfarán. Y a los que pueden terminar con grillete el futuro les depara picar piedras. Bienvenido a la realidad donde tu mejor amigo será quien te apuñale por la espalda-le dice Eva y Draco pues piensa en su mejor amigo.

Atardecer en el trabajo de Hermione. Ella esta dormida en la mesa, mientras Harry esta descansando fuera. Draco se acerca.

Pero si el inspector-dice Harry que todavía esta borracho-¿que te trae por aquí tan tarde?

Estas ebrio.

Que sagaz-dice Harry levantando un dedo.

Mañana es el examen¿por que estás bebiedo?

No necesito estudiar, tengo el examen¿no?-le dice Harry y se ríe.

Si lo tienes, devuélvelo-dice Draco serio.

Ojalá lo tuviera. Ojalá lo tuviera, pero no es así. No esta aquí. No está debajo de mi cama. No podremos hallarlo.

Harry, llevamos 16 años siendo amigos y no soy estúpido.

Conque amigos¿no? Amigos-se levanta, tambalea y empieza a andar por el muelle-esa palabra "amigos" es muy interesante. Implica que debes creerle a tu "amigo" cuando éste te dice algo.

Cuando me digas la verdad.

¿Sabes que es sorprende en esta situación?-pregunta Harry y se ríe-¿sabes que es enriquecedor del todos? Que tu mismo has sido capaz de robar el examen. Tú lo pensaste. No botaste el examen. No se lo devolviste a Eva. Nos lo trajiste.

¡No!-dice Draco acercándose a Harry-se lo llevé a la gente en quien confió para que decidiéramos. Nunca creí que alguno fuera tan débil y egoísta para robarlo.

¿Débil y egoísta¿Cual de esos adjetivos me califica a mi?

Tú eres quien eres, Harry.

Así es, Draco, y tú también-dice Harry dándole golpecitos con los dedos en el pecho de Draco-eres un desgraciado que te crees con más moral a quién le preocupada mas sus creencias de los 50 que la gente que falla para estar a la altura.

Interesantes elección de palabras viniendo de un petulante e insensible desgraciado que dejó a su novia.

No mande a su padre a la cárcel-dice Harry.

No tú la volviste loca-dice Draco y Harry ya no aguanta mas le pega un puñetazo a Draco, que se lo devuelve tirándolo al suelo. En eso Hermione aparece.

Draco¿que estas haciendo?-le pregunta Hermione y va a ayudar a Harry.

Es mi culpa. Lo lamento-dice Harry.

Draco, esto tiene que parar-dice Hermione y luego le dice a Harry-¿estas bien?

La oficina del trabajo de Hermione, Hermione entra. Harry esta sentado en la mesa.

Te traje un refresco-le dice Hermione.

No, gracias. No tengo sed.

Es para tu boca, tonto. Está helada-dice Hermione dándosela.

¿Cómo pudo...?-dice Harry llevándose el refresco al labio

¿Y qué, Harry?

Creí que me había ganado el respeto de Draco. Si tu mejor amigo cree que eres un fracasado, entonces...

¿Quizás seas un fracasado? Por favor-dice Hermione bromeando-pasé años creyendo que lo eras y nunca me creíste.

¿Cuándo cree uno el consenso general acerca de sí mismo?

Cuando es correcto.

Hazme un favor.

¿Cuál?

Dile a tu amigo Draco que soy inocente. Te creerá.

¿A mi amigo? Él también es tu amigo. Y tú sabes, al igual que yo que está en algún lado pensando en la gravedad de su acusación.

Que bien. Dejemos que sufra un rato.

Todos somos culpables de ellos-dice Hermione.

Nunca lo acusé de copias.

Estoy segura de que él no lanzaría el primer golpe.

Él comenzó todo-dice Harry a la defensiva.

No voy a meterme.

Entonces dime¿que crees que pasó con el examen?-dice Harry abriendo el refresco.

No lo sé. Para ser sincera, no quiero saberlo-dice Hermione mientras se encoge de hombros. Y Harry intenta beber con su boca hinchada-hay cosas en la vida que es mejor no saber. Cosas que uno desearía no haber sabido... preguntado... o visto.

Dime con sinceridad¿se ve muy mal?-pregunta Harry señalando su labio.

Cualquier cirugía reconstructiva en ti te mejoraría.

Harry bebe otra vez, mientras Hermione ríe.

Draco sentado en una mesa de picnic cerca del agua, el tiene un ojo morado, Eva se acerca desde atrás.

¿Lo recuperaste?-le pregunta Eva. Draco se ira hacia ella, Eva le mira el ojo.

La verdad, no.

¿Que pasó?

Es lo que trato de descifrar.

¿Y?-pregunta Eva.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que fuiste tú, Eva. Tú me sucediste a mí, tú y tu estúpido examen.

¿Quién te puso el ojo morado?

Mira, acepto mi culpa en esto pero tú sabes el efecto que tendría el darme el examen.

Si convertirme en la villa es lo que te hacer dormir en paz-dice Eva empezando a reírse-entonces sigue así. El hecho es que de una u otra forma, todos cometemos delitos. Pero atrapan a los estúpidos.

Gusto en conocerte-dice Draco mientras se levanta para irse.

¿Así es como funciona?-le pregunta Eva cogiéndolo del brazo-¿alguien te ofrece una visión de la naturaleza humana que se acerca a la verdad y tú te alejas? Al íntegro Draco Malfoy le aterroriza que le atraiga tanto una persona tan imperfecta y tan real.

El propósito de que pasáramos tiempo juntos era conocernos. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora que te conozco, no me gustas para nada.

Draco se va dejando a Eva chocada con cara de "esto no me esta pasando a mi".

Entrenamiento de fútbol. Las animadoras esta cantando una canción y Colin esta observando a Cho.

Creevy, recoge tu lengua del campo-le dice Ron a Colin. Ellos comienzan a andar-necesito apoyo.

Ah, claro. ¿Cómo siguen las costillas?

Aún puedo respirar, pero la práctica no ha terminado.

Pónganse los casos. Weasley, eres el primero en salir-dice Lucius.

¿Tienes tu mantra?-pregunta Colin y Ron asiente-¿cuál es?

Bruma.

¿Bruma?

B R U M A-dice Ron poniéndose su casco-es lo único que se me ocurre. Bruma-lo dice mas alto-¡bruma¡BRUMA!

Entonces, adelante-dice Colin dándole a Ron la pelota.

Ron asume los tres puntos, cantando "Bruma, bruma, bruma". Suena el silbato. En un momento vemos a Ron a través de varias parejas de jugadores. Las animadoras miran y Lucius levanta su puño, incitando a Ron... finalmente él consigue pasar a través de todos los jugadores, con los vítores y felicitaciones del equipo y de las animadoras.

¡Así se hace!-dice Lucius gritando más-¡eso es!-Cho camina un poco hacia los jugadores.

Eso es-dice Cho aplaudiendo.

Colin ve a Cho. Corre hacia ella cantando "Bruma, bruma, bruma", antes de retroceder en el ultimo segundo.

Qué...-dice Cho mientras Colin corre entre ella-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-después de que Colin haya pasado.

Una clase. Justo antes de empezar el examen.

La Prueba de Aptitud durará dos horas y media y como saben tiene cinco partes. Dos verbales, dos de matemáticas y una de escritura. Habrá un receso de quince minutos. ¿Preguntas? Muy bien. Tienen treinta minutos para completar cada parte.

Draco se levanta de su silla y camina hacia el Director Green.

¿Puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Malfoy?-pregunta el director. Draco le devuelve el examen-¿qué estas haciendo?

Es una larga historia-dice Draco suspirando y sale del salón.

Si no hay nadie más-dice el director mientras Harry se levanta y se dirige hacia el director Green y le devuelve su examen.

Dejé el horno encendidoHarry y Hermione intercambian sonrisas mientras Harry se va.

Draco está esperando fuera en las escaleras. Harry sale a su encuentro.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le pregunta Draco.

Fueron las analogías. Son terribles-dice Harry, Draco sonríe-recuérdame por qué hicimos eso.

Cuando vayamos a golpearnos, al menos que sea por una chica-dice Draco. Ambos bajan las escaleras y caminan en la distancia.

Dentro de la clase.

Pueden comenzar-dice el director poniendo en marcha un cronometro.

Todos los alumnos abren la prueba mientras en otra hoja aparte van poniendo las respuestas, todos menos Ginny que parece que no necesita ver las preguntas para saber cual es la respuesta, sabe todas las respuestas y las contesta rápidamente. Pero al darse cuenta que puede verse muy sospechosa abre el examen para disimular que lo esta viendo. Ahora sabemos quien robo el examen.


	4. Peliculas Caseras

**Películas caseras**La habitación de Draco, Harry entra con una caja llena de cosas.-"Commodore 64, los dardos, los robots roqueros, el Súper Sugar Crisp, el Disco láser y ahora, de los confines de la obsolescencia, el Betamax"-dice Harry.-"Eres mi salvador. Tardé 48 horas en hacerme experto en documentales y mi mama grababa en Betamax."-"¿Que¿Draco Malfoy cambiando el efímero por las realidades de la vida¿Acaso el mundo cambió su curso¿Vieron al Dalai Lama en Angus?"-"Mi mamá parece haber perseguido un ideal inútilmente. Su historia cayó en el último minuto."-"¿Y?"-"Si hago unas secuencias, tal vez salgan al aire el viernes."-"Vaya oportunidad. Será un cambio de visión para ti"-dice Harry.-"Será un cambio temporal. En cuanto termine, regresaré a mi mundo mágico."-"No sé, Draco. Ésta es tu oportunidad de cambiar de género. Las historias reales son más atractivas de crees."-"La vida es interesante y menos dramática que una historia bien concebida."-"Mira todo lo que te ha pasado. ¿Me dicen que puedes concebir algo más emocionante, más sexy y exagerado¿Quién es tu conejillo de indias?"-"Ron Weasley"-responde Draco.-"Claro: Joven gay en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela, supera adversidades, cambia estereotipos y se convierte en estrella. Si haces esa historia, los atraerás a todos, Draco."-"Es una buena historia, pero no basta filmar y ya." -"¿Por que no?"-pregunta Harry." Draco esta poniendo una cinta de video, Lucius jugando con Draco cuando éste era un niño de unos 8 años.-_"Diezzz... Choza"_-dice Lucius del video.-"Es lo que estás haciendo y es muy interesante"-dice Harry.-"Mamá debe haber grabado sobre su video"-dice Draco.-_"Bien cogida Draco"_-dice Lucius del video.Luego la imagen cambia y sale la madre de Hermione.-_"Él es Draco. Salúdalo"_-dice la madre de Hermione a una niña chiquita de unos 5 años.-_"Hola"_-dice Hermione de pequeña.-"¿Es quien yo creo?"-pregunta Harry pensando en Hermione.-_"Es Hermione, Draco. Salúdala"_-dice Lucius.-_"Hola, Hermione"_-dice Draco de pequeño. Hermione tira a Draco al suelo y entonces empiezan a correr juntos.-Una ves te rompió el corazón y siempre lo har�¿no?-pregunta Harry sonriendo...La cocina de la casa de Cho, Cho camina con su uniforme de animadora, pero algo deformado.-"¿Por que insistes en degradar los colores de tu equipo así?"-le pregunta su abuela.-"Abuela, las medias caladas sólo vienen en negro y no permiten látigos de cuero"-dice Cho amarrándose las botas de cuero que trae.-"Cho."-"Abuela, el propósito del porrismo es de ver el cuerpo femenino como un objeto. Estoy fijando una posición."-"Parece una burla."-"La burla ya fue hecha. Solo la resalto. Pero no se cuántos eventos y galletas de apoyo soportaré."-"En tu escuela habrá un juego. Necesitan de tu liderazgo y de tu brío. Cuando yo ere del equipo de apoyo aprovechábamos para mostrar el espíritu de equipo usando nuestros uniformes escolares."-"Odio atacarte, pero lo tuyo fue más que espíritu de equipo."-"¡Cho!"..Instituto, Harry sigue a Hermione un rato escondiéndose detrás de una cartulina cortada.-"Adelante, equipo"-dice Harry con una ridícula voz graciosa y alta.-"Casi creí que eras un ferviente seguidos del espíritu del equipo."-"Aún no, pero quiero postularme antes de que reviente. ¿Que dices, Scully?"-"¿Escapar de clase contigo? Magnífico. Paso"-dice Hermione.-"¿Y si te digo que tengo una misión?"-le dice Harry.-"¿Es en serio?"-". El de camisa elegante"-dice Harry con un acento francés-" de la de la dama una cita "-"¿Qué es?"-"Ésa será la sorpresa"-dice Harry hablando normal.-"Dímelo Harry."-"Déjame pensarlo... no."-"Si no me lo dices, no iré a ningún lado."-"Pequeña Hermione, que linda eres pero entre amigos"-dice Harry pellizcando sus mejillas como a un bebe-"sinceramente, deberías ser más desinteresada."-"Gracias, pero créeme, Harry, no me importa."-"Bueno. Estés o no interesada tienes 10 segundos para recapacitar antes de que me vaya. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro"-dice Harry caminando lejos, y da la vuelta.Hermione pone cara de "que me queda" y se gira para seguir a Harry. -"¡Seis segundos¿Seis¿No tienes orgullo? Pudiste tardar al menos ocho."-"Te detesto"-dice Hermione fingiendo enojo...Draco entrevistando a Ron e un entrenamiento.-"La gente se impresionó por lo bien que jugaste. ¿De niño te gustaba el fútbol?"-le pregunta Draco.-"Sólo he jugado unas semanas. De lo que menos sé es de ser gay. No sé... tal vez es instinto."-"Si algo he aprendido Ron"-dice Lucius interrumpiendo-"es la importancia de empezar a practicar a tiempo. Ve a correr.-"Si señor. Debo irme, Draco"-dice Ron.-"Tranquilo. Entrevistaré al entrenador. ¿Qué dices, pap�?"-"Ahora no, Draco."-"Es para mañana."-"Draco, puedes pedir prórroga, pero yo tengo un juego el sábado y necesito que estos tipos se concentren en el fútbol¿si?"-dice Lucius yendo al campo de fútbol...El equipo de fútbol amontonados en un circulo, sentados.-"Lo usó en el juego BC/Miami y lo escupió después de lanzar"-dice Colin, enseñándoles un protector dental-"cuando el silbato sonó, mi hermano corrió al campo y lo agarró."-"Tiene grandes molares"-dice Ron.-"Son coronas. Mira la segunda premolar. ¿Te recuerda algo?"-"¿Que están mirando?"-pregunta Cho llegando al lugar.-"Parece que es el protector dental de Doug Flutie"-dice Ron.-"¿Una pieza dental?"-pregunta Cho, mientras Colin se lo enseña-"¿lo tenía en su boca? Qué asco."-"Colin dice que es de buena suerte"-dice Ron.-"Deberían examinarle la cabeza"-dice bromeando Cho mientras se va.-"¿Qué hago, Ron? Tengo que hacer algo"-dice Colin-"la voz de Cho Chang es la más dulce música. Su nombre me enciende las entrañas."-"Un consejo, Colin. La próxima ves empieza por saludar."..Cho andando por los pasillos del instituto.-"Oye"-dice una animadora a Cho-"no te vimos en la mesa. ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos"-"Me acosté tarde por el evento. Tengo mis límites"-dice Cho.-"¿Un día con baja de hierro?"-dice una animadora.-"Que no se sepa porque se estropearía la subasta."-"¿La subasta?"-pregunta Cho.-"Deberías estar orgullosa Será la mas exitosa. La mitad de los grandes ya apostó."-"¿Qué subastan?"-pregunta Cho asustada.-"El ganador gana una vuelta en la mula de Minutem al final del juego"-dice una animadora.-"Y recibe un beso de la líder de las porristas"-ella enseña una foto de Cho sujetando una jarra gigante conteniendo todas las apuestas.-"Claro que no"-dice Cho.-"Cho..."-"Todo esto comenzó como un mal chiste para no ir a la clase de Biología pero¿saben en qué se convirtió? Yo he dado la cara antes toda la escuela sin saber de qué se trataba el evento. Oí muchas cosas sobre lavado de autos, maratones de baile y ejercicios hasta que me dieran ganas de vomitar."-"¡Cho!"-"Y a pesar del escozor que me produce el poliéster lo use con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Pero se me borró la sonrisa. Lo siento, pero no pienso venderme al mejor postor. Todos tenemos un límite y yo llegué al mío. Renuncio."..Ginny entra por la puerta al instituto, y se choca con un hombre del Servicio de Exámenes Educativo, causando que se le caigan los papeles, los dos se agachan para recogerlos.-"¿Prueba de Aptitud?"-dice Ginny mirando los papeles.-"Para. Deja esa carpeta. Aléjate del material"-dice el hombre.-"Si, señor"-dice Ginny.-"Que yo vea tus manos."-"¿Es del Servicio Educacional de Pruebas?"-"Eso es confidencial."-"Ojalá nadie en Oxford haya hecho nada mal como violar normas que comprometan el examen."-"Pasar información sería una violación."-"Claro."-"¿Sabe dónde está el director Green?"-pregunta el hombre.-"No, señor. Pero antes de que se vaya déjeme expresar mi sentir por el recalcitrante incidente."-"¿Recalcitrante?"-"Bueno"-dice Ginny-"mi arrepentimiento, contrición, compunción... Ya sabe, lo siento"-sonriendo.-"Buen día, señorita. Cuídese"-dice el hombre y Ginny se va preocupada...Harry y Hermione caminando por una carretera.-"Esto no es una sorpresa, es una marcha por una vía desierta"-dice Hermione enojada.-"Ya casi llegamos."-"¿Por qué no vinimos en auto?"-"Porque, Granger, a veces a mi padre le gustar usar su auto."-"¿De modo que arriesgo mi futuro para hacer fila en el correo y recorrer 8 km por el bosuqe con un estúpido paquete?"-"¿Algunas veces has pensado cuánta energía hormonal pierdes con tus constantes lamentos? Tu vida sería más productiva si tú..."-dándose golpecitos en la frente-"¿cómo se dice? Si tú fueras más... activa."-"¿Activa como para matar sin premeditación?"-"¿Que te parece estirar el pulgar?"-pregunta Harry.-"¿Si¿Y qué mas¿Levantarme la falda, mostrar mis labios y ser sexy ante algún camionero? Alza tu dedo, odioso sexista"-dice Hermione.-"No soy sexista, sino pragmático. ¿Viste _The Sure Thing_? Ese filme muestra verdades de la vida con elegancia. Una mujer, en la via, con el ceño fruncido como tú logra mejor que un auto se detenga que un hombre."-"Como soy la del pulgar dudoso, puedo decidir si lo uso o no."-"Bien, ésta es tu oportunidad"-dice Harry viendo que un carro se acerca. El se va corriendo y salta detrás de unos setos. Hermione levanta su pulgar mientras un coche viene, y para.-"Hola..."-dice Hermione apoyando su manos en la ranura de la ventanilla y al mirar ve que es el Director Green.-"Es su día de suerte, Srta. Granger. ¿La llevo a la escuela?"-"Gracias"-dice Hermione mirando mientras se detiene.-"Director"-dice Harry que viene corriendo de detrás del arbusto, con algunas hojas colgando-"gracias a Dios que llegó. Preparando el trabajo de Ciencias la Srta. Hermione Jane y yo nos alejamos demasiado de la escuela. Francamente, me preguntaba si llegaríamos a casa esta noche."-"Ésa estuvo buena, Harry"-dice el director riendo entre dientes.-"Bueno, que no se diga que me falta creatividad"-dice Harry.-"Esperemos que tampoco te falte Calamina. Tira esa planta venenosa y suban al auto-dice el director, Harry suelta la planta rapidamente."-"Después de ti, Hermione Jane Granger"-dice Harry sujetando la puerta abierta...En una de las aulas del instituto, Lucius esta planeando estrategias de fútbol en una pizarra.-"Bueno, papá. ¿Pap�?. Se que estas ocupado. Dame 10 minutos y me voy"-dice Draco.-"¿No puedes esperar a que termine el juego? Te prometo que tendré más tiempo."-"Debo enviar esto."-"¿Enviarlo?"-"A mamá en la emisora."-"¿La emisora¿De qué hablas?"-pregunta Lucius.-"De la historia de Ron."-"¿Tu madre quiere hacer una historia sobre Ron?"-"Yo quiero hacerla y la estoy haciendo"-dice Draco.-"¿Esto saldrá en TV¿Cuándo?"-"Espero que mañana. Ya lo hablamos."-"Creí que era tu proyecto escolar."-"Es un proyecto. ¿Recuerdas anoche al niño rubio que movía los labios? Te lo estaba diciendo."-"Draco, esto es lo último que necesito."-"¿Por qué?"-"En el fútbol hay que pensar y no me arriesgaré a que un jugador se desconcentre. He trabajado demasiado."-"Disculpa que mi futuro se oponga a tu equipo de fútbol"-dice Draco fastidiado.-"No seas dramático. Tengo a un director amante del fútbol a mis espaldas y trato de construir algo."-"¿Y que crees que hago yo¿Un pasatiempo? Ésta es la oportunidad que he esperado toda mi vida"-dice Draco enojado.-"¿Durante 16 años?"-"¿La importancia de los sueños se mide por la edad?"-"Tendrás muchas otras oportunidades."-"¿Me dices que no lo haga?"-"No tengo que hacerlo, porque sé que decidirás lo correcto."..Hermione en el trabajo, da la vuelta a una esquina para ver a Draco en la puerta.-"Hola"-dice Draco.-"Hola. Debes estar perdido. La ensenada de la muñeca queda detrás de la bahía descerebrada."-"Depón las armas, Hermione. Eva y yo ni siquiera nos hablamos."-"¿Alguna vez hablaron?"-pregunta Hermione sonriendo.-"Entre otras cosas, sí. Necesito un consejo."-"¿Para qué más son las ex novias?"-"Se trata de mi padre."-"¿Que pasa con él?"-"Me dijo que no hiciera la historia de Ron y el equipo."-"¿De verdad?"-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.-"Con otras palabras. Cree que le dañaré su carreta, su oportunidad contra Woodward."-"Nada personal, Draco pero¿le importa a un canal de TV un torneo de fútbol escolar?"-"¿Quién sabe? No sé. Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Los últimos años de su vida han sido un fracaso. Tuvo que abandonar su sueño del restaurante, su esposa lo dejó por el equivalente a Ted Knight y no se destaca como profesor."-"Si sigues con la historia podría perder el juego y su autoestima."-"Sí. ¿Que opinas?"-pregunta Draco.-"Padre e hijo finalmente entraron en conflicto. Enfréntalo, Draco, es tema para el teatro griego."-"¿Tragedia o comedia?"-"A veces enfrentamos a nuestros padre y ellos nos respetan, otra veces los enfrentamos y los perdemos para siempre. Debes decidir cómo quieres vivir qué puedes tolerar y qué quieres perder"-dice Hermione.-"Esto es importante para mí, pero lo que haré, lo matará."-"Lamento confundirte pero según Freud eso es lo que hacen los hijos."-"Copié esto para ti"-dice Draco que tiene en la mano una cinta de video.-"¿Que es?"-"Algo que encontré y que me hizo sonreír. Podría ser una forma de decir "gracias"...Habitación de Cho.-"Debe ser saliva seca"-dice una animadora señalando.-"No, es la marca de la almohada"-dice otra animadora. Cho se remueve.-"Sí, ese brillo en tus ojos es la luz del sol. Levántate, querida. A estas niñas les urge hablar contigo"-dice la abuela.-"Les dije que había dejado el porrismo y a menos que alguna esconda una taza de café en un pompón sugiero que se vayan"-dice Cho.-"No, respetamos tu decisión de renunciar al equipo"-dice una animadora.-"Madison aceptó ser la líder. Pero por favor, reconsidera lo del beso."-"Alguien apostó 500"-dice la abuela.-"Y exigió que el beso fuera tuyo."-"No me importa si es el rey de Brunei. No me venderé"-dice Cho.-"¿Que les diremos a los niños del HDNSP?"-pregunta una animadora.-"¿El qué?"-pregunta Cho.-"El Hogar de Niños sin Padres de Oxford"-dice la abuela a Cho.-"¿La subasta es para los huérfanos¿Para los huérfanos?"-Cho se queja, y se esconde debajo de la mesa...Ginny en el instituto.-"Srta. Weasley, la estaba buscando"-le dice el director.-"Director Green."-"Si, un problema me preocupa y quiero hablarlo con usted."-"¿Qué clase de problema, señor?"-pregunta Ginny.-"¿Disciplinario?"-"Si, no puedo entrar en detalles ahora pero vaya a mi oficina el lunes y analizaremos las opciones."-"¿Opciones? Si, señor."-"El lunes en la mañana"-dice el director y Ginny esta como si la hubieran pillado...Despacho del director Green dónde están Harry y Hermione sentados.-"Como el intento del Sr. Potter de mentirme fue creativo le tengo una respuesta creativa"-dice el director a los dos.-"Viniendo de alguien tan justo como usted sé que el castigo no lo será menos, señor"-dice Harry.-"Gracias, Harry James Potter"-dice Hermion enojada.-"¿Y tu espíritu escolar, Hermione?"-"Quedó en los arbustos."-"Qué gran error. Me arriesgué en aras de la responsabilidad"-dice Harry.-"Ojalá una mosca haya puesto huevos en tu oreja"-dice Hermione.-"Basta"-dice el director y saca una larga caja de cartón-"sinceramente, no sé qué hacer con ustedes pero como son tan afines, se me ocurrió esto"-abra la caja.-"Ni hablar"-dice Hermione al ver lo que tiene la caja.-"No lo haremos"-dice Harry.-"Veo que estamos de acuerdo"-dice el director sonriendo...Ron bajando unas escaleras hablando con un amigo cuando ve a Ginny sentada en mitad de las escaleras.-"Hola"-dice Ginny.-"¿Que pasa?"-pregunta Ron.-"¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?"-"Porque estas sentada en las escaleras de la escuela y, a menos que estés fumando o haciendo el amor, me preocupa"-dice Ron cogiendo la mano de Ginny-"vamos con Draco. Tiene el video de mi entrevista."-"¿Lo hiciste?"-"Sí, fue muy bueno"-dice Ron.-"Tal vez lo pienses así hoy, pero tu paz podría alterarse mañana."-"¿Qué?"-"Ron, creo que obviaste algo. Tal vez no viste todos los ángulos, tuviste un momento de debilidad o quizás sin darte cuenta lo echaste todo a perder."-"Ginny, no es para tanto. ¿Por qué esa paranoia?"-"Mira, Ron, puedes vivir toda tu vida en una dirección en algo en lo que crees y de pronto por un pequeñísimo error, una falla de cálculo tu auto sale de la vía con las ruedas hacia arriba y la radio encendida."-"¿De que diablos hablar?"-pregunta Ron.-"De avergonzarte públicamente, de exponerte como eres. Hablo de arruinar tu vida y de romper el corazón de papá."-"¿Papa?"-pregunta Ron sin comprender.-"Piensa en lo que sentir�, Ron, en su decepción y humillación. Somos su orgullo, Ron. Piensa en lo que se ha esforzado, sus sacrificios de tantos años y ahora tú te expones ante todos."-"Cálmate¿esta bien? Él ya sabe que soy gay."-"Lo sé, sí... sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Toda acción tiene consecuencias. Piensa bien el asunto"-Ron parece confuso y Ginny se va...La historia de Ron esta siendo emitida en televisión.-_"A nadie parece importarle lo que yo haga o no fuera del campo"_-dice Ron.-_"¿No le importa jugar contra alguien que es gay?"_-pregunta Draco. Lucius le lanza a Draco una mirada como de sucio a través del salón.-_"Si un joven quiere jugar con los labios pintados lo sancionaremos como a cualquier otro. No habría diferencia"_-dice el entrenador del otro equipo.Draco apaga la televisión.-"¿Qué te parece?"-pregunta Draco a Lucius.-"Acabo de perder el primer partido de mi carrera como entrenador."-"Si tú lo dices." -"Draco, eso lo vieron 3 millones de personas. Sin mencionar tu entrevista al entrenador contrario."-"¿Y qué?"-"¿Y qué? Hace 2 días nadie sabía quien era Ron y si jugaba bien. Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Podrías haberle pintado una diana en la espalada"-dice Lucius y se levanta y empieza a andar.-"Nunca me explicaste eso, papá."-"No creí tener que hacerlo. Es obvio."-"Para mi no. En vez de celebrar mi primer éxito profesional te preocupa tu juego de fútbol."-"No me hagas parecer el malo. Estoy enojado, como supusiste."-"Hablamos de un equipo que no ha ganado en tres años."-"¿Que dices¿Que pierdo el tiempo?"-"Míralo desde otro ángulo."-"No puedo discutir contigo. No tienes ni idea de qué hablas"-dice Lucius.-"Gracias a ti. Desde que tienes este trabajo, no hablas conmigo."-"Si te hablo."-"No como a los de tu equipo."-"¿Sabes algo? Ellos me respetan."-"Yo también te respeto, papá pero ellos se parecen más a tu hijo ideal."-"Eso no es cierto. Draco, tarareo el tema de _Close Encounters_ al dormir. Te busco, y cuando no hallamos un lugar común, te doy tu espacio."-"Y si lo tomo, te enojas."-"No. Quiero alejarte de tu egoísta mundo de fantasías para que consideres a otras personas."-"¿Es mi deber cuidarte?"-pregunta Draco.-"¿Qué dices?"-"Que soy tu padre, te descubro haciendo el amor, te aconsejo. Yo soy el hijo y, a veces, debería poder actuar como tal."Se quedan mirándose hasta que Draco se gira y se va...Partido de fútbol. Vemos escenas de Ron placado por múltiples jugadores contrarios.-"Vete a jugar muñecas, infeliz homosexual"-dice un jugador del equipo contrario.-"Eso está muy mal"-dice Cho.-"¡Denles duro, denles duro!"-dice Lucius a uno de sus jugadores que esta en el banquillo-"defensas derecha bloqueen. Litvak al fondo. A Ron lo estan matando y perderemos el juego. ¡Camina, Weasley¡Por Dios, camina!"-"Estoy caminando. Camina para que se te pase a ti"-se dice Ron a si mismo.-"¿Estás bien? Vamos"-dice Lucius.-"Dime la verdad. ¿Esto es culpa mía?"-le pregunta Draco a Cho.-"En una palabra... sí. Mira el lado positivo. Ganen o pierdan, tú no estarás en la línea de la yarda 50 molesto por culpa de un necio con dientes sarrosos y halitosis"-dice Cho...Hermione y Harry desempaquetando el traje de mula del equipo, el castigo consiste en que tienen que disfrazarse de una mula en el partido.-"Piensa que es actuación"-dice Harry.-"Piensa que no."-"Yo te ayudaré."-"Ni hablar."-"Piénsalo, Granger."-"Olvídalo."-"Bueno, tendré que suplicarte"-dice Harry cayéndose de rodillas y cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura-"por favor, Hermione, no me hagas ir."-"Harry, yo debería estar trabajando ganando mi dinero y por tu culpa estoy en el campo de fútbol peleando por una mula."-"Bueno, pero te lo advierto."-"¿Qué?"-pregunta Hermione.-"Suelo marearme en el asiento trasero de un auto."Hermione tiene la expresión de "esto no esta pasando" y le pone a Harry la cabeza de la mula...La cara de Ginny al parecer esta muy seria hablando con alguien.-"Director Green, cometí un error. La verdad es que fue un terrible error de cálculo. Sé que no tengo excusa y no le haré perder el tiempo pero hay una explicación que ojalá su corazón pueda comprender. Conocía a un tipo que fue como una luz en la oscuridad. Él me comprendió como nadie lo había hecho y, de pronto, se hizo la oscuridad de nuevo en mi menta. En el verano me internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico"-dice Ginny y empieza a llorar-"no estuve ahí mucho tiempo porque mejoré pero cuando regresé aquí había perdido a mi amigo había perdido a mi alma gemela. Sentí como si me hubiera sacado el corazón del cuerpo en sentido literal. Sentí frío, vacío y que mi futuro se desvanecía. Perdí el amor, pero decidí no perder mi vida por eso robé la prueba para copiarme. Quería evitar que todos huyeran de mí y... sé que empeoré las cosas. Así que, a lo único que aspiro es a su compasión."Desde otro ángulo vemos que Ginny estaba hablándole a un espejo, ensayando lo que le dirá al director...Volvemos al partido, suena la sirena que anuncia el tiempo de la mitad del partido.-"Providence contra el equipo de Oxford, 21 a cero"-dice el comentarista-"ahora es ahora descanso."-"Vamos"-dice Draco a Cho.-"¿Adónde?"-pregunta Cho.-"A mejorar esa pizarra."El vestuario.-"No pueden dejarse vencer. Les están ganando mentalmente"-dice Lucius-"la verdad es que no nos estamos moviendo ni defendiendo. Muévanse y arriésguense. Hace mucho tiempo hubo un guerrero y filósofo chino..."-"El general Sun Tzu"-dice Draco llegando con un cubo de pintura negra-"un estratega militar que vivió hace unos 2000 años. Mi papá me lo contó cuando yo era un niño."-"¿Para qué es el cubo?"-pregunta Lucius.-"Convirtamos nuestra debilidad en fuerza, como dijo el general. Borraremos los números para que no sepan quién es Ron"-dice Draco.-"Eso podría servir un par de jugadas."-"Es la primera fase."-"¿Cuál es la segunda?"-pregunta Colin. Cho y las otras animadoras entran silbando para los jugadores...En el campo de nuevo, el segundo tiempo. El equipo contrario se acerca a la línea para encontrar a todo el equipo de Oxford con los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos también pintados.-"Traten de encontrar al gay"-dice Colin.Más tarde en el partido.-"24 a 21"-dice el comentarista-"a siete segundos del final. Los jugadores de Oxford tienen su ultima oportunidad."El equipo en un circulo.-"¿Puedes adelantarte, Ron? Una vez más. ¿Que dices?"-pregunta Colin.-"Se me está corriendo la pintura. Lánzame la pelota, la atraparé"-dice Ron.-"De acuerdo. Rompan. Ataquen. Maniobra 9, opción extendida."-"¡Si!"A cámara lenta, Colin tira la bola, Ron la coge, rompe un placaje y salta la línea. ¡Touchdow!. El publico aclama y se vuelve loco, llenando el campo de fútbol.-"Que forma de acabar"-dice el comentarista-"puntuación final, Oxford 27, Providence 24."-"Ese plan fue lo más irreverente e imaginativo que he visto. ¡Te felicito, entrenador!"-dice el director a Lucius.-"Este es uno de los planes de juego mas irreverentes e imaginativos que he visto nunca. ¡Felicidades entrenador!"-dice el director a Lucius.-"Gracias"-dice Lucius y el equipo viene corriendo y tiran agua a Lucius.-"Una acción mala y una buena"-dice Cho a Draco.-"Cho Chang otra vez víctima de tu gran corazón."-"No abuses."..Ginny va corriendo hacia el director Green.-"Director Green, debo hablarle"-dice Ginny.-"Ahora no Ginny."-"Es importante. No puedo esperar. Debo aclarar esto."-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunta el director.-"Cometí un error de cálculo."-"¿Qué clase de error?"-"Sé que no tengo excusa, así que..."-"¿De que hablas, Ginny?"-"¿Usted no quería hablarme?"-pregunta Ginny sin comprender.-"Iba a hacerlo el lunes, pero si quiere que sea ahora. Estoy creando un comité disciplinario y quiero que te encargues de él."-"Yo podría hacer eso"-dice Ginny súper confundida-"es más, me honraría."-"¿De qué error hablabas?"-"No debí interrumpirlo. Es un error ser tan impaciente, pero mejoaré, señor."-"Bueno, hablaremos luego"-dice el director y se va ligeramente para dar algún anuncio, dejando a Ginny aliviada.El publico en el campo de fútbol gritando " Discurso, discurso"-"Y ahora"-dice el director-"damas y caballero, el momento que esperábamos. El ganador de la subasta silenciosa que paseará en la mula de los Minutemen y ganará un impactante beso de nuestra líder de porristas."-"Ex líder de porristas"-dice Cho suspirando.-"Aquí está el"-dice el director ignorándola. La mula trae a Cho hasta que la deja en la superficie. Colin se levanta y se quita el casco.-"¿Colin¿De dónde sacaste 500?"-pregunta Cho sorprendida.-"De un protector."-"¿Protector¿Vendiste tu protector de la suerte de Doug Flutie sólo para besarme?"-pregunta Cho la gente esta animando a Colin-"no sé si reír o conmoverme."La gente empieza a gritar "Beso, beso, beso"-"No tienes que hacerlo"-dice Colin apenado-"si no quieres."-"Vamos, muchacho."Ellos se besan mientras la gente aclama, Colin parece como si hubiera muerto y hubiera ido al cielo.-"Bueno, todos a casa. Se acabó el espectáculo. Váyanse"-dice Cho al terminar el beso.-"No, aún no. Tenemos algo pendiente aquí. Damas y caballeros les presento a la elegida como reina de Oxford de 1996 ¡la Srta. Cho Chang!"El publico aclama. Le ponen un manto sobre los hombros, una corona en la cabeza y una varita en la mano.-"Esto no es verdad"-se dice Cho a si misma...Ron sentado en un asiento después del partido, Ginny aparece y se sienta con él.-"¿Ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien"-dice Ginny a Ron.-"¿Me lo dijiste?"-"Las cosas resulta si tu actitud es positiva."-"¿Actitud positiva¿Antes o después de ensuciar el nombre de la familia y de haber humillado a nuestro padre?"-"No te preocupes por él. Debe estar navegando o jugando golf. Yo no pensaría en el"-dice Ginny.-"Ginny, me vuelves loco."-"Ron, me alegra que esto haya pasado. No sabes lo aliviada que estoy. Por cierto¿quién ganó el juego?"Ron le mira como diciendo " que pastillas te has metido"...Unas voces saliendo de la mula, en el suelo.-"Alguien sudaba tanto que no podía respirar"-dice la voz de una chica.-"No me permitían quitarme la camisa"-dice la voz de un chico.-"Alguien olvido abrir la ventilación."Los que están adentro de la mula aparecen y no son Hermione y Harry.-"Olvidaron decir que había ventilación"-dice el chico.-"Te dije que no escucháramos a esos dos flojos"-dice la chica...Mientras tanto Hermione esta saliendo de un coche de Harry.-"¿Era esto¿Ésta era la sorpresa?"-pregunta Hermione viendo algo.-"¿No es precioso?"-pregunta Harry señalando a un barco pequeño viejo que no esta en el agua, sino afuera como listo para que lo arreglen.-"Si, es como el Titanic después del témpano de hielo. ¿De donde salió?"-"Un amigo de mi hermano lo rescató después del huracán. El dueño no lo quería y le pedí que me lo vendiera por 900. Cuando lo haya arreglado será perfecto."-"Harry¿sabes el tiempo y dinero que necesitarás para que flote?"-pregunta Hermione.-"Sí"-dice Harry subiendo a bordo-"ni un minuto más ni menos de lo que haga falta. Ya verás, Granger, en unos meses recorreré el mundo con él."-"Odio decírtelo, Capitán Stubbing, pero no puedes recorrer el mundo en este bote."-"Claro que puedo."-"¿Dónde guardarás las cosas?"-pregunta Hermine.-"En el USS Minnow guardaron el dinero del Sr. Howell, las herramientas del profesor y la ropa de Ginger y ¿a donde crees que vas?"-pregunta Harry viendo que Hermione intenta subir al barco.-"Permiso para abordar"-dice Hermione mientras le levanta la mano para que la ayude a subir.-"Permiso concedido"-dice Harry ayudándola.-"Gracias."-"Y ahora, el propósito de nuestra escapada"-dice Harry mientras desenvuelve el paquete, el que traía cuando el director los descubrió, y saca la placa con el nombre para el barco-"¿qué te parece?"-"¿True Love?"-pregunta Hermione viendo el nombre en la placa.-"Si, el nombre de mi chica. Pura sensibilidad¿no crees?"-"Pero lindo. Que tierno"-dice esto último en susurró para ella.-"Recuerdas que te dije que te necesitaba para algo."-"¿Como para qué?"-"Empieza a lijar"-dice Harry sacando unos trozos de papel de lijar.-"Te pasaste de la raya"-dice Hermione cogiendo un trozo y empiezan a lijar, junto con Harry trabajan juntos en True Love, para que algún día ese barco llegue a funcionar...Anochecer. Draco esta sentado en un asiento del campo de fútbol. Lucius aparece y se sienta junto a él.-"La noche que naciste lloré como un bebé"-dice Lucius.-"¿De verdad? No lo sabía"-dice Draco sorprendido.-"Creo que lloré 24 horas seguidas. Te veías muy pequeño en mis brazos. No sabía que se podía amar tanto, tan rápido y tan intensamente. Una parte de mi estaba aterrada. Criar a un hijo requiere de más fe de lo que nadie cree."-"Serlo también requiere de fe."-"Tienes razón. Hoy me di cuenta de algo."-"¿De qué?"-pregunta Draco.-"De que mi trabajo como padre no es mostrártelo todo porque hay cosas que yo tampoco veo. Mi deber es tratar de ayudarte de vez en cuando a armar tu rompecabezas."-"Y me has ayudado, papá."-"Eso espero pero tu futuro y expectativas te pertenecen. No dejes que nadie se interponga en tu camino ni siquiera yo."-"Siempre insististe en que fuera yo mismo y en que tuviera mis propias ideas. Hice lo que me enseñaste."-"¿Qué dices si vamos a casa a un _Close Encounters_ o algo así?"-"La verdad, estaba pensando ¿que tal si jugamos?"-le pregunta Draco cogiendo la pelota.-"Dame eso"-dice Lucius cogiendo la pelota-"dejemos la pelota en el campo. Pertenece a este lugar."Lucius la lanza, cuando cae estamos viendo la cinta de Draco jugando a pasar la bola cuando era un niño y también a Draco jugando con Hermione, nadando juntos en el lago, haciendo burbujas juntos, vemos a Hermione viendo la cinta, sonriendo, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.-_"Adiós Hermione"_-dice Draco de pequeño.-_"Adiós Draco"_-le responde Hermione....La fecha de 1996, la estoy tomando en cuenta de que todos (Harry, Hermione, Draco, Cho, Ron) nacieron en 1980, así que como tienen 16 años es el año 1996.Ya saben por lo de la teoría de en que año nació Harry Potter si no la saben la repito aquí:Hay quienes dicen que Harry nació en 1980, calculando a partir del 500 aniversario de la muerte de Nick CasiDecapitado en la cámara secreta. Nick murió en 1492..True LoveAmor verdadero 


	5. Verano indio

**Verano Indio**

En la habitación de Draco, este esta terminando un trabajo en su computadora. Al parecer hace mucho calor los dos chicos están sudando la gota gorda. Mientras que Harry esta jugando con un pequeño ventilador, distorsionado su voz.

Luke, yo soy tu padre-dice Harry jugando con el ventilador.

Harry, estás monopolizando la brisa.

Esta va a pasar a la historia como una de las noches de cine más abismales jamás vistas-dice Harry.

¿Quieres explicarte?

Mira a tu alrededor. Dos jóvenes en la flor de la vida sin nada mejor que hacer que estar en un cuarto viendo filmes viejos durante un día terriblemente caluroso. ¿No solíamos tener unas lindas noviecitas?

Eso fue hace tiempo en una galaxia muy lejana-dice Draco y después de un momento añade enojado por no poder terminar su trabajo-no logro entender bien los filmes noir lo cual dificulta escribir un ensayo sobre ellos.

Claro que no puedes entenderlos.

¿Cómo dices?

Estamos viendo el cine del cinismo. Ningún hijo de Spierlberg que se respete estaría cómodo en un mundo moralmente ambiguo lleno de antihéroes rudos y mujeres fatales.

Dejemos la contienda verbal para luego. Hace mucho calor-dice Draco callado a Harry.

Pero ése que está ahí-dice Harry mientras hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando la televisión-es un protagonista fílmico con quien me identifico. Harry Potter es la encarnación de un protagonista falible.

Johny antihéroe, explícame esto. ¿Por qué ese tipo no sabe que esa mujer le está preparando una caída gigantesca?

Porque no todos somos inmunes al sexo, como tú. Pocos elegiríamos una relación emocional ante otras, digamos de naturaleza más física. Muchos estamos dispuestos a vender nuestra alma por la más mínima oportunidad de hacer el amor.

¿Puedo citarte en eso?

Si, Potter se escribe con dos "T". Se acabo la diversión. Este intercambio incesante me esta cansando, Malfoy-dice Harry parándose-tendré que retirarme a climas más frescos. Al aire acondicionado de la patrulla de mi papá.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry sale de la habitación y Draco apaga la televisión. Mientras va a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco y cuando se asoma por ella puede ver una luz en la casa de Cho, como un ladrón. Y por instinto toma el teléfono.

_Policía de Oxford._

Quiero reportar un posible robo-dijo Draco.

Un momento después Draco sale de su casa con una lámpara y se dirige a la casa de Cho, y alguien esta saliendo por la ventana y Draco intenta detenerlo, pero solo logra derivarlo y cuando este esta en el suelo se da cuenta de quien es, es Eva.

Hola Draco.

Draco la esta curando las heridas a Eva, cuando el la tiro después de salir de la ventana.

Explícate-dice Draco a Eva.

Gracias a tus travesuras de vecino, me caí y me hice daño-dice Eva-dame un besito para que me sane.

La policía esta por llegar.

De acuerdo. Hablaré-dice Eva resignada-Cho y yo no queríamos que te enteraras así. Pero estamos viviendo un tórrido romance. Nos quedamos a dormir, guerra de almohadas, nos cepillados el cabello mutuamente, nos tocamos, todas la cosas que las chicas hacemos a puertas cerradas.

Hubo allanamiento-dice Draco enojado-una luz y solo falta un pasamontañas.

¡Por Dios! Ni el lesbianismo adolescente te hace olvidar. ¿Podemos besarnos o algo así?-pregunta Eva acercándose a Draco-olvidarás tus dudas con mis besos.

O me dices tu versión o hablo con la policía.

De acuerdo. Haz lo que tu gran corazón herido quiera. Pero te diré una mala palabra y no te vayas a sonrojar. "Examen de Aptitud", cariño. ¿No recuerdas donde estabas cuando sucedió el escándalo del examen del año 97? Yo si sé.

¿Es una amenaza, Eva?-pregunta Draco-tu fuiste quien robó el examen.

Y tú aceptaste mi oferta de buen gusto. Deláteme con confianza, Draco-dice Eva mientras se escucha que alguien toca la puerta-pero debes saber que me encanta la emoción de incomodarlos a ti y a los demás "extras" a quienes llamas amigos.  
Draco se queda viéndola un momento y después de pensarlo, baja a abrir la puerta.

Hola, Daniel-dice Draco al hermano de Harry-mis más sinceras, disculpas. Creí haber visto algo al lado pero era Cho que entraba por la ventana para no molestar a la abuela.

¿Estas seguro, Draco?-pregunta Daniel.

Si, si...

Entonces, está bien.

Daniel se va de ahí, Draco ni lento sube rápidamente a su habitación pero sorpresa que cuando llega Eva ya se ha ido de ahí.

En las afueras de Oxford están Cho y Ron acostados sobre una manta viendo el cielo.

Una vez leí un artículo de una revista-dice Ron-acerca de que pusieron algo al cielo para que los astrónomos rastrearan algo de noche. Puede haber sido aquello-dice apuntando hacia arriba-o quizás se aquello.

¿Esperas que te crea que hay una bola orbitando alrededor la tierra?-pregunta Cho.

Cuando se plantea así, suena estupido-Ron se levanta-quizás debemos irnos de aquí.

No antes del evento principal. Tenemos las estrellas, la luz de la luna, es perfecto-le dice Cho mientras la vuelve a acostar en la manta.

Si, claro. ¿Te parece perfecto estar en la grama con tu amigo gay en una noche calurosa?

Hay cosas peores.

Vamos, Cho, te conozco demasiado bien. ¿No hay nadie con quien quisiera mirar la estrellas?

Cho se lo piensa un momento pero después añade.

Si, tienes razón. Con Matt Damon.

Si, cómo no-dice Ron riendo.

¿Que, no lo apruebas? Mejor elijo a Ben Affleck que tiene el atractivo desaliñado de un indio. ¿Que te parece?

Sin comentarios. Además me refería más a lo factible por ejemplo, a Colin.

¿El de primer año?

Si. Él pago 500 para besarte. Tienes que admitir que es tierno.

Ron, Ron, mi niño ingenuo. Es de los tiernos de quienes debes cuidarte. Te pasarían por encima como un camión Mack.

Si, pero Colin en inofensivo además te idolatra.

Es un adolescente, adoraría a cualquiera con sostén-dice Cho y Ron ríe-además, ya estoy durmiendo con el tipo más atractivo del equipo. No se desprecia a los buenos amigos. Recuerdo cuando conocía a Hermione y a Draco, envidiaba mucho lo que ellos tenían.

Y luego empezó la relación que tuvieron.

Eso es lo mejor acerca de nosotros-dice Cho sonriendo-el sexo jamás se interpondrá entre tú y yo.

Hermione esta trabajando terminando de limpiar un barco, mientras llega su jefe, Rob para hablar con ella.

Granger, descansa. Hidrátate-dice Rob mientras le ofrece una bebida.

No, gracias.

Sería malo que te murieras por culpa de los Logan.

Es bueno saber que te interesa-dice Hermione mientras toma el refresco.

¿Como es posible que haga tanto calor a las 7:30 a.m.?-pregunta Rob mientras se quita la camisa y se la tira a Hermione, que esta sentada en el barco que estaba limpiando-¿esto va a ofender tu delicada sensibilidad?-pregunta acerca de estar sin camisa.

Probablemente, me voy a desmayar de emoción-dice Hermione en burla-pero como necesito este trabajo para mantener a mi familia voy a elegir mirar hacia otro lado-se levanta para seguir limpiando el barco.

Granger¿qué te parece si vamos al cine esta noche?

¿No es ésta la parta en que eres inoportuno?

Depende de cuál sea tu respuesta.

Pregúntame de aquí a dos años cuando sea mayor de edad-dice Hermione como respuesta.

Cuidado, Granger. Muchas aceptarán mi oferta y tú vas a estar verde de envidia.

Puedo vivir con esa posibilidad.

Rob toma la manguera con la que Hermione limpiaba el barco y comienza a echarle agua a esta.

Basta. Basta-dice Hermione enojada.

No es más que agua-dice Rob siguiendo.

¡Basta, basta!

¿Todas las adolescentes son tan serias como tú?-pregunta Rob cuando dejo de jugar.

No, solo las que tienen menos cerebro-dice Hermione mientras se va.

Mientras tanto Draco busca información acerca de Eva, y primero va a donde ella trabajaba de mesera.

Lo lamento. Estamos cerrados-dice el encargado del lugar.

No vine en busca de excitación. Busco a una compañera de clase que trabaja aquí. Es alta, piernas largas, rubia. Genéticame creada para corromper machos.

¿Que edad tienes, 16 años?

Si.

Si tienes 16 años, eres menor de edad. Si lo eres, no se te permite entrar a mi local y si estudias con una de mis chicas, entonces ella es menor. ¿Que podemos aprender de la lección de hoy?-pregunta el encargado dándole a entender que esa chava no trabaja ahí.

Draco sigue buscando información pero ahora en su escuela.

¿Dices que es una amiga intima?-pregunta la secretaria.

Si, si-dice Draco.

¿Pero no sabes dónde vive¿Como se llama?

Whitman. Eva Whitman.

La secretaria introduce el nombre en la computadora pero esta le dice que no hay nadie con ese nombre.

Lamento darte malas noticias pero alguien se burla de ti.

¿Como?

No existe, ni existió. Ninguna Eva Whitman estudia en esta preparatoria.

Ron y Colin corren rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, por que van a llegar tarde a la practica de fútbol.

Vamos, vamos.

¿Por que practicaremos con este calor? Violará como mil leyes.

A quien se lo dices. Ya estamos retrasados. El malvado de Lucius va a darnos una...-pero Colin se queda callado y voltea la cara.

¿Que?-pregunta Ron.

No mires. Ahí viene-dice Colin, Ron voltea y ve a Cho acercándose a ellos comiendo un helado-viene hacia acá. Actúa normalmente.

Colin, cuando venga para ac�, invítala a salir.

No es tan sencillo. No sabes cuánto me cuesta hablar con ella. Mírala. Ella es un ser perfecto.

Si se ve bien así, deberías verla con una toalla-dice Ron, y Colin se queda mirándolo con cara de "que surte tienes".

Chicos-dice Cho cuando llega con ellos-les tengo buenas noticias. El heladero está afuera. ¿Quieren probar?

No, gracias-dice Ron.

Colin.

Colin trata de decir algo pero ninguna palabra coherente sale de su boca, y solo niega con la cabeza.

¿No?-pregunta Cho, Colin vuelve a negar-de acuerdo. Como quieran. Nos vemos-se va.

¿Ves?-dice Colin a Ron-¿ves lo que me pasa¿Por qué no puedo invitarla? Cuando ella está cerca, es como si se desvaneciera mi impulso. Me pongo a balbucear-los dos vuelven a caminar-si la invito a salir, de seguro me lanzaría sobre ella.

¿Y si no tuvieras que invitarla a salir?

¿Lograrías que ella me invitara a salir? Eso del feminismo me pone mal.

Soy bueno, pero no tanto-responde Ron-¿y si la primera cita fuera fortuita? Dos personas que están en el mismo sitio en el mismo momento.

Por la calle de Oxford, Daniel esta haciendo su trabaja levantando multas a carros estacionados mal, y Draco se acerca para hablar con el.

Draco Malfoy. ¿Como están las cosas que dan miedo de noche?-pregunta Daniel.

Oficial¿puedo hacerle una pregunta hipotética?

Adelante.

Trabajo en un guión. Un filme cuyo protagonista es un policía. ¿Me daría su opinión?

¿En que puedo ayudar?-pregunta Daniel.

Necesito orientación en cuanto a procedimientos. Estoy estancado en la parte en que el héroe intenta rastrear a la mujer que ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo halla un oficial de la ley a quien no quiere ser hallado?

Buena pregunta, Draco. Parte del trabajo policial es saber quién es tu enemigo por lo que te pregunto¿Quién es la chica?

Ella es un alma perdida. Se presenta como una joven desbocada pero tiene un toque de dulzura y de vulnerabilidad.

En una lavandería-dice Daniel, que justamente ahí la busque.

¿Como dice?

En una lavandería.

¿De verdad?

Si, un pueblito como Oxford todos, excepto los muy sensibles en cuanto a la higiene tienen que lavar la ropa en algún momento.

Así que siguiera que me arriesgue con la lavandería.

Exactamente-dice Daniel tronando los dedos.

Draco sigue el consejo de Daniel así que espera que Eva se presente en la lavandería, Harry que le hace compañía, le trae un refresco.

La obsesión no es nada bueno-le dice Harry y le da su refresco.

¿No te molesta?

¿Que¿Que no sepamos nada de Eva?

Si.

Te daré una lección de vida de la cosecha Potter.

Dios mío-dice Draco con una cara de "ahí va de nuevo".

Hay mujeres que llegarán al escenario de tu vida y funcionarán como intérpretes de un día. Se presentaran, sabrán sus parlamentos harán sus marcas, te robarán la escena pero quedarán por siempre como un misterio impenetrable.

Pero Eva irrumpió en mi vida y removió las cosas para su propio placer.

¿Ella no trató de llegar adonde nadie había llegado?

Hagamos una sinopsis. Trabajo en un club de desnudistas, pero no es verdad. Dice que va a la escuela, pero no es así. Aparece, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer sin ninguna razón. ¿Quién es?

Tranquilízate, Draco. Esa chica te está engatusando. Propongo que vayamos a la video tienda. Quieres ver filmes noir¿verdad?-pregunta Harry-¿que tal el filme en que Matt Dillon forma un trío don Nev Campbell y la chica de Strarship Troopers?-Draco se levanta como dándole la razón-otra cosa. Mi hermano te sugirió lo de la lavandería¿no?

Si-dice Draco sonriendo y yéndose de ahí.

Mientras los dos chicos van caminando por la calle, se encuentran con Eva que esta comprando un helado.

Mira-dice Harry mientras se esconde detrás de una fuente-la teoría del oficial Daniel quizás sea buena pero para mi gusto es muy a lo Andy de Mayberry. Yo preferiría más la disertación de papá acerca de cómo rastrear a un sospechoso.

Eva camina lejos de ahí y Draco y Harry la siguen de cerca.

Hermione esta en su trabajo, mientras escucha tocar la campana que le dice que hay un cliente esperando, pero al ver quien es, es Rob.

Señorita¿me puede atender?

Muy gracioso-dice Hermione.

En serio, la lancha de mi papá esta allá. ¿Me llenas el tanque? No quiero mancharme de combustible. Tengo una cita.

Puedo olerlo. Me parece que exageraste con One de CK.

Espera que la veas, Granger-dice Rob acerca de su cita-es una belleza. Es como de tu edad, pero se viste mejor. No le molesta mostrar un poco de piel-Hermione hace un gesto de molestia-esta noche tendré suerte.

¿Hallaste a alguna colegiala llena de inseguridades que cayera con tus pésimas actuaciones?

Hermione se acerca para llenar el tanque, coloca la manguera en su lugar, cuando termina del jate sale nada mas y nada menos que Ginny.

Hola, Hermione. ¿Verdad que es genial?-pregunta Ginny refiriéndose a Rob-estaba en el country club con mi papa y me encontré a Rob.

No sabía que se conocían-dice Hermione impactada.

Si, claro. Rob estudio con mi hermano Bill. ¿Sabias que Hermione y yo somos amigas?

Tenía la leve sospecha. Es un pueblo pequeño-dice Rob.

¿Adónde te llevará este adinerado¿Quizás a las Bahamas?

No vamos al cine. Hace mucho calor para otras cosas.

Bueno, casi cualquier otra cosa-dice Rob con doble sentido.

Eso no fue una insinuación sexual¿verdad?-pregunta Ginny.

Ginny, no hables así delante de la niña-dice Rob mirando a Hermione.

Mientras tanto Colin se prepara para encontrarse "casualmente" con Cho, en el mismo lugar donde Ron y ella ven las estrellas cada noche.

"¿Que coincidencia?"-repetía Colin lo que tenía apuntado en su mano-"la luz de la luna", "decirle lo bella que esta", "que bello lugar"-mientras dice todo eso Cho se acerca por atrás de el.

Colin¿estas bien?-pregunta Cho preocupada, pero Colin solo responde con "Ahh"-traga una vez si es "si" y dos si es "no".

Ahh...

Una vez. Muy bien. ¿Que tienes en la mano?

Nada. Cho, eres increíble. Te ves y hueles increíble. Todo lo tuyo es increíble. Quería que lo supieras.

Que bueno saberlo-dice Cho riendo-¿que haces aquí?

Me daba una vuelta. Los mismo que tú. Daba una vuelta-dice Colin balbuceando.

La verdad es que estoy esperando a Ron.

Ron no podrá venir porque tenía planes. Planes importantes, por lo que me mandó en su lugar.

Creo que sé de qué se trata esto. Sigue.

Eso es todo.

Habla, Colin.

El creyó que si yo estaba aquí y tú también que si estábamos los dos solo aquí, juntos iba a ser como una primera cita.

Se que esto es nuevo para ti. ¿Que edad tienes?-pregunta Cho-¿14?

Quince.

Muy bien. Quince. Una cita es una actividad consensual que implica un acuerdo previo. La próxima vez, no olvides preguntar-dice Cho enojada mientras se va dejando solo a Colin.

Draco y Harry sigue siguiendo a Eva, por el muelle parece demasiado sospechosa como si temería que alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, entra a uno de los jates que están ahí.

Aquí es donde esto se pone interesante-dice Harry.

Después de un momento de estar viendo el yate, Eva sale de nuevo pero con una ropa nueva lista para irse a otro lado.

¿Adónde vas?-pregunta Draco a Harry.

¿Qué, eres tonto? Voy tras ella. Necesita que la sigamos.

Síguela tú, me quedaré a revisar el bote.

Buena idea, Butch-dice Harry jugando mientras se va.

Draco se acerca al yate y adentro de el, hay revistas, mucha ropa de una jovencita, unos wolkamans, sobras de comida rápida, pero lo que mas llama la atención es un pequeño libro de donde sobre sale una foto de una chava como de unos 20 años muy parecida a Eva.

¡Manos arriba!-dice una voz detrás de Draco-estás arrestado-es Daniel, en ese momento Draco se guarda la foto en una bolsa.

Draco y Daniel salen afuera del bote para poder platicar mejor.

Draco Malfoy. ¿Por que no me sorprende? Adivinaré. Investigabas para tu guión.

No, un amigo mío vive aquí-dice Draco.

¿No será por casualidad tu misteriosa mujer fatal?

No. Nada así de escabroso. Es sólo un amigo.

Que raro. Nunca imaginé que fueras amigo de octogenarios.

¿Como dices?-pregunta Draco sin comprender que quiere decir.

Ese bote-dice Daniel señalando el yate-en el que irrumpiste le pertenece a los señores Stepmuck. Una dulce parejita cerca de los noventa años.

Cielos.

Si, cielos. Draco, los Stepmuck son fanáticos de Oxford pero solo durante el verano. Pasan el resto de sus años dorados en Nueva York.

Debo de haberme subido al bote equivocado.

Quizás sea así o quizás tu amiga sea a quien buscamos.

¿Que quieres decir?-pregunta Draco preocupado.

Hace semanas, alguien se robó un bote y se fue a dar una vuelta.

¿Un bote?

¿No sabes nada al respecto?

No¿por qué habría de saberlo?

Mira, Draco, sé que eres un buen chico pero a ti te esta pasando algo-dice Daniel mientras le pasa su brazo por el hombro de Draco-de pronto, llamas al 911, le haces preguntas hipotéticas a un oficial de la ley, y todo esto gira en torno a una misteriosa mujer fatal lo cual impone una interrogante¿Tienes algo que decirme?

En ese momento en el cual Draco no sabe que decir para librarse de Daniel, aparece su salvación, Harry.

El oficial Daniel-grita Harry.

He debido saberlo-dice Daniel riéndose-dondequiera que haya humo, está mi hermanito imbécil.

Daniel, te lo he dicho mil veces a pesar de ese aspecto pulcro mi amigo Draco no juega para tu equipo. Tendrás que hallar a otra pareja para el baile de la policía.

Hermanito, tu obsesión con mi sexualidad es extraña. Tendré que volver a hablar con papá.

Daniel, no será hoy, no será mañana y quizás tampoco pasado mañana pero un día de éstos, abrirás tu buzón y te habrás dedicado la portada de Advocate. La portada dir�: "Policía bueno, policía gay. La historia de Daniel Potter". Todos vamos a estar orgullosos de ti. De verdad.

¡No soy gay!-le grita Daniel a Harry-ahora ustedes dos lárguense de este muelle. Hablo en serio-Draco y Harry se quedan riendo mientras ven a Daniel iré se de ahí.

¿Y?-pregunta Draco.

Se me escabulló. La perdí de vista.

En el cine Rialto, Hermione busca por todos lados rastro de Ginny y Rob. Pero no los encuentra hasta que se cruza por el pasillo con Ginny, sola.

Dios mío, Hermione. ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunta Ginny-no importa. Ven acá-tomándola de la mano-¿no es increíble que haya salido con Rob Logan? El hijo del senador Logan. Sus padres son adinerados y, además, es muy atractivo.

Tranquilízate, Ginny. Rob Logan no es un buen tipo. Desde que empecé a trabajar para el mi vida se ha convertido en un acaso sexual. Él es un asqueroso a la enésima potencia.

Quizás esto te sorprenda pero no a todos les molesta ser un objeto sexual.

Ese tipo me acoso día y noche de manera creativa y no tan creativa-dice Hermione desesperada-el primer día, entró mientras me estaba cambiando.

¿Por que tratas de arruinarme esto?

No trato de arruinarte nada. Creí que debías saber qué clase de hombre es Rob.

Los hombres no son la materia que más conoces-dice Ginny burlándose-entre Draco y mi hermano gay... lo siento. No eres sofisticada en cuanto a hombre se refiere.

Tranquilízate. No se trata de mí.

Si, claro que sí. Aún tienes una fijación con Draco y estás tan cerrada a cualquier nueva experiencia que la sola mirada de un hombre te hace enloquecer. Quedarse en casa los viernes no hará que regrese.

¿Salir con un idiota como Logan es una receta para recuperarse?-pregunta Hermione-si crees que esta escapada te ayudará a olvidar a Harry...

Hermione, seguí adelante con mi vida. Entre todas las personas creí que lo entenderías y te alegrarías, estaba equivocada.

Ginny se aleja de Hermione mientras entra en la sala de cine y se sienta al lado de Rob.

Comenzaba a preocuparme-le dijo Rob al verla-te perdiste los avances.

La fila era larga.

Esto va a estar estupendo.

La película comienza, pero también empieza que Hermione esta acercándose a ellos con palomitas y todo tipo de comida en la mano, y justamente se sienta al lado de ellos.

Hermione¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunta Ginny.

Estos asientos son estupendos. ¿Normal o de dieta?-pregunta respecto al refresco-traje los dos tipos.

No, vete de aquí ya-dice Ginny.

De día puedes sicoanalizarme todo lo que quieras pero no te dejaré sola con este hombre-dice Hermione al oído.

¿Que rayos pasa, Granger?-pregunta ahora Rob.

¿Te gustan los nachos? Me parece una innovación asquerosa en comida de cines. Esta cosa solidificada no es ni siquiera queso-dice Hermione mirando los nachos que compro-toma. Pruébalos.

Lo lamento. No lo sabía-intenta disculparse Ginny.

En la casa de la abuela, Ron parece estar buscando algo desesperado en el refrigerador, la abuela pasa por detras de el.

Hay helado en el congelador-le dice a Ron.

Así que este abre el congelador y toma el helado para intentar calmar un poco el calor que hace.

Desde que juego fútbol como demasiado-dice Ron.

No te preocupes.

Me gustaría sentir que mi estadía contribuye.

Si contribuyes. Haces feliz a mi nieta. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

En eso se escucha un portado y casi dos segundos después Cho entra en la cocina sumamente enojada.

Cho, me asustaste muchísimo-dice su abuela.

Lo siento. Las sorpresas son pésimas¿verdad, Ron?

Cho...-intenta decir su abuela para calmarla.

Es entre él y yo-dice Cho a su abuela-¿aceptaste efecto, tarjeta de crédito?-pregunta a Ron-se trata sólo de Colin o debo atender a todo el equipo.

Estás exagerando.

¿Quien me va a decir que pasa?-pregunta la abuela.

Le hice un favor a un amigo, así que le puse un trampa. Pensé que sería romántico.

Si, como un secuestro-dice Cho.

Él es sólo un niño. Es agradable y le gustas.

Para el soy como una fantasía pornográfica hecha realidad.

Eso es porque está encaprichado-dice Ron riendo de lo que Cho dijo.

Pero yo no. Te lo he dicho y no quieres prestarme atención. Te pusiste de su parte.

No me puse de parte de nada. Sólo quería...

Que tu amigo saliera favorecido-termina de decir la frase Cho-pues lo lamento.

En la casa de Draco, este entra a su habitación después de haber perdido la pista de Eva, pero cual es su sorpresa que cuando entra en esta la misma Eva le esta esperando en la ventan.

¿Que haces en mi cuarto?-pregunta Draco.

Devuelveme la foto.

Quiero respuestas.

¿Que es lo que quieres saber?

Dime que todo lo que has dicho es mentira. ¿Por qué inventaste que estudiabas¿Por que vives en un bote ajeno? Quiero saber quién eres.

Tienes todo el derecho de hacer preguntas-dice Eva-y te daré respuestas.

Estoy cansado de tus juegos. Desde que llegaste, destrocé el bote de mi padre...

Eso valió cada centavo y lo sabes.

¡Ha sido un desastre tras otro!

Trasformaré a un idiota en galán en poco tiempo ¿y así es como me agradeces¿Donde esta el amor?

La revolución ya no esta de moda y lo moral es anticuado.

¿Crees que soy moral?-pregunta Eva.

O una criminal.

Tonterías. Devuélveme mi foto.

Por última vez¿que hacías en la casa de Cho?

Buscaba algo para robar para comprarme el pasaje del autobús. ¿Estas satisfecho? Ahora dame mi foto.

No, hasta que me digas por qué una foto significa tanto para una desarraigada como tú.

Tienes razón, Draco-dice Eva triste-nunca fui una estudiante. El bote no es mío. Vivo ahí ilegalmente. Esa mujer es mi madre, Draco a quien jamás conocí y a quien trato de hallar. Esa foto es la única pista que tengo.

Habla. Te escucho-dice Draco.

Veamos¿por donde empiezo? La navidad pasada, estaba hurgando en el ático porque buscaba papel para el regalo y hallé la foto en cuestión cuya chica se parece mucho a mí.

¿Que hiciste?

Le pregunte a mis padres.

¿Y entonces?

Les acorralé y por fin mamá y papá me dijeron la verdad.

¿Que eres adoptada?-pregunta Draco.

Exacto.

¿Que hiciste?

Nada. Al principio, no sentí ninguna angustia pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a interesarme y sentí la necesidad de buscar las piezas que faltaban.

¿Por que buscas en Oxford?

Lo único que sé de mi madre es que vivió en esta parte del país, cerca del océano. Por eso he recorrido toda la costa preguntando por todas parte con la esperanza de tener suerte.

¿Y las has tenido?

Depende de a qué te refieras. No, no la he hallado al menos, todavía no, ni aquí tampoco lo cual implica que tengo que seguir mi camino. Así termina otro capitulo de mi melodrama.

Es el filme más noir de la semana.

Con suspenso.

Con mucho suspenso-dice Draco-no lo sé. Eva, llámame crédulo pero esta vez te creo-dice Draco regresándole la foto.

Gracias, Draco. Eres un chico muy tierno y tienes razón en que jugué contigo. Eso es lo que hago siempre, me mudo a una nueva ciudad y no me quedo mucho tiempo así que interpreto un papel de ese modo, nadie puede acercarse a mí. Y a muchos les gusta la actriz que hay en mí. Pero tu escudriñaste en mi interior. Querías ahondar dentro de mi alma confundida.

Bueno, obviando las mentiras el robo y el usar el sexo como un arma hay muchas cosas buenas dentro de ti.

Espero no haber hecho nada irremediable porque quiero pensar que cuando me recuerdes, sonreirás.

Bueno, los paseos en el bote de mi padre, me harán reír.

¿Lo ves? Eso es. Quizás hasta logre una nota en una biografía no autorizada-dice Eva.

A ti te dedicaré un capítulo entero.

Estaré pendiente a ver si sales en los créditos-dice Eva mientras va hacia la ventan para irse.

Cuídate, Eva-y esta última se va para siempre.

Cho esta ahora en el mismo lugar donde ella y Ron ven las estrellas, solo que ahora Ron se acerca lentamente a donde esta.

Caigo sobre mi espada o espero a que termine la batalla-dice Ron.

No importa. Sea como sea, eres un hombre muerto.

Escucha-dice Ron sentándose junto a ella-malinterpretaste el asunto de Colin. No lo hice por él, sino por ti. Hablo en serio. Quería mostrarte que puedes lograr todo lo que quieras. Simplemente debes pensar que te lo mereces.

Tú no lo entiendes. Éste en nuestro lugar. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

Claro que si, pero ¿no quieres más?

No de nosotros. Ron, tuve amantes y tuve novios pero nunca he tenido a alguien que sea mi amigo. Alguien que no trate de acostarse conmigo o que se vaya después de que le diga que no dormiré con él. Un amigo que me quieres por lo que soy-dice Cho luego se quedan unos momento callados cuando después Cho añade-a menos que hayas decido ser bisexual-los dos ríen-esa trampa era más para ti que para mi.

Por favor. No me gusta Colin Creevy.

Ni a mi tampoco, perno no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que quizás tú añoras una relación.

Quizás sea así, pero esto no es Nueva York en donde a los gays no se les dificulta declararse. Esto es Oxford y el único gay soy yo.

Tu vas a tener una bella y maravillosa vida amoroso. Será algo asombroso, aterrador y cuando eso pase, tu vida cambiará totalmente.

Sí, para ti es fácil decirlo.

Lo sé. Tienes que tener fe. Las cosas suceden cuando uno menos se lo imagina.

Al día siguiente Ginny camina por el muelle en busca de Hermione que esta trabajando.

Hola-dice Hermione-el galán no ha llegado. Quizás fue a dormir tarde anoche.

No paso nada-dice Ginny-no es que tenga que explicarte pero me llevó a casa luego del cine y se porto como un caballero.

Si, él es un príncipe, el príncipe de las tinieblas-dice Hermione caminando.

Hola Rob-saluda Ginny al chico que recién llega.

¿Flojeando en el trabajo, Granger?-pregunta Rob.

Hablábamos de cosas de mujeres-dice Ginny.

Lo sé. Que trío el de anoche pero la próxima vez quiero estar en medio. Fue un pacer inesperado. Creí que estabas trabajando-le dice Rob a Hermione-¿los viernes no cerramos a las 8:00?

Nadie viene después de las 7:00.

Responde a la pregunta.

Los viernes estamos abiertos hasta las 8:00-responde Hermione.

Estas despedida-dice Rob.

¿Que?

Ya me oíste. Es inaceptable que cierres antes sin mi permiso.

Y por eso me estas despidiendo-dice Hermione.

Ahorrate el drama juvenil. Te despido porque cerraste temprano.

Hermione...-dice Ginny interviniendo-ella puede explicarlo. Es un malentendido.

No te molestes, Ginny.

Fue un placer trabajar contigo-dice Rob viendo a Hermione marcharse.

¿Sabes que, Rob?-dice Hermione regresándose-el día que tu libido desatado te mete en problemas no me llames como testigo principal. Púdrete en el infierno.

En la casa de la abuela, alguien toca la puerta es Draco que trae un aire acondicionada.

Que dios nos libre de los herejes-dice la abuela al ver a Draco-que cargan acondicionadores de aire.

Son órdenes de mi padre. ¿Lo llevo arriba?

La abuela le hace una señal para que suba, cuando termina de ponerlo en su lugar ve una foto donde esta la abuela de Cho mucho mas joven junto a una joven, que es justamente la misma mujer que tenia Eva en su foto.

¿Quien es?-pregunta Draco a la abuela.

Es mi hija Helen. Aquí no tiene más de 18 años. Recuerdo que fue antes de irse a la universidad.

¿Es la mamá de Cho?

Tengo una sola hija, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se queda un momento viendo la foto, entonces la madre de Cho es también la madre de Eva.


	6. Secretos y mentiras

**Secretos y mentiras**Draco y Cho van caminando por los pasillo de la escuela platicando de como Cho termino sido elegida Reina de Fin de Año.-Es algo genético, nada más-dice Cho.-¿Lo es?-Se lo debo a mi mamá. Por ejemplo, lo que la gala de la reina de Oxford.-¿Ella también fue reina?-pregunta Draco.-Fue señorita Cape Cod. Es diferente. Cambió los certámenes por una vida de sándwiches de pepino, tes y ligas juveniles.-¿Cuál es el punto?-A pesar de mis esfuerzos llegué al pináculo de la cultura popular de Oxford. Draco, vendí mi alma. Me convertí en un personaje falso que busca un nombre.-¿Te golpeó tanto, Cho?-Supongo que me lo merecía. Fue otro personaje feliz que le debo a mi mamá.-Te equivocas. No votaron por tu parecido con tu mamá. Fue por ti.-Lo hicieron por que soy linda y lleno un suéter.-Eso también, pero creo que votaron por alguien nuevo por una especie de Mesías que les cambiara el rumbo.-Ahí está-dice un hombre-señorita Chang¿podemos interrumpir?-Espero que con buenas noticias, Sr. Milo-dice Cho.-Permítame presentarles a lo mejor de la secundaria Oxford-dice el hombre señalando a muchas mujeres al lado de el-ellas son medio siglo de reinas de Oxford. Damas, les presento a la señorita Cho Chang la orgullosa nuevo miembro de su grupo, en 1997.-Me llamo Constance Freckling-dice una mujer entre todas-soy la reina mas vieja de todas-se toman de la mano-Cho, extiende tu índice en el interior de mi muñeca. Felicidades. Acabas de aprender el saludo secreto. Bienvenida al club. Me han hablado mucho de ti.Cho se queda viendo a todas las mujeres mientras voltea haber a Draco quien solo tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro...En el jardín de la casa de Hermione, esta ella, su hermana y Harry organizando un desayuno afuera.-Oiga-dice Dennis-esto es muy emocionante. Díganme. ¿De quien fue la brillante idea?-Mía-dice Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.-Bueno, tu hermana tuvo la idea de servir desayuno en este lugar pero fui yo quien le dijo cómo hacerlo.-Harry, dale las gracias a tu padre por la ayuda-dice Dennis.-Por favor¿para qué es el auxiliar de policía de Oxford?Dennis se va para seguir sirviendo las cosas, mientras que Harry y Hermione se acercan a la cafetera.-¿Negro?-le pregunta Harry del café-¿qué pasa, Granger?-Ya que buena parte del dinero del seguro se gastará en esto espero que funcione.-Así será-la anima Harry.-Mas vale. No puedo volver a la marina-dice Hermione refiriéndose a su viejo empleo.-¿Que te paso con ese infeliz?-Es una larga historia. Tenía una cita con...-Hermione no sabe si debe decirle que es Ginny-alguien que yo conozco y que traté de alertar. Debido a eso me echo al día siguiente.-Que encantador. ¿Y quien ese ella?-No la conoces.-¿De verdad? Granger, haz algo por ti. No hagas política¿esta bien? Eres constitucionalmente incapaz de mentir con descaro-dice Harry y Hermione sonríe-¿quien era?Hermione se le queda viendo a los ojos, y como si Harry pudiera leer esa mirada baja la cabeza comprendiendo que se trata de Ginny.-Lo siento. No quería decírtelo, Harry.-Siento que me golpearon con un mazo.-Si te sirve de consuelo, eso no va a durar. Ginny es demasiado inteligente para ese infeliz.-Esta bien. Si eso la hace feliz...-dice Harry sumamente triste, sigue queriendo a Ginny...En la casa de Draco, este ha llegado, pero cual es su sorpresa que hay alguien mas aparte de su padre en la casa.-¡Papá ya llegue!-dice Draco-¿mamá?-pregunta.-Hola-dice Narcisa-mi amor, te extrañé mucho.-¿Que haces aquí?-¿No puedo sorprender a mi hijo?-No me quejo.-Te diré por que vino-dice Lucius entrando a la cocina-este año es la gala de las reinas.-Tu padre me conoce bien-dice Narcisa-ser una ex reina de cierto momento a finales de los años 70 me hizo querer venir.-¿De finales de los 70?-pregunta Lucius-hola Narcisa.-Hola Lucius.-Cho la está organizando-dice Draco a su madre.-¿Cho planeando una gala?-Es la nueva reina de Oxford-dice Lucius.-¿Cómo paso eso?-Nadie lo sabe. Yo lo interpreto como un aviso del Apocalipsis-dice Draco bromeando.-Al menos eso deberá divertirnos.-¿Estas más aguda o eso de nosotros es conmigo?-pregunta Draco.-Querido, necesito acompañante-dice Narcisa y Draco voltea haber a su padre, pero este no dice nada...A la hora del la comida en la escuela, Harry y Hermione están comiendo juntos, en ese momento llega Ginny y se sienta con ellos.-Hola-dice Ginny.-Recordé que tengo que estudiar francés-dice Harry levantándose.-Tú no llevas francés-dice Ginny.-Con más razón-Harry se va del lugar.-¿Le dijiste?-pregunta Ginny a Hermione.-Se me salió en el desayuno.-¿Desayuno?-pregunta Ginny, para saber que demonios hace Harry desayunando con Hermione.-Si, Harry nos ayuda a mi hermana y a mí con el negocio en el que hemos invertido todo y esperamos abrir pronto y recuperar nuestro dinero.-Hermione, no fue mi culpa que te echaran. Y aunque lo fuera, no puedes estar enojada conmigo siempre.-No siempre... pero por algún tiempo.-Bueno. No sé qué somos Rob y yo pero sé que no puedo resistirme. Me gusta.-Por ahora. Pero te prometo que vas a ganarte un "yo te lo dije"...Cho se acerca a una casa que se ve de mucho dinero, hay una nota en la puerta que le dice que pase. Entra y se dirige a una habitación, donde hay un vestido en ese momento entra Constance la reina mas vieja de todas (según ella).-No te encorves, jovencita-dice la señora Constance-endereza los hombros y mira al mundo. ¿Que opinas?-¿Cómo?-El vestido. Está casi listo. Hago uno para la celebración de cada año.-De eso quería hablar...-Hay que modernizarse. Quería levantarle el dobladillo y suavizarle el cuello.-Eso estaría bien. Escuche, Sra. Freckling.-Señorita Freckling. Nunca me casé.Dice la "señorita" Freckling algo ofendida, mientras en la parte de arriba de la casa se oye como si alguien se hubiera caído.-¿Que dia... que fue eso?-pregunta Cho.-Hank-dice la señorita Freckling.-¿Hank?-Mi ayudante. Es adorable. Vive en esta calle. Está poniendo más bombillos en el techo.-Si... en cuanto a la fiesta espero que no le importe, pero ya pasé por esto con mi madre. Ella trato de meterme en esto, pero no es lo mío.-Claro que me importa. Como la nueva reina de la escuela tienes la responsabilidad de ayudarme con este evento.-No pedí esto.-Tampoco yo te elegí, Cho. Todas las que pasan por la tienda se sienten felices de estar aquí. Son chicas dulces y entusiastas que aprovechan la oportunidad de ser modelos. Tienden a erguirse, peinarse y... usar sostén. ¿Fui clara?-Como el cristal-dice Cho mientras sale de la casa.Cuando sale de la casa se oye un ruido arriba de ella, y de repente cae una persona desde arriba.-¿Hank?-pregunta Cho.-Rápido... ¡corre por tu vida!-dice Hank mientras se escucha un zumbido arriba de ellos, y toma a Cho y se la lleva corriendo para el invernadero...En la casa de Hermione, esta ella y Harry limpiando la casa.-Comos los policías, desaparecen en el momento crucial-dice Hermione.-Algunos tienen esposas e hijos esperándolos. Además, casi terminamos. Y estaba pensando que necesitas un nombre cuando terminemos así que te sugiero ¿qué te parece Harry J. Potter el experto?-Sigue hablando. Será una dedicatoria memorable-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Granger, a veces tu falta de gratitud raya en la antipatía.-Hermione-dice Dennis entrando con el teléfono-es para ti. No sé quien es, pero parece angustiada.-¿Hola?-dice Hermione con el teléfono-hola..._-¿Hermione?_-Ginny¿eres tú?_-Hermione, por favor, ayúdame..._..Harry y Hermione salen de la casa para ir a ver que le pasa a Ginny, la encuentran a fuera de una casa donde esta una fiesta, ella esta sentando llorando.-¿Que paso?-le pregunta Hermione.-No quiero hablar de eso, quiero irme a casa.-Ginny, primero dinos qué pasó-dice Harry.-Harry, por favor.-Ginny¿trató hacerte daño?-pregunta Hermione.-Ginny, dinos que te hizo ese tipo.-Estábamos arriba en la habitación besándonos. Entonces él trató de...-dice Ginny llorando-yo le dije que no, él insistió y quise irme antes de que algo más sucediera. Fue cuando bajé a llamar a Hermione. ¿Podemos irnos?-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Harry levantándose.-Olvídate de el-dice Ginny.-¿Esta adentro?-Harry, vámonos-dice Hermione.-No me iré hasta hablar con ese desgraciado.-¡Harry, no!-grita Ginny pero Harry no le hace caso y entra a la casa...Adentro de la casa, todo mundo esta bailando y tomando, Harry se dirige asía la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se encuentra Rob platicando con sus amigos.-¿Qué te dije? Es fácil-dice Rob.-Rob...-dice Harry-estabas con Ginny¿verdad?-pero sin esperar la respuesta Harry le suelta un golpe que le da a Rob justo en la cara-¿qué diablos le hiciste?Todas las personas intentan detener a Harry para que se detenga.-Nada.-¿Por eso está tan desesperada?-pregunta Harry siendo detenido por dos chavos.-Vamos calmate-dice un chavo, Harry decide calmarse y los que lo sostienen lo sueltan.-Si vuelves a tocarla otra vez, te crucificaré.-Espera, no la toqué-dice Rob.-Guárdatelo para el juez...En un invernadero, están Cho y Hank, pero cual es la sorpresa que Hank es nada mas y nada menos que Colin.-Esto es muy bonito-dice Cho viendo alrededor las flores.-Así es. Aquí hay mas de 200 plantas. _Bulbophyllum virginalis_-dice Colin enseñándole una flor a Cho.-Lo estás inventando.-No, a veces los nombres son sugerentes.-Dime otro-pide Cho, Colin se queda pensando un momento._-Polystachya pubescens... o Vanda vaginatum._-¿Hace calor o me hiciste sonrojar?-dice Cho riendo-relájate, se necesita más que una flor para ofenderme-dice Cho viendo la cara de apenado de Colin-¿cómo aprendiste tanto sobre esto?-La Srta. Freckling.-¿Que pasa con ella?-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunta Colin sin comprender.-Es tan estirada que parece una cuerda de violín.-Es que está... triste.-¿Triste?-pregunta Cho.-No tiene a nadie. No tuvo hijos ni tiene parientes. Fui vecino de ella 10 años y soy su mejor amigo.-No sé por quien lamentarlo, si por ella o por ti-dice Cho burlándose, pero Colin se lo toma muy a fondo-tendrás que endurecerte. Si sigues exponiendo tu corazón así, sufrirás hasta morir.-No soy yo, es ella. No tienes idea de cuánto quiso conocerte.-¿De verdad?-Le hable de ti. El asunto es que hay dos eventos sociales importantes para ella. La CMO en Miami en primavera.-¿La CMO?-La Conferencia Mundial de Orquídeas. En el otoño, la gala de las reinas de la escuela. Para eso vive. Sin eso no tiene absolutamente nada...En la casa de Hermione, donde se han reunido Ginny, Harry y Hermione.-Mira debes ir a la policía esta noche-le aconseja Hermione a Ginny.-No puedo hacer eso.-Ginny, debes hacerlo. Habla con la policía-sigue diciendo Hermione.-Hermione, el no me hizo nada.-Entonces quédate aquí. No debes estar sola esta noche.-Gracias, pero no puedo.-Hermione, yo me ocupo-dice Harry.-¿Estas seguro?-Si-dice Harry mientras Hermione solamente asiente...En la casa de la Srta. Freckling, Cho regresa de la mano de Colin.-¿Srta. Freckling?-dice Colin-encontré a Cho afuera.-Srta. Freckling sé que no estaba de buenas y quería saber si podemos recomenzar-dice Cho.-Él es persuasivo cuando quieres¿verdad?-pregunta la Srta. Freckling mirando a Colin.-Estoy... empezando a conocerlo.-Si tu le gustas, no puedes ser tan mala.-Yo pensaba lo mismo de usted.-¿Esperamos que las aguas se calmen o nos sumergimos en la fiesta?-pregunta Colin.-Sumerjámonos-dice Cho.-Muy bien-dice la Srta. Freckling sentándose-¿entretenimiento o comida? Elige.-Entretenimiento-dice Cho sentándose a su lado.-Sorpresa, sorpresa. Como es mi casa, hay reglas.-Sorpresa, sorpresa-dice Cho.-Ni mimos, ni magos(que irónico tratándose de un fanfic de H.P.), Barry Manilow, imitadores de Elvis, conferencistas motivacionales, comediantes, brak dancing, rap ni animales.-¿Que le parece un cuarteto de cuerdas que toque Mozart?-pregunta Cho.-Perfecto.-Me ocuparé de eso.-Sé que podrás.-Algo más.-¿Que es?-pregunta preocupada la "señorita" Freckling.-Bueno, aún no lo sabe, pero Hank será mi acompañante-dice Cho tomando de la mano a Colin, el cual esta sin poder decir alguna palabra...Harry a llevado a Ginny, a donde el esta arreglando su barco.-True Love. Que irónico-dice Ginny viendo el nombre del barco.-Ya que no existe, decidí crearlo para mi-dice Harry, poniéndole una manta encime de Ginny para que no tenga frío.-¿Por que me trajiste aquí?-Porque querías ir a un lugar tranquilo.-Hay muchos lugares tranquilos, Harry.-Supongo que sí-dice Harry sentándose y Ginny lo imita-creo que quería que vieras que estoy bien después de terminar. Descubrí cómo cambiar lo que me afecta en algo potencialmente hermoso.-Yo no estoy bien, Harry. No te he olvidado.-Lo harás, Weasley.-Hasta llamarme por mi apellido¿sabes cuanto quería escucharlo?-Has pasado por mucho. No hablemos de eso.-Si lo que pasó hoy no unió, bienvenido-dice Ginny sonriendo.-No estamos juntos. Estoy apoyándote, pero no estamos juntos.-Si no fuera así, no estaría a tu lado contemplando tus ojos y besándote-dice Ginny acercándose a Harry para besarlo, los labios de ambos se rozan.-Ginny...-Lo siento.-No puedo. No podemos, por muchas razones.-No te estoy pidiendo lo que no se puede, Harry... sino lo que tú quieres hacer.-Quiero saber que estás bien. Es lo único que me importa ahora.-Es una lastima, porque tú me importas en todas la formas. Quiero estar contigo, Harry.-Es lo que sientes ahora, pero mañana podría ser diferente.-No hablo de mañana sino de ahora, esta noche, tu y yo juntos bajo las estrellas, como antes. Hablo de un beso. Es lo único que pido. ¿No quieres?Harry le acaricia la mejilla con una mano mientras Ginny se acerca a el, Harry no se mueve solo espera para recibir el beso, cuando los dos se separan Harry sonríe, y ahora es él quien vuelve a besar a Ginny...A la mañana siguiente, Harry deja a Ginny en su casa.-Gracias por cuidarme-dice Ginny.-Te di apoyo, Ginny.-Después de lo de anoche, quiero decir que lo que haya pasado o no entre nosotros fue por algo y yo estoy bien con eso. Lo que pase o resulte de eso...-Ginny.-Estoy mascullando.-Si-responde Harry sonriendo.-Me siento rara y estoy asustada. Cuando me asusto, mascullo. Algunos lo hacen y así mejoran...-Ginny.-Estoy mascullando otra vez. Supongo que quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo.-Lo siento.-Me siento feliz-dice Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acerca y besa de nuevo a Harry-bueno...Ginny se baja del carro, camina un poco hasta su casa a medio camino voltea para despedirse de Harry con la mano, Harry en el carro se queda pensando su cara no refleja felicidad, sino preocupación...En la casa de Hermione, Rob toca a la puerta y es Hermione quien abre.-¿No leíste el cartel?-pregunta Hermione al ver a Rob-no se admiten agresores a más de 90 m-Hermione intenta cerrar la puerta pero Rob la detiene.-No lo hice.-Que bien pero podrías mejorar tus entregas. Sugiero que interpretes mejor.-Hermione, por favor...-dice Rob tomándola de la mano, pero Hermione se aparta rápidamente-dime que ella no fue a la policía.-Si vuelves a tocarme, gritaré antes de que te des cuenta.-Hermione, ella fue quien quiso subir. Prácticamente me arrastró a la habitación. Apenas nos besamos ella enloqueció.-Rob, no tienes mucha credibilidad conmigo.-Bien, lo admito-dice Rob-pero hay una diferencia entre coqueteo laboral y...-¿Y asalto sexual?-termina Hermione-ponlo como quieras, Rob. Ambas atenta contra la ley-Hermione intenta irse pero Rob la detiene nuevamente.-Nunca he forzado a nadie-dice Rob, y parece sincero en sus palabras.-Si tú lo dices...-No es un secreto que ella es inestable ni que estuvo en un hospital psiquiátrico.-Fingiré que no te escuche.-¿Por que ella hizo esto¿Por que razón?-Hermione ahora si le cierra la puerta en sus narices, pero le dejo una duda muy grande en la cabeza, "¿Ginny lo invento todo¿Porque?"...En la fiesta de las reinas, todo parece adornado como si fuera la mejor gala del mundo. Draco esta con su madre en una mesa.-¿Dónde estará, Cho?-pregunta Draco.-No mires-dice Narcisa-ahí vienen Marlyn Mindik y su esposo. Tenía años sin verlos. No los soporto.-Narcisa, Draco-dice Marlyn.-Neil, Marlyn-dice Narcisa.-Me entere de lo de Filadelfia-dice Neil.-Seguro que sí. Discúlpenos íbamos por una bebida-intenta safarse de ellos Narcisa.-Estoy orgulloso de mamá-dice Draco antes de irse.-Todos lo estamos, aunque Filadelfia no pensara lo mismo-dice Neil-sinceramente, es absurdo despedir a una presentadora porque él publico no se identificó con una mujer mayor. No dirían lo mismo de Diana Sawyer.-Narcisa, hablo por el condado. Eres bienvenida aquí cuando quieras-dice Marlyn, pero Draco voltea haber a su madre, preguntándose "¿despedida?"-Gracias-dice Narcisa, mientras la otra pareja se retira.-Mamá¿hay algo que quieras decirme?Naricsa iba a hablar cuando ven llegar a Cho, podría decirse que no arreglada para una fiesta como esa, la Srta. Freckling se acerca a ella preocupada.-Llegas tarde-dice-el cuarteto aún no llega y sus atuendo no son adecuados en lo más mínimo. Exijo que se vayan a casa y se cambien. Entiendo que ella parezca un travestí, pero ¿tú, Colin?-Relájese, yo lo convencí-dice Cho-y usted no ha visto nada aún.-Es más audaz que una prostituta-se oye la voz de alguien en la puerta y vemos parados ahí a cuatro travestís.-¿Quién y que son esas?-pregunta la Srta. Freckling sorprendida.-"Esas" son el entretenimiento.-Necesito sentarme...Hermione a ido a la casa de Ginny, los pensamiento que tiene no se le pueden quitar de la cabeza, así que termina ayudando a Ginny a preparar la cena.-Ginny¿le has dicho a tu papá?-pregunta Hermione cortando jitomate.-¿Para que? Lo preocuparía y no me paso nada grave.-Ginny, ese tipo pudo hacerte daño.-No lo sabe, Hermione y... tal vez yo exageré-suelta por fin Ginny.-¿Crees que exageraste?-No aullé, si te refieres a eso.-No es eso.-¿Y que es?-pregunta Ginny.-Tengo que decirte algo-dice Hermione dejando el cuchillo.-¿Que?-Rob vino a mi casa esta mañana. Me dio su versión de la historia y casi juró su inocencia de rodillas.-¿Por eso estas aquí¿Tú y todos le creerán a esa basura?-No dije que le creí.-¿No¿Viniste a conversar?-pregunta Ginny enojada.-No, vine a saber si estamos haciendo lo correcto. Debí haberlo denunciado por su comportamiento conmigo y tal vez habría evitado esto.-Hermione, escucha. Tal vez todo paso por algo. Quizá salgo algo bueno de esto.-¿Que quieres decir?-Anoche Harry y yo nos reconciliamos. No sabes lo feliz que soy, porque ahora todo será igual.Ginny sonríe, Hermione intenta también sonreír pero lo hace muy falsamente, se voltea mientras en su cara se puede apreciar preocupación, sorpresa y ¿celos?..En la fiesta.-Damas y caballero, el momento que todos esperaban-dice Cho-por favor, démosle la bienvenida a las estrellas Amanda Destructora, Oferta de Verano, Megan Jolgoriosa y la Srta. Cristiandad-mientras aparecen "las" cuatro travestís en el escenario.Empiezan a bailar al son de una canción muy pegajosa, mientras que Cho se va a sentar en donde esta Colin.-No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que le gusto a Christy-dice Colin.-Siempre recocí tu excelente gusto para las mujeres-bromea Cho.-La Srta. Freckling me matara.-No estés seguro. Muy en su interior, ella comprende.-¿Entiende que?-pregunta Colin.-Reinas de la escuela y travestís¿qué diferencia hay? Todas se acicalan fingiendo ser lo que no son. Representan un papel.Vamos-dice Cho tomándolo de la mano.-¿Que... haremos?-Bailaremos, Colin. Tal vez suceda el milagro y los muertos despierten.Colin y Cho se ponen a bailar junto con los travestís, y en un momento mas casi toda la gente esta de pie bailando...Ginny va a visitar a Harry a donde el esta trabajando en True Love.-Traigo regalos-dice Ginny.-Hola, Ginny.-Hola. Pensé que True Love necesitaría un toque femenino.-Para ser sincero, necesita un nuevo timón y una quilla-dice Harry.-Bueno, te traje una nueva gorra de capitán-dice Ginny pasándole una gorra-y un para de zapatos de lona-Harry se pone la gorra-muy bonito.-Para serte sincero, me pregunto cuándo terminaré esto.-¿Por que lo dices?-Porque a veces es difícil reconstruir algo estropeando.-¿Porque?-La imagen que tienes de lo que fue algo no será la misma nunca más-dice Harry, obviamente ya no hablando del barco sino de su nueva relación con Ginny.-Si, pero podría ser mejor.-Sí, tal vez. En primer lugar, no recuerdas lo mal que estaba antes.-¿Cuán dañada estaba?-pregunta Ginny comenzando a llorar.-Bastante.-Harry¿podrías dejar la metáforas y hablar de lo que nos interesa?-Cometí un error anoche, Ginny-dice Harry quitándose la gorra-ambos lo cometimos.-Pero no hicimos nada.-Lo que puedo decirte es qué me hizo sentir.-¿Que?-pregunta Ginny preocupada.-Que actué contra lo que es correcto.-Es curioso, porque hoy es el primer día que me siento feliz desde que salí del hospital.-Hubo un tiempo en el que tú y yo estábamos muy unidos en todo. Había una conexión. Ahora reaccionamos diferente ante el mismo hecho.-Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto. No rompas conmigo.-Nunca quise romper contigo, Ginny. Pase meses esperando y anhelando en silencio...-Estás... castigándome, pero deja de estar enojado conmigo.-NO te estoy castigando, Ginny. Eso significa que hiciste algo mal.-Dormí con otro hace seis meses-dice Ginny llorando aún mas-supe que estaba mal y traté de decírtelo para que entendieras.¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?-Ginny, si quisiste dormir con él aunque fuera un segundo tal vez no fue un error y pudo ser que tu corazón te decía que yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti. Es lo que el mío me dice ahora que tú no eres esa persona.-No es verdad, Harry. Harry, no puede ser cierto.-Ginny, lo siento.-Olvídalo-dice Ginny saliendo del lugar, pero también podemos ver que hay lagrimas en el rostro de Harry...En la fiesta todos están divirtiéndose, mientras que la Srta. Freckling y Cho están sentadas.-Cho, la noche no fue un desastre del todo. Debo decirte algo. Saben bailar-dice la Srta. Freckling viendo a los travestís.-Así es-dice Cho riendo-Srta. Freckling, creo que le debo una disculpa.-¿Por que? Aparte de lo obvio.-La verdad es que pretendí impactarla esta noche pero ocurrió algo inesperado. Por primera vez pude ver mas allá del cliché y disfrutar de ser reina de Oxford.-Lo que se resume a un asunto no resuelto: Hank. El te adora.-Es una ilusión, es inofensivo.-Es más que eso. El habla de ti sin parar. Tu presencia en su vida lo revivió. Eres especial. Pero me preocupa que el sentimiento no sea mutuo.-Así es-dice Cho triste.-Una vez tuve un pretendiente el príncipe de cualquier mujer, un hombre maravilloso. Yo tenía 17 años, nos enamoramos y él me propuso matrimonio. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Se quitó el sombrero y se arrodillo ante mí. Fue ante la tumba de su madre en el aniversario de su muerte.-¿Le propuso matrimonio en un cementerio?-pregunta Cho sorprendida.-Lo recuerdo y debí haber huido como loca de ahí.-Pero no lo hizo.-No lo hice. Pero nunca hubo boda. Él me dejo, Cho. Me tomó por tonta. Se fue a California con la chica que le vendió el Cadillac. Pero el punto es que el corazón es algo muy frágil. Si se le hiere mortalmente, puede que nunca se recupere...Ahora Colin y Cho están de nuevo en el invernadero, mirando unas flores rojas muy hermosas.-La llama el corazón moteado-dice Colin-es su tesoro más preciado. Tardó como 16 años para crecer como debe ser...-Es mayor que tu.-Las cosas más bellas del mundo lo son-dice Colin mirando a Cho, mientras se acerca para besarla pero Cho lo detiene con la mano.-Colin...-Creí que la pasábamos bien.-Así es, pero no de esta manera.-Me pediste que viniera contigo esta noche-dice Colin.-Es cierto.-¿Eso no cuenta?-Cuanta porque somos amigos.-Cho, creo que estoy enamorado de ti-dice Colin, pero Cho se ríe.-Colin, no estas enamorado de mí.-¿Cómo sabes lo que siento?-No me conoces¿cómo puedes estarlo?-Porque... lo estoy.-Ojala fuera tan simple.-Lo es-dice Colin acercándose más a ella-si es la edad lo que te preocupa, un año no es nada.-Ahora lo es todo. ¿Sabes cuanto te ocurrirá en un año si vives bien? Tu corazón sufrirá muchas veces antes de que tengas 16 años.-¿Y eso significa que no te merezco ahora? Yo podría quererte más de lo que nadie te haya querido.-No te ofendas, pero eso no me dice mucho.-Dame una oportunidad. ¿Que tienes que perder?-pregunta Colin.-Colin, necesitas no sólo quien comprenda que té pasa sino que lo comparta contigo. Creéme que he hecho todo lo que tú no has hecho.-Excepto enamorarte. Eso no te ha pasado. No has tenido a nadie. Eso me lleva a pensar que todo lo que crees saber del amor es cuestionable. De manera que no puede decirme que no eres la mujer para mí.-Colin, lo que debes saber de mí y que apenas comienzo a entender es que ahora puedo verme sin juzgarme o condenarme. No estoy lista para nadie. Mucho menos para ti.-Lo que acabas de decir de sufrir muchas veces aquí va la primera-dice Colin, mientras sale del invernadero...Draco y su madre todavía están en la fiesta.-Supuso que me lo dirías-dice Draco.-¿Puede una madre decirle a un hijo, a quien enseña a soñar que ella se equivoco?-Mamá. Para empezar, no te equivocaste. Segundo, no luces mayor. Estás estupenda.-Gracias, mi amor.-Y en cuanto a venir a casa-dice Draco.-Cariño, tengo mis razones para no regresar a Oxford.-Eso es entre papá y tú y no quiero meterme en eso. Pero...-Pero crees que debo hablarle¿verdad?-pregunta Narcisa.-Podrías necesitar a un amigo como él.-No es tan fácil, Draco. Han pasado muchas cosas.-Pero no significa que no puedas apoyarte en él, decirle la verdad. ¿Que puede pasar?-Podría ayudarme, seríamos amigos de nuevo...-Dios nos libre-dice Draco burlándose...Ginny esta en la entrada de la casa de Hermione, diciéndole de todo.-Me mentiste. Me dijiste una cosa en la cara e hiciste otra. Creí que eras mi amiga.-Lo soy, Ginny-dice Hermione sin entender porque tanto enojo.-¿Y me quieres tanto que lo saboteaste todo con Harry?-Ni siquiera he hablado con Harry desde que ustedes me trajeron.-¿Tengo que creerte?-pregunta Ginny.-Es la verdad.-¿Es una coincidencia que nos uniéramos y que ahora no quiera verme?-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunta Hermione.-Esta noche, hace una hora después de que le dijiste que lo de Rob fue para volver con él.-Ginny, admito que lo pensé, pero no lo creí no por un segundo.-¿No me digas?-Te conozco. Sé que eres una buena persona. No harías algo tan duro y malo. ¿Que dije?-pregunta Hermione al ver a Ginny más tranquila y con la cara triste.-Nada.-Puedes decírmelo, Ginny.-Hermione, tu no me conoces. No sabes de qué soy capaz cuando me empeño en algo.-Ginny, eres tenaz y decidida. No es algo malo.-No, es más. Es como tener gringolas y sólo veo lo que quiero y lo demás queda bloqueado.-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Hermione cada vez más confundida.-Hablo de Harry. Lo quiero y lo necesito. La verdad es... ya ni sé que es verdad.Hermione se sienta al lado de Ginny, mientras pasa un brazo por su hombro para poder abrazarla y que se tranquilice un poco...Mientras en la fiesta la Srta. Freckling esta disfrutando de la compañía de los travestís, platicando y riendo.Colin camina por el muelle, triste y sin saber a donde ir.Narcisa y Lucius platican en el porche de la casa de este último.Harry sigue trabajando en su barco, True Love.Mientras que Ginny y Hermione continúan abrazadas.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " ESCAPE DE LA ISLA EMBRUJADA "**-En el año 1692, 13 jóvenes bueno, adolescentes fueron confinadas a una islita de la costa de Nueva Inglaterra porque se suponía que practicaba la brujería. Un año después se desató un incendio que las mató a todas.-¿Que puede contarme sobre la isla?-pregunta Draco.-Ustedes creen que es divertido y en la onda-dice el señor guardando su cámara-pero no se dejen llevar tanto por su aventura a lo Scooby Doo como para quedarse allá de noche.-No nos asustamos con facilidad-dice Cho.-¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso¿Es eso? Dime. Unas mujeres murieron allá. ¿No creen que les moleste lo que les pasó hace años¿No creen que ellas puedan manifestar su rabia? A veces ellas no controlan sus instintos. Suban. Nos vamos.-Sí. Te diré lo más importante. Mary era huérfana y fue acogida por los Bennett quienes la criaron junto con su hijo William. William y Mary se llevaban de maravilla tan bien que, con el tiempo, se enamoraron. Una noche, a Mary y William los hallaron juntos en la cama lo cual no les gusto a los Benneth, temerosos de Dios y rápidamente Mary dejó de ser su hija y se convirtió en bruja.-Es horrible-dice Hermione.-¿Te imaginas lo que la pobre tuvo que pasar? Una joven como de tu misma edad a quien confinaron a una isla por un delito que no entendía y tanto menos, pudo cometer. A ella la separaron del amor de su vida. Por eso la atmósfera de esta isla está tan cargada porque si amaras a alguien con quien no pudieras estar sentirías la triste en el aire la añoranza y la incertidumbre.-¿Estas grabando, Draco?-¿A que te refieres?-Almas gemelas que se separan por circunstancia adversas condenadas a soñar con lo que pudo ser. Ahí tienes tu película.-¿Tocaron?-pregunta Harry.-No. Fueron ustedes.-No, nosotros no fuimos-dice Hermione.-Alguien toco-dice Cho, mientras que Harry camina alumbrando arriba con la lámpara.-Bueno-dice Harry nervioso-esto es un poco raro.No hay campana-dice Harry señalando al techo, y donde debería estar la campana no hay nada. 


	7. El escape de la Isla de las Brujas

**Escape de la isla embrujada**Hermione va entrando al videoclub donde Draco esta en ese momento trabajando.-Hola, Hermione-dice Draco viéndola llegar.-Draco, por favor, dime que tienes_ The Crucible._-Belinda, lo sacó hace una hora.-Oh, no-dice Hermione poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-me lo merezco por ser esa chica.-¿Cuál chica?-La que alquila filmes antes de entregar un ensayo importante porque tiene problemas de atención y no leyó el libro.-¿Desde cuando eres esa chica?-Desde que cuido al bebe y trabajo en el B & B no tengo tiempo para ese molesto intento, conocido como tareas.-¿B & B¿No trabajabas en el muelle?-pregunta Draco y ella niega con la cabeza-¿qué paso?-Es una larga y telenovelesca historia.-De acuerdo.-¿Que me cuentas?-pregunta Hermione después de un rato de silencio incomodo-¿Eva te ha ayudado a añadir fechorías a tu historia?-La verdad es que Eva se fue de la ciudad.-Bueno, gracias, Draco. Nos vemos en la escuela.-De acuerdo.-Yo seré aquella a quien cubra el fracaso-dice Hermione yéndose.-Espera, Hermione. ¿Y si te digiera que no debes escribir el ensayo?-Te escucho.-Hablé con Green y le pregunté si de verdad quería 5 paginas de pasajes de enciclopedia que describan los juicios de las brujas de Salem o...-Adivinaré. Le propusiste hacer un filme en cambio. Es típico de Draco Malfoy.-Esta es la mejor parte: Cho y Harry tampoco escribirán el ensayo y me ayudarán mañana.-Asumo que mi invitación se perdió en el correo-dice Hermione triste.-Yo te hubiera invitado es que...-Olvídalo. ¿De que se trata tu filme?-Como leemos_ The Crucible_ y estudiamos los juicios se me ocurrió que hiciéramos un documental sobre algo que ocurrió en la Isla de las Brujas.-Te estas copiando _The Blair Witch Project._-Me siento insultado. Haré un documental real-dice Draco haciéndose el ofendido-quiero contar a través del mito de la Isla de las Brujas una historia sobre la hipocresía y sobre la persecución religiosa. ¿Participaras?-Ya sabes, si fallo en el ensayo, quizá pierda la materia y si la pierdo, podría comenzar un largo y trágico espiral que me condene a limpiar las mesa de Oxford así que participare...Draco esta ahora con su cámara entrevistando a diferentes personas acerca de lo que saben de la Isla de las Brujas, ahora esta con el director Green.-En el año 1692, 13 jóvenes bueno, adolescentes fueron confinadas a una islita de la costa de Nueva Inglaterra porque se suponía que practicaba la brujería. Un año después se desató un incendio que las mató a todas.Ahora esta entrevistando a su padre, Lucius.-Durante la preparatoria es el mejor sitio para hacer el amor.Ahora esta con su madre, Narcisa.-Ahí fue donde tu padre y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez.-Oh, no-se oye la voz de Draco mientras baja la cámara.-Cariño¿estas bien?-pregunta Narcisa...Los cuatro jóvenes van caminando, rumbo a la escuela._-Blair Witch_ no me gusto-dice Cho al grupo-no me asusto para nada la chica no me gusto y corrí al botiquín en busca de Dramamine.-A mí me asusto-dice Hermione.-No nos sorprende, Granger. Eres una gatita asustadiza-dice Harry mientras empuja un poco a Hermione, y ella lo vuelve a empujar jugando.-A mí me pareció innovadora-dice Draco-un par de chicos con una cámara arrasaron en Hollywood.-Mi papá hace filmes más aterradores con su filmadora-dice Harry-¿quieren terror? Vean el video de Navidad de los Potter. Los pondrá a temblar-mientras entra a la escuela.-Antes de ver _Blair Witch_ creía que las brujas no existían-dice Cho-bruja es la palabra que está de moda para describir a una chica que sigue sus instintos naturales y que explora su sexualidad. Esto no se podía hacer en 1690 sin que la gente protestara. ¿Que hicieron los puritanos en vez de buscar el Viagra? Calificaron de brujas a estas jóvenes y las enviaron a una isla para que murieran solas.-Que suerte tienes-le dice Hermione a Cho-vives en un mundo donde puedes seguir tus instintos sin que té persigan-mientras Harry sonríe.-Tienes razón. A estas altura estaría más que achicharrada-dice Cho.-Es hora de que fijemos algunas entrevistas-dice Draco mientras que Hermione sé esta riendo junto con Harry-Hermione¿quieres ayudarme?-Claro.-Recluten a los entrevistados.-De acuerdo, director-dice Harry mientras Draco y Hermione sé van-que se divierta. ¿No se te ablanda el corazón porque Kevin y Winnie dan sus primeros pasos hacia los años dorados?-pregunta mirando a Draco y Hermione.-Me alegra que tú y yo tuviéramos la previsión de no tener algo-dice Cho.-Amén, hermana cristiana.-¿Por que será?-Si ves la investigación clínica hallaras que este tonto nunca conquista a la chica. Nunca ha habido un tú y yo porque tu y yo no nos necesitamos.-Lo siento. Dejé mi decodificador en la caja de cereal-dice Cho que no ha entendido que dijo.-Cómo tu libertinaje hizo que te desterraran al quinto infierno necesitabas el afecto del intachable de la ciudad para validar tu periodo de vulnerabilidad¿verdad? Yo, como la perenne oveja negra del rebaño Potter necesitaba más el amor de una mujer cuya devoción me impulso me conmovieron tanto que me sentí obligado a esforzarme para lograr algo. Tu y yo éramos diferentes, pero en igualdad de condiciones.-Cielos, pensé que Draco era bueno en razonamientos-dice Cho sonriendo...Ginny va caminando rumbo a la dirección cuando se encuentra con el Director Green, que parece que tiene prisa por irse.-Director Green¿tiene un momento?-pregunta Ginny.-Ahora no.-Aceptó con gran seriedad ser jeda del comité disciplinario y no defraudare su confianza.-Es una actitud muy seria. Con su permiso-dice el director intentando seguir su camino.-Las últimas semanas han sido agitadas-dice Ginny deteniéndolo pero ya establecí mis prioridades.-Me alegra oír eso. Con su...-Me gustaría comunicarle alguna ideas si no le molesta.-Adelante-dice el director resignado de que Ginny no lo va a dejar de molestar.-Excelente. Leí las normas de conducta emanadas.....En las afuera de la escuela, Hermione y Draco están trabajando poniendo la cámara para las personas que van a entrevistar.-Extrañé mucho esto, Hermione.-Yo también.-Me siento muy afortunado.-Yo también-vuelve a decir Hermione.-Es como si hubiera recuperado un sentimiento que había perdido.-Se ha que te refieres...-Esta claro que es un proyecto escolar-interrumpe Draco-pero es maravilloso volver a hacer películas.-Creí que hablabas de nosotros¡qué tonta!-Bueno, esto también-intenta arreglar Draco-es obvio. Ya sabes, yo también extrañaba ese interés por hacer películas que teníamos antes de las cosas. De veras me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo.-Amigos-dice Hermione susurrando...De nuevo Draco con su cámara entrevistando a varias personas. Ahora esta con la abuela de Cho.-Hace 300 años, las prostituras que practicaban la brujería fueron confinadas a esa isla. Lo que pasó ahí es una prueba de que el Señor es severo con aquellos que se meten con la magia negra.Ahora es la hermana de Hermione.-Un chico desapareció ahí durante la preparatoria. Era un adicto y siempre tenía en la cabeza el Zeppelin IV. Unos dijeron que se drogó y que se ahogó. No lo sé. Otros dicen que las brujas se lo llevaron.Una estudiante del colegio.-Los jóvenes desaparecían ahí misteriosamente y dicen que es obra de las brujas o de lo que sea. Yo creo que la CIA y la NSA tienen algo que ver. Se trata de que el gobierno inventó una historia para encubrir su maldad...Nuestros cuatro aventureros jóvenes van camino hacia la isla, donde un señor en un pequeño bote los llevará hasta allá.-¿Nadie trajo bocadillos?-pregunta Harry.-No-dice Draco.-¿Que es una salida al campo sin bocadillos¿No trajeron Doritos ni nada? Mi reino por un refresco en una lata de aluminio-dice Harry mientras llegan con el señor de la lancha.-Draco Malfoy¿verdad?-pregunta el señor.-Presente. Hago un filme¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?-dice Draco sacando su cámara.-Solo si me devuelves el favor-dice el señor sacando otra cámara-¿te parece¿De que se trata tu película?-Es un documental sobre la isla de las Brujas¿y la tuya?-Hago uno acerca de los que hacen documentales sobre esta isla. Desde que salió _Blair Witch_ todos los bobos con cámaras y sueños han venido. Con suerte esta video me llevará a un festival.-¿Que puede contarme sobre la isla?-pregunta Draco.-Ustedes creen que es divertido y en la onda-dice el señor guardando su cámara-pero no se dejen llevar tanto por su aventura a lo Scooby Doo como para quedarse allá de noche.-No nos asustamos con facilidad-dice Cho.-¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso¿Es eso? Dime. Unas mujeres murieron allá. ¿No creen que les moleste lo que les pasó hace años¿No creen que ellas puedan manifestar su rabia? A veces ellas no controlan sus instintos. Suban. Nos vamos.Todos suben, mientras la lancha avanza Draco va filmando la Isla completa...Cuando llegan al otro lado, donde esta isla, hay un pequeño muelle, y un cartel que dice: "LA ISLA DE LAS BRUJAS" y unos símbolos extraños arriba.-Hola. Bienvenidos-dice una mujer recibiéndolos-soy Wendy Dalrymple de la Sociedad Histórica de Oxford y estoy aquí para responder sus preguntar sobre la isla la cual representa un periodo oscuro de nuestra historia.-¿Habrá alguna cafetería por aquí?-pregunta Harry-porque me estoy muriendo de hambre y Camerón-señalando a Draco-canceló la ida a comer antes de subirnos al bote.-Hay refrigerios en la tienda y recuerdos inspirados en las brujas.-Me gustan los recuerdos. Vamos-dice Cho.-Estás haciendo un filme¿verdad?-pregunta Wendy a Draco.-Se copia _The Bair Witch Project_-dice Hermione.-Me di cuenta. Vengan. Los llevaré al cementerio. Es ideal para los cineastas. Trasmite la atmósfera del lugar.-Hermione¿te das cuenta de que Blair era falso mientras que mi documental es real?-pregunta Draco mientras el, Hermione y Wendy van al cementerio...En la tienda, tomando algo de comer esta Harry, mientras que Cho investiga los recuerdos, hay muchos libros de brujería y encantos. Cho toma uno y comienza a leer.-Harry, oye esto. "¿Te tiene mal ese perverso amor¿Pasas horas observándolo y él ni te mira¿Lo llamas y le cuelgas¿Has revisado su basura¿Has pensando en desfigurar a su novia? No sigan acechando, damas. Este filtro convertirá a su amado en un perrito.-Sigue soñando, Chang.-¿No crees que funcione?-Nunca digo que no pero creo tanto en el poder de los filtros como en que las sirenas son de verdad.-Voy a intentarlo.-¿De veras¿En quien?-pregunta Harry.-En ti.-¿En mi?-¿Y quién mas? Yo no te atraigo para nada.-En lo más mínimo-dice Harry.-¡Cielos!-No, no quise decirlo en ese sentido. Tú eres verdaderamente una belleza y no es que no me caigas bien pero no eres mi tipo.-Lo mismo digo.-Pero si soy reflexivo y lindo-dice Harry sonriendo.-De seguro le gustas a muchas chicas, pero a mi no.-Soy mejor partido que Ty, el bíblico o ese Don Juan cavernícola de Blaise.-Eso lo dice un tipo cuyas dos últimas novias se fueron de la ciudad para que no las acusaran o para reposar en un manicomnio.-¡Cielos!..Mientras que en el cementerio, Draco esta grabando todas las tumbas, y Hermione parece que las esta contando.-Sólo hay doce-dice Hermione.-¿Que?-pregunta Draco.-Eran 13 brujas, mandaron a 13 chicas y sólo hay 12 tumbas.-Que lista-dice Wendy-la gente nunca nota eso. Se llamaba Mary Waldeck.-¿Que le paso?-pregunta Draco.-Nunca hallaron su cuerpo. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, pero hay dos tendencias. Para los que gustan de las historias de fantasmas dicen que era una brujas y que ronda la isla. Pero para los románticos dicen que su amante vino y la sacó de este horrendo lugar.-¿Su amante?-pregunta Hermione.-Sí. Te diré lo más importante. Mary era huérfana y fue acogida por los Bennett quienes la criaron junto con su hijo William. William y Mary se llevaban de maravilla tan bien que, con el tiempo, se enamoraron. Una noche, a Mary y William los hallaron juntos en la cama lo cual no les gusto a los Benneth, temerosos de Dios y rápidamente Mary dejó de ser su hija y se convirtió en bruja.-Es horrible-dice Hermione.-¿Te imaginas lo que la pobre tuvo que pasar? Una joven como de tu misma edad a quien confinaron a una isla por un delito que no entendía y tanto menos, pudo cometer. A ella la separaron del amor de su vida. Por eso la atmósfera de esta isla está tan cargada porque si amaras a alguien con quien no pudieras estar sentirías la triste en el aire la añoranza y la incertidumbre.-¿Estas grabando, Draco?-¿A que te refieres?-Almas gemelas que se separan por circunstancia adversas condenadas a soñar con lo que pudo ser. Ahí tienes tu película.-¿Y el incendio dónde sucedió?-pregunta Draco desviando el tema.-En la iglesia que queda en el bosque-dice Wendy.-¿Nos llevas? Me encantaría grabar ahí.-No, porque nunca voy al bosque y si son inteligentes ustedes tampoco irán. Pero si dicen ir, hay mapas en la tienda...Mientras tanto en la tienda, Cho esta preparando su filtro amoroso.-"Con luces tenues y pies firmes di estas palabras para que él sea tuyo"-dice Cho mientras toma un poco del filtro y sé lo toma-es tu turno.-¿Cómo dices¿Decías algo sobre consumir ese horrible brebaje?-Dice aquí que el objeto de mi amor y yo debemos ingerir el filtro para que la poción funcione.-No, no, no-dice Harry negando con la cabeza.-Por favor. Lindo, lindo. No tienes que tragarte las ramas.-Esta bien, pero Chang la recompensa va a ser horrenda-dice Harry mientras toma un trago.-¿Cómo te sientes?-Relajado y tranquilo.-¿Que pasa aquí?-llega preguntando Wendy muy enojada.-Un par de chicos locos que practican la magia negra-dice Cho.-Si-dice Harry sonriendo.-No se metan con lo que no entienden-dice Wendy quitándoles el libro, y yendo hacia la otra habitación donde toma un mapa para dárselo a Hermione-tomen. Con esto atravesarán el bosque y llegarán a la iglesia. No se pierdan porque es oscuro, peligroso y es probable que nunca los vuelvan a oír o ver¿de acuerdo?Cho y Harry hacen cara de "sí como no" mientras que Hermione esta más asustada que ninguno de ellos...Los cuatro van caminando por el bosque, Draco sigue grabando tomo, y ya les han contado la historia de Mary a Harry y Cho.-Tomen a Mary Waldeck por ejemplo¿era una bruja?-pregunta Cho-no. Era un caso crónico de necesidad de afecto. Es demasiado desgarrados para expresarlo con palabras.-Desacuerdo totalmente-dice Draco.-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-pregunta Hermione.-Eso demuestra cómo el amor prospera aun en las peores circunstancias.-Y mira lo que le pasó-dice Hermione a Draco.-Nadie sabe lo que le paso.-Es seguro decir que Mary tuvo una muerte triste y solitaria separada del chico que siempre amo.-No lo creo. Si dos personas se aman locamente hallarán la forma de estar juntos.-Estuvieron separados mucho tiempo-contradice Hermione-quizá él la olvido. Quizá conoció a otra.-Pero si no la olvido ni conoció a otra quizá no estaban destinada estar juntos.-Que ingenio eres.-Y tú, cínica.-¿No pueden dejar de molestar?-pregunta Cho-ya llegamos. Ahí esta.-¿Habrá algún baño ahí?-pregunta Harry, viendo la pequeña iglesia construida solo con madre-porque creo que bebí mucha cerveza de las brujas. Ya vuelvo-dice Harry mientras se va a buscar un árbol...Mientras tanto en la escuela, al parecer Ginny se ha tomando muy en serio su papel de jefa del Comité, ve a una chica vestida con un vestido con sandalias.-¿Vestidos adherentes y sandalias?-pregunta Ginny-no en mi guardia-mientras le da un papel de detención, Ginny sigue caminando ve a un chico que en su casillero tiene pegado fotos de chavas en bikiqui-exhibición inapropiada de formas femeninas. Estatutos 97. Ofensivo y de mal gusto-mientras le da otra nota de dentición al chico, ahora Ginny ve a un chico con el cabello largo y patillas que le sobrepasan el lóbulo-disculpa, disculpa. En caso de que no lo sepas Elvis ya no está, y, en su ausencia no habrá más patullas que pasen de los lóbulos. Normas de conducta, nene, léetelas, apréndelas y vívelas...Draco (que sigue grabando), Hermione y Cho entran a la iglesia, que esta muy abandonada (pues claro tiene mas de 300 años) telarañas colgando por todos lados, polvo, y un pequeño cartel que Draco comienza a leer.-"Los aldeanos construyeron la iglesia para que las chicas hallaran a Dios. Les mandaban a un ministro los domingos pero ellas se burlaban tanto de el, que dejó de venir".-Yo hubiera podido andar con ellas-dice Cho sonriendo-me pregunto si Harry ya me ama-dice mientras sale a buscarlo.-Fueron asesinadas-dice Hermione leyendo otro cartel pegado hasta el fondo de la iglesia.-¿Cómo dices?-Dice aquí que un grupo de hombre de tierra firme consideraban a la isla su burdel personal. Cuando esto se supo los bíblicos decidieron que ya era suficiente. Luego vino una turba furiosa que acorraló a las chicas en la iglesia y las quemó.-William debe haber escapado con Mary.-¿Por que dicen eso?-pregunta Hermione-¿cómo sabes que William no encendió la antorcha?-No sé. Quizás porque la amaba.-¿Cómo sabes que era un hombre tan inteligente? Si todo el pueblo cree que tu novia es una bruja quizá sea más fácil seguir la corriente.-Eso no es lo que me interesa contar.-Un buen director ve la historia desde todos los ángulos no sólo desde su aburrida y hastiada perspectiva.-¿Harry no ha aparecido?-pregunta Cho llegando de nuevo con ellos.-No desde que fue a buscar el árbol ideal-dice Hermione.-Debemos volver. Oscurece-dice Draco apagando la cámara.-Lo buscaré. Regrese con el tipo del bote-dice Cho. Nos reuniremos en el muelle...Draco y Hermione van caminando de regreso al muelle.-¿Hermione, por qué té molesta tanto mi optimismo?-Eso no es lo que me molesta.-¿Y que es?-¿Que paso entre nosotros?-No es el momento ni el sitio para una disertación extenuante sobre nuestra relación.-Debemos contemplar cómo todo se derrumba. Ocupémonos más tarde.-Somos amigos¿por qué no podemos dejarlo así?-pregunta Draco.-¿Amigos?-Si, si quitas todo lo demás que somos queda que somos amigos.-Draco, tú no puedes forzar la amistad.-Me rindo. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé de que hablas.-Claro que no.-Explícate-dice Draco llegando al muelle.-Draco¿qué sabes de mi vida en estos momento? Piénsalo. ¿Sabes como perdí el empleo, como me fue en la prueba y como hacen las hermanas Granger para ganarse la vida? No lo sabes, Harry sabe mas de mi vida ahora que tu. ¿Y sabes que? Yo tampoco se nada de tu vida.-Lamento haberme alejado pero lo necesitábamos.-Esté último año de mi vida ha sido una pesadillas de emociones en contraste. Sin importar lo malo que me fuera había una cosa que siempre me impulso. Nosotros, nuestro nexo, nuestra conexión. Fue lo único que me hizo sentir que no estaba sola y que era parte de algo especial. Por eso no me quejo de que seamos amigos o no es que, por primera vez en mi vida no siento ese nexo, Draco y eso me asusta-dice Hermione mientras que oye en sonido del motor de la lancha-espere.-Ahí están. Suban que nos vamos-dice el señor.-No podemos irnos. Nos separamos de nuestros amigos-dice Hermione.-Que estupidez. ¿No les advertí acerca de quedarse aquí en la noche? Yo les dije.-Llegarán en cualquier momento-dice Draco.-No, no me quedaré. Aquí pasan cosas raras de noche. O vienen conmigo ahora o regreso en la mañana para ver quién sigue vivo.-No dejaremos a nuestros amigos-dice Draco.-De acuerdo. Les advertí. Yo les dije-dice el señor mientras se marcha en su bote-hagan lo que hagan, no vayan al bosque...En medio del bosque, están Harry y Cho caminando.-¿Aún no sientes nada?-pregunta Cho.-¿Cómo que exactamente?-La poción.-Si, comienzo a sentir algo. Empiezo a sentirme perdido. Así es, perdido.-Si, lo sé. La idea de una cena ambientada en la Biblia con la abuela no era tan desalentadora, hasta pensaba en dar la gracias pero, en cambio, recorro un bosque encantado contigo.-¿Por que soy siempre el malo¿Me merezco esto? No me parece. ¿Que tengo yo que inspira diatribas mordaces?-pregunta Harry-toma a Ginny, por ejemplo. Se fue todo el verano y durmió con un enfermo mental. Rompí con ella por su conducta indecorosa algo que se justificaba totalmente pero ella volteó la situación para que yo me sienta como una lacra. ¿Cómo paso eso?-¿Tu crees que eres la lacra? Espera que uno de primer año se enamore de ti y tú accidentalmente a propósito le rompas su tierno corazón desbaratándole así la vida amorosa para siempre.-El amor tiene ese terrible hábito de echar todo a perder.-Exacto-apoya Cho.-Pero el sexo es estupendo.-Sí, así es.-Así es. El sexo es bueno y el amor es malo. Cuando uno añade el amor, éste arruina las cosas.-Cierto.-Estoy pensando en que el sexo casual sea una salida.-El sexo no es nunca casual, Harry.-Quizás, pero ¿y si la pareja acuerda los términos de antemano?-¿Cómo un contrato prematrimonial?-Si, así es. Un acuerdo antes de ponerse a la obra-dice Harry-estoy pensando en voz alta pero la idea de dos jóvenes que se unan para hacer el amor y que compartan como amigos es muy revolucionario.-Suena genial en teoría.-No hay culpa.-Ni vergüenza.-Ni juegos mentales.-Ni películas porno-dice Cho.-Las detesto. Quizá se deba al filtro amoroso pero empiezas a verte linda...Mientras que en la tienda de recuerdo, Draco y Hermione esperan a sus amigos, y Hermione a encontrado un libro muy interesante: "EL DIARIO DE MARY WALDECK EDITADO POR WENDY DALRYMPLE". Y comienza a leer.-"Pasó otro día sin saber de William. Hace semanas que llegué a la isla pero parece una eternidad. La separación me hace pensar que lo nuestro era sólo una ilusión."-¿Eso es lo que crees, Hermione?-pregunta Draco-¿qué nuestra relación fue un truco de magia que inventaste para llenas un espacio en tu vida?-Yo no dije eso. No hables por mí.-No tengo que hacerlo.-¿No te has preguntado adónde vamos o cuál es nuestra situación¿Es esta una etapa o lo nuestro termino y somos demasiado estúpidos para darnos cuenta?-¿Por qué definirlo ahora¿Que tiene de malo vivir el presente?-Porque el presente es una basura. Discúlpame por pensar en el pasado y avanzar pero trato de hallarle sentido a lo que nos pasó-dice Hermione.-Tu misma me dijiste una vez que hay amores que nunca terminan. ¿Que le paso a esa chica?-Ella se ofreció al chico a quien amaba al joven quien creía que le correspondía pero él la rechazó.-Hermione, óyeme, si de veras estamos destinados hallaremos el modo de volver juntos. Es así de simple.-¿Estas seguro de eso, Draco? Oye esto-dice Hermione volviendo a leer-"Lleno mis días con sus recuerdos. Recuerdo como él me miraba como si yo fuera su tesoro más valioso. ¿Habrá hallado otro tesoro? No puedo evitar preguntarme si volveremos a estar juntos. El camino me parece muy largo y los pensamientos negativos nublan mi mente. Siento que nuestro vinculo se debilita cada día más y no tengo el poder para evitarlo".Hermione termina de leer y se quedan mirando un largo rato a los ojos, en ese momento oyen la campana de la iglesia.-Quizá sean ellos-dice Draco, refiriéndose a Harry y Cho, así que salen de la tienda para ir al bosque pero Wendy sale muy preocupada por ese ruido...Cuando Draco y Hermione, llegan Cho y Harry están adentro de la iglesia pero parece que están buscando algo.-¿Tocaron?-pregunta Harry.-No. Fueron ustedes.-No, nosotros no fuimos-dice Hermione.-Alguien toco-dice Cho, mientras que Harry camina alumbrando arriba con la lámpara.-Bueno-dice Harry nervioso-esto es un poco raro.-¿Que?-pregunta Draco.-No hay campana-dice Harry señalando al techo, y donde debería estar la campana no hay nada.-Muy bien-dice Hermione-ya estoy bastante asustada...Una tormenta esta encima de nuestros protagonistas, que no pudieron salir de la iglesia gracias a la tormenta, Hermione ha estado leyendo el diario de Mary, desde hace rato.-¿Cómo va la novela del siglo XVII?-pregunta Cho.-Recibió una carta de William.-¿De veras?-"10 de noviembre de 1693".-Es la fecha de hoy-dice Cho.-También el aniversario del incendio. "Hoy recibí una carta de mi amado William. Me hizo muy feliz. Dijo que vendría hoy a llevarme de aquí pero estoy asustada. Los aldeanos creen que deben castigarnos por nuestros delitos". Es lo último que escribió.-¿Crees que él regresó a buscarla?-No. Quizá la engaño y se escapó con alguna de tierra firme.-Vamos, Hermione. Mantente optimista. Parece que esos dos estaban muy enamorados.-Sí. Detesto ser una que confunde las letras de las canciones con pensamientos profundos pero, a veces, el amor no basta.-Lamento ser quien te destruya ese mundo en que vives pero no permitas que el amor de otra persona dictamine el tuyo...Draco esta mirando su cámara mientras que Harry se acerca a el.-¿No va a seguir filmando, hombre?-pregunta Harry.-No me siento particularmente visionario en este momento. Dime algo, Harry¿crees que cometí un error?-¿Dónde y cuando?-Le dije a Hermione que necesitábamos estar separados.-¿Crees que fue un error?-No en un principio pero ahora que veo cuánto nos hemos alejado. No lo sé. ¿Y si me equivoqué¿Y si no quedamos juntos por culpa mía?-¿Quieres saber qué percibo en ti cuando te veo?-pregunta Harry-para bien o para mal veo a un chico que siempre demuestra sus sentimientos. No importa cuán duro pueda ser ver hacia atrás. Cuando decidiste poner distancia entre ustedes seguías lo que te dictaba el corazón. En ese sentido, no creo que hayas cometido ningún error...La noche sigue su curso mientras la tormenta no parece terminar, así que Draco y Hermione se quedan dormidos en las bancas de la iglesia, separados Hermione por su lado y Draco también por su lado. Pero Cho y Harry están platicando de un tema muy importante.-¿De verdad lo llevarás a cabo?-pregunta Cho sorprendida.-No veo porque no.-No sientes nada por mí¿verdad?-En absoluto. Sin ofensas, claro está.-No me siento ofendida.-¿Y tu sientes algo por mí?-pregunta Harry.-Me cuesta mucho pensar en ti.-Eso te debe encantar.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta Cho y Harry se queda pensando un momento.-¿Me quito los pantalones?-Besémonos primero.-Si, es una buena idea-dice Harry mientras toma el mentón de Cho y cuando están a milímetros de besarse.-¿Es esté el filtro amoroso?-No lo sé y no me importa. Solo sé que estamos en noviembre del 96 que 4 jóvenes empezaron a vagar por los bosques de esta isla para filmar un documental para Historia y que 8 horas después, dos de ellos empezaron a besarse-dice Harry mientras se acerca completamente para besar a Cho-eso fue...-Raro.-Sí. Intentemos de nuevo.-De acuerdo.Se vuelven a besar pero esta vez mas largo y más apasionado que la anterior.-¿Esta vez no fue tan raro?-pregunta Harry.-No tanto-dice Cho mientras se vuelven a besar pero ahora ella pone una mano encima de su cabeza.Pero en ese momento se escucha como si una turba furiosa estuviera afuera de la iglesia, detrás de las ventanas se ven columnas de fuego que están quemándolo todo, y gritos de hombres y mujeres, las paredes aparecen pintados símbolos extraños por todos lados, Draco y Hermione se despiertan repentinamente, Draco saca la cámara para poder filmar todo, mientras que los cuatro se dirigen a la puerta de salida, pero esta cerrada.-Abran la puerta-grita Hermione.-Vamos a derribarla-dice Harry, que no puede abrir la puerta.La campana no deja de sonar mientras el fuego se hace cada vez más intenso, pero así como empezó de pronto así termino y todo quedo en silencio de nuevo.-Vamos-dice Harry golpeando la puerta.Hermione intenta abrir la puerta, y esta ahora se abre, todos salen rápidamente pero afuera de la casa no hay nadie, esta igual que como la encontraron la primera vez.-¿Podemos ir nos a casa?-pregunta asustada Cho.-Aunque sea nadando, vayámonos de aquí-dice Hermione.-Debe haber una explicación lógica-dice Draco grabando.-¿Porque no nos mandas una postal?-pregunta Harry mientras escuchan un grito-porque yo no me quedaré a averiguar nada. Vamos Harry empuja a todos para que empiecen a correr por el bosque hasta llegar al muelle, donde sin pensarlo encuentran un bote.-Ahí esta el bote-dice Hermione, mientras todos suben rápidamente.-Suelta las amarras-dice Harry a Draco.-De acuerdo.-Vamonos, vamonos-dice Hermione.Harry conduce el bote mientras se alejan Draco graba las últimas escenas, mientras ellos se alejan de la isla...Ahora todos están viendo la película de Draco en la escuela, la ultima parte cuando ellos se están yendo, y Draco pone pausa.-Debía ser un documental más sencillo sobre la historia de la Isla de las Brujas pero me sorprendió lo que hallamos ahí-Draco habla a la clase-una historia de amor, simple y llanamente. Dos almas gemelas que se separan por el clima social de la época. Lo que nos pasó se presenta a interpretaciones pero no se opone a lo que la isla representa el torbellino emocional de una chica que ignoraba lo que le deparaba el destino.-Buen trabajo, Sr. Malfoy-dice el director Green-un poco reiterativo a la onda de _The Blair Witch_ pero sin duda es un trabajo inspirador...-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta una chica de la clase viendo la televisión.-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Draco.-Dos personas en la oscuridad que los miran mientras ustedes se van. Míralo de cerca.Draco regresa un poco la película y lo ve dos sombras de dos personas uno con un sombrero y el otro parece traer un vestido, voltea a ver a Cho, Harry y Hermione sorprendido.-Director Green, tenemos un problema-dice un estudiante entrando al aula...El director sale de la clase, ve a una fila de alumnos que están esperando a que Ginny les aplique a cada uno su castigo y Belinda esta a su lado.-Por ensuciar la biblioteca tienes una semana de castigo-le dice Ginny a un chico-el siguiente.-Srta. Weasley¿qué está pasando?-pregunta el director.-Sr. Green, oí su consejo y lo puse en practica. Me uní a Belinda para mejorar la calidad de vida en Oxford.-¿En que se equivocaron todos estos estudiantes?-Cada uno de ellos quebrantó las normas de conducta.-Las normas de conducta se formularon en 1957. Es obvio que todos las quebrantaron. Cuando despida a los estudiantes, quiero que pase por mi oficina...En la tienda de video, donde Harry esta ahora "trabajando", bueno esta durmiendo, pero en ese momento llega Cho para despertarlo.-¿Cuándo hablaremos de ello?-pregunta Cho.-¿De qué exactamente?-De lo que pasó allá.-¿Qué pasó allá, Chang?-No tengo idea pero preferiría que eso no interfiriera con el experimento.-Quizá deberíamos aceptar como un presagió lo que pasó durante nuestra breve estadía en el bosque.-No.-¿No?-Ese melodrama sólo demuestra que el amor lo echa a perder todo.-¿Entonces aún crees que podemos tener relaciones?-pregunta Harry.-Si.-Entonces estoy de acuerdo-dice Harry mientras se quedan callados por un momento-¿quieres hacerlo ahora?-¿Y tú?-Estoy un poco cansado.-De acuerdo-dice Cho-Roswell empieza en cinco minutos. Avísame cuando quieras hacerlo y yo también lo haré.-De acuerdo. Déjame ver si entendí. Si en algún momento tengo la necesidad de desahogarme tú simplemente me ayudarás.-Exacto, pero recuerda que es algo reciproco.-Claro que si. Es fantástico-dice Harry sonriendo.-¿Verdad que si?-Si. ¿Nos besamos?-pregunta Harry como para cerrar el trato.-No.-No.-El besarse es intimar y eso no nos interesa.-Démonos la mano entonces-dice Harry extendiendo su mano y Cho la toma cerrando completamente el trato...En el cuarto de Draco, están el y Hermione revisando la cinta, en donde se ven las sombras.-No podría ser sino Wendy y el tipo del bote-dice Hermione-ambos tienen acceso a la isla, dejaron el bote afuera... es la única explicación posible.-¿La única explicación posible?-Oigamos tu versión.-La mujer es Mary Waldeck y el hombre es William Bennett. Míralos de cerca. La ropa es del siglo XVII.-El habito del crack se está interponiendo entre tú y tu poder cognoscitivo. Wendy y el tipo del bote se burlaron de nosotros.-Escéptica.-Tonto.-Cínica.-Crédulo.-Quizás tengas razón. Quizá hayamos visto "El mundo según Draco" demasiadas veces. Quizá debería salir del cine y buscar la luz del día.-Quizás tengas razón y William y Mary hayan vuelto juntos después de todo.-¿Lo crees?-pregunta Draco.-Es una idea.-Hermione, quiero disculparme.-¿Por que?-Por dar por sentada nuestra amistad. Fue un error pensar que podíamos volver al mismo punto.-No es culpa tuya solamente. Llevamos años intelectualizando cada sentimiento pero eso no cuenta para nada. Sólo importa lo que hacemos la forma como nos cuidamos así que no sigamos insistiendo en el tema. Vayamos con calma y veámonos de vez en cuando.-Me parece bastante factible-dice Draco mientras Hermione voltea a ver la televisión.-Este es un expediente secreto que nunca cerraremos.-A menos que regresemos.-No.-Vamos, Hermione, la continuación.-Veamos como nos va con este estreno-dice Hermione sonriendo.Mientras volvemos a ver la imagen de la tele donde están las dos sombras paradas en el muelle._CUIDADO_+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " ADIVINA QUIEN VIENE A CENAR "**-Es una cena de trayectoria histórica-dice la abuela.-Claro que sí. Voy a alistarme-dice Cho y se va a su habitación.-Cho-dice su abuela siguiéndola-quiero que tengas en mente que Acción de Gracias es una festividad de tradición. Una tradición que reúne a gente de ideas y creencias diferentes. Se trata de sentarse juntos y de compartir el pan en armonía-ellas van arriba.-A pesar de que aprendí eso en el jardín de infantes cuando hacíamos esos penachos de papel, te agradezco la actualización. Pero descuida, evitaré obstaculizarte lo más posible-dice Cho y abre la puerta de su habitación.Cho para de repente con una expresión de choque en su cara, su madre esta en la habitación.-Mama.-¿Hablaste con ella? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Debe tener mucho que decirte.-¿Como qué?-pregunta Cho.-Como que te extraña y que lamente haberte mandado para acá-dice Draco encogiéndose de hombros-se que ella no te ha apoyado siempre...-Desde que yo tenía 13 años esa mujer me ha mirado con desprecio como si yo fuera una extraña que le hubiera ensuciado la alfombra.-Cho, todos somos extraños para nuestros padres-dice Hermione-ellos nos aman, pero no nos conocen. A veces, antes de que podamos conocerlos, ya no están así que no podemos preguntarles lo que queremos saber sobre nabos o mollejas de pavo o cómo era cuando eran jóvenes.-Hermione, lo lamento-dice Cho triste.-Veamos si entiendo. La madre encuentra a la hija en una situación comprometedora y, en vez, de compartir su experiencia de adolescente de la que quedó embarazada y tuvo una hija¿la madre se vuelve hipócrita y exilia a la hija?-Por un momento ponte en mi lugar-dice Helen. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿No pensaste en que quizá me hubieras ayudado y que me hubiera facilitado las cosas en vez de darme la espalda y alejarme de ti?-Era un secreto vergonzoso, que he guardado por 20 años.-¿Y la respuesta era hacerme sentir sucia y avergonzada?-pregunta Cho.-Bueno, recibí el último capítulo de la saga de Lucius y Narcisa-dice Draco a Hermione.-¿A que te refieres?-Salió el divorcio. Los Malfoy ya no somos una familia. 


	8. Adivina quien viene a cenar

**Adivina quién viene a cenar**Cho y Harry en un supermercado, Harry esta empujando el carrito.-Recuérdame comprar las cebollas con crema-dice Cho.-No-dice Harry meneando la cabeza, empiezan a moverse hacia un pasillo lateral.-¿No te gustan las cebollas con crema?-pregunta Cho.-No, me dan asco. Estoy hablando en serio. Sólo pensar en eso me da dolor de estómago-dice Harry y se paran a mitad del pasillo.-Muy bien, Harry. Mantendré fuera de tu vista los vegetales que te ofenden.-Cuando sugerí que estuviéramos juntos esto no era lo que pensaba.-Lo sé, pero la fiesta de Acción de Gracias de la abuela tiene precedencia antes nuestra vida sexual-dice Cho y Harry empieza a arrastrar el carrito de nuevo.-Corrígeme si me equivoco-dice Harry mirando alrededor y bajando la voz-pero nosotros no tenemos vida sexual¿o si?-¿Y tú crees que es por culpa mía?-Sí, la verdad es que creo que es culpa tuya.-Lo siento, Harry, pero es extraño que me toques-dice Cho y revienta de risa.-La estimulación no es nada cómico-dice Harry indignado-¿cómo esperas que dé lo mejor de mía ante el desdén y el escarnio?-Es que tú y yo somos amigos-dice Cho empezando a calmarse-y como ahora somos amigos que lo hacen pasará algún tiempo antes de que me acostumbre. O quizás podríamos hallar un momento más tarde.-No puedo. Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres para la cena.-Está bien.-Lo lamento. Tengo que ir. Es mi deber, dado que ellos me trajeron al mundo.-¡Cielos, qué emoción!-Es una ocasión alegre. Imagínatela-dice Harry sarcásticamente-las Potter esclavizadas en la cocina para que les digan que las bolitas de grasa están secas y lo dice un tipo que ha estado bebiendo y viendo el fútbol.-A pesar de las cebollar de crema amarás a la abuela por ofrecer una alternativa.-Cierto. Hablando de eso, nunca me dijiste quién más irá.-Descuida, Ginny rechazó la invitación cortésmente.-No hablada de eso.-Creo que está preparando la cena para Ron y su papá.-Que bueno. Es bueno que comparta Acción de Gracias en familia.-Ven acá-dice Cho mientras se vuelve a a cerca a el. Ellos se abrazan, Harry empieza a olerle el pelo.-Dios mío, qué rico hueles-dice Harry se va hacia tras después de oír algo-¿que fue eso?-Cho empieza a reírse-por favor-dice Harry frustrado.-Lo lamento. Lo lamento-dice Cho mientras continua riéndose.Harry empieza a caminar mientras Cho continua riéndose...La familia Malfoy, Lucius esta en el salón viendo un partido de fútbol y Narcisa esta cocinando en la cocina en eso Draco va a la cocina.-Sigue así-dice Lucius viendo el fútbol-avanza, avanza. Que alguien lo detenga.Draco se acerca al banco donde hay algunos pasteles de calabaza.-Hola. ¿Que te parece? Dime la verdad. Quiero que mi contribución a la cena de la Sra. Chang parezca salida de una revista-dice Narcisa a su hijo.-Parece la portada del mes de noviembre-dice Draco mirando el pastel.-Mientras se enfría, empezaré con el relleno de ostras.-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de apartamento?-pregunta Draco.-Ahí va. ¿Te molesta que me quede en el cuarto de huéspedes?-Dale, dale. ¡Anotó! Eso es-dice Lucius desde el salón.-Esto comienza a parecer extrañamente familiar-dice Draco riendo entre dientes.-¿Qué tu papá vea el fútbol y yo use delantal?-pregunta Narcisa. Lucius entra en la cocina.-Draco, te estás perdiendo un gran juego-dice Lucius y mira los pasteles-mira esos pasteles-junta sus manos y las frota como si fuese una anticipación-agarra el cuchillo¿sabrá igual que como se ve?-Ni se te ocurra-dice Narcisa sujetando el cuchillo-no puedo ir donde la Sra. Chang con un pastel incompleto.-Eso no es nada justo¿verdad, Draco? Nos invade la cocina llena la casa de aroma de pastel y después no podemos comerlo-dice Lucius y se cruza de brazos.-Justo o no, nadie arruinará la cena en mis narices-dice Narcisa.-¿Por qué me parece que estoy en un episodio de _The Waltons_?-dice Draco. Lucius mira preocupado a Narcisa.-Cariño, ve a cambiarte-dice Narcisa. Draco la mira dudoso.-De acuerdo-dice Draco yéndose...Cho entra en su casa con dos bolsas marrones de papel de la compra.-¡Abuela!-dice Cho.-Ah, llegaste.-Oye, Sam te mandó saludos-dice Cho entrando a la cocina.-¿Quién es Sam?-El tipo de la charcutería. El de la dentadura postiza y vellos en la nariz. Creo que le gustas.-Cho-dice su abuela intentando decir algo serio-tengo que decirte algo.-Abuela, ya lo sé. No comeré nada antes de que sirvas vaciaré mi armario para colgar los abrigos de los invitados y pensaré en algo en que agradecer para no avergonzarte.-Si. De hecho, no. Quería habarte de...-Abuela, cálmate, no es más que una cena..-Es una cena de trayectoria histórica-dice la abuela.-Claro que sí. Voy a alistarme-dice Cho y se va a su habitación.-Cho-dice su abuela siguiéndola-quiero que tengas en mente que Acción de Gracias es una festividad de tradición. Una tradición que reúne a gente de ideas y creencias diferentes. Se trata de sentarse juntos y de compartir el pan en armonía-ellas van arriba.-A pesar de que aprendí eso en el jardín de infantes cuando hacíamos esos penachos de papel, te agradezco la actualización. Pero descuida, evitaré obstaculizarte lo más posible-dice Cho y abre la puerta de su habitación.Cho para de repente con una expresión de choque en su cara, su madre esta en la habitación.-Mama.-Hola Cho...La casa de Hermione, en la cocina.-¡Que tonta soy!-dice Dennis.-¿Qué pasó?-le pregunta Hermione.-Eso me recuerda que se me olvidó. Se me olvidó esa cosa que tiene el ave por dentro-Dennis saca el pavo del microondas y lo pone en la mesa-¿cómo se llama?-¿La bolsa de mollejas?-dice Hermione y Dennis tira la bolsa en la basura-¡qué asco! Si mamá aún estuviera viva tendría su propio programa de comida en TV y míranos a nosotras.-Me alegra que vayamos a casa de la Sra. Chang.-A mi también. Quizá sea por las festividades pero siento que ella entrará por esa puerta y nos dirá: "Salgan de la cocina".Dennis se ríe entre dientes, asintiendo como si estuviese de acuerdo...La habitación de Draco, Narcisa toca la puerta.-¿Draco?-pregunta su madre antes de entrar.-Adelante-Narcisa entra justo cuando Draco sale del armario.-Hola, llevas puesto un suéter nuevo-dice Narcisa mientras empieza a ajustarle el suéter.-Mamá...-Lo lamento-dice quitando las manos-no quería decir nada frente a tu padre pero nunca adivinarás a quién vi esta mañana. A Helen Chang.Ambos se sientan en el borde de la cama, Draco se esta poniendo los zapatos.-¿La madre de Cho?-pregunta Draco.-¿Qué crees tú que eso signifique?-¿Que significa?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.-¿No crees que sea posible que hablen de una hermanastra?-Es difícil, porque Cho no sabe que tiene una hermanastra.-¿No se lo dijiste?-le pregunta Narcisa sorprendida.-No.-Me impresiona saber que tienes tanto autocontrol.-Me gustaría alardear que fue autocontrol pero fue más falta de valor que otra cosa.-Entonces es una coincidencia-dice Narcisa se levanta de la cama.-¿Qué es una coincidencia?-Que una semana descubras un secreto de los Chang y que la semana siguiente esta familia se reúna por primera vez en este año.Narcisa deja a Draco para que medite la cuestión...Cho sentada en un banco cerca del agua, su abuela se acerca.-Llevas más de media hora aquí abajo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que subir.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella vendría?-pregunta Cho.-No lo sabía. Simplemente llegó-dice su abuela y se sienta al lado de Cho-porque tu padre tuvo que quedarse en Europa por negocios.-Claro que sí, bebiendo un martini para ahogar las penas-dice Cho un poco enfadada-como si tuviera alguna.-Sé generosa.-¿Por qué?-pregunta Cho mas enfadada-mi madre no vino para verme sino porque no tiene adónde ir.-Eso no lo sabes.-Es cierto, no lo sé. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? El único contacto que tuvimos este año fue una llamada.-¿Sabes que opino yo?-¿Qué?-Que en el fondo, te complace ver a tu madre-dice su abuela y Cho mueve la cabeza-que te complazca quizá no sea lo correcto. Tal vez estás preparada para enfrenta el pasado. Estás lista para enfrentar los problemas entre ustedes.-Ni siquiera puedo mirarla, mucho menos hablarle-dice Cho trastornada.-No hallas las palabras correctas porque hay mucho por decir. Llevo 14 meses observándote y he notado tu cambio. Ahora eres más seria y tienes más paz interior. Es como si hubieras pasado algún umbral.-Un umbral... es más una intersección porque puedo ir en cualquier dirección.-Se que seguirás el camino correcto-dice su abuela y pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Cho, Cho cierra los ojos.-¿Y mientras tanto?-Mientras tanto, da un paso a la vez-dice su abuela girando la cabeza hacia la casa-comenzando en esa dirección. Vamos, Cho. No puedes quedarte aquí toda la tarde-se levantan, empezando por la abuela-llegan los invitados. Además, te apuesto a que ella está tan nerviosa como tú.-¿Te parece?-Sí, a veces ustedes se parecen más de lo que creen...Ron y Ginny entrando por la puerta de casa de la abuela, Harry también viene empujando su bici.-Hola, Harry. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias-dice Ron. Harry para en la mesa de delante del campo.-Para ti también. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias, Ginny-dice Harry.-Igualmente.Hay unos pocos segundos de silencio incomodo mientras se miran entre si.-Pensé que pasarían la tarde con su papá-dice Harry.-Ése era el plan A. Se quedó varado en Chicago. No halló nada en que venir a ver a sus hijos. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero no Arthur Weasley.-Ron, sé que él hizo todo lo posible por llega aquí-dice Ginny.-¿Que trajiste, Ginny?-pregunta Harry.-Un pastel de manzana.-Sí, ella misma lo preparo-dice Ron.-Se ve increíble.-¿Que trajiste tú?-pregunta Ron.-Salsa de arándanos en lata-dice Harry sacando una lata de la bolsa-no es tan buena, pero hasta ahí llega mi cultura culinaria.-No critiques la salsa. Es lo más importante de la cena de Acción de Gracias-dice Ron.-¿Cómo has estado, Ginny?-pregunta Harry.-¿Yo?-dice Ginny, se encoge de hombro-bien. ¿Por que?-Hace tiempo que no hablamos. Quería saber cómo estabas.-¿Puedes decirme por qué los hombres hacen eso?-dice Ginny suspirando-ustedes quieren ser amigos después de la ruptura. Tú tomaste una decisión. Al menos ten la fuerza de creer en tus convicciones.-Tienes toda la razón. Oye, Ron, creo que me voy-dice Harry y empieza a irse-procederé a la segunda parada de mi gira por Oxford.-No, no. Nosotros vinimos en última hora, yo debería...-dice Ginny.-Ni lo pienses.-... ser quien se vaya.-Miren-dice Ron metiéndose entre ambos y señalando a Harry-tú no te vas-mirando a Ginny-ni tú tampoco. Es Acción de Gracias y es genial que la abuela reciba a este grupo de inadaptados. Si ustedes dos no pueden superar su historia una horas deberían estar en casa cenando comida congelada. Ya es hora de que lo superen. ¡Cielos!-Ron se va rabiando...Los invitados empiezan a llegar a casa de la abuela, Lucius y Narcisa pasan por debajo el arco, seguidos de Dennis que lleva el bebe, y después Draco y Hermione, llevando platos de comida.-Es extraño ver juntos a tus padres-dice Hermione y Draco suspira-parece que se llevan bien.-Eso es lo que parece-dice Draco mientras la abuela y Cho aparecen en la puerta.-Hola a todos. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias-dice la abuela.-Hola a todos. Denme sus abrigos-dice Cho mientras que los invitados van hacia las escaleras mientras charlan...Cho entra en su habitación cargando con los abrigos, y encuentra a su madre acabando de prepararse, poniéndose el lápiz de labios.-No me di cuenta de que aún estabas aquí-dice Cho y deja los abrigos para irse.-Podríamos compartirlo. Ahora esté es tu cuarto-dice la madre de Cho.-Iba a dejar estos abrigos sobre la cama. Lo siento-Cho se va a ir, alejándose tanto como pueda hacia la puerta.-Cho-dice su madre, Cho se gira hacia ella, Helen hace un movimiento hacia la cremallera que esta en la parte de atrás de su vestido-¿podrías?Cho camina lentamente a través de la habitación, se para detrás de su madre y sube la cremallera, ellas pueden verse en el espejo.-Gracias. Dios mío, te estás poniendo bellísima-dice Helen, los ojos de Cho están abatidos-lo lamento¿dije algo malo?-No, no...-Dime.-Recordaba que de niña te miraba en el espejo cuando te pintabas los labios y te cepillabas el cabello. Estudiaba cada movimiento tuyo.-Como si yo fuera la persona más importante del mundo-dice Helen.-Algo por el estilo.-Tengo algo para ti-dice su madre y va hacia su equipaje, saca una pequeña caja de fieltro-mamá me dio esto cuando tenía tu edad y es hora de que yo te lo dé a ti-Helen le da la caja a Cho, quien abre la caja y ve un juego de perlas.-Son bellísimas, mamá. Sabes que siempre me gustaron-dice Cho y después de una pausa-pero no puedo aceptarlas.-¿Por qué no?-Porque no me las voy a poner. En casa quizá. Tal vez en Nueva York, pero aquí no. Y aquí es donde vivo ahora.-Guárdalas para una ocasión especial.-Tú me enseñaste que las perlas pierden su brillo si no se usan. A la gente también hay que mantenerla cerca de la piel.-Cho, por favor...-Debo ayudar a la abuela-dice Cho y se va de la habitación dejando a su madre detrás de ella...La cocina de la abuela, la abuela sacando la cena de los armarios, Hermione y Draco entran.-¿Puedo ayudarla, Sra. Chang?-pregunta Hermione.-Con una plegaria.-¿Sobre algo en particular?-pregunta Draco.-Bastaría una plegaria general-dice la abuela yéndose de la cocina con la comida. Cho entre en la habitación.-Hola-dice Draco a Cho.-Hola-responde Cho.-Dicen que tu mamá está aquí-dice Draco.-¿Podremos conocerla?-pregunta Hermione.-Me encantaría que la conocieran pero tenemos problemas de comunicación. Ahora se está acicalando, pero bajara pronto-dice Cho.-¿Sabías que vendría?-pregunta Draco.-No-dice Cho moviendo la cabeza-fue una gran sorpresa, estilo guerrilla. Mi madre se graduó en la escuela de padre de Ho Chi Minh.-¿Vino por alguna otra razón, aparte de Acción de Gracias¿Alguna novedad en cuanto al aspecto familiar?-pregunta Draco.-¿Como que me haya pedido que vuelva al seno familiar? No.-¿Hablaste con ella? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Debe tener mucho que decirte.-¿Como qué?-pregunta Cho.-Como que te extraña y que lamente haberte mandado para acá-dice Draco encogiéndose de hombros-se que ella no te ha apoyado siempre...-Desde que yo tenía 13 años esa mujer me ha mirado con desprecio como si yo fuera una extraña que le hubiera ensuciado la alfombra.-Cho, todos somos extraños para nuestros padres-dice Hermione-ellos nos aman, pero no nos conocen. A veces, antes de que podamos conocerlos, ya no están así que no podemos preguntarles lo que queremos saber sobre nabos o mollejas de pavo o cómo era cuando eran jóvenes.-Hermione, lo lamento-dice Cho triste.-Descuida.-De veras lo lamento-dice Cho pero es interrumpida.-Mira, lo que trato de decirte es que le des una oportunidad. Ella es tu mamá y la verdad es que vino para hablar y estar contigo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer...Helen en los muelles, sola. Draco se acerca.-Sra. Chang-dice Draco y le ofrece la mano-soy Draco Malfoy-se dan la mano.-¿El dijo de Narcisa? Claro. Hola. Gusto en conocerte.-El gusto es mío.-No hubiera podido imaginar un día mas hermoso. A veces olvido lo mágico que es este lugar.-Usted debería que Cho y yo salimos juntos un tiempo pero aún somos muy buenos amigos y la quiero mucho.-Me da gusto oír eso. Me alegra saber que eres amigo de Cho.-Hay otra cosa que ustedes debería saber-dice Draco suspirando.-¿Si?-No va a ser fácil decir esto, así que dígame si me extralimito.-Te escucho-dice Helen perpleja.-Hace poco conocí a una chica que estaba de paso en Oxford. Llegué a conocerla y me dijo que había sido dada en adopción. Lo descubrió recientemente y estaba decidida a hallar a su madre biológica.-¿Y eso qué tienes que ver conmigo?-Esa joven llevaba una foto suya.-¿Y donde está ella¿Aún está en la ciudad?-No, para cuando me di cuenta de esto, ya se había ido-dice Draco y la expresión de la Sra. Chang deja entrever que es verdad-¿entonces es verdad?-¿Cho sabe algo?-No, me debatí entre decírselo o no pero eso no me correspondía, por eso es bueno que haya venido.-Es un asunto delicado y muy personal.-Sí-dice Draco.-Dijiste que la chica se fue. ¿Por qué decírselo a Cho?-Eso no es totalmente cierto. No hay manera de evitar que Eva vuelva a la ciudad.-¿Eva?-Así se llama. Se llama Eva Whitman y por lo que sé ella podría hablar con Cho. Algo me dice que Cho debe enterarse por usted y no por ella.-Me pediste que te dijera si te extralimitabas.-No soy una autoridad en familias funcionales pero sé lo que pasa cuando en las familias hay secretos así. No quiero que Cho salga lastimada.-Ni yo tampoco-dice Helen yéndose. Draco suspira pesadamente...Ron y Harry caminando por el campo delante de casa de la abuela, Ginny los mira desde la terraza, Hermione se acerca a ella.-Cada vez es más fácil-dice Hermione a Ginny.-¿Que?-le pregunta Ginny.-Estar en el mismo lugar que él.Ron y Harry andando por las mesas de fuera.-¿Ella te pregunta por mi?-le pregunta Harry a Ron.-¿Tú que crees?-ambos se sientan en la mesa.-Creo que probablemente me odia.-Un día si y otro no-dice Ron y Harry mira a la terraza, volvemos a Ginny y Hermione.-Ginny, como veterana en rupturas con el mismo chico sé por lo que estás pasando. Quiero decir que las noches sombrías pasarán y al final hallarás la paz.-Ojalá pudiera creerte, Hermione. A veces es insoportable la sensación de no estar cómoda conmigo misma. Debo mantenerme ocupada porque si me detengo un minuto pienso en el daño que le hice y en el que me hice yo.Volvemos a Ron y Harry que siguen en la mesa.-No es un crítica, es un hecho. Le destrozaste el corazón a mi hermana-dice Ron.-Y ella me lo destrozó a mi.-Entonces imagínate lo que está sufriendo.Ginny y Hermione dentro de la casa.-Ustedes se han hecho muy buenos amigos-le dice Ginny.-Sí. Harry es un tontito, pero tienes sus momentos.-¿Él te habla de mi?-La verdad es que no, Ginny-dice Hermione y Ginny parece trastornada-pero ya conoces a Harry. Si el no sale con alguna de sus ocurrencias entonces se mantiene estoico. Lo que el siente por ti es algo muy privado. Es algo muy preciado para él, Ginny...Todo el grupo cenando.-Ésta es la parte que prefiero-dice la abuela-levantémonos y démonos la mano. Draco Malfoy¿quieres comenzar?-Por supuesto. Quisiera agradecer la estupenda comida que tenemos-dice Draco-también agradezco la oportunidad de estar con la familia y amigos quienes a su vez forman una sola familia.-Quisiera-dice Harry-agradecer a las damas de la rama de los Chang por una comida sorprendente y una velada de paz virtudes de las cuales carecerá lo que viviré como en 45 minutos.-En primer lugar-dice Ginny-quiero agradecer a la Sra. Chang por su gentileza de aceptarme en su casa de última hora.-Claro que sí, querida-dice la abuela.-Por lo que más debo estar agradecida es por mis amigos-dice Ginny-todos los presentes me han ayudado en muchos aspectos y sin ustedes estaría perdida.-Quiero agradecer a las personas-dice Ron-que recogen a los abandonados sin importarles si son o no de la familia y simplemente les dan un hogar.-Supongo que es mi turno-dice Hermione-quisiera agradecer a nuestros otros seres queridos que no están con nosotros hoy por el motivo que sea. Que no estén aquí, no implica que los queramos menos.-Es tu turbo, Cho-dice la abuela.-A ver-dice Cho-para seguir la tónica quisiera agradecer por las segundas oportunidades. Agradezco la oportunidad de rehacer los puentes en cuya reparación nunca se pensó y por la promesa de más días de Acción de Gracia.-Encantador, querida-dice la abuela.-Con permiso-dice Helen levantándose de la mesa. La abuela se levanta para ir detrás de ella.-Abuela iré yo-dice Cho...Helen caminando por la hierba, Cho esta intentando alcanzarla.-Mamá, espera-Helen se para antes de que Cho la alcance, ambas empiezan a caminar-no quise molestarte con lo que dije. Fui sincera.-No me molestaste, sólo estaba pensando.-¿Acerca de qué?-pregunta Cho.-Quizá hice algo bien para variar.-¿A que te refieres?-Al enviarte a vivir con la abuela.-Yo no diría "enviar".-Eso es justo, Cho pero no estás consciente de lo afortunada que eres. He buscado en vano amigos como ellos toda mi vida.-Me alegra que eso te haga sentir mejor pero ellos son amigos, no son familia-dice Cho y se para de andar, se miran.-Tienes razón Cho.-Este año ha sido muy difícil para mi. Me he caído y me he vuelto a levantar incontables veces sin tener malla de seguridad.-Sé que he debido apoyarte, escribirte o llamarte.-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunta Cho empezando a llenarse de lagrimas sus ojos.-Ojalá pudiera decírtelo. Hubo mil razones diferentes, pero siempre quise hacerlo.-No sabes cuánto me duele.-Lo se.-¿Hice algo tan malo¿En qué me equivoqué?-pregunta Cho desesperada.-Nada, Cho. No hiciste nada malo.-¿Entonces por qué?-Trataré de explicártelo...En casa de la abuela, Narcisa y Lucius están riéndose y hablando en la mesa, Draco se acerca.-¿Puedo acompañarlo?-les pregunta Draco.-Claro que si. Me enorgulleció lo que dijiste hoy-dice Narcisa.-Prueba el pastel de tu mamá. Valió la pena esperar-Lucius y Narcisa empiezan a comer de nuevo.-Ya basta-dice Draco.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Narcisa.-Ustedes dos actúan como Rob y Laura Petrie. Un momento más de comedia y vomitaré el relleno de ostras.-Tratamos de volver a ser amigos-dice Narcisa.-¿Amigos o más que amigos? Volviste a la ciudad y vives en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¿Que significa eso¿Eres de la familia, una inquilina o qué?-No es tan sencillo, Draco-dice Lucius.-Nunca lo es con ustedes dos-dice Draco suspirando. Draco se mueve alrededor de la mesa y se sienta al lado de Narcisa-miren, quizá esto no me involucre directamente quizá sea para bien porque lo menos que quiero es interferir en su drama pero si esta pasando algo que me afecte, debo saberlo. Deben ser sinceros conmigo.Lucius y Narcisa miran incómodos a Draco, haciéndole saber que tienen algo importante que decirle...Cho y su madre sentadas en un banco.-Veamos si entiendo. La madre encuentra a la hija en una situación comprometedora y, en vez, de compartir su experiencia de adolescente de la que quedó embarazada y tuvo una hija¿la madre se vuelve hipócrita y exilia a la hija?-No se trataba sólo de mi, también estaba tu padre.-Lo había olvidado.-Por un momento ponte en mi lugar-dice Helen.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿No pensaste en que quizá me hubieras ayudado y que me hubiera facilitado las cosas en vez de darme la espalda y alejarme de ti?-Era un secreto vergonzoso, que he guardado por 20 años.-¿Y la respuesta era hacerme sentir sucia y avergonzada?-pregunta Cho.-Ésa nunca fue mi intención.-¿Sabes qué creo?-pregunta Cho-que temías que papá se enterara de tu indiscreción. Ésa es la historia de mi vida. Querer que, por una vez, me antepusieras ante él.-Piensa lo que quieras pero no estaba y no estoy preparada para quedarme sola.-Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo prefiero quedarme sola que estar en un matrimonio sin amor-dice Cho se levanta para irse.-No te vayas.-Mamá, eres la persona más egoísta que haya conocido-dice Cho y su madre se queda detrás de ella-mírate, ya ni siquiera lloras. Hasta eso perdiste. Estás entumecida y hasta lo agradeces. Te aterra quedarte sola porque el día que eso pase tendrás que ver dentro de ti y entenderás lo que yo sé. Qué estas vacía-Cho se va...En la casa de la abuela, Hermione y Draco se encuentran platicando.-Te vi con tus padres¿que está pasando?-pregunta Hermione.-Bueno, recibí el último capítulo de la saga de Lucius y Narcisa.-¿A que te refieres?-Salió el divorcio. Los Malfoy ya no somos una familia.-Sabes cuanto lo lamento-dice Hermione acercándose.-Lo se.-¿Que les dijiste?-Esta vez les dije lo que sentía. Los miré a los ojos y les dije que los felicitaba.-Bien por ti, Draco.-Pensé que después de un año de tanta indecisión cualquier decisión es buena¿verdad?-Hm-mm-dice Hermione asintiendo vigorosamente la cabeza.-Además los únicos hogares que hemos tenido son los que hemos creado nosotros mismos.-Te entiendo perfectamente.-¿Nos desatamos esta noche?-pregunta Draco y Hermione le mira dudosa-vivamos lo que nos queda de juventud de manera destructiva.-¿Qué tienes en mente?-pregunta Hermione.-Sexo, drogas y rock'n roll. O podemos-dice Draco y se ríe-sentarnos aquí a disfrutar de una conversación alucinante de tres horas...Harry esta andando por delante de las escaleras de casa de la abuela, Cho viene y empieza a arrastrarlo.-Ven acá-dice Cho.-¿Adónde vamos?-pregunta Harry.-Al cobertizo a jugar en la tierra abonada.-¿Me perdí de algo?-No. Acordamos estar disponibles, además ¿no te gusta ensuciarte?-dice Cho y abre el cobertizo, se meten adentro.-Claro que sí. No quiero parecer recatado, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora-dice Harry mirando su reloj, mientras Cho empieza a quitarle la chaqueta.-Puedo decir con certeza que no me reiré tontamente-ella va a besarlo pero Harry la aparte.-Dame un segundo para agarrar el ritmo.-Nuestro acuerdo excluye cualquier juego previo.-Sí, y por extensión, también excluye el sexo por rabia-dice Harry y le quita a ella las manos de su camisa-¿quieres decirme que paso con tu madre?-Nada-dice Cho bruscamente pero después de una pausa-en pocas palabras de tal madre tal hija. Parece que no soy la única que no sabe decir que no.-Madre, date cuenta de que somos iguales.-Eso es justo lo que siento. Lo archivaré como: "Ojalá no lo hubiera sabido".-Yo no me apresuraría.-¿Que pasa, Harry?-Por lo que a mí me paso te digo que éste es un momento decisivo. Cuando ves a tus padre como humanos con problemas es extrañamente liberador. Cuando entiendes que están peor que tú no vale la pena la energía de seguir despreciándolos por eso.Cho empieza a llorar y Harry la abraza la abraza...Esta anocheciendo en casa de la abuela. Helen cierra el maletero de su coche y esta a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor cuando Cho aparece.-¿Te vas tan pronto?-le pregunta Cho a su madre.-Creo que ya he causado bastantes problemas en un día¿no?-dice su madre mientras abre la puerta.-No temas que le cuente tu secreto a papá. No me voy a meter en eso. Es tu matrimonio y es tu vida-Cho...-dice su madre pero Cho la interrumpe.-Pero no lamento haber dicho lo que dije y no me retracto.-Me lo merecía. Merezco todo lo que me pasa.-¿Qué quieres decir?-No te cases con un hombre frió. No llegues a los 40 sabiendo que con un movimiento en falso todo sobre lo que has construido tu vida se puede derrumbar.-¿Por qué no te divorcias?-le pregunta Cho como si fuere obvio.-No puedo.-¿Por qué no?-¿Imaginas lo que le pasa a mujeres como yo cuando su matrimonio fracasa? Terminan los eventos de caridad. El registro social pierde tu dirección y desapareces. Simplemente desapareces.-Desde que me pusiste en ese avión, pensé que me odiabas pero nunca fue así¿verdad?-No-dice Helen moviendo su cabeza lentamente.-Te odiabas a ti misma. De haberlo sabido, este año hubiera sido más fácil para mí.-Lo siento Cho.-Lo se-dice Cho con convicción.-Deja de preocuparte o serás como yo. Ya eres mucho más fuerte de lo que yo fui jamas.Las dos sorben por la nariz, como si lloraran. La abuela se acerca y pone su brazo alrededor de Cho.-Creo que debería irme-dice Helen.-Adiós Helen-dice la abuela.-Adiós mama. Llámame alguna vez-dice Cho.-Lo haré-dice su madre y cierra la puerta y se va.-¿Estas bien?-pregunta la abuela.-Si. Voy a estar bien.Su abuela vuelve dentro de la casa, Cho ve a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Draco sentados alrededor de una hoguera, Harry viene por detrás con la bici.-Harry¿que haces aquí?-pregunta Cho sonriendo.-No pude hacerlo. Llegué a mi puerta y me dije: "¿Que diablos hago yo aquí¿Con quién querría estar¿Con los míos que creen que soy un idiota o con mis amigos que creen lo mismo?"-empiezan a andar hacia el grupo.-Me alegra que estés aquí.-¿Si¿No hay resentimientos por lo de esta tarde?-le pregunta Harry.-¿A parte de vergüenza? No, lamento lo que pasó.-¿Lo lamentas? No debes pedirme disculpas. Quizá te cueste creerlo pero no todos los días una bella mujer se me echa encima-Cho se ríe.-Y gracias.-¿Por qué?-pregunta Harry.-Por comportante.-No fue nada.-Tienes 16 años, eso debe haber sido un esfuerzo sobrehumano-Harry totalmente de acuerdo y poniendo su brazo alrededor de Cho mientras caminan hacia el grupo.-Cho, no tienes idea-Cho se vuelve a reír, llegan al grupo.-¿Está ocupado este asiento?-pregunta Harry a Ginny.-Ahora si-Harry se sienta.-¿Sabes en qué pienso? Hace tiempo que no terminábamos en el mismo sitio juntos. Es muy bueno-dice Draco.-Sí. Me siento como si estuviera en el "Especial de Acción de Gracias de Charlie Brown"-dice Cho.-Me encanto, es donde comen en la mesa de ping pong-dice Ginny excitada-ésta se cae y terminan comiendo rosetas.-Sí, el abrazo de grupo es un poco prematuro. Muy pronto hallaremos el modo de separarnos-dice Hermione.-Antes de que nos separemos diré que en un mundo donde quien te cría te defrauda es un honor y un privilegio poder acudir a ustedes-dice Draco.-Ansió oír el discurso del Oscar. Todos llorarán-dice Hermione.El grupo se queda sentado alrededor del fuego, bebiendo de jarras y hablando.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " CUATRO PARA UN TANGO "**-Dime qué hago aquí-dice Harry-antes de que los otros nueve sufran el mismo destino.-¿Quieres que crea que tienen control sobre tus pies?-pregunta Hermione, el la vuelve a pisar-cielos, Harry. Cada año, la escuela Starlight ofrece una beca de $3000 al estudiante que sea el mejor ejemplo de gracia y ánimo. Mira, hay varios ancianos y no hay jóvenes como nosotros.-¿Y eso te da más posibilidades?-Debo cumplir, al menos, una semana del curso-dice Hermione.-¿Por que no le pediste a Draco que bailara contigo o a Ron?-No me sorprende con lo raro que está últimamente. No hay nuevos miembros "posibles" en la facultad¿verdad? La última vez que se puso tan raro terminó con las tomas de él y la Prof. Yolanda.-No creerás que el fetiche de Harry por las mujeres mayores volvió al ataque¿verdad?-No se que pensar-responde Draco-ayer cuando volví a casa, Harry estaba tirado en el piso de mi cuarto.-¿Estaba solo?-pregunta Cho, aunque claro sabe cual es la respuesta.-Sí, lo raro es que encontré un condón en el piso y cuando le pregunte a Harry al respecto esta mañana, él y Hermione estaban como conspirando.-¿Ven a qué me refiero?-dice Penny, señalando a Harry y Hermione-¿ven la hostilidad con que se tratan? Para no decir que se la pasan discutiendo. Están en la fase inicial de un insólito ritual de apareamiento.¿Qué?-pregunta Harry.-Usted ha entendido mal-dice Hermione-¿De verdad?-pregunta Penny.-No podría estar mas equivocada-dice Hermione.-Hay suficiente tensión sexual como para impulsar la gira de Kiss. No recuerdo la última vez que vi bailar tan mal.-Que no puedan bailar no implica que vayan a...-dice Draco.-Es una teoría que desarrollé basada en años de experiencia. Cuando la gente baila tan mal, es que se gustan mucho. El baile no miente-dice Penny.-¿Acudiste a Hermione para que te aconsejara sobre nosotros?-pregunta Cho a Harry.-No fue que acudí a ella, sino que ella estaba ahí. Estábamos estudiando.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo¿Qué es lo que ella tiene? Atrae a los chicos emocionalmente confundidos.-¿Con quién más querías que hablara? No podía acudir a Ginny con algo así. ¿Tenía que confesarme con mi padre?-¿Por que no acudiste a Draco?-le pregunta Cho y Harry se ríe-a menos que te incomodara hablar de tu vida sexual, ya que... que tu chica también fue su novia.-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero Draco no sabía de nosotros hasta hace dos minutos.-No hables de nosotros.-¿Qué, Hermione? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione.-Vi cómo exageraste con Draco y vi cómo exageró ella. Sé que tienes problemas con las matemáticas pero no hay que ser Einstein para sumar las dos actitudes.-Vas a tener que explicarme esto, porque no entiendo. Hablas de Hermione Granger que no puede estar en el mismo sitio que yo sin vomitar. No hay nada entre ella y yo 


	9. Cuatro para un tango

**Cuatro para un tango**En la habitación de Draco. Harry y Cho están besandosé furiosamente en la cama de Draco. De repente se separan.-Nada-dice Cho.-¡Nada¿Tú?-pregunta Harry.-Nada-dice Cho mientras Harry se queja-que raro.-Exacto. ¿Cómo vamos a tener algo si cada vez que...?-No hay deseo sexual. ¿Y si soy yo?-¿Y si soy yo?-dice Harry.-No, no eres tú-dice los dos al mismo tiempo.-No, no, ambos somos personas muy sexuales-dice Cho.-Claro que si. Mira los registros. Y en lo que nos convertimos.-Con las medidas que tomamos hoy.-Venimos equipados-dice Harry alzándose de la cama y sacando un condón.-Y elegimos el lugar perfecto.-Draco y el Sr. Malfoy estarán en la escuela hasta la tarde. La ventana siempre está abierta. Fue genial de tu parte.-La abuela siempre dice que la escalera es una invitación al pecado.Harry levanta las cajas. Se besan de nuevo apasionadamente. Se separan abruptamente y ambos suspiran.-Esto empieza a ser deprimente-dice Cho mientras se sientan en el borde de la cama y empiezan a ponerse los zapatos.-Te diré lo que haremos. Lo intentaremos una semana más con la esperanza de que surja el interés sexual de antes.Una puerta se cierra en algún lugar de la casa.-¿Oíste entrar alguien en la casa?-pregunta Harry. Cho le mira nerviosa un momento, entonces los dos hacen amago de irse. Cho sale por la ventana. Harry se quita la chaqueta, se tira al suelo y coge el mando del Playstation. Justo cuando lo hace Draco entra a la habitación.-Harry-dice Draco.-Hola, amigo. ¿Que pasa?-pregunta Harry como si nada.-¿Que haces en mi cuarto en día de escuela?-Estoy jugando. ¿Que haces en casa?-pregunta Harry.-Tenía cita con el dentista y vine a recoger mis libros.-¿Tienes caries?-No. ¿Cómo entraste?-¿El reloj del video está en la hora? Si es así, yo debería ir a clase-Harry se levanta y va hacia la puerta.-¿No se te olvida nada?-le pregunta Draco.-No.-¿Seguro?-Claro que sí.-Porque te falta un zapato-dice Draco y vemos hacia los pies de Harry, donde solo hay uno que lleva zapato. Harry se ríe entre dientes...Fuera del instituto de Oxford, Ginny esta sentada en una mesa, Ron camina hacia ella, él lleva muchos papeles en sus manos.-Ojalá ese no sea tu informe porque el mío tiene sólo cuatro páginas-dice Ginny.-No. ¿Recuerdas que Draco escribió sobre mi en Internet?-Si-le responde Ginny.-Me escribió gente que leyó el artículo.-Es increíble. Mira a cuántas personas les llegaste.-No le llegué a todo el mundo. Mira esto-dice Ron y saca un papel, lo lee-"Querido Homo: Que pena que no llegaste a la finales porque nuestros liniers querían aplastarte".-Que tristeza. Una porrista tonta está perdiendo sus días de conquistar en este caso-ella busca entre los papeles-éste suena bien. "Querido Ron: Leí tu historia en Internet. ¿Te llovieron muchas cartas encabezadas: Querido Homo? Si no es así, de seguro llegarán pronto. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mi cuando llevé a un chico al baile el año pasado y la historia fue difundida".-¿Quién mandó esa carte?-pregunta Ron.-Un chico llamado Ben Street. "Si quieres hablar con alguien que ya pasó por eso puedes hallarme en las paginas rosadas como Out Teens".-Dame eso-dice Ron quitándole la carta.-Caíste. Escríbele. Parece simpático-dice Ginny.-Es un extraño¿qué podría decirle?-No lo sé. No digas nada. A John Cusack le funcionó-dice Ginny y se levanta...El despacho del consejero del instituto, Harry empuja la puerta para abrirla y inmediatamente empieza a soltarle un discurso al consejero que se mantiene cerca.-Sea lo que sea yo no fui pero en ese caso de que haya sido yo, me hago responsable-le dice Harry al consejero.-No se trata de un asunto disciplinario. Por favor-el le hace una seña para que se siente-estás aquí porque cuando el Sr. Milo me envió tu expediente pasaste a encabezar la lista de los que necesitan orientación. Cuando hablé con tus profesores. Tienes aplazada matemáticas.-¿Aplazada?-pregunta Harry sin sorpresa.-Tienes cuatro materias aprobadas en la raya y una aprobada con calificación satisfactoria. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?-Pereza, supongo.-¿Ha habido algún cambio en tu situación familiar?-No, no se trata de eso.-El Sr. Milo mencionó a una novia que estaba enferma-dice el consejero.-Ya no es mi novia.-Lamento oír eso.-Si, yo también, pero la vida sigue. ¿Puedo irme? Me estoy perdiendo el filme-Harry se levanta y va hacia la puerta.-Pareces un buen chico, Harry. No permitas que te venza lo que te está pasando.-Quizá ya me venció...Aula de informática del instituto, Ginny y Ron están en dos ordenadores.-40 mil posibilidades. Debo haber hecho algo mal-dice Ginny.-No puedes buscar un tema tan extenso como la democracia. Debes detallar lo que quieres, lo que no quieres y establecer restricciones.-De acuerdo. Sería como si estuviera buscando novio, por ejemplo. Querría conocer a mucha gente para después eliminar a los que no son compatibles-dice Ginny.-Deberías tener tu propio sito en la red: gracioso. Creo que deberías escribirle a ese chico Ben. Parece súper simpático y vive a dos ciudades de aquí. Podrían ser amigos o...-¿O qué?-pregunta Ron.-O lo que sea.-Por favor.-¿Que¿Te preocupa que tenga novio? Déjame decirte que muchas cosas pasan entre mayo y noviembre. El choco del baile puede que ya no esté.-Ya basta, Ginny.-Ron, tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Me sé tu pase-dice Ginny y Ron se queda paralizado mirando la pantalla. Un mensaje instantáneo ha llegado, de Ben Street, que dice "Hay alguien por ahí?"-¿Ron¿Que pasa? Alguien te envió un mensaje. Oprime. ¡Es Ben Street¡Es él!-Si, lo sé. ¿Cómo hago que se vaya.-No puedes hacer eso. Te está hablado. Di algo.-¿Ahora?-pregunta Ron.-Si, esta esperando.-Si, pero qué hago si...-Escribe.-No, no se que voy a...-¡Escribe, va!-Esta bien-dice Ron mientras escribe lentamente "Hola".-Bien, ahora tienes que darle en enviar-el le da a enviar y el mensaje aparece en la pantalla...Pasillos del instituto, Hermione va andando por el pasillo hacia su taquilla. Harry corre hacia ella.-Oye, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves totalmente espectacular. ¿Es por ese peinado que te hiciste?-Quieres los apuntes de la case¿no?-Me extrañaste¿verdad?-le pregunta Harry.-¿Cómo? Si veo mejor la pizarra cuando no estás-dice Hermione mientras abre su casillero-los necesito para mañana en la mañana-le da una libreta que Harry ojea.-¿Qué es un coseno?-pregunta Harry mientras lo lee.-¿No lo sabes? Nunca te pondrás al día para los exámenes.-Tienes razón, al menos que tú...-No te ayudaré. Me he matado todo el semestre, mientras tú... quién sabe qué has estado haciendo.-He estado ocupado.-¿Ocupado? Tienes un empleo poco exigente, tú único deber familiar es alimentar al perro y tu vida social es un triángulo entre Draco, tú y yo-dice Hermione mientras comienza a llegar a las escaleras y empieza a subir.-Oye, de acuerdo. Debo decir la verdad, llevo aplazada matemáticas. Si pudieras explicarme trigonometría haría lo que tú quisieras.-¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunta Hermione misteriosamente...Starlight estudio de baile, Hermione y Harry están intentando baila. Hay otras personas también intentándolo. En contra de estar en posición de baile, están alejados, sujetando las manos del otro. Como Ana y el Rey.-Lento, rápido, rápido. Están bailando muy bien-dice Penny la instructora. Mientras que Harry le pisa un dedo a Hermione.-Dime qué hago aquí-dice Harry-antes de que los otros nueve sufran el mismo destino.-¿Quieres que crea que tienen control sobre tus pies?-pregunta Hermione, el la vuelve a pisar-cielos, Harry.-Lo lamento.-Cada año, la escuela Starlight ofrece una beca de $3000 al estudiante que sea el mejor ejemplo de gracia y ánimo. Mira, hay varios ancianos y no hay jóvenes como nosotros.-¿Y eso te da más posibilidades?-Debo cumplir, al menos, una semana del curso-dice Hermione.-¿Por que no le pediste a Draco que bailara contigo o a Ron?-Ellos no estarán en deuda conmigo como tú después de que resucite tu calificación en matemáticas.-Ése es el trato, una lección de baile por una de matemáticas.-Si, así es.-Excelente-dice Harry sarcásticamente. Mientras Penny camina hacia Hermione y Harry e intenta corregirles la forma.-¿Qué les dije de las costillas? Refrésquenme la memoria¿quién está guiando?-Lo intento, pero Hermione Jane Granger no me lo facilita precisamente.-¿Cómo si supieras cómo guiarme?-Pues, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo¿si?-dice Penny a Harry y se va.-No te me acerques mucho-dice Hermione...Habitación de Draco. Draco coge algunos libros y su chaqueta. Mientras lo esta haciendo se da cuenta de algo. Lo coge y lo examina. Es un condón...Fuera del instituto de Oxford, Hermione y Harry caminan juntos, es la hora de entrar a clases.-Aquí tienes la tarea. Haz todos los ejercicios de la página 107 y no veas las respuestas en el libro-dice Hermione a Harry.-Si hubiera imaginado el placer que ibas a experimentar nunca te hubiera dado esa oportunidad.-Estudiaremos matemáticas una hora y después...-Lo sé, a la Fundación Starlight. Otra tarde de tortura con Penny. Entiendes que es imperativo que nadie, quiero decir nadie se entere de nuestra actividad después de la escuela. De las actividades embarazosas que un joven pueda hacer bailar el vals va de primera junto con pintar cerámica-dice Harry.-Harry¿crees que estoy deseosa de esparcir esa información?-Estamos de acuerdo.-Exacto.-Nadie va a enterarse.-Nadie-dice Hermione mientras Draco aparece detrás de ellos.-¿Enterarse de qué?-pregunta Draco.-De nada-le dice Hermione.-Es Draco. Podemos decirle-dice Harry y Hermione lo mira con odio-discutíamos el hecho de que soy terrible en decoración. ¿Qué tal eres con el rodillo?-Logro sostenerlo-dice Draco.-¡Fantástico! La contribución Potter a la casa de los Granger necesita con desesperación de un pintor.-Cuenten conmigo-dice Draco cautelosamente.-Sí, entonces lo haremos-dice Harry y le hace señas a Hermione para irse.-Un momento, Harry, quiero hablarte-dice Draco.-No puedo hablar ahora. Trato de estar fuera de la lista del Sr. Milo. ¿Nos vemos después de clases¿Si? De acuerdo-dice Harry...Sala de informática del instituto, Ginny mira mientras Ron teclea.-¿No les has preguntado del chico del baile?-le pregunta Ginny ansiosamente.-No estaban saliendo juntos. Fueron al baile para asumir una posición.-Un compromiso político. Me gusta eso, con moderación, claro está. ¿Qué mas?-Es saxofonista y admira a Charlie Parker-dice Ron.-Parece interesante. ¿Cómo es?-Eso no es importante-dice Ron mientras una bibliotecaria les esta escuchando.-El te vió en uniforme en Internet. Es justo-dice Ginny.-Nos estamos escribiendo. No vamos a salir juntos.-Todavía.-Una vez salí con un tipo de Internet, era horrible-dice la bibliotecaria.-Sí, voy a pedir esa foto-dice Ron convencido.-Dos. Una formal y una casual. Sin gorras, sombreros o rompa engañosa...En el videoclub, Cho esta con una sonrisa maliciosa. No hay nadie detrás del mostrador. Hace sonar la campana. Parece decepcionada cuando aparece Draco.-Cho¿qué haces aquí¿No estás haciendo campaña para reina del baile?-Muy gracioso. No, trabajo en un proyecto con Harry. Se trata de desarrollo personal¿está el aquí?-No estará aquí hasta el martes-dice Draco consultado una tabla.-Pero me dijo que trabajaría hoy. Debo haberme confundido.-No me sorprende con lo raro que está últimamente. No hay nuevos miembros "posibles" en la facultad¿verdad?-¿Qué?-La última vez que se puso tan raro terminó con las tomas de él y la Prof. Yolanda.-No creerás que el fetiche de Harry por las mujeres mayores volvió al ataque¿verdad?-No se que pensar-responde Draco.-Tú estás pensando algo.-Sí, ayer cuando volví a casa, Harry estaba tirado en el piso de mi cuarto.-¿Estaba solo?-pregunta Cho, aunque claro sabe cual es la respuesta.-Sí, estaba jugando Atrapa el bandido.-Espero que eso no se un eufemismo por...-No, no, es un videojuego-dice Draco riendo.-Qué bueno.-Lo raro es que encontré un condón en el piso y cuando le pregunte a Harry al respecto esta mañana, él y Hermione estaban como conspirando.-¿No te dijo nada¿Lograste hablar con él?-pregunta Cho muy nerviosa.-No, se fue y, desde entonces, me ha estado esquivando...Una clase, Harry anda por ahí frenético, mientras Hermione lo mira.-¿Podemos descansar?-le pregunta Harry.-Ya descansamos. Ya veo porque estás atrasado. El bebe se queda más quiero que tú.-Es que no entiendes. Cuando abro un libro para estudiar automáticamente me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa. Cualquier otra cosa. Me parece que en los regímenes previos en mi vida cada vez que estudiaba me daban una recompensa.-Te ofrecí caramelos-dice Hermione.-No hablo de caramelos, sino de Yolanda y de Ginny. Ellas dos me entrenaron para que relacionara el estudio con...-dice Harry pero sin terminar la frase.-¿Con qué?-Con el sexo. Yo relaciono los estudios con el sexo, ahora estoy estudiando, pero no hay sexo¿entiendes? Me cuesta sentirme motivado.-¿Estás diciendo que eres una víctima inocente de algún terrible experimento psicológico que salió mal?-Si.-¿Y que necesitas a una mujer que provoque en ti esas respuestas condicionadas?-le pregunta Hermione.-Si.-Esa es la peor frase para conquistar que he oído.-Gracias Granger, pero no iba dirigida a ti. Tengo mis propios prospectos. Gracias.-¿Como quien?-pregunta Hermione mientras ríe.-Por el momento-dice Harry también riendo-ella prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato pero dejo bien claro que si se produce el deseo mutuo se ocupara de buena gana de mis necesidades físicas.-¿Es una relación potencial o un acuerdo de libro intercambio?-De acuerdo. Escucha. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con alguien sin preguntas, sin ataduras, sin primeras citas incómodas, sin esperar al teléfono, sin nada de eso. Totalmente en claro y cien por ciento casual¿que harías¿Te atreverías?-¿Una experiencia sexual nada emocional? Estupendo-dice Hermione sarcásticamente.-No me estás oyendo. Hablo en serio. Es una oferta por tiempo limitado. Se me ocurrió preguntarte qué opinas.-Harry, creo que si quisieras tener sexo casual con alguien, lo estarías haciendo en vez de estar discutiendo sobre ello. Eso es lo que opino...Sala de informática del instituto, Ginny y Ron ansioso sentados enfrente de una pantalla.-Está llegando la foto-dice Ron.-No está nada mal-dice Ginny viendo la foto de un chico de cabello güero y ojos cafés.-Es cierto.-¿Acabas de expresar atracción por uno del sexo masculino?-¿Que? Esto es totalmente empírico. Cualquiera se sentiría atraído hacia ese chico tan guapo.-Percibo tu rubor-dice Ginny.-"¿Que opinas?"-dice Ron leyendo el mensaje instantáneo-quiere saber que opinó.-Muy bien. Dile que debería venir a la ciudad.-No puedo hacer eso.-Puedes y lo harás.-Ginny, esto va muy rápido.-Dile que quieres tomar un café con él. Iré contigo si quieres.-Sí, eso sería muy divertido.-Accede a conocerlo en un sitio público bien iluminado. Ya estudiamos los antecedentes del chico y sabemos que es real.-Mira, no puedo... Mírame, estoy temblando.-De acuerdo, Ron, estás nervioso-dice Ginny y coge el teclado-la foto es estupenda ¿que puedo decir¿Quieres que nos tomemos un café esta noche?-"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías"-dicen ambos leyendo la respuesta de Ben...En el videoclub, venta delantera, Cho sujeta un póster mientras Draco sujeta el lado corredizo del tope.-No se como rayos me convenciste de que te ayudara con la vitrina del centenario de Hitchcook.-Necesitaba el toque femenino.-Ahí es donde entra, Harry¿no?-No, cuando yo hago esto, Harry está durmiendo atrás.-Quizá haya descubierto otra vez su ética de trabajo-se da cuenta de algo afuera, se queda mirando por la ventana.-¿A que te refieres?-pregunta Draco.-A Harry, a las 2:00 en punto-señala hacia fuera donde esta Harry andando por la calle, mientras Hermione se le une-¿ésa es Hermione?-Draco va hacia la ventana-Draco¿tienes un letrero de ésos que dicen "Ya regreso"?-Si...Starlight estudio de baile, Harry y Hermione bailan juntos sonriendo. Cho y Draco los miran estupefactos.-Adicionan para la versión de Baile de salón estricto. Vamonos de aquí, Draco-dice Cho mirando bailar a Harry y Hermione.-Te sigo-dice Draco. Mientras intentan irse, Penny les para y les hace meterse en la habitación.-Excelente. Otros jóvenes ansiosos de aprender el arte del baile. Y dicen que los jóvenes no aprecian lo fino de la vida.-Vinimos a buscar a unos amigos-dice Draco.-Mientras los buscan, bailen-dice Penny-atención todos otro par de maravillosos jóvenes se unen a nuestra clase. Debe haber algo en el aire.La clase aplaude. Harry y Hermione parece confusos. Cho y Draco sonríen incómodos. Harry y Hermione bailan cerca de Draco y Cho.-¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunta Harry.-Disfrutamos del fino arte del baile de salón-dice Cho.-¿No les dije que tienen un talento innato?-dice Penny observando a Draco y Cho-son mejores que estos dos que llevan aquí una semana-mirando a Harry y Hermione-ustedes salían juntos¿no?-Ya no-dice Cho.-Estoy en lo cierto¿no? Salían juntos, no funcionó pero superaron la ruptura y ahora confían el uno en el otro. Eso se nota en el baile. Se nota que hay confianza-vuelve a mirar a Harry y Hermione-por el contrario, con estos dos la historia es diferentes. Mírenlos. Miren la tensión que hay en sus brazos.-¿Hay algún problema?-pregunta Harry.-¿No les dije que sus costillas se tocarán?-dice Penny.-No, lo lamento.-Eso no va a pasar-dice Harry.-¿Ven a qué me refiero?-dice Penny-¿ven la hostilidad con que se tratan? Para no decir que se la pasan discutiendo. Están en la fase inicial de un insólito ritual de apareamiento.¿Qué?-pregunta Harry.-Usted ha entendido mal-dice Hermione.-¿De verdad?-pregunta Penny.-No podría estar mas equivocada-dice Hermione.-Hay suficiente tensión sexual como para impulsar la gira de Kiss. No recuerdo la última vez que vi bailar tan mal.-Que no puedan bailar no implica que vayan a...-dice Draco.-Es una teoría que desarrollé basada en años de experiencia. Cuando la gente baila tan mal, es que se gustan mucho. El baile no miente-dice Penny...La casa de la abuela, al habitación de Ron, entra Ginny y encuentra a Ron andando nervioso.-La Sra. Chang me dejó entrar. ¿Te pondrás eso?-pregunta Ginny.-Buenas noches, Ginny.-Es que me gusta más en azul. Te ves bien. Más que bien.-Presiento que vienes a animarme-dice Ron cerrando la puerta.-Ron, soy tu hermana y te quiero. Tú futuro romántico es vital para mi, porque si quedo para solterona, iré a vivir contigo y tu novio.-¿Estas segura de que voy a tener novio?-le pregunta Ron.-Si.-¿No has pensando que esto puede resultar un desastre?-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Te presentas, se conocen, se odian, se beben los cafés y cada quien sigue su camino, pero esto no sucederá. Presiento algo bueno.-Me alegra que alguien lo presienta.-No debes estar nervioso. Es obvio que le gustar a Ben.-Ni siquiera conozco a Ben y Ben no me conoce.-Por esa razón beberán un café.-Ginny, esto es diferente. Es una nueva etapa en mi vida y no sé si estoy listo para ella. Cuando salga por esa puerta y salude a ese chico mi vida va a ser diferente. No se trata de que le diga al mundo que soy gay sino que seré gay.-Ron, serás gay de todos modos. Si no vas, serás gay, pero sin novio.-Si...Starlight estudio de baile, Penny esta en el escenario con un micrófono antes de clase.-Vamos a jugar un juego. Esto va a ser "pareja musical" en vez de la "silla musical"-dice Penny mientras empieza a emparejar personas-ustedes dos, ustedes dos y ustedes dos-empareja a Cho con Hermione-ustedes dos-empareja a Draco y Harry. Parecen confundidos.-Creo que se equivocó-dice Harry.-Vamos, niños, jueguen bien-a la clase-vamos a bailar felices, con dicha y entusiasmo porque nos encanta bailar. Cuando la música se detenga y les grite "cambio" dejen de bailar y busquen a la pareja más cercana.Cho ha sido emparejada con Hermione y se mantienen separadas la una de la otra.-¿Cuando descubrieron Harry y tú su amor por el baile?-pregunta Cho.-Unos momentos antes de que lo descubrieran Draco y tú.Vamos con Draco y Harry.-No puedo olvidar lo raro que fue verte en mi cuarto el otro día. ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Draco.-¿Qué? Nadie tiene un despliegue de juegos electrónicos como tú.-¿Ésa es la única razón por la que estabas en mi casa?-No, también está la atracción por la cocina Malfoy que perdió su brillo en el reino del terror de Lucius.-¿Para qué era el condón?-pregunta Draco.-¿Qué?-dice asustado Harry.-El que halle en mi cuarto.-¡Cambio!-dice Penny.-Disculpa-dice Harry y deja a Draco, literalmente coge a Cho se la lleva al otro lado de la sala, empiezan a bailar-estamos muertos. Halló el condón.-Lo sé. Ya le hablé de eso. No me preocuparía.-¿No crees que le moleste que estemos entre sus sábanas?-Eso es discutible. No está detrás de nosotros al menos, no detrás de mí, tiene en mente a otra protagonista-dice Cho mientras ambos miran a Hermione que esta bailando con Draco.-¿Cuándo descubriste tu amor por el baile de salón?-pregunta Draco.-Leí sobre una beca que están ofreciendo.-¿Una beca?-pregunta Draco.-Y necesitaba una pareja, así que...-¿Por que se lo pediste a Harry¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?-Harry llegó primero. Necesitaba ayuda con matemáticas, y yo, con esto. Los amigos se ayudan mutuamente.-¿Son sólo amigos?-pregunta Draco celoso.-¡Y cambio!-dice Penny mientras Harry aleja a Hermione de Draco.-Discúlpame. Tengo que hablarte-dice Harry jalando a Hermione.-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-pregunta Hermione.-Nada. Draco piensa que lo estamos haciendo.-¿Qué?-Piensa que tenemos relaciones que nos estamos conociendo en el sentido bíblico.-Harry, eso es imposible. Él nunca pensaría eso.-No en condiciones normales pero hay ciertos eventos que hicieron que malinterpretara.-¿Que eventos?-pregunta Hermione.-Bueno yo...-dice Harry, pero Draco sale disparado a través de la sala y empuja a Harry.-¿Que pasa?-le pregunta Draco a Harry.-No es lo que crees.-¿Cómo sabes qué creo?-Porque se te lee en la cara. Hermione y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos porque aprendemos a bailar y ella me enseña trigonometría. De las combinaciones rubia/morena posibles la primera que te vino a la mente fue Hermione¿por qué?-No te vas a librar de ésta psicoanalizándome.-Te hago una simple pregunta. Draco, Hermione ya no es tu novia.-Eso es cierto-dice Draco enojado.-¿Entonces por qué estamos hablando de esto¿Ves adónde quiero llegar? Dijiste hace unas semanas que tenían que separarse.-Si, pero nunca pensé que...-dice Draco pero Harry lo interrumpe.-¿Qué? Que ella pudiera separarse de ti y que en esa separación pudiera acercarse a mi¿se trata de eso? Contigo siempre es igual. Hablas y hablas, pero nunca te oyes. Dices que la olvidaste pero no es así. Las palabras no son nada para ti-No sabes de qué hablas.-Mira a esa chica, Draco-dice Harry y le indica a Hermione que esta alejada mientras baila con un hombre viejo-es una verdadera diosa. ¿Cuánto creíste que pasaría antes de que alguien se le acercara¿Cuándo eso suceda que vas a hacer?-Lo asumiré como se presente.-¿Como se presente? Empieza a pensarlo desde ya. El tipo que aparezca no será tu mejor amigo ni te pedirá permiso. Él la va a mirar y te la va a quitar.-¿Qué estar ocultando?-¿Que?-El análisis de mi vida amoroso no cambia la pregunta¿Por que el condón?-¿Por que me molesto?-pregunta Harry mientras se va, Cho lo ve irse y se apresura a seguirlo...Ropero del estudio de baile Starlight, Harry va por su abrigo. Cho esta detrás de él.-Ese chico es increíble.-Harry, cálmate.-Aquí estamos otra vez. Mi parlamento comienza a surcar el límite de credibilidad.-¿Que significa eso?-pregunta Cho.-Que somos dos adolescentes que hace semanas decidimos no guardar nuestros cuerpos para nosotros¿y que hemos logrado con eso? Nada. Nada. ¿Cómo es posible? Llevo tiempo tratando de entender esto y no lo logro.-Harry, es por un millón de razones distintas.-¿De veras¿Podrías decirme algunas para sentirme mejor?-Nuestras madres nos enseñaron a avergonzarnos del sexo. Vivimos en un país donde se cree que la violencia es genial pero que se pone remilgado cuando le gente llama a las partes del cuerpo por su nombre-Harry pone su brazo alrededor de ella después de un momento, el acerca su cabeza a ella-¿ésta no será una forma poco sutil de decirme que estás listo para "El retorno a la Isla de las Brujas"?-Quizá haya sido por el baile o quizá sea el escenario de este vestuario pero me está viniendo ese embrujado sentimiento...Las calles de Oxford, Ron esta andando por la calle. Llega a la puerta. Mira dentro y ve a Ben. Ben habla brevemente con un camarero, asintiendo. No ve a Ron. Ron parece nervioso. Hay una mano en el pomo...Estudio de baile Starlight, Draco abre una puerta dándole la espalda al ropero. Hermione esta con el.-Hermione, lo lamento. No quise acusarte de nada, pero aquí pasa algo raro. Si Harry no duerme contigo, duerme con alguien-dice Draco mientras ellos giran la esquina y se encuentran a Harry y Cho a punto de hacerlo. La mandíbula de Hermione se cae, Draco se ríe sorprendido. Draco y Hermione siguen sorprendido de encontrarse a Cho y Harry labio con labio-vaya¿que tenemos aquí?-No es nada¿verdad?-dice Harry.-Sí, no es nada.-Pues no parece nada-dice Draco.-Créeme, hemos investigado mucho en esta materia. No es nada-dice Harry.-Harry y yo somos sólo amigos-dice Cho.-¿Es así como lo llaman hoy en día? Son unos estúpidos. Saldrán lastimados-dice Hermione súper molesta.-Nadie va a salir lastimado-dice Harry.-Acordamos que no interfieren las emociones-dice Cho.-Y esos los enorgullece-dice Hermione.-Hermione, nos besamos y nada más-dice Cho.-Draco...-dice Hermione intentando encontrar apoyo en alguien.-Me perdí en el "nada"-dice Draco.-Harry, no parecen cosas tuyas. Cho, quizás quiera probar...-dice Hermione.-Un momento, fue tanto decisión mía como suya-dice Harry.-¿Por eso le pusiste a tu bote True Love porque crees que las conocidas y hasta amigas pueden usarse para "satifacerse"?-sigue enojada Hermione.-Sabía que no entenderías-dice Harry.-¿Sabes que? Yo entiendo perfectamente-dice Hermione y se va. Draco suspira y les mira con una sonrisa confusa. Sigue a Hermione.-Nunca había visto a nadie deducir tanto de un beso-dice Cho cuando se han ido.-No creo que haya sido sólo por el beso-dice Harry.-¿Qué quieres decir?-Hermione sabe de nuestro arreglo.-¿Cómo podría saberlo, Harry?-Porque acudí a ella por un consejo hipotético pero cuando nos vio besándonos, entendió que no era hipotético-dice Harry.-¿Acudiste a Hermione para que te aconsejara sobre nosotros?-Sí, lo sé, no fue algo muy inteligente.-Inteligente o no, es raro que acudieras a ella-dice Cho.-No fue que acudí a ella, sino que ella estaba ahí. Estábamos estudiando.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo¿Qué es lo que ella tiene? Atrae a los chicos emocionalmente confundidos.-¿Que dijiste?-dice Harry sin comprender.-Vamos, Draco es igual. Al más mínimo problema corrió hacia Hermione.-¿Con quién más querías que hablara? No podía acudir a Ginny con algo así. ¿Tenía que confesarme con mi padre?-¿Por que no acudiste a Draco?-le pregunta Cho y Harry se ríe-a menos que te incomodara hablar de tu vida sexual, ya que...-¿Ya que qué?-Que tu chica también fue su novia.-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero Draco no sabía de nosotros hasta hace dos minutos.-No hables de nosotros.-¿Qué, Hermione? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Hermione.-Vi cómo exageraste con Draco y vi cómo exageró ella. Sé que tienes problemas con las matemáticas pero no hay que ser Einstein para sumar las dos actitudes.-Vas a tener que explicarme esto, porque no entiendo. Hablas de Hermione Granger que no puede estar en el mismo sitio que yo sin vomitar. No hay nada entre ella y yo.-No, no hay nada entre tú y yo. No importa lo que hagamos no va a funcionar.-No¿verdad?-pregunta Harry.-No. ¿Estás decepcionado?-Sí, estoy decepcionado y, al mismo tiempo, me siento aliviado.-Yo también. Me voy-dice Cho...La cocina de la abuela, Ron entra. Ginny le esta esperando en la mesa.-¿Que haces aún aquí?-pregunta Ron a Ginny.-Espero que me deleites con el relato de ti primera cita.-Para poder relatar una primera cita, hay que tenerla.-¿Que pasó?-le pregunta Ginny.-No puedo hablar de esto contigo. Me criticarás.-Ron, eso no es justo. Tú eres quien me aleja de la realidad ¿puedo devolverte el favor?-Ni siquiera entré. Me aterroricé. Llegué allá, miré por la ventana y lo vi sentado ahí esperándome. Después vi a una pareja, a un chico y una chica cuando los vi. Cuando los vi, yo no quería ser yo. Quería ser como ellos y me entristecí tanto que me fui. No fui lo bastante valiente como para entrar por esa puerta.-Ron, tú eres muy valiente, en tu vida siempre lo has sido.-Sí, pero no esta vez. Sigo dando pasos que no me llevan a ninguna parte. No soy más valiente.-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Ésa es la función del miedo. Es la forma que tiene la vida de decirte que no estás listo.-¿Eres la misma chica que pasó la semana pasada impulsándome y empujándome hacia mi destino romántico?-Sí, pero sé cuándo presionar y cuándo no. Eso es algo que aprendió en De todos modos, Ron, cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás. Y atravesarás esa puerta cuando estés listo...Las calles de Oxford. Draco y Hermione están caminado.-Si te hace sentir mejor, lo que pasó era inevitable-dice Draco a Hermione.-¿Que era inevitable?-pregunta Hermione.-Lo que vimos. Míralo como si fuera un cuento. Harry es el chico rudo y desilusionado destinado a colisionar contra la falsa bravuconería sexual de Cho. Era inevitable.-Eres el último romántico ¿por que esto no te hizo sentir mal?-Si Cho y Harry quieren besarse en un vestidor, es su problema.-Tú no entiendes lo que pasa. Hicieron un pacto de sexo casual. Se están usando.-Hermione, todos somos culpables de eso. Al menos, ellos son francos al respecto.-¿Tú crees en esta teoría de las hormonas¿Dos que no están enamorados pueden permitir que se desaten sus impulsos?-pregunta Hermione.-No, pero si Cho y Harry llegaron a un acuerdo no creo que se deba al sexo. Buscaban consuelo.-Sí, eso era lo que hacían en tu cama se "consolaban" el uno al otro.-Eso no es imposible. Fue lo que siempre hicimos-dice Draco-vamos, Hermione, entiéndelos, se sienten solos.-No es excusa para lazársele al primero que pase. ¿Te acostarías con alguien a quien no amaras?-No, y tú tampoco, pero entiendo ese impulso.-¿Que impulso?-El impulso de extender tu mano y querer que haya alguien a quien besar o tocar, aunque este mal.-Eso está mal. Si un beso es algo físico y no hay nada detrás de eso¿que sentido tiene?-No puedes controlar esos sentimientos aunque no sean correctos, están presentes. Siempre están ahí, lo entiendes¿verdad?-le dice Draco.-Olvidé mi abrigo. Será mejor que entre a buscarlo.-De acuerdo.-Buenas noches...Sale de baile Starlight, Hermione camina con su abrigo. Ve a Harry en una mesa, mirando la clase. Esta a punto de irse, pero lo reconsidera. Camina hacia Harry. Harry le hace un signo para que se siente.-Olvidé mi abrigo-dice Hermione.-Sí, llevabas un poco de prisa. Si te hace sentir mejor, ella y yo nunca dormimos juntos ni siquiera cerca.-No es problema mío lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer. Lamento haber exagerado.-Es cierto que exageraste¿verdad?-le dice Harry.-No seas petulante. No dije que estuviera bien o que aprobaba lo que hacen.-¿Lo que hacen? Quizá se acabó el tiempo de la oferta. Ya tienes tu abrigo¿por qué entraste aquí?-pregunta con curiosidad Harry.-Por Draco, él me convenció de sentir pena por tu ser afectado por la testosterona.-Fue por él¿verdad?-Así es.-Creo que le debo otra¿no?-Así es. Vamonos-dice Hermione mientras se levanta y se pone de pie.-No tan rápido ustedes dos. Va a comenzar una clase-dice Penny viéndolos marchar.-Creo que ya bailamos bastante-dice Hermione.-No hay por qué ser tan impulsiva-dice Harry-aún tenemos que ganarnos la beca.-Acerca de la besa, la situación ha estado apretada aquí-dice Penny.-¿No hay ninguna beca?-pregunta Hermione.-No, pero podemos ofrecerles seis meses de lecciones gratis.-¿Y que haríamos con ellas?-pregunta Hermione.-El cha cha cha, la rumba, el merengue y para cuando estén listo, el tango, el baile del amor.-Gracias, pero no gracias-dice Hermione.-Vamos, pensémoslos un poco. No seamos impulsivos. Quizá hallemos nuestra vocación en este estudio-dice Harry a Hermione.-Date por vencido, Harry. No eres tan bueno.Hermione lo saca del estudio, mientras ambos ríen.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS DE TIPO CERCANO "**-Gracias, Dios, por el favor-dice Draco molesto.-Estás molesto.-¿Tú no lo estarías?-Lamento lo que pasó ahí pero a la luz de _The Blair Witch_ no sé en qué estabas pensando.-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.-Copiar un fenómeno exitoso no iba a funcionar.-Antes de que destruyas mi filme¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?-Roxy Green.-"¿Quién es la persona que más ha influido en ti y por qué?"-dice Ginny.-Deberías hacerlo. Te ayudaría a organizar tus ideas sobre ella.-Recuerdo un día, seis meses después del accidente la encontré cerca del arroyo-dice Ginny-estaba sentada en el agua, tenía la blusa empapada y su cabello en mechas le caía sobra la cara. Parecía no saber adónde ir ni qué hacer. No olvidaré esa imagen mientras viva.-¿Me dejarías decirte algo?-Después de contarle mis más oscuros secretos¿por qué no?-Uno: usa zapatos cómodos. Si los zapatos te molestan, no puedes discernir.-De acuerdo. ¿Dos?-Libérate de las cosas sobres las que no tienes control. El que tu madre no aceptara la muerte de tu hermano no significa que tú debas castigarte. Lo siento, no he debido entrometerme.-Creo que por eso lo leo repetidamente porque cuando lo leo, creo que ella esta conmigo-dice Hermione a T.J.-El libro es como un amigo.-Sí. Exacto.-Nunca se tienen amigos de más, Granger, H.J.-Sra. T.J. Bott-dice Hermione jugando¿cual es tu libro preferido algún tomo de Heterodoto?-¿Estas lista para esto? Harry Potter.-Eso suena bastante infantil.-Totalmente, pero es como las cosas buenas de la vida. Simples, dulces y mágicas. 


	10. Primeros encuentros de tipo cercano

**Primeros encuentros de tipo cercano**Esta Draco en su habitación preparando sus cosas para un viaje que harán ciertos estudiantes para conocer las universidades, el esta viendo su película de la Isla de las Brujas, cuando en eso llega Hermione por la ventana.-Buena entrada-dice Draco.-¿Hay un limite de veces para que una persona vea su propio filme?-Debo estar listo. Preguntarán después de la proyección.-La proyección, a los Sundance.-No exageremos, Hermione.-¿Que pasa?-Nada.-¿Será posible?-¿Que?-pregunta Draco.-¿Que este nervioso Draco Malfoy el talentoso y joven director prodigio de Oxford?-Si, claro que estoy nervioso. Una cosa es ser un pececito en el gran estanque de Oxford...-Y otro muy distinta es nadar en la piscina del talento con cientos de competidores-completa Hermione.-Exacto. Gracias por esa percepción tan desgarradora.-Quizá esté un poco parcializada porque soy una de las estrellas del filme pero es verdaderamente bueno. Para bien o para mal esta experiencia te acerca a la realización de tus sueños. Y no tienes que pasar el fin de semana con una extraña.-Eso es un poco cruel e inusual.-Sí. Me inscribí en una gira estudiantil-dice Hermione-formas parejas con una de las alumnas. Ésa es la norma.-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunta Draco.-Sí, pero en un sentido positivo. Sé que sólo vamos de visita pero este viaje me da la esperanza de que algún día saldré de aquí.-Nunca me pasó por la mente que no lograras salir de aquí-Para ti es fácil decirlo.-Sigue el impulso original. Este fin de semana será una aventura. Ésta es nuestra primera incursión en el mundo real-dice Draco sonriendo-o una ojeada de lo que podría ser el resto de nuestras vidas.-O podría ser el momento en que nuestros sueños se derrumban forzándonos a aislarnos de la sociedad para pasar el resto de nuestros días como la cínica y amargada sombra de lo que éramos. Es solo una idea...Cuando Draco, Hermione, Ron y Ginny ya están en terrenos universitarios.-Me siento como Dreyfuss en _Encuentros Cercanos_ cuando sube a la nave y se mezcla con los alienígenas-dice Draco.-Draco, nosotros somos los alienígenas-dice Hermione.-¿En que piensas, hermanita?-pregunta Ron a Ginny.-En los estudiantes con la distinción de asistir a la mejor universidad de Londres. Fundada en 1626, se nombro en honor de un colono británico quien donó su colección completa de libros. La facultad jamás habría imaginado que en los tres siglos siguientes se convertiría en un centro importantísimo de enseñanza e investigación-Escribe para el catálogo-dice Draco a Ginny.-Ese era él catalogo, Draco. Lo pidió cuando tenía 9 años-dice Ron jugando.-La clase del 2005, cariño. Admisión adelantadas-dice Ginny-voy a salir bien en esta entrevista.-Será mejor que vaya a conocer a mi compañera T.J. Bott-dice Hermione.-Hermione, te divertirás muchísimo. Hice la gira el año pasado-dice Ginny.-¿En segundo año?-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.-Mientras más pronto mejor.-¿Que harás, Ron?-pregunta Draco.-Haré turismo por ahí.-Bueno, ya llego la hora-dice Draco viendo su reloj.-Sí.-Estoy muy mentalizada-dice Ginny emocionada.-Yo también-dice Hermione.-Muy bien. Adiós-dice Ginny.-Adiós-dice Hermione, mientras cada uno toma un camino diferente...Draco esta inscribiéndose para la presentación de su película.-Malfoy-dice Draco.-¿Nombre?-pregunta una chava inscribiéndolo.-Draco.-El filme, por favor. ¿Comedia o drama?-pregunta la chava-Documental. Más bien es un mito...-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-interrumpe a Draco la chava.-14 de Marzo de 1990.-¿Director favorito?-Spielberg.-¿Bromeas?-La verdad es que no-dice Draco.-Sin duda un director talentoso¿pero que tiene de emocionante?-pregunta la chava.-La emoción es emífera, el corazón es para siempre.-Con este pase, entras a los filmes-dice la chava-no llenaste la sinopsis.-No hay bastante espacio. Mi filme comenzó como un documental narrando la historia de una isla presuntamente hechizada, pero...-Otro _Blair Witch Project._ Suerte. Siguiente...Hermione esta caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, se encuentra frente a una puerta que es donde le dijeron que era la habitación de T.J., al tocar nadie responde así que entra pero se encuentra con un chavo trabajando enfrente de su laptop.-Disculpa. Lo siento-dice Hermione.-Un momento-dice el chavo-si¿qué pasa?-Busco a T.J. Bott¿este es el cuarto de ella?-No, éste no es su cuarto.-Se supone que es mi compañera. ¿Sabes dónde puedo hallarla?-No.-Mi tarjeta dice que es el cuarto 381.-De seguro es así-dice el chavo.-Y éste es el cuarto 381.-Exacto.-¿Y no me puedes decir dónde hallar a T.J. Bott?-No dije eso-dice el chavo despejando la vista de su laptop-dije que no sé dónde podrás hallarla a "ella" pero te puedo llevar a "él". Yo soy T.J. Bott. ¿Y eso te convierte en H.J. Granger? Lo ambiguo de nuestros nombres nos puso en esta situación.-Por decir algo.-Antes de que llores y llames a casa te prometo que te daré una de las camas. Y si te comportas bien, te dejaré la luz encendida.-No me quedaré aquí. No me inscribí para esto-dice Hermione enojada-estaría con alguien que me mostraría la universidad. Alguien...-¿Con ovarios?-pregunta T.J.-Sí.-Oye¿H.G?-Hermione.-Hermione, así es la universidad. Chicos y chicas que viven juntos, casi siempre en armonía. En Columbia hasta hay baños compartidos. Si no estás lista para eso, visita escuelas para chicas.-No, quizás tengas razón. Dos personas de sexos opuestos pueden pasar una noche en el mismo cuarto.-Ésa es mi chica. Si no té molesta, el gran alumno universitario tiene terminar su ensayo. Alumna de secundaria puede pasear por el campus.-¿Me estas echando?-pregunta Hermione.-Tú misma te estás echando para que yo pueda tener dos horas de silencio.-No es...-Cuidado. Di "justo" y se te notará la edad. H.J. Granger, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Si no, se me meterán los idiotas de Economía que juegan baloncesto en el pasillo...Ginny va caminando en dirección a donde se encuentra Ron, leyendo algo.-¿Qué te compraste?-pregunta Ginny.-Una guía de Londres.-No buscarás la marca del trasero de Thoreau en el estanque Walden¿verdad?-No, no tenía planeado eso.-¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Supe que aquí hay un gran museo. Ve a visitarlo.-Quizá lo haga.-Me voy. Adiós-dice Ginny.-Nos vemos..Ginny va caminado hacia donde se encuentra la oficina del director, ya dentro se dirige a hablar con la secretaria, que ya esta algo vieja.-Hola. Soy Ginny Weasley.-Deletréalo, por favor-dice la secretaria.-W-E-A-S-L-E-Y.-Aquí dice que no tienes cita hasta marzo. O mi calendario está mal o tú tendrás que esperar mucho.-Sra... Boyd-dice Ginny nerviosa.-Dime Fran-dice la secretaria.-Mi papá Arhtur Weasley, alumno de la clase del 77 siempre dice que si uno desea mucho algo debe asegurarse de ser el primero en la fila.-Una hijita de papá¿no? Yo también. Dios lo tenga en la gloria.-¿Y bien, cree que podría incluirme?-pregunta Ginny.-Ni lo sueñes.-Pero solo quiero cinco minutos con el Decano.-Lo que pasa es que todos aquí tienen una cita para hoy.-¿No cree que alguno se retire?-pregunta Ginny insistiendo.-¿Cancelarías tu entrevista universitaria a último momento¿Me entiendes?..En la proyección de las películas están proyectando la película de Draco, pero al parecer a nadie le parece interesante, cuando el filme termina algunos aplauden por cortesía pero otros se van.-Damas y caballeros¿alguien quiere hacer preguntas?-pregunta un hombre enfrente del escenario-el cineasta responderá encantado a sus preguntas. Sr. Malfoy. ¿Draco Malfoy puede subir a la tarima?Draco permanance sentado no quiere hacer frente a un publico que piensa que su filme fue un fracaso. Pero al final accede se levanta y sube al escenario.-Soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Alguien quiere... preguntar algo?-pregunta nervioso.-Yo-dice una chava.-Sí, una pregunta.-¿Dónde esta Hermione? Es bellísima-dice la chava burlándose...Draco sale de la sala, esta muy enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho esa clase de pelicula.-Draco¿estas bien?-pregunta la chava que lo inscribió para la proyección.-Estoy bien-dice Draco enojado.-Las proyecciones pueden ser muy crueles.-Eso lo acepto. ¿Y si mi filme no está en la onda como para suscitar el interés de estos pseudo intelectuales?-Mira el lado positivo, nadie tiró cosas.-Gracias, Dios, por el favor-dice Draco molesto.-Estás molesto.-¿Tú no lo estarías?-Lamento lo que pasó ahí pero a la luz de _The Blair Witch_ no sé en qué estabas pensando.-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco sin comprender.-Copiar un fenómeno exitoso no iba a funcionar.-Antes de que destruyas mi filme¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?-Roxy Green.-Encantado, Roxy.-Mira el personaje de Hermione, por ejemplo. ¿Quién es ella y qué significa para ti¿Son amigos, novio o qué? No quedó claro. Lo peor es que no entendiste que es lo más importante de tu historia.-Eres muy perceptiva.-No seas condescendiente. Trato de ser sincera contigo-dice Roxy.-No es momento para consejos no solicitados de parte de una...-¿Voluntaria u oficinista?-pregunta Roxy enojada-mi posición y altruismo invalidan mi opinión. Pues la próxima vez elegiré mejor a quien ayudar...Ron esta en la parada del autobús, cuando este llega una pareja de novios (hombre-hombre) suben al autobús junto con él, cuando esta dentro del autobús no deja de mirar a la pareja que todo el rato están abrazados y cosas así. Muy dentro de el tiene algo de envidia de que el todavía no tiene el valor de hacer algo como eso en publico...Hermione va caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se encuentra con Draco.-Draco, hola-dice Hermione.-Hola.-¿Cómo te fue en la proyección? No pudo haber salido tan mal.-Fue un desastre total-dice Draco con la cabeza mirando al suelo.-¿Qué saben ésos de cine?-Quizás tenga razón.-Vamos. No lo dices en serio.-He estado pensando y quizá el problema sea que cuando uno tiene un sueño así uno no se detiene haber si tiene el talento para respaldarlo. ¿Y si no tengo lo necesario para ser un gran cineasta?-Draco, he estado ahí desde el principio. Para casi todos, el cine es un pasatiempo pero yo estaba ahí cuando se volvió algo más para ti cuando tomaste la filmadora de tus padres para hacer tu filme. Estuve el día que dijiste en voz alta que ibas a ser un cineasta. He tenido el privilegio de verte hacer realidad ese sueño. ¿Y sabes que? Me siento orgullosa de ti...La secretaria del decano al que Ginny quiere ver entra de nuevo a su oficina después de haber ido a comer, y Ginny esta ahí adentro esperándola.-¿Tú¿Cómo entraste?-pregunta la secretaria.-El conserje. Descuide, no toqué nada. Le traje un postre.-Creí que lo había visto todo-dice sonriendo.-Estaba aquí con la esperanza de que el Decano Hargrove llegara antes para poder...-Eres una descarada. Tan sólo diré eso.-¿No ha regresado aún?-pregunta Ginny por el decano.-Él regresa tarde de los almuerzos-dice la secretaria, Ginny se sienta con la cara decepcionada-¿qué pasa?-Nada.-¿Sabes cuántos hijos tengo? Siete. ¿Sabes cuando estudiaron aquí? Cero. No les molestó mucho.-¿No cree que yo entre?-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en a quien aceptarían.-¿Así que tiene siete hijos?-Dos son doctores, uno es banquero inversionista sea lo que sea eso. Las tres chicas están casadas y el otro no fue a la universidad. Toca la trompeta en una banda de jazz. ¿Cuál crees que es más feliz?-¿Me dice que no vaya a la escuela de medicina ni a Wall Street, que no me casa y que no vaya a la universidad?-pregunta Ginny irónicamente.-Digo que ir a o no a una distinguida universidad tiene poco que ver con la persona que serás o con el hecho de que puedas sentirte realizada en tu vida...Hermione esta en una clase en la universidad como oyente, en eso T.J. entra a la clase.-Inglés de primer año. Buena elección para visitar-dice T.J. a Hermione.-No me digas que estás en esta clase.-Algo así.-¿Quieres sentarte?-pregunta Hermione.-No, no puedo.-Creo que el profesor está bastante retrasado.-No va a venir, pasa a menudo. Entonces algún idiota estudiante asistente tiene que reunir a las tropas para una "sesión de discusión"-dice T.J. mientras camina hacia el frente del salón-hola chicos. El profesor está en una conferencia en Seattle por lo que les toca conmigo otra vez-dice a la clase-hay muchos estudiantes de preparatoria de visita. Se me ocurrió suspender nuestra discusión sobre libros y preguntarle a ellos qué libros creen estupendos. ¿Qué me dices tú?-pregunta a Hermione-la muchacha de pelo castaño.-¿Cuál es mi libro favorito?-pregunta Hermione.-Lees¿verdad?-Mujercitas. (N/a: es uno de mis favoritos también).-Louisa May Alcott. Interesante-dice T.J.-no leo ese libro desde que tenía 10 años. Recuerdo que es una versión menos exitosa de Jane Eyre al relacionado con una chica con nombre de varón.-La chica se llama Jo. Tiene tres hermanas, una madre y un padre el cual por lo general no está presente-dice Hermione-cuando lo está, es poco útil y no provee lo material.-Eso es correcto. Son pobres, pero se apoyan mutuamente. Y también esta el chico de al lado. Ya lo recuerdo. De acuerdo, es un clásico norteamericano por excelencia pero¿es un gran libro¿Vale la pena que lo incluyamos en este canon literario?-pregunta T.J. a la clase.-Para nada, ese libro es antifeminista-dice una chava.-Estoy de acuerdo-dice otra chava-la heroína posee genialidad artística pero renuncia a todos sus sueños se casa y empieza a tener bebés.-Alcott es una escritora menor. Mucho de lo que escribió fue por dinero.-¿Qué lección aprendimos?-pregunta T.J.-que no podemos decir que un libro es genial sólo porque nos identifiquemos con el héroe o la heroína-dice mirando a Hermione...A la salida de la clase, T.J. va persiguiendo a Hermione.-Hermione, espera-dice T.J.-¿Para que pongas a tus alumnos en mi contra? Sigue intentando.-Fuimos un poco rudos.-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Hermione.-Querías vivir una experiencia universitaria.-No generalices. Lo que hiciste fue muy poco delicado. Tú no me conoces, T.J. Quizás sea una liceísta ingenua pero ansiaba probar la parte divertida de la universidad no sólo la parte amarga. ¿Has estado tan inmerso en tu computadora que olvidaste esa parte?-Lo lamento. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo? Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte la esencia de la universidad. ¿Que me dices?..De nuevo en la sala de proyección, ahora todo el mundo parece más atento a la pelicula, nadie parpadea un solo momento, el filme es grandioso.-¿Tienes idea de quien filmo esto?-pregunta chavo a Draco-opino que está a otro nivel.Cuando el filme termina todo el mundo aplaude complacido por tan genial filme.-Que suba este talentoso director-dice el hombre en el escenario.En ese momento sube a escena Roxy Green, la misma chava que Draco conoció, todo el mundo se levanta para seguir aplaudiéndole. Mientras que Draco se queda con la boca abierta...A la salida de la proyección Draco ve a Roxy, que intenta sacar un refresco de la maquina pero esta se descompuso.-Draco...-Hola-dice Draco.-Necesito una dosis de azúcar-dice Roxy-después de una experiencia estresante. Por fin-dice al ver salir un refresco.-¿Estresante? Te aclamaron.-No te dio mucho gusto.-No seas modesta-dice Draco.-Si hubiera sido el caso contrario yo hubiera disfrutado de tú éxito.-O sea que eres mejor cineasta que yo y mejor persona.-Mira... ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?-Si-dice Draco.-¿Que te pareció mi filme? Criticas constructivas nada mas, por favor.-Me pareció técnicamente bien realizado.-¿Técnicamente bien realizado?-pregunta Roxy-eso me parece una buena salida.-Es mejor que "trillado" o que "no entiendes tu material".-Quizá mis comentarios fueron un poco insensibles. Lo lamento.-Lo consideraré. Nunca mencionaste que estabas en el festival¿por qué no?-Nunca hago nada sin pensarlo, puedo salir lastimada-dice Roxy.-Si, así es. Los dejaste estupefactos. Felicitaciones...En una cafetería cerca están Ginny y la secretaria del decano tomando un café.-Creo que escribiré sobre ella-dice Ginny.-¿En tu ensayo de admisión?-"¿Quién es la persona que más ha influido en ti y por qué?-Deberías hacerlo. Te ayudaría a organizar tus ideas sobre ella.-Recuerdo un día, seis meses después del accidente la encontré cerca del arroyo-dice Ginny-estaba sentada en el agua, tenía la blusa empapada y su cabello en mechas le caía sobra la cara. Parecía no saber adónde ir ni qué hacer. No olvidaré esa imagen mientras viva.-¿Me dejarías decirte algo?-Después de contarle mis más oscuros secretos¿por qué no?-Uno: usa zapatos cómodos. Si los zapatos te molestan, no puedes discernir.-De acuerdo. ¿Dos?-Libérate de las cosas sobres las que no tienes control. El que tu madre no aceptara la muerte de tu hermano no significa que tú debas castigarte. Lo siento, no he debido entrometerme.-No, no, estoy pensando. Quizá cuando la madre de uno enloquece uno también enloquece como para entender lo que ella está pasando. Qué extraño. Es increíble que esté sentada en Cambridge con...-dice Ginny sin terminar.-Con una secretaría de 50 años. Hay algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. La vida puede sorprenderte en muchos sentidos...Hermione y T.J. van caminado por los pasillos de la universidad.-Aunque aprecio tu disposición debo preguntarte algo-dice Hermione-¿adónde vamos?-Ya lo verás-dice T.J. mientras abre una puerta, y entrar a una habitación que esta repleta de libros.-¿Qué sitio es éste?-Es la biblioteca de libros y manuscritos poco comunes.-¿Podemos entrar aquí?-¿Temes que la policía de la biblioteca nos descubra? Quería mostrarte algo-dice T.J. buscando entre los libros.-¿Que?-Siéntate-dice T.J. tomando un libro y sentándose junto a Hermione-esto..._-¿Mujercitas?-_pregunta Hermione viendo el libro.-No exactamente. El libro original se publicó en dos volúmenes. Éste es el primero. Es la copia de Lousia May Alcott. Adelante, ábrela, con cuidado. Veamos qué nos puede ofrecer tu libro favorito.-Es la parte en que Meg y Jo van a la fiesta de la Sra. Gardiner-dice Hermione abriendo el libro-"De pronto, Jo vio a una muchacho pelirrojo dirigirse hacia su rincón y, temiendo que fuera a invitarla a bailar, se escabulló detrás de una cortina, con intención de ver desde allí el baile y divertirse en paz; pero desgraciadamente, otra persona, se encontró con el señor Laurence."-"No se preocupe por mí. Quédese si quiere"-dice T.J. leyendo el libro.-"¿No le molestaría"-"Para nada. Entre aquí porque no conozco a nadie y uno se siente extraño al principio".-"Yo también. No se vaya, por favor, a menos que así lo quiera".-"El chico se sentó otra vez y se miró las botas. ¿Cómo está su gato Srta. March?"-"Muy bien, Sr. Laurence. Pero no soy la Sra. March, soy Jo"-dice Hermione cerrando el libro-mi mamá siempre me leía esto. Éste era su libro favorito.-¿Era?-pregunta T.J.-Falleció.-Lamento oír eso.-Creo que por eso lo leo repetidamente porque cuando lo leo, creo que ella esta conmigo.-El libro es como un amigo.-Sí. Exacto.-Nunca se tienen amigos de más, Granger, H.J.-Sra. T.J. Bott-dice Hermione jugando¿cual es tu libro preferido algún tomo de Heterodoto?-¿Estas lista para esto? Harry Potter. (N/a: hagan de cuenta que estos libros existen la mi historia pero nada que ver con los persones de fic, que irónico¿verdad?)-Eso suena bastante infantil.-Totalmente, pero es como las cosas buenas de la vida. Simples, dulces y mágicas.(N/a: opino igual que él acerca de los libros de Harry Potter)..Ron entra en un bar, pero no en un bar cualquiera en un bar gay, para donde volteas solo ves hombres.-¿Qué te ofrezco?-pregunta el que atiende el bar.-Yo... yo...-No creo que resista más de una cerveza-dice un chavo interviniendo-que sean dos.-No tienes que hacer eso-dice Ron.-Tranquilo, quise hacerlo.-Gracias.-Eres adorable-dice el chavo-eres tímido. Comencemos otra vez. No eres adorable y no me atraes. ¿Quieres ir a aluna otra parte? Quizá éste no es tu lugar. Podríamos hablar un poco para conocernos mejor...-dice el chavo pero a Ron le entra el miedo y sale corriendo de ahí...En la sala de proyección están mencionando a los finalistas del concurso.-El segundo finalista: _Windscape_ de David Steiner. Y ahora el primer lugar. El premio es para _Tommy y Mo_ de Paul Michael Diggins.La cara de Roxy parece demasiado sorprendida y Draco también, Roxy salen del lugar y Draco va tras ella.-Roxy-dice Draco.-¿Que pasa ahora¿Me echarás sal en la herida?-Te robaron.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Roxy.-Vi todos los filmes del festival y el tuyo era el mejor.-Ahórrate la compasión y la burla¿sí?-No es burla, es un hecho.-Si no té molesta, quisiera estar sola-dice Roxy molesta.-¿Por que esto té molesta tanto?-pregunta Draco.-Como si tu fracaso no te hubiera afectado.-Sí, lo que me pasó a mí es diferente a lo que te pasó a ti.-¿Cómo es eso?-Aprendí que tengo que revelar mas de mí mismo en mis filmes. Tú, que los que ganan no son siempre los más meritorios.-Quería ganar, Draco.-Roxy, tu dime no fue sólo técnicamente brillante sino inspirador. Me inspiró a mí. Me hizo recordar por qué participe en el festival. No lo hice para ganar, ni por gloria sino para llegarle a la gente y ése fue tu logro. Tú los hiciste reír y los conmoviste. No importa lo que me pase, no renunciaré hasta lograrlo.-¿De veras te gustó mi filme?-Sí, me gustó de veras...Draco y Ginny van caminando rumbo al tren que los llevara de regreso a Oxford.-¿Somos los primeros?-pregunta Draco.-Así parece.-¿Conseguiste la entrevista?-Sí, no la que esperaba, pero quizá la que necesitaba.-Cuéntame-dice Draco.-Una larga historia. Tuve un encuentro que me aclaró mucho. ¿Y tú¿Obtuviste lo que querías?-Sí, también de manera inesperada.-Eso es lo que más no afecta.-¿Que?-pregunta Draco sin entender.-Uno tiene la idea de como deberían ser las cosas y termina cerrándose a lo inesperado que nos traen.-¿Con quien fue tu reunión con Deepak Chopra?-Sí, alguien por el estilo...Ron ya se encuentra sentado en su lugar en el tren, cuando un chavo muy guapo se acerca.-¿Está ocupado el lugar?-pregunta el chavo a Ron.-Los estaba guardando para unos amigos.-No hay problema.-¿Sabes que? Está bien. No sé sí vendrán-dice Ron.-¿Estas seguro?-Sí.-Por favor-dice el chavo sentándose en un lugar-despiértame cuando lleguemos a Oxford.-¿Vas a Oxford?-Sí.-Yo también-dice Ron...Draco va caminando por el pasillo del tren con 3 cafés, cuando Roxy lo ve, ella esta sentada en el tren.-Mozo¿son descafeinados?-pregunta Roxy.-Roxy¿qué haces aquí?-El intercambio de los divorciados. Mi mamá es tecnóloga y la trasfirieron a Chicago. Voy a vivir con mi padre.-Sé como es. Mis padres acaban de divorciarse.-Es un asco¿no?-dice Roxy.-Uno sabe que es lo mejor, que fue una batalla eterna, pero...-Si es lo mejor¿por qué uno se siente tan miserable?-Exacto.-Sí.-¿Dónde vive tu padre?-pregunta Draco cambiando de tema.-En un sitio llamado Oxford.-¿Bromeas?-No, es director de preparatoria.-Un momento¿tu padre es el Director Green?-pregunta Draco sorprendido.-No me digas que estudias ahí.-Es increíble-dice Draco riendo.-¿Que probabilidades de cineasta hay ahí?-El Sr. Jordan es el profesor de cine y su clase está completa. Rogué para estar en su clase, pero influyo en él.-Ya estoy en su clase-dice Roxy.-¿Que?-Nos comunicamos por e-mail y me ha estado dando clases privadas.-Muy bien. No sabía que él hacía eso-dice Draco sorprendido.-Aceptarás una competencia amistosa¿verdad?..Ron ahora esta en una conversación con el chico que acaba de conocer.-Bingman, Breely & Buckingham-dice Ron.-Es una preparatoria-dice el chavo.-Parece un bufete de abogados.-A veces se siente como tal pero me alegra estar fuera de la claustrofóbica Oxford.-¿Que te lleva de regreso?-pregunta Ron.-Me rompieron el corazón. Necesito los cuidados maternos, sopa de pollo y la comodidad de la cama de mi niñez.-¿Fue una relación larga?-pregunta Ron.-Dos años. Se siente como un divorcio sin mencionar que lo veo todos los días en la escuela. Es como una ruptura pero viviendo juntos-dice el chavo, y Ron se le queda viendo sorprendido porque dijo "lo veo" en lugar de "la veo"-¿qué pasa? Me puse bajo el "gaydar". Todos me dicen que soy el gay más abierto que conocen. ¿Y tú?-¿Yo?-pregunta Ron nervioso.-¿La gente lo nota de inmediato?-¿Cómo lo notaste¿Es tan obvio?-pregunta Ron.-La verdad es que sí, pero no de manera escandalosa. Más bien...-¿Más bien como?-Pareces un niño perdido en el bosque de la inexperiencia.-¿Un niño perdido?-Un tierno e inexperto gay listo para que le rompan el corazón-dice el chavo.-Haces que parezca desalentador-dice Ron.-La mayoría de los gays están desorientados.-¿A que te refieres?-Ya lo verás. ¿Cómo te llamas?-Ronald, Ron Weasley.-Soy Ethan. Gusto en conocerte...Hermione y T.J. van camino al tren donde Hermione regresara a Oxford.-¿Y a ti que te apasiona, Granger¿De que eres fanática?-No lo sé. Hojaza lo supiera, pero...--¿Pero?-pregunta T.J.-Mi vida ha girado en torno a un chico¿no es patético?-¿Pero no están juntos?-No.-¿Sabes lo que es un plano?-pregunta T.J. cambiando de tema-es algo matemático difícil de explicar. Imagínate a ti misma reducida al tamaño de un puntito sentada sobre una rosquilla. Es como si estuvieras sobre un disco plano pero si pasas a otra dimensión y te sientas en una curva de pronto la extensión más cercana parece una línea recta.-Me perdí en alguna parte de la rosquilla.-En otras palabras, las cosas se ven diferentes de lejos a como pueden verse de cerca.-Para poder entender las cosas, debería alejarme un poco-dice Hermione.-Quitar la vista de la computadora-dice T.J. refiriéndose a el-¿esta bien que te llame alguna vez?-No me desagradaría.-De acuerdo-dice T.J. nervioso.-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?-Sí¿tienes papel?-No-dice Hermione mientras toma la mano de T.J. y comienza a escribir ahí su teléfono, al terminar los dos se quedan viendo directamente a los ojos-adiós.-Adiós-dice T.J. mientras que Hermione sube al tren y el no deja de ver el número escrito en su mano.-Hermione-dice Draco-ella es Roxy. Roxy, ella es Hermione.-Hola, encantada-dice Roxy.-Irá a la escuela-dice Draco, viendo a T.J.-¿quien es ése?-Mi compañero de cuarto...Hermione y Draco ya están de regreso en Oxford, y ahora los dos se encuentran en la habitación de este ultimo.-Soy yo o el prospecto de ir a la universidad se ve más lejano-dice Draco.-Sé a qué te refieres. ¿Es la luz al final del túnel o un camión que se nos viene encima?-¿O ambos?-Definitivamente, nos costará acostumbrarnos.-¿Has sentido alguna vez que el mundo te sorprende y té ciega? He pensado hacer carrera en la comida rápida. "Bienvenidos a Taco Bell. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?"-Draco, ganar no lo es todo en la vida. Debes sentir dicha y amar lo que haces.-Tienes razón, lo cual me recuerda¿qué lección aprendiste este fin de semana?-Bueno... la universidad significaba para mí el salir de Oxford. Lo he estado pensando y puede significar más. Da miedo, es verdad, pero el mundo está lleno de gente apasionada gente que se entusiasma con libros, ideas, teorías, y que me entusiasmaron. -Se confirmaron mis sospechas-dice Draco.-¿Cómo?-Eres muy rara-dice Draco riendo.-¿Soy yo o de pronto el cuarto se hizo pequeño?-¿De veras? Pensé que era algo seguro.-Nos vemos, Draco-dice Hermione levantándose y saliendo del cuarto por la ventana.-Nos vemos, Hermione...La parte de la historia de _Mujercitas_ esta un poco resumida si es que alguien la leyó y dice que esta incompleta.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " DESCALZOS EN OXFORD "**-Tengo en mente a otro-dice el profesor a Ginny, estan haciendo una audiciones.-¿Cuál otro? Se acabaron los otros.-El que tengo en mente es un mal estudiantes y tiene poca ética.-Ya tenemos a nuestra Corie y a Velasco no deje que se nos vaya el único Paul.-No tema, Srta. Weasley. Hice un trato con uno de mis estudiantes. Ese chicos es un comediante nato.-Muy bien, Sr. Broderick perdone la osadía. Desde mi limitada perspectiva, yo veo dos tipos de actores: los que tienen talento y los que podrían ampliar su talento lo cual requiere de madurez y de responsabilidad, que además requiere de llegar a tiempo y de estar preparado.-Lamento llegar tarde. Vine por el papel de Paul. Soy Harry Potter.-Ése es él, ése es nuestro Paul-dice el profesor a Ginny en susurro.-¿De joven sabías que te atraían los hombres?-pregunta Ron a Ethan.-No, de jovencito sabía que era diferente. El ser gay no se trata del sexo de la persona que te atrae. Se trata de quién eres o de qué eres. Lo simplificaré. No habías hablado con un gay y tampoco has besado a uno¿no?-Exacto-contesta Ron.-Pero sabes que eres gay.-Sí.-¿Cómo?-pregunta Ethan-Supongo que lo sé.-Entonces¿estas de acuerdo con el divorcio?-pregunta Draco a Roxy.-El constante ir y venir entre las habitaciones, los comentarios velados y no tan velados que hacen los padres uno sobre el otro. La expectativa interminable de buscar lo positivo en todo. Sí, claro, estoy fascinada.-Es algo extraño. A juzgar por lo bien que has reaccionado uno diría que no te ha afectado en lo absoluto.-Es un disfraz bien elaborado-dice Roxy-por dentro, soy sólo otra chica resentida.-¿Cuan resentida?-Lo suficiente como para hacer un filme sobre eso.-Así que de eso se trata tu película.-Mas o menos, se trata de la familia inglesa y de lo que la hace funcional o disfuncional, que parecer ser el caso más frecuente. ¿Que me dices de ti?-pregunta Roxy-¿cómo te sientes con el divorcio de tus padres? Lo lamento. No quería interrogarte.-Tú fuiste sincera conmigo y lo menos que pudo hacer es corresponderte. Casi siempre me siento bien acerca de la separación. Quizá esté obsesionado conmigo mismo pero no pienso mucho en eso. Luego hay otras veces en que el sentimiento te toma por sorpresa. ¿Sabes? Es como la desilusión de ser producto de algo que no sirvió. Porque eso son los padres. Son nuestros ejemplos primarios de amor. Y mi ejemplo no fue lo bastante fuerte como para...-No puedes seguir haciéndome esto-dice Colin a Cho.-¿Haciéndote que?-pregunta Cho.-Ser mi amiga para rechazarme cuando lo que siento te asusta.-De acuerdo. Lo admito, té extraño. Extraño la manera babolicona en que me mirabas con tanta pasión e intensidad. Me haces sentir que merezco tanto nerviosismo.-Pasaba cada día pesando y soñando contigo. Cada vez que pasabas por ahí, yo me perdía¿sabes como se siente eso?-No.-Y tampoco sabes qué se siente cuando no eres correspondiendo. Lo lamento. Tú extrañas el modo en que te miraba pero yo no extraño el modo en que nunca me miraste. 


	11. Dezcalos en Oxford

**Descalzos en Oxford**Hermione y Draco van caminado por los pasillos de la escuela.-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero¿no tienes una cámara?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.-Sí, una videocámara.-¿Y cual es la diferencia?-Imagínate _Schindelr´s List_ grabada con un equipo casero. El video es un buen formato para aprender pero se ve de principiante. El cine es la clave. Estoy listo para sacarla a dar una vuelta.-¿Sacarla?-pregunta Hermione.-A la "Arriflex", la única cámara de 16 mm de Oxford.-Es una belleza, Draco-dice Roxy interviniendo en la platica.-Roxy¿qué haces aquí?-Gano créditos para la clase de Jordan-dice Roxy acomodando una cámara-y estoy cerca del equipo. Tú eres Hermione¿verdad?-Si, soy Hermione. Oí muchas cosas buenas sobre tu filme.-¿En serio¿De quien?-pregunta Roxy jugando.-Hablando de equipo, pásamelo-dice Draco.-Lo siento, ya fue asignada.-Eso es poco probable.-Pero es verdad-dice Roxy.-¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera?-pregunta Draco.-Unos siete días.-¿Está entrando hoy?-No, se prolongará cuatro semanas.-El máximo es una semana-dice Draco.-Hable con el Sr. Jordan.-Tú solicitaste la cámara.-Sí, yo solicite la cámara-dice Roxy.-Pero quiero empezar un proyecto.-Yo estoy trabajando en un proyecto.-¿Y cuando crees que puedas devolverme la cámara?-pregunta Draco.-Cuando haya terminado.-¿Y cuando será eso?-El cine no es comida rápida, no puedes apresurarlo...En el súper mercado se encuentra Cho y Ron comprando lo necesario.-Un momento¿tres cajas de cereales?-pregunta Cho viendo a Ron con 3 cajas de cereales-tendrás que justificarte muy bien.-De acuerdo. Primeo, está la de uvas combinación de sabor y nutrientes para empezar el día. De ahí pasamos del bocadillo vespertino al subestimado, pero gustoso cereal de chocolate. Y el día del amante de los cereales concluye con una cena a base de delicioso Capitán Crunch.-Si alguna vez hubo dudas acerca de que fueras hermano de Ginny se acaba de disipar.-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunta Ron, viendo a Cho quitando sus cajas de cereal del carrito.-Eres un buen hombre, pero para hacer compras no sirves. Me temo que te dejaré el cereal de uvas-dice Cho llevándose los demás cereales a su lugar.-¡Fascista!-¡Cerdo!-Al menos diste una buena pelea-dice Ethan que lo vio todo-hola, Ron.-Ethan... Ethan, el del tren.-Prefiero sólo Ethan.-¿Que haces aquí?-Compro comida. Es lo que se acostumbra en estos sitios.-Creí que volverías a la escuela la semana pasada-dice Ron.-Fui, pero volví para el Oxford.-¿Que es eso¿Un día para alimentar a los pobres?-¿Quién de los dos lleva un año viviendo aquí?-pregunta Ethan-es un concierto gratis en el parque.-Es una de esas cosas locas. Saltos desde la tarima, botellas de agua carísimas...-Hay un campamento en la parte de afuera del concierto. Mañana iré a reservar un espacio.-Genial. Parece divertido-dice Ron.-Si eres fanático, deberías ir.-Soy un tremendo fanático-miente Ron.-Examen de fanático¿Quién es tu boxeador tai preferido?-pregunta Ethan.-Courtney Love.-Estás en una nación alternativa, pero con el código postal errado. Deberías ir de todos modos-dice Ethan mientras se retira.-¡Que lindo!-dice Cho regresando y viendo a Ethan.-Es gay.-¿Por que todos los lindos lo son?-pregunta Cho jugando...En la escuela Ginny, esta intentando hablar con un profesor.-Sr. Broderick¿puedo hablare?-pregunta Ginny.-¿Usted es...?-Ginny Weasley.-¿Y conque me hace perder el tiempo?-Con la obra estudiantil.-Las audiciones son después de las clases.-Concédame un momento-dice Ginny.-No hago audiciones en este momento¿comprende? Voy a comer. Imagino que en su planeta almuerza¿no?-No vine por las audiciones.-Lo sé. Solo quiere ser la estrella del show.-Asistente de director-dice Ginny.-Ya conozco la situación.-¡Mire, Sr. Broderick, quiere ser asistente del director!-dice Ginny desesperada-soy inteligente, mandona, súper eficiente y usted me necesita.-¿Por que no lo dijo?-pregunta el profesor, claro que no la dejo hablar antes...Draco y Hermione, están llegando a la casa de este primero después de un día de escuela.-"El cine no es comida rápida"-repite Draco lo que dijo Roxy.-Ella también tiene derecho al equipo-dice Hermione.-Uno usa la cámara y la devuelve en el tiempo estimado. Es lo único que pido. Mamá¿qué sucede?-pregunta Draco viendo que su madre se lleva varias cosas de su casa.-Hola-dice Narcisa-cariño, me llevaré algunos muebles a mi casa. De acuerdo. La sala familiar y el cuarto de huéspedes es parte del acuerdo. No quise que Lucius te dijera nada. Quería explicártelo yo.-No debes explicarte. Así son las cosas.-Quiero que sigas tan positivo en cuanto a esto. Nos facilitará mucho las cosas a todos.-Me alegra darte gusto-dice Draco.-Gracias por entender-dice Narcisa mientras sube a la habitación de huéspedes.-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunta Hermione a Draco.-¿Sobre que?-¿Sobre tus sentimientos?-Mis padres se divorciaron y me alegra que todo haya acabado.-Draco, dije acerca de lo que sientes.-Aún no he definido eso...En el parque donde se va a organizar el concierto, Ron y Cho van llegando.-Será genial dormir bajo las estrellas, la brisa, sentir el llamado de lo silvestre-dice Ron.-Me preocupa el llamado de la naturaleza. ¿Y los baños?-No lo sé. ¿Acámpanos aquí?-Yo que creí que era capaz de todo por estar con un chico-dice Cho.-No trato de estar con este chico-dice Ron mintiendo-es el primer gay con quien hablo. Discúlpame por querer conocerlo.-Ron, lo sé. Ten presente que estás entrando en un nuevo territorio. Y antes de dar este gran salto emocional deberías admitir que lo estás dando. No lo escondas tras el hecho de querer conocer a alguien.-Sólo se trata de eso.-Aun así, sigue mi consejo. Quédate tranquilo y deja que él te busque.-Voy a ver si lo encuentro-dice Ron ignorando a Cho...Mientras tanto en la escuela Ginny y el profesor están viendo a varios alumnos para el papel principal de la obra, pero nadie parece convencer al profesor.-Me gusta. ¿Que opina?-pregunta Ginny.-Que me está dando migraña.-Tiene un toque dramático.-Tengo en mente a otro-dice el profesor.-¿Cuál otro? Se acabaron los otros.-El que tengo en mente es un mal estudiantes y tiene poca ética.-Ya tenemos a nuestra Corie y a Velasco no deje que se nos vaya el único Paul.-No tema, Srta. Weasley. Hice un trato con uno de mis estudiantes. Ese chicos es un comediante nato.-Muy bien, Sr. Broderick perdone la osadía. Desde mi limitada perspectiva, yo veo dos tipos de actores: los que tienen talento y los que podrían ampliar su talento lo cual requiere de madurez y de responsabilidad, que además requiere de llegar a tiempo y de estar preparado.-Lamento llegar tarde. Vine por el papel de Paul. Soy Harry Potter.-Ése es él, ése es nuestro Paul-dice el profesor a Ginny en susurro...Draco va camino a la casa de Roxy, para poder platicar con ella.-Draco, dime que éste no es un intento para recuperar la cámara-dice Roxy al verlo llegar.-Quiero reiterarte algo.-Reitera.-Sé que eres la hija del director pero eso no te da derecho a ser ni egoísta ni grosera.-No sabía que querías la cámara pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.-Me pareció oír una voz conocida-dice el director Green llegando-pero si es mi segundo cineasta favorito. ¿Cómo estás, Draco?-Muy bien, director.-Roxy y tu se hicieron amigos rápidamente.-Si-dice Draco.-Presentía que se iban a llevar bien. ¿Por qué no té quedar a cenar con nosotros?-No puedo, porque...-Tienes otros planes-interrumpe Roxy.-Como tu director tendré que valerme de mi autoridad. Además ¿qué oportunidad tengo de cenar con uno de mis alumnos? Prometo no hablar demasiado de mi querida hija...Ron esta buscando a Ethan por todas partes, lo que no se ha dado cuenta es de que esta detrás de el armando su casa de campaña.-Hola. Decidiste venir-dice Ethan.-Un pasito para un hombre y un salto para la humanidad.-¿Viniste solo o acompañado?-Acompañado por una chica. Es amiga mía. Está arreglando nuestra tienda. ¿Y tu?-Vine totalmente solo-dice Ethan-¿quieres ir a comer algo o ir a caminar?-Sí, ambas cosas.-Te mostraré dónde...Ethan y Ron van caminando por una playa cercana que ahí.-Después del viaje en tren, creí que me pedirías mi teléfono-dice Ethan.-Si, pero me atacó la paranoia habitual. ¿Que puedo decir?-Me lo imaginé.-¿Por qué no me pediste el mío?-pregunta ahora Ron.-Por que hubiera sabido cómo. Es más importante que tú aprendas. Tú eres el novato¿recuerdas?-Sí, el joven gay dispuesto a que le rompan el corazón¿no?-¡Que memoria!-dice Ethan sorprendido.-No olvidaré esa conversación, fue una novedad para mí.-¿Era la primera vez que hablabas con otro gay?-Si, a menos que cuentes el Internet.-No, no cuenta...Cho esta "intentando" armar la tienda de campaña pero la verdad es que no sabe ni por donde empezar, en eso ve pasar a un chavo con comida y recuerda que sé esta muriendo de hambre.-Oye¿dónde compraste eso?-le pregunta Cho.-Allá. Ese tipo es un genio con las hamburguesas vegetarianas.Cho deja la casa de campaña por la paz y se acerca al lugar donde hay mucha gente reunida, y ve que Colin esta preparando las hamburguesas, pero este no a visto a Cho.-¿El pan lo quieres dorado?-pregunta Colin a Cho.-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías-dice Cho sonriendo-hola.-Hola.-Atrajiste a mucha gente.-No puedo conversar en este momento-dice Colin algo seco-¿quieres una hamburguesa o no?-Sí. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con mi tienda. Jamás fui una gran niña exploradora.-Stanley-dice Colin a otro chavo-encárgate un rato¿sí?-y se va con Cho.-Nunca me dijiste que eras vegetariano-dice Cho.-Nunca me lo preguntaste.-¿Detecto alguna nota dudosa al verme?-Eso es correcto.-¿Por alguna razón en particular?-¿Además de que me engatusaste con el único propósito de acabar conmigo?-Eso no es cierto, Colin, y lo sabes.-Pues parecía lo contrario.-¿De que hablas?-No digas que no te satisface...-¿Que cosa?-Ser el objeto de un amor no correspondido.-Creí que habíamos acorado ser amigos-dice Cho.-¿Amigos? Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta¿verdad?-¿De que?-Que llevamos un mes sin hablarnos. Las últimas cuatro semanas no te he hablado y la pantalla de tu radar ni siquiera lo ha registrado. De haberme caído por un barranco, te hubiera dado igual. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes armar tu bendita tienda tú sola-dice Colin enojado mientras se va...En la casa del director, el, Roxy y Draco están disfrutando de una rica comida.-Estás mirando a la única niña de Londres que quiso una cámara súper 8 para su décimo cumpleaños. Roxy¿le digo el nombre de tu primer logro cinematográfico?-pregunta el director.-No te atrevas.-"Un día en la vida de papá"-dice su padre-me siguió un día entero.-La James Cameron de tercer grado-dice Roxy.-¿Ya te reclutó para su próximo filme?-pregunta el director a Draco.-No, ni siquiera sé de qué se trata.-Es algo entre mi equipo y yo.-Para disfrutar de la gloria de esta endiablada idea tuya¿debo ofrecerte mis servicios?-pregunta Draco.-¿Es una oferta?-¿Estás pidiendo ayuda?-No necesito ayuda, Draco.-Sería buena idea que trabajaran juntos-dice el director.-Olvídalo-dice Roxy.-Lamento haberlo mencionado...Seguimos con la larga platica de Ethan y de Ron.-¿De joven sabías que te atraían los hombres?-pregunta Ron a Ethan.-No, de jovencito sabía que era diferente. El ser gay no se trata del sexo de la persona que te atrae. Se trata de quién eres o de qué eres.-No entiendo.-Lo simplificaré. No habías hablado con un gay y tampoco has besado a uno¿no?-Exacto-contesta Ron.-Pero sabes que eres gay.-Sí.-¿Cómo?-pregunta Ethan-Supongo que lo sé.-Desean definir a los gay y a los heterosexuales por el compañero que eligen y no se trata de eso. Lo definen ciertos momentos, como por ejemplo el estar demasiado nervioso para pedir mi teléfono. Se trata de conversaciones como ésta. Se trata de a quién y de qué amas por eso no puedes borrarlo. No es un aspecto de tu vida, está en todas parte-dice Ethan mientras van llegando al lugar donde Ethan estaba armando su casa de campaña-menos mis cosas.-¿Que?-Mi equipo de campaña desapareció...En la escuela Ginny y Harry se encuentran en un pasillo justo para subir las escaleras para el ensayo.-Después de ti-dice Harry.-Quiero que renuncies.-Él vio potencial en mí.-No, no. Ésta era mi activada extra curricular.-Pero protagonizaré la obra.-Quiero que renuncies-dice Ginny.-El profesor dijo que me pasaría inglés¿qué quieres?-¿A eso se reduce, a hacer cualquier cosa para aprobar¿Que te ha pasado?-No te incumbe pero él creé que podría ser bueno en esto y yo también.-El profesor Broderick quizás sea malo como profesor de ingles pero como director de teatro, ha llegado más bajo, Harry. Se dice que en los últimos cinco años ha metido la pata en cada obra. Y los fanáticos del teatro lograron soportar sus frecuentes ataques de nervios con pura fuerza de voluntad.-¿Adónde quieres llegar?-pregunta Harry.-Me metí en esto para olvidarte, para concentrarme en algo nuevo. Y en cambio, tu presencia me produce una miopía perpetua.-No hemos ensayado¿y ya quieres que deje mi carreta teatral?-Oye, Sir Barrymore, nuestro director es irracional y tu falta de talento, aún no patenta para él podría volverlo loco y a mí junto con él.-Entonces renuncia tú.-Yo ciertamente no renunciaré.-Los Potter no renunciamos.-¡Que maravilla¿Sabes que? Está bien. No renuncies.-De acuerdo. No renunciaré...En la casa de Roxy, Draco esta buscando su chamarra y la encuentra en el cuarto de Roxy.-Draco...-Tu debilidad por el cine no se evidencia en la decoración de tu cuarto.-Adivinaré como es tu cuarto. Poster de Spielberg de pared a pared.-Sí, es mas como un altar-dice Draco.-Tal como lo imagine.-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.-No lo es, pero hay muchas cosas que pueden apasionarte. Es una tontería concentrarse en una sola.-Sí, pero si hallas algo¿por qué no sumergirte en ello?-No me malinterpretes, me encanta el cine pero porque me permite explorar otros temas que me interesan. Si sólo me importara el cine terminaría haciendo filmes sobre otros filmes y eso no es nada bueno. Lamento lo de mi padre. Desde el divorcio es muy agresivo en cuanto hacer amigos. Es rarísimo. Pero trato de dejarlo tranquilo.-Entonces¿estas de acuerdo con el divorcio?-El constante ir y venir entre las habitaciones, los comentarios velados y no tan velados que hacen los padres uno sobre el otro. La expectativa interminable de buscar lo positivo en todo. Sí, claro, estoy fascinada.-Es algo extraño. A juzgar por lo bien que has reaccionado uno diría que no te ha afectado en lo absoluto.-Es un disfraz bien elaborado-dice Roxy-por dentro, soy sólo otra chica resentida.-¿Cuan resentida?-Lo suficiente como para hacer un filme sobre eso.-Así que de eso se trata tu película.-Mas o menos, se trata de la familia inglesa y de lo que la hace funcional o disfuncional, que parecer ser el caso más frecuente.-Pues, Oxford te proporcionara mucho material.-¿Que me dices de ti?-pregunta Roxy-¿cómo te sientes con el divorcio de tus padres? Lo lamento. No quería interrogarte.-Tú fuiste sincera conmigo y lo menos que pudo hacer es corresponderte. Casi siempre me siento bien acerca de la separación. Quizá esté obsesionado conmigo mismo pero no pienso mucho en eso. Luego hay otras veces en que el sentimiento te toma por sorpresa. ¿Sabes? Es como la desilusión de ser producto de algo que no sirvió. Porque eso son los padres. Son nuestros ejemplos primarios de amor. Y mi ejemplo no fue lo bastante fuerte como para...-Draco-dice Roxy porque Draco dejo de hablar.-Debo irme. Dale las gracias a tu padre...En el bosque ya se ha hecho de noche, y Cho esta sentada con la casa de campaña todavía desarmada, cuando llegan Ethan y Ron.-Ron, gracias a Dios que volviste de tu acecho, perdón, de tu paseo-dice Cho-¿sabes a quien me encontré? Hola-dice viendo a Ethan.-Hola.-Ethan, ella es Cho. Cho, él es Ethan.-Gusto en conocerte-dice Cho.-Parece que necesitas ayuda con la tienda-dice Ethan.-Sí, por favor, libérame de mis ilusiones feministas acerca de la igualdad de los sexos, en términos de relaciones espaciales.-Oye-dice Ron a Cho mientras se alejan de Ethan-a él le robaron todo su equipo y necesita un sitio donde quedarse esta noche.-¿Y tu le ofreciste un lugar en nuestra tienda?-pregunta Cho.-Sí¿podrías pasear unas horas y volver a medianoche?-Estas bromeando.-No. Ve a mezclarte con la gente. Escríbelo en Amnistía Internacional y haz amigos.-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Que tal si el auto y yo volvemos a casa y te recojo en la mañana? Además, pensé que ustedes dos sólo querían conocerse...Cho va caminando hacia al auto cuando se encuentra con un grupo de chavos que esta tocando la guitarra y entre ellos esta Colin, cantando también._Nosotros, a los que echan de clases.Tuvimos que escondernos de esos tontos.Aprendemos más de discos de tres minutos.De lo que hemos aprendido en la escuela.Oigo la batería del vecino.Y siento que mi corazón empieza a latir.Dices que estás cansado y que quieres cerrar lo ojos.Para seguir a tus sueños.Hicimos una promesa.Juramos que siempre recordaríamos.Que no habría retirada, cariño, ni rendición._..Mientras tanto en el ensayo de la obra. Harry esta ensayando una obra con otra chava.-¿Por que no duermes en tu club?-pregunta la chava.-No se puede. Es un vestidor y una cancha de balonmano. Para dormir ahí, tendría que ganar el servicio-dice Harry.-Detente, Harry. En teoría, tu personaje dice cosas así-dice el profesor-pero conceptualmente no.-Conceptualmente no-dice Harry.-Exacto.-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre en teoría y conceptualmente?-Lo que el Sr. Broderick...-dice Ginny pero la interrumpen.-El Sr. Broderik puede hablar por si mismo-dice el profesor-Paul, desea que su novia separa que no sabe nada del mundo.-¿Exactamente qué significa eso?-pregunta Harry.-Más alto y con más rabia-dice el profesor sin saber que decir.-Mas alto y con más rabia-dice Harry.-Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo, más alto y con más rabia.-No sé puede-dice Harry gritando-es un vestidor y una cancha de balonmano. Para dormir ahí, tendría que ganar el servicio.-Estupendo. Eso me gusto.-¿Le gusto?-pregunta Harry sin comprender porque fue un asco.-Excepto por el gesto de la mano. Estabas gesticulando.-¿Gesticular yo? Nunca. A veces en la intimidad de...-dice Harry mientras se pone cómodo en la silla.-Harry, espera-dice Ginny-esa actitud es la que estamos buscando.-¿Cuál actitud?-Esa actitud de presumido, así es el personaje.-Srta. Weasley¿soy o no soy el director?-pregunta el profesor-usted confunde a los actores.-Pensé que...-No piense, jamás...En la noche en el campamento, Ethan y Ron se disponen a descansar.-¿Cho no se molestará?-pregunta Ethan.-No, definitivamente, no. Además, ella es un ave nocturna.-¿Es una antigua novia?-No exactamente, pero una vez nos emparejaron-dice Ron recordando.-Adivinaré. ¿Para el baile de la escuela?-Sí. ¿Cómo sabes?-El ponche, las flores para la mano y todos los adornos de la heterosexualidad hasta que te das cuenta de que a ambos les gustan los chicos. Es la historia más antigua del mundo. Bueno, buenas noches.-Buenas noches.-¿No vas a apagar la luz?-pregunta Ethan.-Mira, estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos hablar un poco más.-¿Sabes que? Estoy agotadísimo. Mañana será un gran día, 20 grupos comienzan al amanecer...Colin esta guardando su guitarra cuando Cho llega junto al.-Hola-dice Cho-fue bello. Fue más que bello, fue increíble.-Lo que sea.-No sabía que sabías cantar.-Ya aclaramos que hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.-Colin, Colin, espérame.-¿Por que?-Porque quería hablar contigo.-No puedes seguir haciéndome esto.-¿Haciéndote que?-pregunta Cho.-Ser mi amiga para rechazarme cuando lo que siento te asusta.-De acuerdo. Lo admito, té extraño. Extraño la manera babolicona en que me mirabas con tanta pasión e intensidad. Me haces sentir que merezco tanto nerviosismo.-Pasaba cada día pesando y soñando contigo. Cada vez que pasabas por ahí, yo me perdía¿sabes como se siente eso?-No.-Y tampoco sabes qué se siente cuando no eres correspondiendo. Lo lamento. Tú extrañas el modo en que te miraba pero yo no extraño el modo en que nunca me miraste...Hermione entra en el cuarto de Draco, por la ventana y lo ve quitando todos sus poster de las paredes.-¿Entré en algún universo paralelo?-pregunta Hermione-dime que no es así, Draco.-Es así, Herm.-¿Es por tus padres?-A decir verdad, no sé a qué se debe. Solo sé que estuve en casa de Roxy conversamos y lo que dijimos me afectó. Ya no soy el chico que colgó estos posters. No veo el mundo de la misma manera. Mi punto de vista era muy limitado. No sé qué veo, pero no es esto.-¿Estuviste en casa de Roxy, tu pero enemiga?-No es mi peor enemiga. ¿No oíste nada de lo que te dije?-Nunca pensé que diría esto de ti pero eres un traidor-dice Hermione.-¿Que?-Primero, Eva te lleva del cuello como a un perro y ahora llega esta chica cineasta y tiras tu identidad por la ventana.-No la tiro por la ventana. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy cerca de descubrir cuál es mi identidad. Hable con Roxy y ella me ayudó a enfrentar lo de mis padres.-Yo quería hablar contigo de eso y tú no quisiste.-No, no quise. ¿Por que lo asumes así?-Corriste hacia ella.-¡Yo no...!-dice Draco tartamudeando.-¿Entonces que hiciste?-¿Buscas temas para nuestra amistad¿Que tal este? Cada vez que expreso interés por alguien del sexo opuesto me atacas como si fuera un criminal.-¿Y tu no me atacas?-pregunta Hermione.-No, no te ataco. No te pregunte sobre el estudiante prestigioso.-Si, me di cuenta. Se llama T.J. y que no preguntes es pero que mis ataques hacia ti.-No, mi elección es civilizada.-¿Y yo no lo soy?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-No, estás gritando.-Tú también estás gritando. Lo nuevo reemplaza lo viejo. Que té diviertas-dice Hermione mientras sale por la ventana, cuando ella se va Draco cierra la ventana...A la mañana siguiente en el bosque donde acamparon Ron y Ethan.-Iré a buscar desayuno antes de que empiece la música-dice Ethan-gracias de nuevo por permitirme dormir aquí.-De nada.-¿No se te olvidó algo que tenías que pedirme?-No me parece.-Mi teléfono, Ron. Para que me llames, nos reunamos y hablemos.-Yo no entiendo. Anoche no te interesaba mucho hablar y ahora quieres darme tu número.-Estaba cansado. Tenía sueño. No tiene que ver con el hecho de que seamos amigos.-¿Amigos?-Imagine que quizás estabas interesado en mí.-Y tú no estás interesado-dice Ron.-Aunque lo estuviera, no me quedaría en ese sentido. No estas preparado.-¿Cómo sabes para qué estoy preparado?-No significa que no me intereses. Significa que si voy a quedarme en tu vida, y eso quiero es más probable que me quede como amigo.-¿Entonces estás interesado?-Sin comentarios-dice Ethan.-Bueno, esto es... extraño. Por más que no quiera admitirlo tú eres con quien estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso pero dijiste que no. Debería sentirme desilusionado pero no infunde optimismo sabe que existe alguien como tú.-Cuídate, Ron-dice mientras escribe algo en un papel y se lo da a Ron...En el ensayo de la obra el profesor no ha llegado y todos están desesperados por irse ya.-Tenía una cita. Renuncié a una cita para no ensayar-dice una chava.-Ten paciencia. Vendrá-dice Ginny.-Que felicidad, para que oigamos su "mas alto y con más rabia"-dice otro chavo.-¿Y si empezamos sin el gran maestro?-pregunta Harry-Ginny está aquí. Podría dirigirnos.-No. Ya me ha reclamado bastante. Gracias-dice Ginny.-Recitaremos unas cuantas líneas-dice Harry-además, tú dijiste que ésta era tu actividad extra curricular.-De acuerdo. Harry, pon cara de impasible. Corie, cuando suna el teléfono, actúa según las instrucciones. Segura de ti misma, sonríe de vez en cuando, provocativa¿sí?-dice Ginny dando instrucciones a todo el mundo-cuando les diga. Comiencen...Cho se encuentra de nuevo con Colin que esta preparándose un café.-La tarima está por allá-dice Colin-¿estás perdida?-Algo así. La verdad es que vine para disculparme.-¿Por qué?-Por no preocuparme por tus sentimientos. Por pensar que sé más porque soy mayor que tu. Pasé toda la noche pensando en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. No sé que significa estar enamorada así. No sé qué significa perderse en otra persona completamente, pero me gustaría saberlo. Si uno de los dos es el joven, no creo que seas tú, Colin.-Eso es cierto. ¿Cómo te gusta el café?..En el ensayo de la obra, todo va perfectamente bien, el profesor llega y los observa ensayar por un momento.-Me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto-dice el profesor.-Lo hicimos con Ginny-dice Harry.-Los ejercicios para ampliar sus posibilidades-continua el profesor-están dando resultado.-Lo hicimos gracias a Ginny-dice una chava.-Me gusta el ritmo, la comicidad y la energía-dice el profesor-busca la escenografía-le dice a Ginny.-Todo fue idea de Ginny-dice Harry.-No, señor, comenzaba a dudar pero ustedes están metidos en el papel. Lo demás es memorización, ritmo, lo fácil. Ginny, éstos no son los dibujos que discutimos-le dice el profe a Ginny cuando esta le ensayando unos dibujos dela escenografía.-Le dije a Lauren que usted quería un escenario sencillo. Entradas no empotradas y ventanas colgantes-dice Ginny.-Luego cambié de parecer¿no? Los actores harán volar estas cosas como un trapecio.-Pero, Sr. Broderick...-dice Ginny.-No discutas. Cumple las órdenes. Muy bien. Hagan la escena otra vez igual que antes.Ginny baja del escenario y deja los dibujos en la mesa enojada mientras sale de la sala, pero Harry la sigue.-Ginny, no puedes irte así-grita Harry-él se cree el César del teatro y le aterra que sepan que no lo es.-No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones. Ya es muy difícil.-De acuerdo. Si es difícil, me saldré-dice Harry.-No puedes hacer eso. Tú eres muy bueno.-Gracias. El hecho es que tú eres mejor y te necesitamos. Aunque ese tipo sea un idiota, debes quedarte. Yo te necesito, Weasley.-¿Qué debo hacer, volver adularlo?-Sí, en esencia.-¿Y él dejará de obstaculizarme?-¿Quién, Broderick¿Que locura es ésa? El no haría nada así. Sería demasiado fácil.-¿En que me beneficiaría yo?-pregunta Ginny.-Eso depende. ¿Hablamos teóricamente o conceptualmente¿Cuál es el veredicto¿Que vas a hacer¿Sí o no?-Creo que no-dice Ginny.-Esperaba que digieras eso así que nos vemos en el ensayo-dice Harry regresando al ensayo.-Harry, dije que no.-¿Que dijiste¿No te oigo¿Que te emociona este proyecto?-Harry dije que no...Cho y Ron van caminando de regreso al carro para volver a su casa.-¿Fracasaron tus esfuerzos para pasar más tiempo con él?-pregunta Cho.-La versión gay del discurso "Vamos a ser amigos" es igual a la versión heterosexual.-¿Así que fue en vano que fueras insensible y maleducado conmigo como para dejarme desamparada en la fría noche?-"Maleducado" es un término muy fuerte. Prefiero algo como concentrado momentáneamente en mí mismo.-Eso me parece conocido.-¿Me perdonas?-pregunta Ron.-Si, te perdono. Es un momento crucial en la vida de una joven cuando su mejor amigo hay la deja por un chico. Debería haber una tarjeta para ello.-Un momento¿qué paso?-¿Que?-¿Por que esa actitud positiva¿Qué me perdí?-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que hiciera nuevos amigos?-pregunta Cho.-Sí. ¿No habíamos aclarado que no fue mi hora más acertada?-Lo sé. Digamos que durante ese rato que andaba por ahí me encontré por casualidad con alguien.-¿Con un amigo?-Sí.-¿Con alguien que conozco?-Definitivamente.-¿Quién es?-No te lo diré.-Dime quién es.-No me lo vas a sacar-dice Cho sonriendo...Draco esta acostado en su cama viendo las paredes vacías de su cuarto, cuando Hermione toca por la ventana.-¿Aún gozo de los privilegios de la escalera?-pregunta Hermione.-Supongo que si-dice Draco mientras Hermione entra.-Te traje un regalo-dice Hermione mientras saca un poste que dice "IMAGINE" de John Lennon-¿te acuerdas de sé verano en que hallamos los discos de los Beatles de Lucius y Narcisa y que los oíamos todos los días y horas y horas?-La abuela de Cho gritaba que le bajáramos el volumen.-Tu querías ser John Lennon, escribir canciones y cambiar el mundo a través de la música.-¿Sí?-pregunta Draco.-Sí. No solo te interesaba Spielberg, no te habías limitado. Te interesaban muchas cosas. Quería recordártelo. También quería recordarte que aún te oigo aunque a veces mis emociones en especial, los celos toman lo mejor de mí. No importa cuando gritemos o que guardemos silencio yo siempre te oigo.-Yo también te oigo, Hermione.-Sé que es inmenso lo que está pasando dentro de ti y no importa que no quieras compartirlo conmigo. Prométeme que tratarás de compartirlo con alguien.-¿Quieres ayudarme?-pregunta Draco mientras pega el poster a su pared-¿crees que John me ayude a recorrer mi propio camino?-Siempre has seguido tu propio camino pero necesitas ampliarlo un poco más. Y estar alerta para hallar a tu Yoko.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " UN FIN DE SEMANA EN EL CAMPO "**-Uno por uno. Comienzo contigo-dice Harry señalando a Draco-le pedí a Lucius que ayudara. Fue idea suya traer a Narcisa.-¿Idea de el?-pregunta Draco.-Si, idea de el, así que córtale la cabeza a tu progenitor. En cuanto a ti¿cómo puedes ser tan ingrata después de presenciar tal demostración de amor y apoyo?-No hay nade maravilloso en mi vida en este momento-dice Hermione-llama al Sr. Fricke y dile que no hay cuartos disponibles.-¿Por que?-pregunta Harry.-Porque a un critico no se le muestra un borrador, ni una nueva receta, en especial si es la última oportunidad de tener un techo.-¿Que?-¿Cómo que última oportunidad?-pregunta Harry.-Dennis está considerando una hipoteca.-No puedes permitir que arriesgue la casa-dice Draco.-No se preocupe, entrenador-dice Harry-mi cabeza es la que tiene que estar en el tajo.-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunta Lucius.-Contemos las razones¿sí? Primero: fue idea mía que no compraran una caldera nueva.-Culpable-dice Lucius.-Sí, y esta le va a encantar. Fue idea mía que el Sr. Fred viniera esta fin de semana.-¿De verdad?-Si, y le diré que no fue fácil lograrlo-dice Harry-tuve que usar toda mi destreza con él, y ¿para qué? Para lograr una comedia de errores que quizá deja a las Granger en la calle.-¿Sabes qué creo yo? Que si yo fuera Hermione y Dennis me consideraría afortunado de tenerte en mi vida.-¿Por que?-pregunta Harry-echo a perder todo lo que toco. ¿Ha oído hablar del poder del Rey Midas? Pues yo tengo lo contrario.-No estés tan seguro. Estas perseverando. No te has dado por vencido. Harry, en vez de pensar en lo que ha salido mal piensa en cuál ha sido tu contribución. Trabajaste desinteresadamente. Ése es el punto. Eso demuestra la esencia de lo que es Harry James Potter.-Yo encendía la chimenea durante el invernó-dice la abuela-el abuelo de Cho se sentaba en su silla de cuero ponía los pies en una otomana y me leía. A veces íbamos con Ahab en busca de las ballenas. Otras, navegábamos el peligroso río con Huck y Jim. Casi cada noche, a cierto punto del viaje el se dormía con la barbilla en el pecho, libro en el regazo y contento. Uno sabe que ama a alguien cuando puede pasar la noche mirándolo dormir.-Usted lo amaba muchísimo-dice Narcisa.-El amor es la más dura de las maderas tarda mucho en encenderse, pero se enciende.-Que rico huele aquí-dice Cho.-Es el nogal que arde en la chimenea-dice la abuela-huele a 46 años de mi vida.-Dicen que el olfato es el más poderoso sentido de la memoria-dice Draco-puede despertar cualquier tipo de experiencia olvidadas.-Me quede despierto hasta tarde mirando las paredes vacías de mi cuarto y traté de imaginar el futuro. Está tan vació como las paredes. Sólo veo un pasado que ya casi ni reconozco. Tú eres un ejemplo perfecto-dice Draco a Harry.-¿Yo?-pregunta Harry.-Sí, tú has pasado por una metamorfosis. Tú eras simple y predecible. Yo creí que se debía a tu relación con Ginny pero ya no estas con ella y sigues... creo que trato de darte las gracias.-¿Por que?-Por cuidar a Hermione como te lo pedí. Hiciste más de lo que esperaba. Hiciste algo muy especial por ella. Me alegro que te tenga.-Te diré algo. Granger no es fácil. Es físicamente incapaz de cerrar la boca dos segundos. Ella tiene que opinar sobre todo. Es extraña. Cuando quieras volver a encargarte, dímelo, porque estoy ansioso de volver al programa regular. 


	12. Un fin de semana en el campo

**Un fin de semana en el campo**Draco, Hermione y Harry, esta viendo la televisión en la casa de Hermione, es un programa donde unas personas están bailando en la cocina.-¿Quieres son esas personas?-pregunta Hermione-nadie baila en la cocina.-Quizá nuestros padres bailan en la cocina-dice Draco-mis padres adoran este filme. Es el filme de la generación de posguerra.-¿Tus padres bailan en la cocina?-pregunta Hermione a Harry.-No, definitivamente, no bailan en la cocina.-Quité los afiches de mi cuarto, ahora todo es cuestionable-dice Draco-pensé en algo inesperado para la noche de cine.-Exploramos nuevos límites de la mediocridad-dice Hermione.-Las actividades de hoy deben calmarnos y no agitarnos-dice Draco.-Eso es imposible-dice Hermione-esta posada lleva abierta un día y no hay huéspedes. No hay ni un solo nombre en la lista de las reservaciones.-Lleva tiempo crearse una reputación-de Draco.-Dennis y yo invertimos cada centavo. Carecemos tanto de huéspedes como de tiempo-dice Hermione en eso suena el teléfono y pensando que son huéspedes contesta-posada Granger¿en qué...? Estamos contentos con el servicio de larga distancia. Gracias. ¿Que me dices ustedes¿Piensas tomarse unas vacaciones? Vengan a Oxfo... Me colgó. Una vendedora por teléfono me colgó.-Animate, Herm, ten fe-dice Harry.-¿Es lo único que dirás después de escoltarnos hacia el camino de la ruina?-Participé con trabajo gratis-dice Harry.-Tú solito, Harry Potter, alentaste esta quimera. Has debido pensar antes de inspirar a estas desposeídas para quienes la inspiración no es rentable.-Oye, yo no tengo toda la culpa-dice Harry algo molesto.-Claro que sí...Colin va caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se encuentra con Cho.-Hola-saluda Colin.-Hola. ¿Dónde has estado toda la semana?-Trabajando.-La Srta. Freckling te mantiene ocupado.-He estado trabajando en The Bass.-Mi restaurante favorito. ¿Trabajas ahí de tiempo completo?-pregunta Cho.-No, fue un empleo de una semana. Había problemas con el techo y les ofrecí mis servicios.-Es un lugar caro. Qué te paguen bien.-Así fue pero en vez de cobrar dinero opté por una cena.-¿Y eso implica...?-Que tú y yo comeremos ahí.-Qué raro, no recuerdo que me lo pidieras.-No té lo pedí-dice Colin sonriendo-cuando te dan la oportunidad de decir que "no", lo dices por eso no te di oportunidad de rehusarte.-Pero tampoco para aceptar.-¿Hubieras aceptado?-Probablemente, no.-Por eso no te lo pedí.-Ya lo conversamos. Una cita es una actividad consensual.-No te adelantes. No te pedí una cita. Te pedí que cenáramos para conocernos más.-Sé reconocer cuando se trata de una cita-dice Cho.-¿Crees que un chico como yo se crearía digno de tener una cita con una mujer de tu tamaño?-De mi talla, se dice talla-dice Cho riéndose.-¿Te das cuenta¿Que respondes?-Respondo que lo pensaré.-Ahora si nos entendemos.-Sí, pero no dije que sí.-Pero no dijiste que no. Nos vemos, estoy retrasado-dice Colin mientras se va.-Pero no dije que sí...Ginny se encuentra en una banca trabajando con una computadora cuando llega Ron.-Hola¿cómo le va a mi hermana la futura burócrata?-Debo hacer 42 anuncios, 10 biografías y una nota que debo convertir en cartel para el lunes. Además debo recoger los posters, pegarlos por la ciudad, llevar las entradas a la taquilla comunal y ver que la prensa local publique nuestro anuncio. ¿Te mencioné que soy estudiantes y que tengo tareas?-No te es familiar este programa¿verdad?-pregunta Ron viendo la computadora.-¿Qué me delato?-Que los tipos de letras son distintos.-Obedece al estilo-dice Ginny-¿qué estas haciendo?-pregunta viendo como Ron toma la computadora.-Ayudo a una hermana caprichosa. ¿Y las biografías?-Ahí están-dice Ginny señalándolas.-No sé como lo logras. Yo no podría con todo eso.-Podrías, si tuvieras una familia solidaria a quien acudir-dice Ginny.-Gracias, pero estoy feliz donde estoy.-¿No estarías más feliz en casa?-No con él.-Papá té extraña.-Claro que sí. Como nos queríamos tanto.-Va a ser diferente.-Como sabes que no quiero volver, te pidió que hablaras por él. De eso se trata¿verdad?-¿Sabes que, Ron? Gracias por tu ayuda, pero me las arreglaré...En unas oficinas les dice a Hermione y Dennis como va su situación económica.-Dennis, debo ser sincera-dice la empleada-hable con el gerente sobre ti, hice una petición personal pero eres una madre soltera con varias cargas familiares y no calificas para nuestro perfil más liberal.-¿Podrías sugerirnos alguna solución?-pregunta Dennis.-Podrías hacer lo que hacen otros empresarios pequeños apoyarse en sus bienes.-Ya no tenemos opciones con Microsoft-dice Hermione bromeando-y el yate está empeñado.-¿Has pensando en una hipoteca?-¿Sobre la casa?-pregunta Hermione.-Esta pagada y libre de hipotecas.-¿Tienes un formulario?-pregunta Dennis, aceptando hipotecar la casa...Dennis y Hermione van llegando a la casa después de haber consultado lo de la hipoteca.-Lo estoy considerando-dice Dennis a su hermana menor.-Dennis, es donde vivimos. Es el único vínculo que tenemos de mamá.-Todo tarda y cuesta mas de lo que pensábamos. Quizá deberíamos intentarlo.-No lo harás sin mi aprobación y no te la daré.-Puedo hacerlo. Soy adulta y tú tienes 16 años-dice Dennis.-Soy tu hermana y miembro de esta familia. Si no funciona, perderé la casa.-Me dejo la casa, Hermione y me dejó encargada de ti hasta que cumplieras 18 años. Es una responsabilidad que no puedes entender.-Sé lo que significa-dice Hermione muy segura.-No hablare contigo hasta que sepas qué significa humillarse ante una esnob que te pedía dinero en la preparatoria-dice Dennis entrando muy enojada a la casa.-¿Draco?-dice Hermione viendo a Draco con su cámara de video.-Hola-dice Draco-aunque mi carrera como cineasta está en el limbo le puedo dar un buen uso a esto.-¿Que haces?-Un paseo virtual por la nueva posada de Oxford. Lo pondremos en la red y saldrá en el turismo de Oxford.-No tenemos dinero para publicidad-dice Hermione apenada.-Aquí entra esto.-Te agradezco la oferta, pero...-Nada de peros. Hermione, ésta es una buena idea. ¿Quién no querría venir acá luego de ver el lugar y de conocer a las dueñas con anterioridad?..Ahora Draco esta intentando grabar a Hermione para la visita virtual pero ella no luce demasiado animada.-Hermione, sería estupendo que trataras de verte cordial porque esa ansiedad no cuadra con la imagen que queremos dar-dice Draco.-Draco, lavo baños y ventanas. No tengo falsas pretensiones.-De acuerdo.-Les diré que todo saldrá bien, muy bien-dice Harry llegando a la casa.-¿Que canario te tragaste?-pregunta Hermione.-Después de haberme sentido un poco culpable por haber inspirado este establecimiento me ocupe de dar a conocer la posada Granger a través de la poderosa pluma de Fredrick Fricke.-¿Fede que?-pregunta Draco.-Fricke. Él es como el Roger Ebert de las posadas. Escribe para_ Travel, Travel & Leisure_ y para la sección de viajes del _New York Times_ en cuya próxima edición nos elogiarán interminablemente porque el Sr. Fred Fricke vendrá para acá.-¿Vendrá para acá?-pregunta Hermione aunque no suena contenta sino molesta.-Sí. Va de vuelta a Londres y esto cupo en sus planes. Lo llamé-dice Harry.-¿Estas loco? Uno de los cuartos no está terminado aún. No estamos listas y no tenemos huéspedes.-Yo difiero. Si tenemos huéspedes-dice Harry a Hermione-no solo los tenemos sino que son perfectos para este fin de semana. Adelante, huéspedes. Tenemos a una dulce abuela temerosa de Dios-dice mientras entra la abuela, Cho, Ginny y Ron-que ayudara a sus nietos a retomar el vínculo con el pueblo donde ella jugueteaba de niña.-Necesito que me despierten a las 8:00 a.m-dice Ginny.-Tomo jugo de naranja recién exprimido-dice Ron.-Café negro para mí. Y Dios te ampare de despertarme antes de mediodía-dice Cho.-Y para asegurarnos de que en el local haya gente feliz-dice Harry mientras entra Lucius y Narcisa-tenemos a una pareja de recién casados que pasarán un romántico fin de semana...Hermione se lleva jalando de la mano a Harry afuera de la casa, y Draco los sigue.-¿Por que no me consultaste?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Por que llamaste a mis padres?-pregunta Draco.-Fue insensato-dice Hermione.-Y desconsiderado-dice Draco.-Uno por uno. Comienzo contigo-dice Harry señalando a Draco-le pedí a Lucius que ayudara. Fue idea suya traer a Narcisa.-¿Idea de el?-pregunta Draco.-Si, idea de el, así que córtale la cabeza a tu progenitor. En cuanto a ti¿cómo puedes ser tan ingrata después de presenciar tal demostración de amor y apoyo?-No hay nade maravilloso en mi vida en este momento-dice Hermione-llama al Sr. Fricke y dile que no hay cuartos disponibles.-¿Por que?-pregunta Harry.-Porque a un critico no se le muestra un borrador, ni una nueva receta, en especial si es la última oportunidad de tener un techo.-¿Que?-¿Cómo que última oportunidad?-pregunta Harry.-Dennis está considerando una hipoteca.-No puedes permitir que arriesgue la casa-dice Draco.-¿Que te dice él termino "tutor legal"?-Lo lamento-dice Harry-llamare de inmediato-en eso alguien llama a la puerta y Hermione va a abrir.-No me diga es el representante de la Fuller-dice Hermione al hombre que esta en la puerta.-Difícilmente. Soy Fred Fricke. ¿Llegue en un mal momento?-No, no, para nada-dice Hermione sonriendo falsamente...Draco va entrando al cuarto donde se quedaran hospedados Lucius y Narcisa.-Hola, cariño-dice Narcisa.-¿Se quedarán en el cuarto para recién casados?-pregunta Draco.-Vinimos a ayudar a Dennis y Hermione-dice Narcisa-después de que el crítico se duerma papá irá a dormir a casa.-¿Que los padres actúan como un matrimonio feliz, no será confuso y hasta doloroso para un hijo en pleno divorcio?-Tal como dijo tu madre, vinimos a ayudar-dice Lucius.-Harry te lo pidió a ti, no nombró a mamá.-Tranquilo, Draco. Ves algo oscuro y complejo pero no hay nada de eso.-¿Sabes que veo? A dos personas que no saben lo que quieren. Estoy harto-dice Draco mientras se marcha enojado del cuarto...Mientras que Hermione a llevado al critico al cuarto en donde el se estará hospedando.-¿Le traigo alguna otra cosa?-pregunta Hermione nerviosa.-Calor.-¿Cómo dice?-Hace mucho frío.-Es porque nuestra posada intenta sé ecológica-dice Hermione moviéndole a la calefacción-queremos preservar los recursos naturales y ahorrar en las cuentas de la calefacción.-¿Que¿No ha inodoro adjunto?-pregunta Fred.-¿Perdón?-¿Dónde está el baño?-Al final del pasillo. Es común.-Entiendo.-Que disfrute de su estadía. Servimos el té a las 5:00 p.m. y el desayuno desde las 7:00 a.m. Que disfrute su estadía.-Eso ya lo dijo.-Cierto. Me equivoqué-dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación...Ron esta desempacando en la habitación donde se van a quedar, cuando Ginny entra al cuarto.-¿Soy yo o está haciendo frío?-pregunta Ron.-¿Podremos ser unos hermanos felices este fin de semana?-No veo porque no.-Te digo que no sé cómo lo haces-dice Ginny-nunca duermo bien si no duermo en mi cama.-Ginny, óyeme, ya capté el mensaje. Papá quiere que vuelva a casa pero no vas a pasar estos días sugiriéndome sutilmente.-¿Quién yo?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.-Hablo en serio. Si mencionas casa, hogar o cualquier tipo de vivienda me iré al cuarto de Cho¿entendido?..El señor Fred, esta en la sala con una libreta anotado algunas cosas, mientras que Hermione y Dennis lo observan desde la cocina.-¿Crees que se esté divirtiendo?-pregunta Dennis.-¿Cuándo has visto que un limón se divierta?-contesta Hermione.-Sé amable. Hace su trabajo.-Del cual depende nuestro futuro.-¿Y Harry? Dijo que me ayudaría-dice Dennis.-Esta en el baño-dice Hermione sonriendo.-¿Por qué¿Que paso?-¿Que más? La poceta se desbordo...Harry esta trapeando el baño.-De las posibles carreras cancela Administración Hotelera-dice Harry...Draco esta sentado cerca del río, en eso Lucius se acerca a su hijo.-Tienes razón-dice Lucius-le pedí que viniera por un motivo en especial. Tu madre y yo tenemos los mismo amigos y supe que la han rechazado en cada empelo que ha ido a ver. No ha conseguido empleo en ninguna emisora.-No me dijo-dice Draco.-No me lo dijo a mí.-No te ofendas, papá, pero soy su hijo y tú, su ex esposo-dice Draco.-Soy su amigo. Quiero que ella sepa que pase lo que pase, la apoyaré. Lamento que eso te amenace.-No me amenaza.-Pues té afecta.-Me molesta-dice Draco.-¿Té molesta que tu padre tengan una relación cordial?-No, me molesta que... ya no sé qué creer. ¿Están casados, divorciados, son enemigos o amigos?-Nos estamos esforzando en ser amigos-dice Lucius.-Ya es un poco tarde¿no?-No, no. Te equivocas. **No hay un tiempo establecido para querer a alguien, en especial, cuando ese alguien ha sido parte de tu vida.**..Hermione y Dennis, están intentando que el Sr. Fred se sienta cómodo.-Es nuestra primera semana, Fred-dice Dennis.-Estamos resolviendo los últimos detalles.-Nuestro estilo familiar nos diferencia de la competencia. El baño esta casi listo.-Nuestro personal es estupendo.-Fred¿conoce a Harry Potter nuestro factótum?-pregunta Dennis.-No, no he tenido el placer.-Tengo todo controlado-dice Harry entrando-ya me encargué de todo-pero en eso momento empieza a salir humo de la calefacción.-Quizás el factótum Potter quiera revisar la caldera-dice Fred...Hermione esta intentando arreglar la calefacción, mientras Dennis llega.-Que suerte. Fred salió a cenar-dice Dennis.-Maldita sea-dice Hermione que no puede arreglar la caldera.-Decir palabrotas no servirá de nada.-¿Y filtrar con él, sí?-¿Qué quieres decir?-Nada. Soy una niña¿recuerdas?-dice Hermione-me quedaré con menudencias tales como¿qué haremos para no congelarnos en la noche más fría del año?-Te comportas como una niña. ¿Que té pasa?-¿Recuerdas cómo es tener 16 años o es algo remoto?-Lo recuerdo-dice Dennis.-Es tener las responsabilidades de un adulto, pero sin autoridad. No puedes votar, ni beber, ni tomar decisiones en la vida.-¿Crees que al crecer controlas mas tu vida? Pon los pies en la tierra. ¿Crees que a los 26 años quería estar cuidando de dos niños sola?-¿Cuándo le pediste a Oscar que se quedara?-pregunta Hermione.-Se lo pido siempre que puedo, pero no podemos costearlo. No planeé que mi vida resultara así.-Lamento que Alexander y yo entorpezcamos tu vida pero no te molestaré por mucho tiempo.-No quise decir eso y lo sabes.-Pero sonó así-dice Hermione.-Para ser una chica que quiere salir de Oxford estás poniendo mucho empeño en este lugar.-Quizás sea hora de que deje de hacerlo...Mientras tanto Harry esta cortando algo de leña para poder encender la chimenea.-¿De quién era esa cabeza?-pregunta Lucius llegando.-No se preocupe, entrenador-dice Harry-mi cabeza es la que tiene que estar en el tajo.-¿Por que lo dices?-Contemos las razones¿sí? Primero: fue idea mía que no compraran una caldera nueva.-Culpable-dice Lucius.-Sí, y esta le va a encantar. Fue idea mía que el Sr. Fred viniera esta fin de semana.-¿De verdad?-Si, y le diré que no fue fácil lograrlo-dice Harry-tuve que usar toda mi destreza con él, y ¿para qué? Para lograr una comedia de errores que quizá deja a las Granger en la calle.-¿Sabes qué creo yo? Que si yo fuera Hermione y Dennis me consideraría afortunado de tenerte en mi vida.-¿Por que?-pregunta Harry-echo a perder todo lo que toco. ¿Ha oído hablar del poder del Rey Midas? Pues yo tengo lo contrario.-No estés tan seguro. Estas perseverando. No te has dado por vencido. Harry, en vez de pensar en lo que ha salido mal piensa en cuál ha sido tu contribución. Trabajaste desinteresadamente. Ése es el punto. Eso demuestra la esencia de lo que es Harry James Potter.-¿Que?-¿Por que te interesas tanto?-pregunta Lucius dejando a Harry pensando...Draco y su madre están buscando algunas cobijas para pasar el frío.-Las cobijas gruesas de lana están arriba-dice Narcisa.-Ya las vi-dice Draco, bajando las cobijas-oye, mamá, lo lamento.-¿Que lamentas?-Por tomármela contigo-dice Draco apenado-hubiera podido ser más comprensivo. Pero las reglas del juego están cambiando.-A quién se lo dices. El escenario posdivorcio en una batalla emocional.-No entiendo por que papá y tú parece que aún se gustan y se interesan el uno por el otro.-Porque es cierto, cariño. Y eso dificulta manejar el hecho de que es mejor estar separados. Piensa en tu propia vida.-¿Que hay con ella?-pregunta Draco.-Tú y Hermione no decidieron romper en un día. Fue algo acumulativo. Uno tiene que reconsiderar su decisión día tras día...Ginny y Ron han ido a la casa de la abuela para conseguir un calentador.-Por aquí hay un calentador en alguna parte-dice Ron.-¿Que es la leche de Ron?-pregunta Ginny viendo el refrigerador.-¿Que?-Dice: "Comprar más leche de Ron".-Es leche entera. La de la abuela es descremada y la de Cho de 1.-¿Cada quién tiene su leche?-pregunta Ginny.-Si, la abuela es complaciente.-"Mucho café"-dice Ginny leyendo una taza de café que dice "RON"-¿de qué se trata?-Es un chiste interno. Es difícil de explicar.-No lo expliques. Ya entendí. Ahora tienes una familia. Las familias tienen tres tipos de leche y chistes internos. ¿Por que mudarte a ese fría casa con un hombre que no sabe qué leche bebes o que obra diriges?-dice Ginny empezando a llorar-eres muy afortunado.-Eres tú¿verdad? No es papá quien quiere que regrese, sino tú.-Extraño a mi hermano. Sobre todo cuando la vida es una locura y quieres compartirla con alguien. No es para hacerte sentir mal ni es para inspirar lástima es simplemente la verdad-dice Ginny saliendo la casa...Draco y Cho están afuera de la casa viendo la luna llena, la cual tiene unos hermosos colores.-Que bello-dice Cho.-Es contaminación. Ciertos gases industriales hacen ver más vivida la luna. En este momento alguna fábrica de Londres debe hacer echado algo tóxico en el aire.-Antes esto era algo mágico para ti.-Aún lo es pero mejoró el sentido de la realidad que hay tras la magia.-¿Puedo preguntar algo a título informativo?-pregunta Cho.-Claro que sí.-Cuándo salimos juntos y te conté de mi pasado¿qué fue lo que te asustó?-Todo lo que es desconocido y no entendemos nos asusta. No había conocido a nadie con tanta experiencia. Admito que esta locamente encaprichado contigo.-Y eso basto para intimidar a Draco Malfoy.-Sí.-¿Crees que otros chicos reaccionarán igual que tú?-Me encantaría decir que no, pero sinceramente no lo sé-dice Draco-nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar los demás. Te diré, a titulo informativo, que yo reaccioné mal. Ahora veo que lo más bello de Cho Chango es la realidad que hay detrás de su magia. Siento pena por los chicos cuya integridad no les permita ver eso...Todos los hombres la casa están frente a la chimenea tratando de encenderla.-Vamos a poner éste arriba-dice Lucius acomodando un leño.-No, no-dice Ron.-Échale aire-dice Draco.-Tendrás que hacer una pila-dice Harry.-Sigan soplando-dice Lucius-soplen, soplen, soplen-pero la chimenea no enciende.-Vamos a congelarnos-dice Cho.-El nogal no se debe poner abajo-dice la abuela-¿me permiten? El nogal es una madera glorioso pero es muy dura. Nunca se quemará por sí sola. El pino, que es una madera más suave, se pone abajo. El roble se pone en medio y el nogal, arriba. Eso es-la chimenea por fin prende.-¡Vaya estoy impresionado!-dice Harry.-Ella prepara su mantequilla-dice Cho bromeando.-¿De veras?-Yo encendía la chimenea durante el invernó-dice la abuela-el abuelo de Cho se sentaba en su silla de cuero ponía los pies en una otomana y me leía. A veces íbamos con Ahab en busca de las ballenas. Otras, navegábamos el peligroso río con Huck y Jim. Casi cada noche, a cierto punto del viaje el se dormía con la barbilla en el pecho, libro en el regazo y contento. **Uno sabe que ama a alguien cuando puede pasar la noche mirándolo dormir.**-Usted lo amaba muchísimo-dice Narcisa.-**El amor es la más dura de las maderas tarda mucho en encenderse, pero se enciende.**-Que rico huele aquí-dice Cho.-Es el nogal que arde en la chimenea-dice la abuela-huele a 46 años de mi vida.-Dicen que el olfato es el más poderoso sentido de la memoria-dice Draco-puede despertar cualquier tipo de experiencia olvidadas.-Vainilla-dice Narcisa.-¿Aún?-pregunta Lucius.-Siempre que la huelo. Tu papá trabajaba en un restaurante cuando nos conocimos.-Sí, en The Franklin Family Fish House-dice Lucius.-Cada noche iba a recogerme después del trabajo y siempre olía a vainilla-dice Narcisa.-Remojaba las manos en vainilla para atenuar el olor del pescado-dice Lucius.-Fenilo diamina-dice Draco-es el químico que se usa para revelar las películas. Recuerdo la primera vez que abrí un rollo. Es un olor fuerte. Hace tiempo olía a posibilidad.-Naftalina-dice Cho-me encanta ese olor. Cuando salía de clase en Nueva York había un almacén detrás del auditorio donde el club de teatro guardaba el vestuario y la utilería. Pasaba horas ahí adentro. Me escondía debajo de la falda de Ginebra y me envolvía en la capa de Lady Macbeth. Siempre pensé que estando ahí nada me pasaría, pasara lo que pasara o aunque hubiera tenido un mal día.-Jugo milagroso-dice Ron-que no era más que jugo de uvas. Cada tarde durante el campamento de verano, nos daban un vaso. Y el dueño del campamento el Sr. "A" le puso ese nombre, pero todos sabíamos que era por la vitamina C.-Esto le sonará tonto-dice Harry-¿pero la nieve tendrá olor?-Claro que si-dice Lucius.-Ése es mi primer recuerdo. Debo haber tenido dos o tres años. Recuerdo que me ponía de puntillas y a través de la ventana entreabierta veía caer la nieve sobre el arroyo congelado. Todo quedaba cubierto.-Olor a auto nuevo-dice Ginny-salíamos de viaje en familia y papá siempre alquilaba un auto nuevo. Ese olor me recuerda todos los viajes juntos por alguna amplia carretera.-El olor a la tocineta friéndose y chisporroteando-dice Hermione-se metía en mi cuarto mientras estaba dormida. Entraba en mis sueños y me convencía que me despertara.-Conozco ese olor-dice Dennis.-Mamá-dice Hermione.-Sí.-Como los domingo mi mamá no trabajaba-dice Hermione-nos preparaba el desayuno. Yo bajaba y me paraba a su lado frente a la cocina. Hablábamos de las escuela, de los chicos y vaciábamos la mezcla de las panquecas en moldecitos con formas de pinos y animales. A mamá le encantaba cocinar, ocuparse de nosotros y detestaba trabajar en ese bar. Me decía que no me preocupara porque ella iba a ganar mucho dinero para, en el futuro, abrir su propio negocio, su propia posada. No tuvo la oportunidad de ver su sueño hecho realidad por eso quise intentarlo. Gracias a todos por venir y por ayudarnos. Son los mejores huéspedes falsos que podía pedir pero ya pueden irse a casa-Hermione se da la vuelta y se da cuenta del que el Sr. Fred esta ahí escuchando-Sr. Fred lamento la horrible experiencia. Ésta no es una posada de cinco estrellas pero de seguro a mi madre le hubiera gustado...A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despierta por un ruido de muchas voces afuera de su cuarto y cuando entra a la cocina ve a Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny y Cho haciendo el desayuno.-Panquecas calientes-dice Ginny.Todos están divirtiéndose preparando el desayuno, mientras "bailan" en la cocina, pasándose los panes, el jugo de la mañana, y preparando panquecas calientes.-Muy bien. Necesito un plato-dice Ginny sirviendo un panque.Harry esta cocinando el tocino, mientras Draco se encarga del pan tostado, y Ron del huevo, mientras Cho sirve el juego de naranja.-¿Alguien me va a decirme que esta pasando?-pregunta Hermione sonriendo.-Hola¿quieres café¿Pueden darle una taza de café?-dice Harry.-¿No se iban a casa?-pregunta Hermione.-Te quedaste dormida y te perdiste muchas cosas-dice Draco-como ya dormiste es hora de desayunar.Hermione se dirige a la mesa junto con todos, en la mesa ya están sentados la abuela, Dennis, Narcisa, Lucius y el Sr. Fred.-Para usted, Sr. Fred-dice Harry dándole un plato de comida.-Gracias.-Buenos días a todos-dice Hermione.-Buenos días.-Todavía tenemos que afinar unos detalles-dice Hermione al Sr. Fred-pero quizás nunca tendremos lencería fina ni comida gurmet.-Anoche la calefacción no funciono pero este es uno de los lugares más cálidos en los que he estado y estas panquecas son las mejores del condado-dice el Sr. Fred.-¿Que me perdí?-pregunta Hermione comiendo un panque.-¿Por que¿A que te refieres?-pregunta Dennis.-Tus panquecas no son ni remotamente tan buenas-dice Hermione.-Tendremos que felicitar al chef-dice Harry-¿qué les parece? Llamemos al chef.-Chef, chef, chef, chef, chef, chef-comienza a decir todos en coro, Hermione voltea y ve a Oscar con Alex en brazos.-¿Quién quiere repetir?-pregunta Oscar.-Oscar¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta Hermione contenta.-No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.Dennis se levanta y toma de la mano a Hermione a otra habitación.-Pasé la noche despierta pensando en lo que dijiste-dice Dennis-y subí al ático.-Mira, Dennis...-dice Hermione apenada, pero se sorprende cuando Dennis le enseña un libro.-Papá le regaló este libro a mamá en Navidad hace 10 años-es un libro de firma de hospedes-lo firmamos durante el desayuno. Los primeros huéspedes. ¿Cómo pude olvidar su sueño?-Tenías otras cosas en qué pensar por ejemplo en las vida de dos niños-dice Hermione mientras abraza a su hermana mayor...En la habitación que comparte Lucius y Narcisa.-¿Me ayudas?-pregunta Narcisa, si le ayuda a ponerse un collar.-Sí. ¿Recuerdas que anoche hablábamos de la vainilla? Bueno, eso me trajo otro recuerdo. El bistro del pescado.-Sí. ¿Cómo se me olvido esa quimera?-Eso nos ocurrió cuando esperábamos a Draco-dice Lucius-pescado fresco de Malfoy. Cuando pienso en ese entonces antes de dar clases y ser entrenador me doy cuenta de que ese no era mi sueño. Era tuyo.-No lo creo-dice Narcisa.-No quiero decir que lo hayas olvidado. No tienes la culpa de habar tenido éxito en otras cosas. Sé que té estas entrevistando con diferentes emisoras pero hay un local vacío cerca del río. El otro día pasaba por ahí y anote el número-dice Lucius sacando un papel con él numero anotado-tómalo, en caso de que quieras dar una ojeada.-Gracias, Lucius, es un sueño muy antiguo.-A mí me parece que fue ayer...Colin y Cho están sentado en las orillas del rió.-¿Por que me trajiste para acá?-pregunta Colin.-Acabo de contarte mi sórdido pasado una auténtica lista de crímenes sexuales y fechorías.-¿De veras?-Pero no te veo asqueado, ni impresionado, ni intimidado o curioso.-¿Por que habría de sentirme así?-Porque los chicos siempre reaccionan así-dice Cho.-Lo que hiciste en el pasado te hace lo que eres ahora y estoy agradecido por ello.-¿Dijiste lo que me pareció que dijiste?-Sea lo que sea, me parece que sí.-¿Quién eres tú, Colin Creevy?..Draco y Harry están guardando la cámara con la que Draco grabo la casa de las Granger.-Harry¿tienes idea de lo que éstas haciendo?-pregunta Draco.-Sí, he puesto tapas a los lentes.-Hablo en general. Todo está cambiando muy rápidamente. Estoy desorientado.-Yo comparto esa opinión.-Me quede despierto hasta tarde mirando las paredes vacías de mi cuarto y traté de imaginar el futuro. Está tan vació como las paredes. Sólo veo un pasado que ya casi ni reconozco. Tú eres un ejemplo perfecto.-¿Yo?-pregunta Harry.-Sí, tú has pasado por una metamorfosis. Tú eras simple y predecible. Yo creí que se debía a tu relación con Ginny pero ya no estas con ella y sigues... creo que trato de darte las gracias.-¿Por que?-Por cuidar a Hermione como te lo pedí. Hiciste más de lo que esperaba. Hiciste algo muy especial por ella. Me alegro que te tenga.-Te diré algo. Granger no es fácil. Es físicamente incapaz de cerrar la boca dos segundos. Ella tiene que opinar sobre todo. Es extraña. Cuando quieras volver a encargarte, dímelo, porque estoy ansioso de volver al programa regular. ¿Es bastante simple?-Con eso basta, Harry...Cho y su abuela están saliendo de la Posada de los Granger._-Los rayos del sol hacen que todos estén felices_-dice la abuela cantando.-¿Mezclaste tus píldoras azules con las rojas?-pregunta Cho.-Me gusta esa canción.-Justo a tiempo-dice Cho, cuando Ron llega-para llevar las maletas.-Quisiera hablar con ustedes si me permiten unos momentos-dice Ron.-Claro que sí. ¿Que pasa?-pregunta Cho.-Ginny está tratando de convencerme de volver a casa.-¿Que hay de tu papá?-pregunta Cho.-Que me mude a casa no tiene que ver con mi papá aunque yo lo creyera así. La mayor parte del tiempo él no ésta. Se trata de Ginny. Cuando ustedes me invitaron a vivir en su casa yo no tenía nada ni a nadie. Fue muy generoso de su parte. No sólo me ofrecieron una casa sino que me recordaron que le importaba a alguien, hasta cuando no creí que lo merecía. Ginny necesita que se lo recuerden y yo soy su hermano. Lo lamento. No creo que no les estoy agradecido. Hicieron muchísimo por mí.-Ve a casa, Ron-dice Cho, mientras los tres se abrazan...Harry va entrando a la casa de las Granger.-Granger. El hombre de la calefacción dijo que vendría mañana si...-dice Harry, pero guarda silencio cuando ve a Hermione dormida en el sofá frente al fuego, se acerca a ella para taparla mejor con una cobija...Oscar y Dennis, están afuera con Alex mirando las estrellas.Cho y Colin están afuera cerca del lago conversando.Narcisa va caminando y se detiene en un edificio que dice "PARA ALQUILAR O VENDER".Ron esta quitando todas sus cosas mientras las guarda en una caja y sale de la habitación.Draco acostado en su cama mirando el único poster que tiene colgado en la pared.Harry sentado en una silla frente al fuego, mirando a Hermione dormir toda la noche.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " LUCES DEL NORTE "**-No, no. El sábado no. El viernes es el estreno y tendrás más probabilidad de ver el desastre por ejemplo que me caiga encima del escenario o que mi compañera hiperventile después de mis besos-dice Harry a Hermione.-Sí, eres conocido por ellos.-¿Que me dices, fila central?-No puedo. Haré algo el viernes.-¿Que?-pregunta Harry.-Saldré con un chico.-¿Quien?-T.J.-¿Cancelaras o no nuestra cita?-pregunta Colin a Cho.-No voy a cancelar nada.-¿No?-dice Colin sonriendo.-No. Quiero que la pospongamos. Esta noche será el estreno de Harry y quiero estar ahí para apoyarlo.-¿Eso es todo¿Es por la obra?-Si, sí, de eso se trata.-Estupendo.-¿Que significa "estupendo?-Iré contigo a ver la obra.-¿Que haces aquí, el renacentista te dejó?-pregunta Harry a Hermione.-No. Es que se estaba haciendo tarde y el cielo se nubló. Cuando está así, no se ven las luces desde ninguna latitud. Además, tenía frío y decidí que...-Te besó¿verdad?-pregunta Harry interrumpiéndola.-¿Por qué dices eso?-Si no lo hacía, era un idiota y tienes labial por toda la cara. ¿Volverás a verlo?-No lo sé. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Es mayor que yo, más inteligente, vive lejos, un problema significativo, porque no manejo. ¿Y como podría sentir por él...?-¿Lo que sientes por Draco?-No, iba a decir: "Lo que sentía". 


	13. Luces del norte

**Luces del norte**En la posada de las Granger, Harry esta con Hermione platicando.-Mañana será tu noche. Haremos lo que quieras-dice Harry.-¿Algo salvaje y demencial?-pregunta Hermione.-Lo juro.-¿Como que?-Regresaré temprano del trabajo y nos empapelaremos-dice Harry, mientras que Hermione lee un libro.-Olvídalo. Terminamos-dice Hermione.-No podemos parar. No me sé nada.-Lo lamento, Sr. Actor-dice Hermione, han estado ensayando el guío de la obra en la que Harry será el actor principal-pero en la página que sigue hay caricias y cosquillas cosas que no hago como actriz.-Mañana en la noche lo lamentarás cuando suba al escenario, se me olvide todo y le empiece a decir groserías al público.-La verdad es que iré el sábado-dice Hermione.-¿El sábado?-Sí.-No, no. El sábado no. El viernes es el estreno y tendrás más probabilidad de ver el desastre por ejemplo que me caiga encima del escenario o que mi compañera hiperventile después de mis besos.-Sí, eres conocido por ellos.-¿Que me dices, fila central?-No puedo. Haré algo el viernes.-¿Que?-pregunta Harry.-Saldré con un chico.-¿Quien?-T.J.-¿El universitario?-pregunta Harry sorprendido.-Vendrá para una fiesta y me invitó a que lo acompañara.-¿Iras a la fiesta de una fraternidad?-Él no es así. ¿Has oído hablar de la aurora boreal?-Sí, he oído hablar de las luces del norte. Quizá no sea universitario pero con un mapa, puedo hallar el canal Discovery y volver.-Las luces del norte se ven en estas latitudes 10 noches al año y mañana será una de ellas.-Qué luces del norte ni que rayos-dice Harry-este tipo quiere alejarte de los pantalones Granger.-Lee la prensa de vez en cuando. La actividad geomagnética no puede fingirse.-Sí, claro que se puede. Sobre todo, si eres un universitario y lo que hace es parte de un ardid astronómico para besarte. Te hablo con la voz de la razón. Las probabilidades de que las luces del norte se vean aquí son las misma que tengo yo de salir con honor de ese escenario.-Sí, pues pensarás que estoy loca, pero me arriesgare...Draco y Hermione van caminado con rumbo a la escuela.-¿Que opinas?-pregunta Draco.-¿Que opino?-Si.-Creo que te aburrirás en el salón de estudio-dice Hermione.-Podrías ser interesante estudiar la conducta humana al menos, hasta que sepa que haré después.-No te unas al anuario-dice Hermione bromeando-nos basta con que Harry esté actuando.-Esta noche es el estreno¿no?-Si.-¿Estas loco?-dice Roxy enojada llegando a donde están ellos-¿cómo dejaste la clase de cine?-Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Nos vemos-dice Hermione yéndose.-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el festival de cine¿verdad?-dice Roxy.-No, necesitaba alejarme para recargar las baterías.-Avisarme era lo menos que podías hacer. Somos compañeros, Draco. En tres días, expondremos un filme en clase.-El Prof. Jordan te dará una prórroga y un nuevo compañero.-No quiero a otro compañero. Te quiero a ti.-¿A quién le tomas el pelo?-pregunta Draco-ya debes haber hecho la tarea.-Quería saber qué ideas tenías.-Debes haberte dado cuenta de que no tengo.-No tienes ideas-dice Roxy sorprendida-eres el más creativo de la clase.-En eso te equivocas porque desde las 8:15, soy el más creativo fuera de la clase...Están los chicos de la obra ensayando, pero al parecer a Harry le va mal con sus líneas.-¿Como vamos a presentarnos si se te olvida todo?-pregunta una chica a Harry.-Yo me sé todo, pero la memoria no me funciona con retraso-dice Harry.-¿Donde está el Sr. Broderick? La obra se derrumba-dice Ginny cansada-Harry, desde el principio.-Por supuesto, jefa-dice Harry.-Haz tu entrada.-Entrada. De acuerdo.-Ginny-dice Ron llegando.-No, no ahora, Ron. Tratamos de ensayar pero Harry decidió dejar la memoria en casa.-El Sr. Broderick en clase de inglés...-¿Que?-pregunta Ginny confundida.-Ven conmigo. Vamos.Los dos salen corriendo y se dirigen a la sala de enfermería donde esta el Sr. Broderick en cama.-Se cree que es un cálculo renal-dice el Sr. Broderick-mi esposa me recogerá en cinco minutos.-No, no, no. Faltan ocho horas para la obra-dice Ginny.-Lo lamento, no podré ir. Tendrás que ocupar mi lugar.-Yo tengo que vender los boletos y preparar la fiesta-dice Ginny desesperada-no puedo hacerlo todo sola.-Me ocupare de los boletos y de la fiesta-dice Ron.-Eso es. Ron te ayudara-dice el profesor-confío en ti, Ginny. ¿A quien engaño? Siempre ha sido tu obra. Ésta es tu noche. Aquí tienes-dándole una carpeta.-Su carpeta de director.-Ahora es tuya. En cuanto las luces iluminen el teatro te pido que te detengas un segundo para que pienses en mí...Cho caminando por la escuela, desde arriba de las escaleras ve a Colin.-Colin...-grita Cho, pero Colin la ignora y se va-oye, espera, Creevy. Creevy, espérate-pero el chico sigue corriendo, así que Cho toma un atago y lo atrapa antes de que salga de la escuela-hola, Colin.-Cho-dice Colin sorprendido.-¿Por que me evitas?-¿Por que cancelarás nuestra cita?-¿Por que crees que cancelaré?-Desde que aceptaste lo que me atrevo a llamar "cita" ni siquiera me miras en el pasillo. Es como si tu punto ciego fuera de mi tamaño.-¿No crees que estás un poco paranoico?-pregunta Cho.-¿Cancelaras o no nuestra cita?-No voy a cancelar nada.-¿No?-dice Colin sonriendo.-No. Quiero que la pospongamos. Esta noche será el estreno de Harry y quiero estar ahí para apoyarlo.-¿Eso es todo¿Es por la obra?-Si, sí, de eso se trata.-Estupendo.-¿Que significa "estupendo?-Iré contigo a ver la obra. ¿A que hora es?-A las siete.-A las siete. De acuerdo. Estaré ahí. Es decir, si no te molesta.-No, no, está bien...Dennis esta intentando enchinarle las cejas a Hermione.-No te me acerques con ese instrumento de tortura-dice Hermione a Dennis, en eso tocan la puerta-no puede ser él.-Tranquila. Deja que Oscar abra y no me digas que no me preocupe porque salgas con un chico mayor.-Sólo tiene 19 años-en eso tocan la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y Dennis va a ver.-Es un chico, pero no el que creímos-dice Dennis mientras Harry entra y ella se va.-Estoy en blanco. Estoy totalmente en blanco-dice Harry.-Calma, Harry, estás nervioso.-No, esto es más que nerviosismo. No recordé el parlamento.-No se por qué te estás mentalizando-dice Hermione-te sabes la obra. La practicamos.-Si, me la sé contigo, pero si la hago con humanos, no me sale.-Lamento no poder ir.-¿Lamentas no poder ir? Te daré la oportunidad de arrepentirte. Aún darán la fiesta después de la obra. No te niegues tan rápido. Necesitaras un hombro cuando falle tu cita.-Lo intentaré, pero no te lo aseguro. Las condiciones geomagnéticas favorecen la actividad boreal.-¿De donde viene esa palabrería científica¿T.J. no era un fanático de la poesía?-No solo le interesa eso. Es un hombre del renacimiento.-Fantástico. Te aburrirá en siete idiomas.-No, nada más en tres: inglés, francés y latín.-¿Latín?-pregunta Harry-¿quien habla latín? Español es el 2do. idioma, pero el latín es una lengua muerta.-Llego-dice Dennis entrando al cuarto.-Gracias-dice Harry sacando a Dennis del cuarto-no es tarde para arrepentirse.-¿Por que habría de hacerlo?-Por que ese tipo es muy hábil te lo digo yo-dice Harry deteniendo a Hermione-lo primero que hará cuando llegue a tu puerta será hacerte algún estupido halago por lo bella que estas.-Harry...-dice Hermione saliendo.-Me preocupo por ti, y después, buscará el contacto físico como por ejemplo, ayudándote con el abrigo.-Eso es ser caballeroso. Me sorprende que lo sepas.-Apuesto a que la fiesta no existe-sigue diciendo Harry para que no vaya-y si existe, aprovechara para estar a solas contigo.-Quédate aquí-dice Hermione caminando hacia T.J.-Hola-dice T.J.-Hola-dice Hermione.-Te ves excepcional.-Buscaré mi abrigo-dice Hermione mientras Harry desde lejos ve todo, Hermione encuentra su abrigo y T.J. le ayuda a ponérselo, Harry sigue observando con los ojos dolidos y Hermione antes de salir lo voltea a ver por última vez...En la fiesta, están Hermione y T.J.-¿Quienes son ellos?-pregunta Hermione viendo a la gente.-El dueño de la casa es un matemático. Hace tiempo, él era mi mentor.-¿Y los demás?-Algunos son astrofísicos y académicos de izquierda empobrecidos. ¿No se les nota?-¿Como podría notarlo?-pregunta Hermione.-Por los cortes de pelo baratos su desafortunado sentido de la moda-dice T.J. tomando un poco del vaso que traía-y su pretencioso gusto en bebidas. Esto es aguamiel. Eso fue lo que bebió Beowuf antes de matar a Grendel-Hermione intenta tomar-ya sabes, no debes-dice deteniéndola.-¿Puedo probarlo?-No, no, es alcohólico.-¿Los universitarios no buscan eso?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Que?-Oportunidad para embriagar a las chicas de secundaria.-Sólo a las que tienen poco imaginación-dice T.J-el alcohol no es la forma más refinada de seducir a una chica. Hay mejores maneras de hacerlo. No es que yo...-dice nervioso-yo no pensaba hacer eso.-¿A donde van todos?-pregunta Hermione viendo que todos se van.-Se nublo el cielo. La visibilidad no es buena.-¿No veremos las luces?-No necesariamente. Podría aclarar para medianoche.-¿Para medianoche?-pregunta Hermione.-Si, por alguna razón medianoche es el mejor momento para ver el espectáculo boreal.-Eso significa que será una larga espera.-No te convertirás en calabaza si te quedas hasta tarde¿verdad?-pregunta T.J.-No, pero quizás me congele. Deberíamos entrar y mezclarnos con esos astrofísicos-dice Hermione, no se quiere quedar a solas con el.-Primero demos un paseo¿quieres?-Seguro-dice Hermione no muy convencida...La obra esta por comenzar y Ron esta vendiendo un boleto a Draco, cuando Ginny sale.-Aquí estás, Draco. ¿Y Harry?-pregunta Ginny.-¿Como directora no deberías saberlo mejor que yo?-pregunta Draco.-¿Que sucede?-pregunta Ron.-Faltan 20 minutos para empezar y el protagonista no aparece.-Juraría que lo vi entrar hace rato-dice Ron.-Debe estar en algún lado¿verdad?-pregunta Ginny.-Iré a buscarlo-dice Draco.-No lo busques, encuéntralo-dice Ginny-y dile que no se preocupe, que lo mataré después de la obra...Mientras tanto Harry esta ya vestido para la obra, pero esta jugando basketball.-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunta Harry a Draco.-Por desgracia, sé cómo piensas.-Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en esta cancha terminé con la nariz rota¿verdad?-No hay tiempo. Tienes que actuar-dice Draco.-Otros dos tiros, son útiles. Son parte de la actuación.-¿Por que estas nervioso? No es la primera vez que actúas.-Si¿cuanto tarde en aprenderme "la criatura marina"?-Tienes razón-dice Draco.-Si, y ¿cuanta gente estará mirándome¿Y cuantas ex novias contarán con que lo haga bien?-Te preguntare algo. ¿Te gusta actuar, te diviertes?-Me chantajearon para que hiciera esto pero debo decir que es divertido-dice Harry-la he pasada de maravilla.-Sal al escenario y pásala de maravilla. Eso es lo que importa. Hallar algo que te guste y hacerlo.-¿Y eso lo dice el chico que renunció a la pasión de su vida para estar en el salón de estudio?-No renuncie. Decidí diversificarme un poco.-¿Desde cuando eres tan _zen_? Creí que estarías como loco.-¿Por qué?-Quizá porque Hermione tiene una cita con el universitario.-Vamos, Oliver, tu público te espera-dice Draco desviando el tema.-¿Y si ese tipo es un maníaco sexual?-pregunta Harry siguiendo a Draco.-Hermione es grande. Sabe cuidarse.-¿Sólo dirás que sabe cuidarse? Nos referimos a Hermione Granger cuyo destino esté muy unido al tuyo.-Si debe pasar, pasará. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Vamonos...Colin ha llegada a la obra de teatro y esta buscando a Cho.-Hola, Colin-dice Cho llamando a Colin desde unos asientos.-Creí que nos veríamos en la entrada.-El primero en llegar debía reservar los asientes y lo hice-dice Cho mientras se voltea-Colin, te presento a mi abuela.-¿A tu abuela?-pregunta Colin sorprendido.-Sí. Abuela, él es Colin Creevy.-Que agradable sorpresa. He oído mucho de ti-dice la abuela.-Mucho gusto.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía Colin?-pregunta la abuela-me hubiera quedado en casa para que estuvieran solos.-La obra está por empezar-dice Cho desviando el tema-sentémonos.La obra ha dado inicio y detrás del escenario, Harry va llegando.-¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunta Ginny enojada a Harry-envié a tu suplente a maquillarse.-Yo debería quedarme aquí, porque no puedo hacerlo.-¿Que? Si puedes. Renuncié a que recitaras al pie de la letra. Trasmite lo fundamental y todo saldrá bien. Vamos, vamos-dice Ginny empujando a Harry para que salga a escena.-No lo sé, Ginny.-Vamos-Ginny termina empujando frente al público.-Paul, querido...-dice la chica actuando, y va y lo besa-¿y bien? Di algo-dice al ver que Harry no continua con sus líneas.-Son seis vuelos. ¿Sabes lo que son seis vuelos?..Mientras tanto T.J. y Hermione van caminando por la playa.-¿Irás a una universidad de renombre?-pregunta T.J.-No lo sé. Si no lo intento, siempre me lo preguntaré.-¿Que te preguntarás?-Si era lo bastante buena, lo bastante inteligente como para hacer algo importante.-Pareces muy motivada.-Sí, motivada por el miedo al fracaso.-Eso le sucede a las chicas que han perdido a sus madres siendo muy jóvenes-dice T.J-esa pérdida las impulsa al éxito.-¿Como Madonna?-pregunta Hermione riendo.-Estaba pensando más en las hermanas Bronte, pero...-Por un tiempo, creí que me gustaba el arte.-¿Pero ya no te gusta?-pregunta T.J.-No se trata de eso. Sí me gusta, es que... no lo sé. Uno quiere ser una persona para los demás para hacerlos felices y que se sientan orgullosos de ti. Pero también existes tú a veces es difícil decir dónde empieza uno y termina lo otro. ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?-Sí, totalmente. En la Europa medieval, se creí que las luces el norte representaban los espíritus de los guerreros muertos.-¿Y ahora?-pregunta Hermione.-Sabemos que son partículas solares cargadas que interactúan con la atmósfera de la Tierra.-Partículas cargadas, eso no es muy romántico-Míralo desde la perspectiva de las partículas se sienten atraídas inexplicablemente a algo y son incapaces de resistir-dice T.J. mientras se acerca lentamente para besar a Hermione, es un beso corto, T.J. junta sus labios pero Hermione se queda inmóvil sin hacer nada, cuando T.J. se separa.-Acabo de recordad que debo encontrarme con alguien-dice Hermione.-¿Ahora?-Sí. ¿Nos vamos?-Sí, claro.-Bueno...En la obra, Harry esta actuando que esta arriba del techo, borracho.-Bajaré cuando lo digas otra vez, claramente y en voz alta-dice Harry.-¿Qué? Lo que quieras, Paul-dice chica.-Paul Bratter...-dice Harry.-Paul Bratter...-repite la chica.-Joven abogado, es un ebrio del demonio.-Joven abogado, es un ebrio del demonio, pero yo lo amo.-Yo también te amo, Corie. Hasta cuando no me gustabas, te amaba.-Baja, mi amor, por favor.Todo el público aplaude la obra ha sido un éxito...Ahora todos se encuentran festejando lo bien que salió la obra, Ron se acerca a Ginny con un ramo de flores.-Para ti-dice Ron a Ginny.-No has debido.-Si no las quieres...-No tan rápido-dice Ginny deteniéndolo-es increíble que haya hecho esto en una sola tarde-dice a Ron acerca de la fiesta-Ron, esto es sorprendente.-Sorpréndete eres tú. Si dices que mi gente exageró en la decoración, te mato.-De acuerdo...Harry esta sentado en la barra, entonces Cho se acerca a platicar con el mientras Colin los ve.-Ten cuidado, la abuela se acerca a tu pareja-dice Harry.-Será mejor que te atengas a la comedia escrita-dice Cho.-Tienes razón. Gracias por venir esta noche.-No iba a perder el estreno.-Y ningún Potter vino, qué sorpresa-dice Harry, hablando de la ausencia de su familia-pero Draco está aquí. Y Ron. Y tú, por supuesto.-¿Pero sabes quién no vino?-¿El crítico del _Oxford Clarion_?-pregunta Harry.-Hermione.-Sí, no puedo venir. Tenía una cita.-Que lástima. Se perdió de una gran obra y a un increíble protagonista.-Muchas gracias.-No te habías dado cuenta.-No.-Apenas la extrañaste-dice Cho siendo sarcástica.-¿Extrañar a quién?-pregunta Hermione llegando a donde están ellos.-A nadie-dice Harry nervioso...Roxy, se acerca a donde esta Draco sentado el solo.-Te traje ensalada cruda-dice Roxy.-Gracias.-Sabes, Draco estás exagerando con eso del adolescente precoz. La gente no debería desilusionarse y renunciar hasta que tiene 25 años al menos.-No tiene importancia. Dejé una electiva.-Dejaste tu clase de cine-dice Roxy sorprendida-creí que ésa era tu esencia.-Es parte de lo que soy. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de apasionarse por varias cosas?-Sí.-Cuando llegué a casa ese día quité todos los posters de las paredes hasta el más mínimo. Hay una imagen que siempre me viene a la mente. A los 10 años, mis padres me llevaron a ver Jurassic Park. Me senté en la fila central con rosetas de maíz y flaqueado por mis padres y entraron dos jóvenes. Una chica y un chico como de nuestra edad. Se sentaron frente a nosotros y se besaron durante todo el filme. Recuerdo que me impactó mucho que alguien prefiriera besarse que mirar este milagroso despliegue de fantasía. Toqué al chico y le pregunté si le molestaba controlarse. Y me miró como diciendo: "Un día lo entenderás". Aquí estoy, después de tantos años y aún no soy el tipo que va al cine a besarse ni soy el niño de mis padres. Soy un tercero que analiza todo y que no disfruta de nada. Los otros dos chicos al menos se divertían. Yo ya no me divierto, por eso dejé el cine.-¿Entonces dónde buscarás la dicha que tenías y que has perdido?-No tengo idea. ¿Alguna sugerencia?-pregunta Draco.-¿Dónde estabas cuando la perdiste?..Hermione y Harry están ahora platicando pero solos.-Fuiste un gran éxito-dice Hermione sonriendo-te dije que todo saldría bien, Harry.-¿Que haces aquí, el renacentista te dejó?-No. Es que se estaba haciendo tarde y el cielo se nubló. Cuando está así, no se ven las luces desde ninguna latitud. Además, tenía frío y decidí que...-Te besó¿verdad?-pregunta Harry interrumpiéndola.-¿Por qué dices eso?-Si no lo hacía, era un idiota y tienes labial por toda la cara.-Eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Dennis y usar ese labial.-¿Volverás a verlo?-No lo sé. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Es mayor que yo, más inteligente, vive lejos, un problema significativo, porque no manejo. ¿Y como podría sentir por él...?-¿Lo que sientes por Draco?-No, iba a decir: "Lo que sentía".-¿Quieres saber algo Srta. Granger? El mundo aún puede sorprenderte. Uno se enamora, no funciona y uno cree que nunca más le pasará, pero sí le pasa. El amor surge de los sitios más inesperados.-¿Que te hace un experto en eso?-pregunta Hermione.-Soy un actor. Un pobre actor que se pavonea y se inquieta y el resto de esos términos shakespereanos y como tal, mi debes es entender cómo funciona el corazón humano.-Me gustabas más cuando eras amargado y pesimista-dice Hermione y Harry se le queda observando por mucho rato-¿qué pasa?-Parece que tu cita no ha terminado-termina diciendo Harry, señalando hacia donde esta T.J., Hermione voltea-adelante. Sabes que quieres ir.-Gracias-dice Hermione mientras se va a encontrarse con T.J. mientras Harry lo observa todo.-¡Cho!-se oye un grito desde arriba, todos voltean y ven a Colin arriba en el techo, sosteniéndose por a madera que ahí arriba.-¿Qué rayos...?-dice Cho.-Debe estar loco-comentan algunas de las personas.-Está en las vigas.-Podría caerse.-Colin, baja-dice Cho.-No.-No bromeo. Bájate de ahí.-Bajaré cuando lo digas en voz alta.-¿Cuando diga que?-pregunta Cho.-Yo, Cho Chang...-dice Colin y Cho tarda en decirlo.-Yo, Cho Chang...-Me siento avergonzada de salir con Colin Creevy.-Me siento avergonzada de salir con Colin Creevy. Baja.-Lo ignore-sigue diciendo Colin-y no supe valorarlo.-Lo ignore y no supe valorarlo.-He pasado 5 meses haciéndole infeliz la vida para disfrazar el hecho de que me gusta.-Ya basta. Colin, baja.-¿Me buscan una escalera?-pregunta Colin queriendo bajar...Hermione y T.J. han salido de la fiesta de la obra, para ir caminando por las calles de Oxford.-¿Por qué volviste?-pregunta Hermione.-Nunca me fui.-Después de que te dije, me quedé en el estacionamiento pensando en que cuando alguien te dice algo que no entiendes tienes dos alternativas. O pedirle que te aclare la duda o pasar la vida entera fingiendo que entendiste. Yo opté por la segunda. ¿Hice algo malo?-No. Me dio pánico. ¿Sabes que significa tener gracia bajo presión? Pues, yo no tengo ni una pizca de eso.-Hermione, fue un beso. No fue la carrera de toros de Pamplona.-Cuando me besaste, me di cuenta de que estaba con una persona que se saltó varios grados y que lo sabe todo. Supe que cuando dejaras de besarme habrías entendido el error, porque...-¿Por qué?-pregunta T.J.-Porque a veces no tengo idea de lo que me estás diciendo. Cosas como la literatura, la ciencia y la historia emanan de ti como del personaje de _Good Will Hunting_. ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas una autoridad?-En chicas. En chicas bellas, en sus sueños y esperanzas, en qué las motiva. Ojalá supiera más sobre eso.-Yo también.-Sabes más de lo que crees-dice T.J. sonriendo.-Parece que no veremos la luces del norte.-No, la próxima vez. Ya las he visto.-Cuéntame cómo son.-El cielo que conoces desde siempre, el que mirabas cuando eras niño de repente parece que esta encendido y lleno de colores brillantes.-Da miedo.-Sí, pero es bello...La fiesta de la obra, a terminado así que hay que empezar a recoger el desorden que quedo.-Qué poco sofisticado es limpiar en tu gran noche-dice Ron a Ginny.-No me molesta.-Lamento que papá no viniera.-Descuida. Fue mejor así. Me encantó estar rodeada de personas que no me conocen bien, que creen en lo que soy y no saben lo que era. Toda la noche me sentí como...-¿La bella del baile?-pregunta Ron.-No, más como yo misma.-Es la mejor noticia que he oído en mucho tiempo.-¿Quieres oír el manta que tenía en el hospital?-Sí.-Estructura y propósito. Sé que es una estúpida obra del colegio pero para mí fue estructura y propósito. Cuando uno tiene algo a qué asirse en la vida que no sea otra persona algo que sea parte de uno mismo como una meta o un sueño el mundo puede derrumbarse y eso no nos afectará.-¿Estás bien?-Sí, muy bien.-¿Estas segura de que estás bien con él?-pregunta Ron señalando a Harry.-Hay un modo de saberlo-dice Ginny mientras sale para encontrarse con Harry-hola.-Hola-dice Harry.-Hoy no eras exactamente el alma de la fiesta.-Estoy un poco preocupado.-Me apena que tus padres no hayan venido.-Parece que mucha gente no pudo venir-dice Harry pensando en Hermione-así es la vida.-Qué lastima que no vieron que eras la estrella.-Ambos sabemos quién fue la estrella de la obra. Los actores llegamos en el último momento y nos llevamos la gloria. Los que están tras bastidores son los verdaderos artífices. Nadie sabe cuánto trabajaron ustedes.-Lo saben. Parece que aprobarás ingles-dice Ginny sonriendo.-¿Verdad que te desilusiona mi patético regreso a la profundidad de la mediocridad académica?-No. Las chicas tienen una visión errada de los chicos. Creemos que podemos arreglarlos para que sean algo que no son.-En defensa tuya, yo no era un modelo de lujo. Necesitaba un buen arreglo.-Sí, tenías un precio para ser vendido¿no?-Sí, mercancía dañada-dice Harry.-Harry, el asunto es que yo estaba equivocada. Nunca necesitaste un arreglo y nunca lo necesitarás porque eres perfecto tal como eres.-Tú también, Ginny...Colin va camino a casa de Cho para dejarla.-No recuerdo haberme sentido tan deprimido-dice Colin-ya lo recuerdo, hace 10 minutos.-No te voy a tener lástima.-Lo sé. Por un segundo, pensé que estabas sonriendo.-Tú no eres como los demás. ¿Te lo han dicho?-le dice Cho sonriendo.-Sí, tú.-Tienes que dejarte de esos grandes gestos, de esas declaraciones públicas. Eres el Christo de los enamoramientos juveniles.-¿Quién es Christo?-Es un escultor. Hace unas inmensas... olvídalo. No debes esforzarte tanto.-Es que quiero conocerte, Cho Chang. Quiero ser sincero contigo, total y completamente.-Nadie puede serlo completamente. Nadie que tenga mas de seis años.-Yo sí-dice Colin seguro.-Tú sí puedes serlo¿verdad? No sé a qué se deba a cómo te ha durado tanto pero tú tienes eso que tienen los niños.-Tú también lo tienes, pero se te olvidó.-No, Colin, creo que nunca lo tuve.-Entonces te lo enseñaré. Di lo que sientes en este momento, en este justo instante-dice Colin, y Cho sin previó aviso se acerca y lo besa.-¿Es bastante sinceridad?-Casi. Yo diría que un 70-dice Colin mientras se acerca a Cho y la vuelve a besar...Hermione va llegando a su casa pero antes de entrar, Dennis la esta esperando en la puerta.-No tan rápido. Un cierto chico te está esperando-dice Dennis.Hermione va a atrás de su casa, para ver quien es el chico que la esta esperando.-Draco.-Sí, lamento haber venido así. Acabas de volver de tu cita.-Si se trata de eso...-No, no, te lo juro-dice Draco rápidamente.-¿Cómo supiste de mi cita?-Harry me lo dijo, pero no tienes que explicarte. Soy yo quien debe explicarse por venir así.-¿Por qué viniste así?-pregunta Hermione.-Tenía que verte. De pronto, me sentí perdido.-¿Cómo creíste que te sentirías después de quitar los posters y dejar la clase de cine?-No lo pensé, actúe y ya.-¿Y ahora te das cuenta de que ya no sabes quién eres?-Sí, algo así.-Perdiste tu norte-dice Hermione-ese punto dijo en el cielo que te guiaba.-¿Y cual es tu norte?-Creo que no tengo.-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Draco mirando hacia el cielo, Hermione volta y se ve la aurora boreal.-La aurora boreal-dice Hermione sonriendo.-¿Las luces del norte¿No estamos muy al sur para ver eso en Oxford?-Parece que no. Que curioso. Estuve esperando esto toda la noche y sucedió contigo.-¿Y eso es malo?-No, es que es lo acostumbrado-dice Hermione mientras sonríe-me las imaginaba más azules.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " LA MASACRE DEL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN "**-Vamos a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo¿sí?-dice Harry-Draco, vamos a invitar a la Srta. Granger a salir con nosotros esta noche. A menos que tengas planes con el universitario para el día de San Valentín.-No-responde Hermione-exámenes parciales.-¿Perdón?-dice Harry-¿Qué clase de idiota prefiere meterse en los libros en vez de salir con su chica?-Harry, sé que te es difícil entenderlo pero hay quienes buscan la excelencia académica.-Ve con nosotros-dice Draco parando la pelea-será divertido.-Depende de lo que vayan a hacer.-Pues, resulta que Matt Caufield dará una fiesta anti-día de San Valentín.-Kate Douglas. Viene a pasar el fin de semana aquí-dice Ginny a su hermano.-¿Mi ex-novia Kate Douglas?-Kate, mi querida amiga.-Es increíble que la invitaras sin avisarme.-Ron, es el día de San Valentín y acaba de romper con su novio. Necesita un cambio de ambiente.-Hago falta¿verdad?-pregunta Kate a Ron.-Sí, mucha falta.-¿Quién es ese alguien especial que está en tu vida?-pregunta Kate.-Es extraño que lo preguntaras porque hay algo que debes saber.-Kate¿qué pasa?-pregunta Ginny viendo que Kate comenzó a llorar.-Mi novio empezó igual el día que terminamos. Cuando le pregunte qué pasaba me dijo: "Es extraño que preguntaras" y después me dijo que era gay.-¿Cómo le hace Harry?-pregunta Hermione-¿por que siempre nos mete en estas situaciones?-Es su encanto atrevido-dice Ginny.-Atrevido si, pero no creo que idiotez equivalga a encanto.-Lo hace con buena intención-dice Ginny defendiéndolo-¿sabes a quien te pareces?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.-¿A quien?-A mi, antes de empezar a salir con él.-Te encontré colgado de un árbol-dice Daniel a Harry burlándose-¿se trata de una chica?-Te diré algo. Ella es muy fastidiosa. Si, esta chica es sorprendente. No hay tema en este planeta sobre el que ella no opine.-Parece una pesadilla-dice Daniel.-No, bueno, no es así. Ella es inteligente y casi siempre tiene la razón. Cuando ella discute le sale del corazón. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso si eres un sabelotodo como yo?-¿Es bonita?-Si, es bonita. Ella es muy linda. Me hace sentir mariposas en el estomagó¿sabes qué es eso?-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-Nada.-Mira, Harry, según mi experiencia no es fácil encontrar gente que te haga sentir las mariposas. No es fácil. Si no le dices lo que sientes será como pasar la vida en una prisión personal. 


	14. La Masacre de San Valentin

**La masacre del día de San Valentín**Draco le esta ayudando a Hermione para que aprende a manejar, en una camioneta.-Uno tiene que soltarlo con suavidad-dice Draco a Hermione mientras ella maneja-saca el embrague y pisa el acelerador con suavidad. Quizá quieras hacerlo ahora-pero Hermione aprieta el acelerador muy fuerte y el coche hace un movimiento brusco-espera. Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre pisar el embrague antes de meter la velocidad¿Te acuerdas? Estás en neutro. Pisa el embrague y mete la primera.-Basta¿sí?-dice Hermione desesperada-ya no quiero aprender a manejar, es muy difícil.-¿No hemos llegado?-pregunta la voz de Harry desde atrás de la camioneta-¿qué les pasa, muchachitos?-Harry a estado acostado todo el rato-apenas si salimos del garaje. ¿Que hacen aquí?-Los amigos no deben enseñar a manejar sincrónico a los amigos-dice Draco.-No eres Lloyd Dobler-dice Hermione.-¿A que te refieres?-En Say Anything John Cusack enseña a Lone Skye.-¿Y?-Él era un maestra paciente.-Ella oía sus consejos-se defiende Draco.-Vamos a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo¿sí?-dice Harry-Draco, vamos a invitar a la Srta. Granger a salir con nosotros esta noche. A menos que tengas planes con el universitario para el día de San Valentín.-No-responde Hermione-exámenes parciales.-¿Perdón?-dice Harry-¿Qué clase de idiota prefiere meterse en los libros en vez de salir con su chica?-Harry, sé que te es difícil entenderlo pero hay quienes buscan la excelencia académica.-Ve con nosotros-dice Draco parando la pelea-será divertido.-Depende de lo que vayan a hacer.-Pues, resulta que Matt Caufield dará una fiesta anti-día de San Valentín.-¿Por que quieren ir a su fiesta?-pregunta Hermione.-Después de lo que hemos oído¿por qué no?-dice Draco.-Me sorprende, Draco.-¿Por que?-Matt Caufield no es de tu tribu. Es un asqueroso y sus amigos son unos libertinos. Ese no es tu ambiente.-¿Por que té molesta que él quiera divertirse para variar?-pregunta Harry.-¿Por que lo arrastrar a ese sórdido mundo?-pregunta Hermione.-Esta guerra sobra mi moralidad está muy animada-interrumpe de nuevo la pelea Draco-pero tenemos que irnos.-Por mas que me guste la idea de verlos quedar como tontos no iré a la fiesta y buscare un filme en Blockbuster.-Es una idea genial, Herm¿pero quien te va a llevar?-bromea Harry con respecto a que ella no sabe manejar...Harry y Draco van de camino a la escuela.-¿Te imaginas la vida de ese chico?-pregunta Harry viendo a Matt rodeado de amigos y chicas guapas-dicen que un fin de semana durmió con seis porristas. Tenemos que ir a esa fiesta.-No lo sé. Quizá Hermione tenga razón.-¿Que es eso¿Percibo cierta dudas, Skywalker?-No tengo madera para el hedonismo.-Draco, levanta el teléfono. La acción te llama. Tu viaje como héroe comienza ahora, amigo.-Harry Potter, el Yoda del hombre pobre.-La verdad es que me identifico mas con Han Solo-dice Harry-miradas picaras y actitud desenfadada.-Esperen-grita Ron que vine detrás de ellos.-Ahí vine Chewbacca-dice Harry refiriéndose a Ron y a otro persona de Star Wars.-¿Que?-pregunta Ron.-No importa¿tuviste suerte?-pregunta Harry.-Si, hablé con los chicos del equipo y resulta que el sitio es muy confidencial. Matt y sus amigos temen que la policía se entere y los arresten. Pero me sé la contraseña.-Que bueno.-¿Cuál es?-pregunta Draco.-"Sé kung fu"-dice Ron orgullos, pero Draco y Harry se quedan con cara de "¿qué clase de contraseña es esa?"...Colin esta en un hospital, intentando donar sangre.-Colin-dice la enfermera-ayer te dije que puedes vender sangre solo cada 72 horas.-Me siento bien-dice Colin.-Con tu gran corazón podrías llenar los bancos de sangre de Nueva Inglaterra pero lo lamento.-Esta noche tengo una cita con un ángel y todo es casi perfecto. Trabajé en su restaurante preferido para pagar la cena. Me reservaron la mejor mesa. Si lograra vender sangre para reunir para un regalo.-No puedo quebrantar las reglas.-Enfermera, Nicole allá afuera hay alguien que la piensa siempre y que sueña con usted en las noche. Alguien que vendería su sangre para hacerla feliz.-Esta retrasado.-Quizá se quedo varado-dice Colin-tal vez nadie quebranto las reglas para ayudarlo.-Súbete la manga-dice la enfermera y Colin se pone súper contento-prométeme que descansaras antes de tu cita...Harry va corriendo a donde esta Daniel es un patrulla.-Hola, Daniel-dice Harry contento, o fingiendo felicidad.-¿A que debo este honor?-¿Es que no puedo reunirme con mi hermano¿Siempre hay un motivo oculto y qué barullo satánico es ése que se oye?-pregunta Harry de la música que esta oyendo Daniel.-Oye esa voz Harry¿no es motivo de dicha¿Verdad que es la voz de una diva?-Daniel, si sigues así me obligaras a desatar mis chistes gay que te dejarán si aliento y estremecido.-Es un placer, pero tengo que ir a un lugar.-Podría dar una vuelta contigo hoy.-¿Y por que?-pregunta Daniel sospechando algo.-Porque tú eres mi hermano mayor y te admiro. Es una locura, pero será fascinante pasar una noche en la vida del superpolicía Daniel Potter.-Esta noche no.-¿Por que?-Porque te aburrirías. Esta noche tendré la noble tarea de vigilar el campo de golf.-¿El campo de golf?-pregunta Harry sonriendo.-Si, un ciudadano preocupado llamó para alertar sobre una fiesta ahí. Tú no sabes nada de esa fiesta¿verdad?-¿En el campo de golf?-Sí.-No, no. Supe de un algo en la Isla de las Brujas pero ya no es cierto. Gracias, Daniel Potter-dice Harry yéndose porque ya sabe donde es la fiesta...En la casa de los Weasley, Ginny esta hablando por teléfono.-Das vuelta a la izquierda en Dearborn y es la tercer casa a la izquierda-dice Ginny-nos vemos como a las 8:00. Kate, por favor, tienes que venir-Ron que iba pasando por ahí se detiene para escuchar el resto de la conversación-será muy divertido además te distraerás. De acuerdo. Fantástico. Nos vemos, adiós.-¿Que Kate?-pregunta Ron.-Kate Douglas. Viene a pasar el fin de semana aquí.-¿Mi ex-novia Kate Douglas?-Kate, mi querida amiga.-Es increíble que la invitaras sin avisarme.-Ron, es el día de San Valentín y acaba de romper con su novio. Necesita un cambio de ambiente.-¿Ella me nombro?-pregunta Ron.-Bueno, si, pero es lógico.-¿Que le dijiste?-Que estas fenomenal.-¿Y?-¿Y¿Que?-pregunta Ginny sin comprender.-¿Y?-No-dice Ginny entendiendo-eso no se lo dije. Es tu deber. Eres increíble. Ron, lo le des tanta importancia. Cuando ella llegue, le ofreces un vaso de agua y le mencionas que te atraen los chicos...Cho esta en su casa arreglándose para su cita con Colin.-¿Que opinas, rojo o negro?-pregunta Cho a su abuela, del vestido que usara.-Es el día de San Valentín, rojo, por supuesto.-Si, yo también lo pensé. Muy bien.-Es lógico que estés nerviosa. Este día es muy emocionante.-No estoy nerviosa. Es un día cualquiera, y una cena común.-No es cualquier día-dice su abuela-este día San Valentín prefirió darle su vida a los romanos en vez de dejar de casar a los amantes cristianos. Siento su espíritu entre nosotros.-Se llama corriente de aire. Siempre hay ráfagas de aire en febrero.-Eres muy joven para estar tan harta.-Que bueno que existe un día que comercialice nuestras emociones.-Ni el sonido de la registradora puede frenar al amor.-Falta algo-dice Cho viéndose en el espejo con el vestido puesto.-Te ves hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa.-Falta algo-dice Cho probándose un collar.-Un cuello sin adornos es ideal para la primera cita. Casto y puro.-Esa soy yo-dice Cho riendo.-He costado que lo mejor para los nervios es respirar hondo. Inhalar, expirar.-Por última vez, no estoy nerviosa. No tengo por que estar nerviosa. He tenido muchas citas con muchos chicos y está es una más. Por favor, no le des tanta importancia porque no la tiene¿sí?-dice Cho tratando de convenserse ella en lugar de a su abuela.-Que te diviertas en tu cita...Ron, Ginny y Kate, van en el carro de Ginny.-El plan es que veremos a nuestros amigos en el club y trataremos de hallar la fiesta-dice Ginny.-Ronland, estás muy callado para no habernos visto en un año-dice Kate, que va adelante junto con Ginny.-Es extraño verte. Eso es todo.-¿Me extrañaste?-Sí, claro.-Hago falta¿verdad?-pregunta Kate.-Sí, mucha falta.-¿Quién es ese alguien especial que está en tu vida?-pregunta Kate.-Es extraño que lo preguntaras porque hay algo que debes saber.-Kate¿qué pasa?-pregunta Ginny viendo que Kate comenzó a llorar.-Mi novio empezó igual el día que terminamos. Cuando le pregunte qué pasaba me dijo: "Es extraño que preguntaras" y después me dijo que era gay.Ron y Ginny intercambian miradas y sin que Kate pueda verlo Ron se pone las manos en la cabeza...Draco y Harry, están esperando a todos en el campo de golf.-Hola, chicos-dice Ginny con una lámpara en la mano-Draco, Harry conozcan a mi amiga Kate Douglas.-Encantado, Kate-dice Draco dándole la mano.-Los amigos de Ronland son amigos míos-dice Kate.-Ronland¿puedes crees que acaba de decir Ronland?-Si, Kate y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.-Ron fue mi primer novio.-Hace tiempo-dice Ron rápidamente.-Me gustaría decirle que hace poco rompí con mi novio gay y me encuentro en un estado altamente emocional. Gracias por su tiempo.-¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunta Harry a Draco-¿oíste lo que dijo?-dice Harry cuando estar suficientemente alejándose.-Si, me sentí mal por ella. Con Ron no es un ex-novio gay, sino dos.-No me refiero a las palabras que ella dijo más a lo que expresaba.-¿Y cual es el subtexto?-Que ella debe superar el recuerdo de un amor perdido. Al menos, por un momento, ella quiere estar con alguien. Esta noche es un cuento de hadas y tú eres la estrella brillante.-No lo estaba viendo desde ese ángulo-dice Draco.-Para eso estoy aquí, amigo¿no es así?-dice Harry llegando donde sus amigos y viendo que Hermione esta con ellos-miren quién llego.-Hola, Hermione-dice Draco.-Que extraño-dice Harry-¡Pero si es la Srta. Hermione Jane! Estaba segura de que ella nos boicotearía.-Vine para asegurarme de que Draco no se pierda.-Te agradezco la preocupación, pero sé cuidarme solo.-Un día me lo agradecerás. Si Harry insiste en ser el diablo lo menos que puedo hacer es ser el ángel.-De acuerdo-dice Harry-ven conmigo, angelito. Te repito que no nos echarás a perder la noche...Colin llega a casa de Cho para recogerla.-Hola-dice Cho, pero Colin no contesta, es mas se ve muy pálido-Colin¿te sientes bien? Te ves pálido.-He soñado tanto con esto que temo despertarme si hablo.-Estas despierto-dice Cho sonriendo.-Te ves hermosa.-Tú también.-Nos pusimos el mismo color-dice Colin.-Negro. Mi abuela probablemente diría que es una señal de San Valentín.-Claro que sí. Yo lo creo. Esto es para ti-dice Colin dándole una rosa.-Gracias, Colin. Es perfecta.-Esta noche va a ser perfecta...Todos van en carritos de golf para la fiesta en un carrito van Harry y Hermione.-Eso fue tan sutil como un filme de Oliver Stone-dice Hermione.-¿Que?-Empujar a Draco hacia ella.-¿Estas celosa?-pregunta Harry.-No, él me preocupa.-¿Por que?-Porque esta perdido¿no lo ves?-Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo en que está perdido por eso necesita adquirir experiencias de vida.-Harry¿por qué experiencia tiene que traducirse en fiestas y en conquistas al azar?-¿Quieres que se una al circulo de lectores?-pregunta Harry.En el carrito de Ginny y Ron.-Estoy frito-dice Ron.-Debes decírselo.-No puedo. Se sentirá acomplejada.-No puedes seguir evadiéndola toda la noche.-Si se lo digo, la lastimaría otra vez.-Anímate, Ron.-¿Que?En el carrito de Draco y Kate.-¿Tengo algo malo?-pregunta Kate.-No que yo sepa.-El chico con quien rompí, Dave, el que resulto ser homosexual me decía que yo era un gusto ya conocido. ¿Era una forma gentil de decir que soy un adefesio? No soy un adefesio¿verdad?-No, eres hermosa en el verdadero sentido de la palabra...Todos llegan a la fiesta, en donde solo vemos a muchos chicos tomando cerveza, y una hoguera grande en medio.-Están pasando Scream III en el Rialto. Podemos llegar-dice Hermione.-Tranquila, Granger-dice Harry.-¿Cómo racionarán cuando sepan que vinimos sin invitación?-pregunta Ron.-Buena pregunta-dice Ginny-debimos considerarlo antes de venir. ¿Quién quiere helado?-Llegamos hasta aquí, fiesteros-dice Harry, viendo que Matt se acerca a ellos.-Esta es mi fiesta y no recuerdo haberlo invitado.-Tienes razón-dice Ginny-es nuestra culpa. Ya nos vamos-intenta irse pero Ron la detiene.-¿Saben la contraseña?-pregunta Matt.-Sé kung fu-dice Draco.-De acuerdo-dice Matt.-De acuerdo entonces-dice Harry-muy bien.-No tan rápido-dice Matt-¿saben el costo de la entrada?-Sí, claro $50 basta¿no?-Si quieren unirse a nosotros, cada uno debe beber un trago-dice Matt tomando una charola-vamos.-Esta bien-dice Harry tomando uno.-Rojo-dice Kate tomando otro-rico.-Novocaína para el alma-dice Ron tomando uno.-¿Betty, Veronica?-dice Matt ofreciéndole a Ginny y Hermione.-Soy el chofer designado hoy-dice Ginny.-¿Que dices tú, muñeca?-pregunta Matt a Hermione.-Atractiva oferta. Aunque sé que ansias sujetarme el pelo mientras vomito tu asqueroso cóctel. Será otro día-dice Hermione, así que Matt va y le ofrece ahora a Draco y esta toma el vaso-¿éstas considerando participar en esta locura?-¿Por que no lo dejas decidir por sí mismo?-le dice Harry.-Draco, no son cosas tuyas.-Tu preocupación por Draco raya en lo patológico.-No estamos en el infierno, no se peleen por mi alma-dice Draco tomándose la bebida...En el restaurante donde están cenando Colin y Cho.-Gracias, Colin.-Es un cumplido.-Muy bien. Quizá yo tenía mis dudas al principio pero todo ha resultado de maravilla. Estamos en un local ameno y lo más importante es que estamos haciendo lo que esperaba que hiciéramos en San Valentín. Conoceros mejor¿me entiendes¿Colin? Pero Colin esta todo así como que en otro mundo y demasiado pálido por la sangre que dono.-¿Te estoy aburriendo?-pregunta Cho.-No, no, estaba descansando los ojos.-Recuesta la cabeza y duerme una siesta si quieres.-De acuerdo-dice Colin, y en ese preciso momento cae desmayado...Ginny y Hermione están lejos de la fiesta en un carrito de golf.-¿Cómo lo hace?-pregunta Hermione.-¿Quién, Draco?-No, Harry. ¿Por que siempre nos mete en estas situaciones?-Es su encanto atrevido.-Atrevido si, pero no creo que idiotez equivalga a encanto.-Lo hace con buena intención-dice Ginny defendiéndolo.-¿Por que es tan fastidioso?-Cuando uno lo piensa, el no es más que un perro bobo.-Cierto. Que va por la casa destruyéndolo todo y después te mira como diciendo: "¿Que esperabas? Soy un perro".-¿Sabes a quien te pareces?-pregunta Ginny sonriendo.-¿A quien?-A mi, antes de empezar a salir con él.En ese momento la patrulla de Daniel esta cerca y Daniel las ve.-Ustedes, en el carrito de golf, deténganse...En la fiesta, Draco se acerca a donde esta Kate.-Hola, Kate.-Hola, Draco.-Me preguntaba...-¿Te preguntabas...?-repite Kate.-¿Repetirás todo lo que digo?-¿Repetirás todo lo que digo¿Verdad que es molesto? Perdón ¿Te preguntabas...?-Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo.-¿Contigo?-pregunta Kate.-Si, conmigo.-Estupendo. Vamos...En el restaurante una ambulancia se esta llevando a Colin.-Va a estar en el Saint Matthew. Se va a recuperar-dice un paramédico.-Es increíble que hayas vendido tu sangre-dice Cho.-Dos veces en 48 horas.-¿En que pensabas?-pregunta Cho sorprendida.-Quería asegurarme de que esta noche fuera inolvidable.-Pues, lo lograste.-Quería cómprate esto-dice Colin dándole una caja.-Colin... es un anillo... y es anaranjado.-Es rojo húngaro. Póntelo-dice Colin, Cho se lo prueba pero no le entra-no.-Colin, no te preocupes por esto.-Eche todo a perder.-No, Colin, está bien. No te preocupes.-Quería que todo fuera perfecto-dice Colin mientras lo suben a la ambulancia.-Lo es. Todo fue perfecto. Todo es perfecto...En la fiesta, Kate y Draco están caminando por el campo de golf.-Sé que intentas hacer-dice Kate a Draco.-¿De veras¿Y que será?-Eres el vigilante residente.-¿El que?-pregunta Kate.-El chico simpático del grupo. Freddy, el amistoso. El que se ofrece de voluntario para alejar a las chicas con problemas y casi ebrias mientras los demás se divierten. No te preocupes por mí, Draco. No seré una carga en lo absoluto.-Un momento¿qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunta Draco.-¿Pensar que?-Que soy el simpático. Quizá este tratando de aprovecharme de tu situación-dice Draco acercándose a ella, pero Kate solo se ríe de el-¿eso te parece gracioso?-Quizá este ebria y te conozca poco pero sé que tu no eres así.-¿No soy así?-No. Antes que nada¿tú crees que uno que trata de aprovecharse diría: "Trato de aprovecharme de tu situación"?-¿Sería demasiado preguntarle al Universo por qué por una vez que quiero divertirme éste conspirando contra mi deseo?-pregunta Draco mas que nada al cielo.-Deja de quejarte. La gente muere en los Balcanes.-Guarda silencio. Esto es entre las Parcas y yo.-Dime loca pero si actuaras en vez de andarte con rodeos debatir y conversar quizá entonces obtendrías algún resultado.-¿Que quieres decir?-En pocas palabras si no quieres portarte bien cuando llevas a una chica al bosque no hablas con ella de besarla, sino que la besas. En especial, si le dijiste que es hermosa en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.-¿Así de sencillo?-Así de sencillo-dice Kate mientras Draco se va acercando peligrosamente a ella-detén el impulso-dice la chica mientras se agacha para vomitar.-Perfecto-dice Draco, mientras que Daniel también los encuentra a ellos...En la casa de la abuela, Cho esta llegando.-Llegaste temprano-dice la abuela al ver a Cho.-Por desgracia, no lo suficiente. Esta chica demacrada que ves vine de una cita terrible.-Algo de lo que se reirán en la segunda cita.-Bastante triste como para que no haya mas citas.-¿Por una mala noche?-pregunta la abuela.-Esta fue nuestra primer cita y llamarla "mala" es una crítica gentil.-Cho, olvida los prejuicios acerca de como debe ser la cita. Una cita, aunque sea mala, no es más que otro momento. No es más que otra perla en un maravilloso collar.-Antes de que empieces, iré al grano. Colin está en el hospital porque vendió su sangre para comprarme un anillo rojo húngaro que, además, no me sirve. ¿Tierno? Sí. Adorable también. ¿Infantil? Claro que sí.-Colin nunca se hizo pasar por sofisticado.-A eso me refiero. ¿Por que molestarse tanto¿Por que planear una cena y comprarme una anillo si no es así?-Quizás crea que tu quieres que él sea así...Ahora todos los que estaban en la fiesta están en la cárcel (o los que Daniel pudo atrapar) pero en una celda están Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Kate.-¿Ustedes festejan así los fines de semana?-pregunta Kate al grupo-por que tengo que decirles que hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Ya olvidé a mi ex-novio.-Me alegra que digas eso, Kate, porque hay algo que debes saber-dice Ron.-No se lo dirás en este espacio tan cerrado-dice Ginny golpeándole al hombro a su hermano.-Oí eso. ¿Decirme que?-Sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero... la verdad es que...-Ya sé que se trata. No me has olvidado¿verdad?-No, no, no se trata de eso. No quiero sugerir que sea fácil olvidarte pero al asunto es que...-¡Dios mío! Eres gay¿verdad?-pregunta Kate y todos se quedan sorprendido de como lo adivino-pero sí...-Si, lo hicimos.-Y eras bueno.-Gracias, pero eso no tiene que ver con la situación actual. Sigo siendo gay.-¿Tu también eres gay?-le pregunta Kate a Draco.-¿Yo? No.-¿Seguro? Porque parece que sólo los gays me besan.-¿La besaste?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-Se disponía a hacerlo pero mi estomago echó a perder el momento.-Draco¿en qué pensabas?-pregunta Hermione.-No pensaba. Por un momento, deje de pensar y me gustó.-Aprovecharse de una chica ebria, vulnerable y despechada. ¿Soy yo o esto no se ajusta a tu personaje?-¿A cual personaje, Hermione¿Al de la escena que tú etiquetaste como "Draco"? Quizá éste no sea el y yo a quien estás acostumbrada pero permíteme que cometa algunos errores.-Ya empezaron-dice Harry metiéndose en la conversación-_por la 476 vez en esta hora, la numero uno de nuestra cartelera "La balada de Hermione y Draco" ¿Volverán juntos alguna vez? Caray, espero que si._-Harry¿quieres mantenerte al margen?-pregunta Hermione molesta.-Claro que si, que Dios ampare a esta humilde criatura de juzgar la santidad de la dinámica de Hermione y Draco. Lo siento, pero es encantadora la forma en que lo tratas.-¿Y de que forma es esa, Dr. Potter?-pregunta Hermione a Harry.-Como si el fuera la extraña criatura virginal.-¿Que es lo que te pasa?-pregunta Draco.-Nada. Soy un coro griego. Veo e interpreto.-Harry¿desde cuando eres tan malvado?-pregunta Hermione.-Hermione, tú y yo nos conocemos por estar peleándonos siempre.-Si, por las bromas bien intencionadas pero no recuerdo que hayan sido mordaces e hirientes.-O que las hayas tomado en serio-dice Harry.-¿Cómo no quieres que las tome en serio si me has dicho pesadeces toda la noche¿Que hice para merecerlo?-No, hiciste nada para merecerlo. El patán borracho de la esquina descarga su frustración. ¿Tienes idea de lo agotador que es vivir cerca de ustedes y observar su danza eterna? Una semana se adoran y la siguiente, renuncian el uno al otro. ¿Creen que puedan decidirse pronto, por favor? Y la diferencia con que tratan ese cuento es suficiente para hacer vomitar a la gente...Pasada la noche, Daniel se acerca a su celda junto al padre de Draco.-Muy bien salga todos-dice Daniel abriendo la celda-todos a excepción de ti, hermanito. Papá opina que es bueno que pases la noche aquí...Cho va al hospital a visitar a Colin y se lo encuentra comiendo una gelatina.-¿Por que en los hospitales siempre dan gelatina?-pregunta Cho llegando-¿será que tiene algún poder milagroso?-Lamento no haber podido darte más-dice Colin.-No, yo lo lamento. Colin, creo que quizá he estado más ansiosa de lo que debía en cuanto a este asunto.-¿De verdad estabas ansiosa?-Si. En la mi anterior escuela, el día de San Valentín era el día que se invitaba a la chica que te gustaba en serio. Le llevaban regalos y chocolates.-No lo creo.-Si, pues es verdad. Nunca había tenido una cita en San Valentín y menos una primer cita. Esa necesidad mía nos echó a perder la noche.-Esa es una forma de verlo-dice Colin.-Si vamos a seguir saliendo, cosa que me gustaría¿qué te parece que seamos más nosotros mismos y no una pareja de treinta años?-¿Quieres que devuelva el anillo?-No, jamás en la vida. Éste es el mas lindo anillo rojo húngaro que me hayan dado. Además, hace que te recuerde, por eso es tan valioso. ¿Puedo?-dice Cho tomando una gelatina.-¿Viste lo que estamos haciendo? Tenemos una cita. Sin inundaciones, ni terremotos, ni langostas.-No pensemos en lo que pudo salir mal. Comamos gelatina...En la casa de los Weasley, Ron esta platicando con Kate.-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ron.-Si. Hay algo bueno en las relaciones que no funcionan porque el chico resulta ser gay. Claro que es desgarrado en cierto sentido pero no es culpa mía. No puedes evitarlo.-Claro que no es tu culpa.-Tampoco tuya-dice Kate.-Lo sé.-¿Lo sabes¿Y por que temías decírmelo?-No quería desilusionarte.-No, no lo creo. Inventa algo mejor, Ronland.-Bueno, cuando tú y yo salíamos juntos pensaba que faltaba algo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuanto té vi recordé que creía que lo que sentía estaba mal. Creí que si te hablaba de ello, te iba a desilusionar.-Nunca podrías desilusionarme, Ron. Bien seas gay o heterosexual, eres una gran persona por eso quería verte. Tú me llevaste de nuevo a ese lugar seguro donde los enamoramientos no terminan y no se pueden romper los corazones. Yo necesitaba eso este fin de semana.-Espero que lo hayas encontrado.-Si, así fue. Me alegro volver a casa habiéndote conocido de veras.-Ven acá-dice Ron abrazándola...En la casa de los Malfoy, Lucius esta preparando algo de cenar sin mirar a Draco.-Creí que el retirar la palabra era una táctica de niños-dice Draco.-No te he retirado la palabra.-Tampoco me estas hablando.-Estaba pensando.-¿En que?-pregunta Draco.-En mi hijo. Ha sido un año difícil para ti.-¿A que te refieres?-Todo comenzó con un bote destrozado y una fiesta-dice Lucius recordando-me molesté mucho.-Papá, trato de volver a la esencia de ser un niño. Tengo 16 años y fue una fiesta, ambas cosas están muy unidas.-No me molesta que vayas a fiestas, ni que tengas 16 años pero me molestan los botes destrozados, las desnudistas sobre la mesa de la cocina y sacarte de la cárcel un viernes en la noche.-Tienes razón¿pero puedes atribuírselo a la exhuberación juvenil?-Claro que si-dice Lucius.-Gracias, papá. Té lo agradezco-dice Draco sonriendo.-No he terminado. Desde que decidiste comportarte como un niño no me queda otra salida que comportarme como un padre-dice Lucius y la sonrisa de Draco desaparece-y hasta que decidas cuál es tu camino, yo te elegí uno.-¿Cómo dices?-Tu mamá compara un restaurante.-¿En serio?-dice Draco sorprendido.-Si, tú vas a trabajar ahí en lo que te necesite después de la escuela, noche, fines de semana. Lo harás hasta que entiendas que decidir ser como un niño no te da permiso para ser irresponsable y descuidado. Buenas noches, hijo...En la cárcel, Daniel entra a donde esta Harry.-Estabas muy raro hoy-dice Daniel.-Daba pena¿no?-¿Cual es el problema?-No lo hay, Daniel.-Te encontré colgado de un árbol-dice Daniel burlándose-¿se trata de una chica?-¿Que?-¿Quien es¿Quien es ella?-Daniel, no es importante¿de acuerdo?-De acuerdo-dice Daniel mientras sale de donde esta Harry pero antes de eso Harry habla.-Te diré algo. Ella es muy fastidiosa. Si, esta chica es sorprendente. No hay tema en este planeta sobre el que ella no opine.-Parece una pesadilla-dice Daniel.-No, bueno, no es así. Ella es inteligente y casi siempre tiene la razón. Cuando ella discute le sale del corazón. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso si eres un sabelotodo como yo?-¿Es bonita?-Si, es bonita. Ella es muy linda. Me hace sentir mariposas en el estomagó¿sabes qué es eso?-Eso que nunca desaparezca.-¿Que?-pregunta Harry.-Eso es lo peor de crecer. En algún momento desaparecen las mariposas. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-¿Hacer?-Si, hacer, actuar.-Creo que no aferras la gravedad del asunto. Si yo hiciera algo con respecto a esto hay muchas probabilidades de que el sol deje de brillar y de que las mareas dejen de subir. Desafió la posibilidad de que la tierra se abra en Oxford y se convierta en un infierno que vomite interminables hordas de monstruos y demonios que ahoguen a los habitantes de esta ciudad poniéndolos de rodillas para rogar por el regreso de los días antes de que yo actuara. De eso estamos hablando.-Si, puede ser. Mira, Harry, según mi experiencia no es fácil encontrar gente que te haga sentir las mariposas. No es fácil. Si no le dices lo que sientes será como pasar la vida en una prisión personal.-Oye, Daniel.-Si.-Gracias.-De nada-dice Daniel-y ya díselo a Hermione...Harry va caminando hacia la casa de Hermione, al estar enfrente de la puerta toca, Hermione le abre pero intenta cerrar la puerta en su cara.-Espera, por favor-dice Harry deteniéndola-anoche me extralimite y, si, estaba ebrio pero lo más importante es que estaba equivocado. Lo lamento mucho.-También estaba preocupada por ti, Harry.-¿Preocupada por mi¿Por que?-pregunta Harry sin creerlo.-Porque el mismo Satanás puede llevar a Draco al infierno pero el saldrá de ahí con la moral intacta y tú...-dice Hermione pero se detiene un momento a pensar-quizás creas que nadie se preocupa por ti.-Dada la naturaleza disfuncional de nuestra relación¿así expresar tu preocupación por mi?-Aprende a interpretar las bromas-dice Hermione sonriendo, hay un largo momento en el que ninguno dice nada-¿ya terminamos?-No, de hecho hay otra cosa.-¿Otra cosa?-Si, es algo que he querido decirte-dice Harry sumamente nervioso-mira... Hermione... estas dejando el pie en el embrague. Crees que así será mas fácil cambiar la velocidad pero no es buena idea. Quizá no sea hoy ni mañana pero vas a dañar la transmisión. Se me ocurre que si quieres, puedo enseñarte.-¿Ahora?-Si.-De acuerdo, Harry-dice Hermione sonriendo.Ahora los dos están en la camioneta y Hermione va manejando.-¿Ahora?-pregunta Hermione.-Aún no. Ahora, cambia-dice Harry y Hermione lo hace logrando cambiar de velocidad.-Lo logré.-Si, lo lograste. Felicitaciones, Granger. Por fin llegaremos a alguna parte.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " CASTIGO Y CRIMEN "**En la escuela los demás chicos que también pintaron su mural, han terminado de hablar y ahora le toca el turno a Hermione.-Y, ahora, el último mural de la secundaria de Oxford-dice el director-quiero pedirle a Hermione Granger que suba y nos honre con unas palabras acerca de su creación.-Bueno, el director Green dijo que el mural debía representar lo que nos unifica como escuela y si lo piensan, no hay nada que nos unifique. Creemos que podemos lograr lo que dicen los padres o amigos pero olvidamos esa posibilidad que teníamos de pequeños. Yo opino que eso es lo que tenemos en común y eso es lo que simboliza mi pintura. La posibilidad.Cuando el director Green quita la manta que cubre el mural de Hermione, esté esta todo pintarrajeado de negro, alguien lo ha arruinado, Hermione sale corriendo del lugar para que nadie pueda ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero Harry y Draco la siguen.-Caufield-dice Harry.-¿Te conozco?-pregunta Matt Caufield.-No por suerte para mí. Dicen que tienes un deseo irreprimible de expresarte.-¿Te refieres a lo del mural de ayer? Típico¿no?-pregunta Matt riéndose-lastima que no pueda llevarme el reconocimiento.-¿Así que no fuiste tú?-No lo sé. Todos creen que yo lo hice. Quizás deba ser cortés, aceptar y decir gracias.-Quizás, pero vine a decirte que no todos consideran gracioso lo que hiciste.-¿Qué quieres?-Quiero que te disculpes, que confieses y que sea antes del final del día-dice Harry mientras se levanta.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Ron sorprendido.-Ya me oíste. Yo robe la copia de la prueba de aptitud que Draco tenía. Por eso salí tan bien en la prueba y entre en el percertil 99.-¿Fuiste tú? Ginny...-Lo sé, qué gran sorpresa.-¿Por qué? Te lo sabías todo al revés y al derecho. Si alguien iba a salir muy bien en esa prueba, eras tú.-Estaba en la mesa con la fruta prohibida y sin la posibilidad de que me atraparan. Parecía la solución a todos mis problemas en ese momento.-Esto es increíble. Yo trato de hacer lo correcto. A veces no se puede ganar-dice Harry a Hermione.-No, no se puede si se exagera una situación. Si va a botar tu futuro, hazlo por tu cuenta.-No creas que me interesa, le hacía un favor a Draco-dice Harry enojado sin saber lo que dice-me pidió que te cuidara. Remóntate al principio del año. Draco regresa de la ciudad convertido en otro decidió romper lazos con una chica y le pidió a su mejor amigo que cuidara de ella durante la transición. El amigo de confianza cumple y ahora ofrecen su cabeza en una bandeja.-¿Así que me intercambiaron como a una barajita de béisbol¿De eso se trata?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-¿Que?-Nosotros-dice Hermione-tu y yo. Yo creí que... 


	15. Castigo y crimen

**Crimen y castigo**Hermione esta pintando en un mural en la escuela, cuando Harry llega por detrás y se queda observándola hasta que ella se da la vuelta y lo ve.-No recuerdo haber solicitado el placer de tu compañía-dice Hermione.-¿Trapo?-pregunta Harry acerca de lo que quiere que le pase.-Pincel-dice Hermione.-Después de que Van Gogh se cortó la oreja-dice Harry dándole el pincel a Hermione-hubo una ola de mutilaciones entre sus discípulos.-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-Que el mundo entero reverencia a los artistas envidia su talento y ansía ser como ellos. Vine a ver si me contagiabas un poco de tu genialidad.-¿Te botaron de tu casa otra vez?-pregunta Hermione escribiendo su nombre en su obra.-No exactamente es que están grabando un filme en la sala de mi casa.-¿Cual de las hermanas Potter está desesperada ahora?-pregunta Hermione dándole la mano a Harry para que la ayude a bajar de donde esta.-La número uno. Dejó al sargento mayor, volvió al hogar y trajo consigo a mis escandalosas sobrinas.-Por fin tengo un cuarto y a ti te exiliaron al sofá-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Eso es justo lo que siento.-¿Que te parece?-pregunta Hermione a Harry viendo la pintura, que parece un símbolo chino.-¿Ya esta terminado?-Si, ya está terminado.-El director los comisionó para hacer murales que mostraran la unidad estudiantil.-Exacto-dice Hermione.-Bueno, no te ofendas pero esto parece el tatuaje de la frente de Kwai Chan Kain.-No te gusta-dice Hermione triste.-No dije eso pero quizás los demás murales sean más tradicionales.-¿Con jugadores de fútbol y faros¿Como representan estos la experiencia de la preparatoria?-Herm, estamos en Inglaterra somos una nación prosaica y queremos que el arte sea tan sutil como Godzilla.-¿No crees que el arte tenga el poder de unir a la gente?-pregunta Hermione.-Claro que si. El sitio para conquistar del hombre racional son los museos.-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Harry, que eres tan profundo.-Gracias...En la escuela, Draco está caminando por los pasillos cuando se acerca al mural donde Hermione ha estado pintando, pero esta cubierto para que nadie pueda verla. Draco se acerca con intenciones de ver que hay.-No se puede husmear-dice Hermione llegando junto a el.-¿No me darás un avance?-No.-¿Por qué? Harry lo vio.-Es crucial cuando se devela una nueva obra y quiero que vivas la experiencia completa. No te dijo qué era¿verdad?-No, pero dijo que era genial.-Significativo viniendo de un discriminador crítico de arte-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Pero el sabe lo que le gusta.-Su posesión más preciada es una pintura de terciopelo del bebé Elvis.-¿Cómo va tu discurso?-pregunta Draco interesado.-No sé por qué tengo que decir algo. ¿La obra lo dice todo?-Sí, pero cuando pintas en los pasillos de la escuela ellos esperan que correspondas con una ceremonia conmovedora.-¿Vas a estar ahí?-Claro que sí, si quieres que vaya.-Sí, quiero que vayas-dice Hermione contenta.-De acuerdo.-Sé sincero conmigo, aunque no te guste la obra...-¿Por qué crees que no me va a gustar?-Por nada, es que...-¿Es por ponerte al descubierto?-pregunta Draco y Hermione asiente-te comprendo. Puede ser aterrador. Es horrible estar frente a la gente y que te juzguen.-Es mucho más que eso... es como si se me estuvieran declarando por primera vez. Diré lo que pienso sobre este lugar. Va a ser como si estuvieran mirando dentro de mi alma...Adentro de la escuela en el Comité Disciplinario, en donde se juzga el mal comportamiento de algunos estudiantes, Ginny está sentada junto a el director y algunos maestros, juzgando a un alumno.-Por favor, fue una broma-dice un alumno.-Hacer trampa no es gracioso, Matt-dice Ginny.-Director Green y miembros del Comité Disciplinario admito que no sabía la respuesta en el examen así que hice lo que haría cualquiera que se respete. Saqué mi celular y le pregunte a mi madre "¿Cuántos jueces hay en la Corte Suprema?". Es una locura, pero hasta el señor Higgins se río.-¿Y usted dijo que su madre tampoco sabía la respuesta?-pregunta Ginny.-Sí.-Entonces¿cómo explica su excelente puntuación?-Adiviné la respuesta.-De acuerdo-dice Ginny-mi recomendación es que lo aplacen en el examen y pase tres horas en detención.-¿Por qué no me rompes las rótulas también?-pregunta Matt a Ginny.-Con eso basta, Sr. Caufield-dice el director al chico-aunque su conducta viola el código de honor no me parece que viola el espíritu.-¿Puedo retirarme?-Sí.-Sr. Caufield que ésta sea la última vez que se presenta ante el comité.Todos los del Comité se disponen a irse.-Ginny-dice el director-¿podrías esperarme un minuto, por favor?-Claro que sí. Lamento mucho lo que pasó antes, sé que exageré...-No, no se trata de eso. Te tengo novedades.-¿Novedades?-pregunta Ginny con curiosidad.-Esta mañana me contactó el Servicio Nacional de Pruebas. Ginny, tu fenomenal resultado en la Prueba de Aptitud te colocó entre los 50 000 que salieron excelente. Señorita, has dado un paso hacia una beca nacional. ¿No te parece fantástico?-Fantástico-dice Ginny, pero en el fondo no le parece así.-Ginny¿qué pasa? Pareces sorprendida.-No, no, es que... bueno, tiene razón. Estoy sorprendida.-Felicitaciones...Harry toca a la puerta de su hermano Daniel, trae una maleta en la mano.-No, no...-dice Daniel al abrirle la puerta-la última vez que estuviste aquí me manchaste la mesita del café.-Mamá y papá querían que te trajera algo.-¿Sí¿qué?-A mí-dice Harry escabulléndose adentro de la casa.-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Me estoy mudando.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Daniel.-Me estoy mudando. Papá me dio un cheque para que te lo diera. Es un deposito por si te rompo el estéreo.-No lo romperás, ni siquiera lo tocarás porque no te mudarás conmigo, ni ahora ni nunca.-Vamos, Daniel, no me hagas volver a esa casa. Tienes este apartamento de soltero para ti solo con buena iluminación, cortinas coquetas y demás parafernalia del gay que no se ha declarado y yo ya ni siquiera tengo un cuarto.-¿Desde cuándo?-Desde que Carrie decidió dejar a Jerry. ¿Recuerdas a nuestro cuñado Jerry, el de los tatuajes? Y, claro está, se trajo a los monstruos que están en mi cuarto. ¿Puedo quedarme, por favor?-Si acepto esto, lo cual es una hipótesis, habrá reglas.-Soy un alumno bien dispuesto.-Regla No. 1: No comeremos nada de lo que mamá mande. Cree que la lechuga congelada es alta cocina.-De acuerdo.-Regla No. 2: Ama y usa siempre los posavasos.-De acuerdo.-La colección de CD va en orden alfabético por apellido y no por nombre¿entendiste?-Sí, perfectamente pero no preveo ninguna necesidad de tocar tu colección.-Te sorprendería saber cuánto alivia a un corazón herido la voz atormentada y apasionada de una diva.-Mi corazón está bien, gracias-dice Harry.-Claro que sí, hermanito.-Si te refieres a la conversación que tuvimos en la cárcel considérala la divagación de un ebrio.-En mi turno no habrá nada de eso. Y tampoco andarás alicaído como un perrito enamorado...Hermione esta en su casa, a punto de ir a la escuela para que muestre su mural.-No irás a tomar fotos¿verdad?-pregunta Hermione a su hermana.-No trates de detenerla-dice Oscar-cuando la hermana menor logra algo meritorio es importante que la hermana mayor cree un gran alboroto.-Mientras mas alboroto, mejor-dice Dennis.-No será divertido para ti volver a ver la escuela ya que no era tu lugar preferido.-Pero ahora soy mayor y eso fue hace tiempo. Las cosas son diferentes.-No tanto. ¿Cuántos chicos negros hay¿Diez?-pregunta Oscar.-Once-responde Hermione-y no trates de volver a escribir la historia, Dennis. Cuando me recogías en el jardín de infantes te quejabas de los dos que se creían mejor que tú porque tenías los jeans equivocados.-Lo admito, detestaba la secundaria por eso me alegra que no sea así para ti. Tú tienes talento, todos lo saben desde hace años y hoy verán una prueba de que Hermione Jane Granger no puede ser dejada a un lado...En la escuela los demás chicos que también pintaron su mural, han terminado de hablar y ahora le toca el turno a Hermione.-Y, ahora, el último mural de la secundaria de Oxford-dice el director-quiero pedirle a Hermione Granger que suba y nos honre con unas palabras acerca de su creación.-Bueno, el director Green dijo que el mural debía representar lo que nos unifica como escuela y si lo piensan, no hay nada que nos unifique. Hasta nuestra mascota nos separa con los Minutemen se ha alienado a la mitad de los alumnos. La única cosa que se me ocurrió que podía unirnos es que cuando estábamos en el jardín de infancia pensábamos que podíamos ser lo que deseáramos pero cuando llegamos aquí, ya no nos sentíamos así. Creemos que podemos lograr lo que dicen los padres o amigos pero olvidamos esa posibilidad que teníamos de pequeños. Yo opino que eso es lo que tenemos en común y eso es lo que simboliza mi pintura. La posibilidad. La pinté para que recordemos que si creemos en nosotros mismos aunque todo esté en contra podremos lograr cualquier cosa. Espero que les guste.Cuando el director Green quita la manta que cubre el mural de Hermione, esté esta todo pintarrajeado de negro, alguien lo ha arruinado, Hermione sale corriendo del lugar para que nadie pueda ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero Harry y Draco la siguen.-Hermione, espera-dice Draco-¿estas bien?-Me gané una humillación por presentar un servicio.-El autor de eso es quien debe sentirse humillado.-Yo me siento humillada.-Fue una broma estúpida.-Eso no lo sabes-dice Hermione a Draco, enojada.-Le pusiste el alma a esto y no te culpo por estar molesta pero no lo vuelvas un ataque personal.-No quiero entrometerme-dice Harry-pero es obvio que fue un ataque personal.-¿Qué?-pregunta Draco.-Había tres murales en el pasillo y sólo tocaron el tuyo-dice Harry.-¿Y...?-A algunos no les gustó Hermione o su mensaje.-Tu lógica deja mucho que desear, Harry.-Estamos en una preparatoria, una sociedad mixta cuya jerarquía hace que las castas parezcan indulgentes. Quién sabe qué línea cruzaste o a quién ofendiste sin saber.-¿No es paranoia?-pregunta Draco.-¿Tú no crees que haya alguien que odie a Hermione por ser así por cómo se viste, habla o ser muerde el labio?-No me muerdo el labio-dice Hermione.-Simplemente es una opción. ¿Te viene alguien a la mente?-pregunta Harry.-Digámosle groserías a quien haya sido. Manténganse al margen-dice Hermione.-Fue un acto de vandalismo, algún idiota que va contra el sistema-dice Draco.-No tiene sentido-dice Harry.-Empiecen a pelear es justo lo que necesito en una crisis existencial-dice Hermione-no me están ayudando. Gracias, pero no, gracias-dice mientras se marcha.-¿No deberíamos...?-pregunta Harry.-No, déjala...En casa de los Weasley, Ron y Ginny están comentando la noticia del muro de Hermione.-¿Has sabido algo de Hermione?-pregunta Ginny interesada.-Ella está bastante conmocionada.-Es obvio¿y quién no?-Lo atraparan y tú reirás de última.-¿Qué?-pregunta Ginny.-El Comité le aplicará la ley.-Ron, estoy pensando en renunciar a mi posición.-¿En el Comité? Eres la estudiante más representativa. Estás a un paso de ser salvadora de la humanidad en lo referente a admisión.-Me quita mucho tiempo y empiezo a descuidar mis tareas. Y mientras más lo pienso más me molesta tener que juzgar a los demás. ¿Qué pasa?-Estoy un poco impactado.-¿Por qué?-No es tu costumbre fallar en un compromiso-dice Ron.-Muchas cosas no son mi costumbre pero las he hecho igualmente...Draco llega a la posada de las Granger.-¿Hay cuartos en la posada?-pregunta Draco bromeando.-Depende-dice Hermione.-¿De qué?-De cuánto durará el sermón que me darás.-Te juro que no habrá sermones. Quería decirte que lamento lo que pasó hoy.-El asunto fue patético. Como si algún mural en las paredes de la escuela pudiera cambiar las cosas.-Quizás sí, quizás no.-Tampoco me gusta cómo se oyen esos "quizás".-Vuelve a pintar el mural, yo te ayudo-le pide Draco.-¿Qué?-Esta noche. Sorprende al bastardo cuando llegue.-Preferiría meterme agujas calientes debajo de las uñas.-¿Una broma te impedirá terminar algo importante para ti?-pregunta Draco.-Draco, yo lo terminé. No es mi culpa que la gente no lo haya visto.-Es increíble que actúes así.-¿Cómo?-Derrotista, desmoralizada, abatida.-No siempre puedo ser tu Hermione valiente. No tengo una reserva ilimitada de fe en la humanidad y a veces voy a sentirme un poco deprimida.-No se trata de cómo te comportes, sino de no ser una víctima.-Tarde un mes en hacerlo. Lo concebí y ejecuté. No esperarás que lo haga otra vez.-¿Por qué?-Por la misma razón por la que no grabas un filme desde enero.-Hermione, eso es diferente.-¿De veras?-Sí. Yo decidí dejar el cine. Fue una decisión personal.-¿Y no influyo la pobre acogida de tu filme en el festival?-En honor a la verdad, no.-Vaya, es muy conveniente para ti.-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta Draco confundido.-Has tenido muchas oportunidades que no has valorado. Dios. Un día eres un cineasta y al día siguiente, no. Mañana despertarás queriendo ser escultor viajar por Europa o con ganas de escalar el monte Everest y tú podrás hacerlo.-¿Y tú no?-No, yo no.-¿Por qué no?-No tengo tiempo para buscarme a mí misma y ser una artista. No puedo rechazar la realidad y perseguir mis quimeras. No puedo hacerlo, porque ésa es tu vida, no la mía.-¿Sabes de qué se trata? Creo que te sientes aliviada. Te alivió que mancharan tu mural porque así no tuviste que enfrentar la parte crítica. No se lo mostraste al mundo no tuviste que oír lo que opinaban sobre él, ni tuviste que saber si eres talentosa o no. ¿Sabes por qué vine? Éstas son las llaves de la escuela-dice Draco enseñándole una llaves-el director Green me las dio. Haz lo que quieras...A la mañana siguiente en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, Harry está intentando conseguir pistas sobre quien daño el mural de Hermione.-Si es marrón-dice Harry sobre la carne a un chavo-debe ser martes.-¿Cómo le dices a estas cosas, Potter?-pregunta el chico.-Costras de elefante rellenas de trigo. ¿Vieron la cara que puso el director Green? En lo del mural, estaba a punto de desmayarse.-Y esa chica Hermione perdió la compostura. Es típico-dice el chico.-Sí, organizo una apuesta acerca de quién es el culpable. El ganador se lleva todo¿participarán?-pregunta Harry.-¿Cuánto?-Un dólar la apuesta.-Tiene que ser Caufield-dice el chico dándole un dólar.-Sí, definitivamente-dice otro chico dándole otro dólar.-¿Por qué están tan seguros?-pregunta Harry.-Porque no hay otra posibilidad.-Entonces es Caufield-dice Harry.Mientras se queda viendo al chico que mencionaron que esta con todos sus amigos tomando su desayuno, luego se dirige hacia el, se sienta a su lado.-Caufield-dice Harry.-¿Te conozco?-pregunta Matt Caufield.-No por suerte para mí. Dicen que tienes un deseo irreprimible de expresarte.-¿Te refieres a lo del mural de ayer? Típico¿no?-pregunta Matt riéndose-lastima que no pueda llevarme el reconocimiento.-¿Así que no fuiste tú?-No lo sé. Todos creen que yo lo hice. Quizás deba ser cortés, aceptar y decir gracias.-Quizás, pero vine a decirte que no todos consideran gracioso lo que hiciste.-Algunos no tienen sentido del humor. ¿Ése es tu caso?-pregunta Matt a Harry.-Sí, yo no tengo sentido del humor.-¿Qué quieres?-Quiero que te disculpes, que confieses y que sea antes del final del día-dice Harry mientras se levanta.-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?-Porque está vez te metiste con alguien que me interesa...Draco esta caminando por los pasillos cuando se acerca al mural que pinto Hermione para ver si la chica trabajo con el en la noche, pero lo ve exactamente igual.-¿Has viso a Hermione?-pregunta Draco a Ginny que va pasando por ahí.-No, no estaba en clase...Al día siguiente en la escuela, Matt esta llegando en su camioneta, mientras Harry se acerca para "hablar".-Bonita camioneta-dice Harry.-Fue un regalo de Navidad.-Que lástima.-¿Qué?-pregunta Matt.-Que tus padres no te prepararon para la vida-dice Harry, mientras Matt intenta irse para Harry lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo.-Quítame las manos de encima.-¿Qué pasa, fortachón?-pregunta Harry mientras lo empuja contra la camioneta.-¿Qué rayos quieres?-Tú sabes qué quiero.-¿Qué sigue, Potter¿Me acusarás con tu papá¿No ves que tiemblo de miedo?-dice Matt mientras empuja a Harry para que lo suelte.-Sabes mi apellido. Ése es un buen comienzo.-Voy a contar hasta tres y tú te vas a apartar.-Ni lo sueñes, vaquero. Esto no va a terminar así.-Uno, dos, tres...-dice Matt mientras vuelve a empujar a Harry, pero ahora este lo toma del cuello y lo empuja contra la camioneta de nuevo-¿estás loco o qué?-No, no aún, no por un pelele.-¿Quieres oírme decir que fui yo? Fui yo. ¿Estás satisfecho?-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto¡Te pregunte qué vas a hacer!-le grita Harry muy enojado.-Voy a ir a disculparme¿de acuerdo?-dice Matt mientras Harry lo suelta.Matt se va para la escuela, pero antes se da la vuelta rápidamente y le propina un golpe a Harry en el mero ojo, Harry lo toma de los brazos los dos caen al suelo, Harry encima de el y empieza a golpearlo en la cara.-¡Oigan!-se oye la voz del director Green-¡ambos pónganse de pie¡Quiero verlos adentro ya!..En la oficina del director, Green sale para hablar con su secretaría mientras que Harry y Matt están adentro.-Busquen a Draco Malfoy y a David Curren-dice el director.-Director¿puedo hablarle?-pregunta Ginny llegando.-Ahora no, estoy ocupado.-Sólo será un momento y es muy importante.-¿De qué se trata?-Quiero renunciar a mi cargo en el Comité Disciplinario.-¿Qué?-Usted cree que soy lo que no soy, alguien con una integridad inquebrantable y no estoy a la altura.-Discutámoslo después.-No creo que haya nada más que discutir. Gracias-dice Ginny mientras se marcha.En ese momento llegan Draco y David, y el director los hace pasar a su oficina.-Como ni Potter ni Caufield quisieron aclarar el por qué de su pelea en el estacionamiento espero que sus amigos tutelen sus intereses. Sr. Malfoy.-No digas nada, Draco-dice Harry.-¿Sr. Curren?-pregunta el director al otro chico.-Ni una palabra, Dave-dice Matt.-Será mejor que alguien hable y que sea rápido-dice Green-porque una llamada al decano ocasionará la revisión del estado de su admisión. Sr. Potter, otra suspensión en su registro y usted podrá despedirse de esta escuela. Bien, no me dejan alternativa.-Fue por el mural-dice de pronto Draco.-¡Cállate, Draco, no es tu pelea!-dice Harry.-Ni tampoco la tuya.-¿El Sr. Potter inició la pelea porque cree que el Sr. Caufield tiene algo que ver con la destrucción del mural?-pregunta Green.-Nunca me acerqué a esa cosa-dice Matt-¿a quién le iba a importar un estúpido dibujo chino?-¿Si no te acercaste, cómo sabes qué era?-pregunta Harry.-Muy buena pregunta-dice el director.-Cualquiera pudo verlo. Ella tardó semanas haciéndolo-dice Matt.-Sí, en la noche, pero estuvo muy protegido. Ni yo que soy su amigo sabía de qué se trataba-dice Draco.-Esto es absurdo-dice Matt.-¿Y si no te importaba por qué te molestaste tanto en averiguar qué era?-pregunta Harry.-Mira la situación, Caufield. Acabas de acorralarte tú solo-dice Draco.-De acuerdo, me descubrieron. Me atraparon-dice Matt riendo-sí, eche a perder un mural sin sentido. Lo hice por una razón. Era horrible, un adefesio. ¿Además por qué tengo que mirar el mensaje trivial de una chica todas las mañanas? Eso me ofende.-¿La posibilidad le parece ofensiva?-pregunta Green.-Soy blanco y rico. Ésa es la única posibilidad que necesito...En la casa de los Weasley.-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Ron sorprendido.-Ya me oíste. Yo robe la copia de la prueba de aptitud que Draco tenía. Por eso salí tan bien en la prueba y entre en el percertil 99.-¿Fuiste tú? Ginny...-Lo sé, qué gran sorpresa.-¿Por qué? Te lo sabías todo al revés y al derecho. Si alguien iba a salir muy bien en esa prueba, eras tú.-Estaba en la mesa con la fruta prohibida y sin la posibilidad de que me atraparan. Parecía la solución a todos mis problemas en ese momento.-¿A que te refieres?-Creí que si salía bien todos pensarían que me había recuperado. Creí que eso los convencería de algún modo. Pero ahora que estoy recuperada me está costando mucho vivir conmigo misma.-¿Por eso quieres renunciar al Comité Disciplinario?-Ron, los últimos seis meses he andado por ahí sintiendo que soy una gran hipócrita. ¿No te das cuenta de que he sido severa con todos para castigarme a mí misma? Pero llegó la hora de enmendar lo hecho.-Espera¿qué piensas hacer?-Mañana se lo diré al director Green.-No, no lo harás.-Sí lo haré-dice Ginny decidida.-Ginny, piénsalo mejor. Está bien, hiciste mal pero fue un momento de debilidad. ¿De veras quieres que te boten por algo que era una práctica?-Ron¿sabes qué quiero? Quiero liberarme de esto de una vez por todas. Quiero librarme de lo que hice poder verme en el espejo y reconocerme otra vez.-Ginny, debe haber una forma más apropiada.-Ron, lo he pensado mucho. No existe una forma más apropiada. Para mí no...En la casa de Daniel, Harry esta acostado en el sofá con un pedazo de carne en el ojo.-Por favor-dice Daniel quitándole la carne-esta noche me comeré esta bistec con salsa.-¿Y yo que voy a comer?-Pan y agua-dice Daniel, en eso tocan la puerta, y el abra es Hermione.-Daniel, soy un soldado que llega de la batalla¿dónde esta mi Corazón Púrpura y mi desfile triunfal?-pregunta Harry que no ha visto a Hermione.-Míralo en tu TV blanco y negro-dice Hermione, y Harry se levanta del sofá-cuya antena es un gancho de ropa en la gasolinera Chevron donde seguramente pasarás tu vida despachando gasolina. Que estupidez.-¿De que hablas? Tenía razón. Fue Matt Caufield.-¿Y eso como te exonera?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-Se merece lo que le hagan que le peguen duro con su cuchara de plata.-Que gracioso, Harry.-Esto es increíble. Yo trato de hacer lo correcto. A veces no se puede ganar.-No, no se puede si se exagera una situación. Si va a botar tu futuro, hazlo por tu cuenta.-No creas que me interesa, le hacía un favor a Draco-dice Harry enojado sin saber lo que dice.-¿A Draco?-Si, a Draco. Me pidió que te cuidara. Remóntate al principio del año. Draco regresa de la ciudad convertido en otro decidió romper lazos con una chica y le pidió a su mejor amigo que cuidara de ella durante la transición. El amigo de confianza cumple y ahora ofrecen su cabeza en una bandeja.-¿Así que me intercambiaron como a una barajita de béisbol¿De eso se trata?-pregunta Hermione enojada.-¿Que?-Nosotros-dice Hermione-tu y yo. Yo creí que...-¿Que creíste?-Seguramente algo distinto-dice Hermione y se va de la casa sumamente enojada, mientras deja a un pensativo Harry...En el Comité, el director esta juzgando a Matt.-Usted se ha mofado repetidamente de mi autoridad, Sr. Caufield. Ha minado la habilidad de educar de mis profesores y ahora desafía mi compromiso de convertir esta escuela en una comunidad-dice el director.-Director Green, no era más que un mural-dice Matt.-Si, no era más que un mural, pero significaba más que eso. Usted no me engaña, Sr. Caufield. Se exactamente quien es usted. Usted ha hecho creer que es intocable por eso trastorna la escuela y transgrede las normas. Usted divide al estudiantado con su conducta y arrogancia. Quizá usted será rico e inteligente pero usted no esta por encima de la ley. Por esa razón he decidido expulsarlo de la secundaria de Oxford.-¿Expulsarme?-pregunta Matt.-Ya me oyó.-¿El resto de año?-El resto de año.-¿Usted tiene idea de lo que mi padre dirá al respecto?-pregunta Matt (n/a: no se les hace que Matt se parece a Draco, pero en los libros, en realidad me base en ese Draco para crear a Matt).-Si, tengo una idea clara de lo que su padre va a decir...Draco esta detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar algo, Hermione viene caminando hacia el.-¿Que está pasando ahí?-pregunta Hermione.-No lo sé, es difícil saberlo.-No hay muestras de azotes o de que los estén regañando.-No. Harry va a tener suerte si se salva otra vez.-Como están las cosas-dice Hermione-me debiste pedir a mi que lo cuidara.-¿Como dices?-Se todo sobre el intercambio.-¿Intercambio?-dice Draco-no se trataba de eso, y tú lo sabes.-¿Y de que se trataba?-Eso fue hace meses y las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotros.-Si, en ese entonces creí que me entendías.-¿Y ahora no te entiendo?-pregunta Draco.-No, nunca pedí tu lastima.-No se trataba... no se trataba de lastima. Yo no podía apoyarte pero quería que tuvieras a quien acudir, con quien hablar. Dime¿y eso que tiene de malo?-Habría sido agradable que a ese alguien le importara un poquito.-El está en esa sala porque le importas más que un poquito-dice Draco y Hermione hace cara de "¿si como no?"-Hermione¿por que haces esto?-¿Hacer que?-Poner en entredicho a quién le importas de veras. ¿De veras crees que no quiero lo mejor para ti¿Y Harry? El es muchas cosas. Impulsivo, terco e inflexible pero analizando todo lo que ha pasado este año¿puedes dudar que le importes de veras?-pregunta Draco y Hermione se queda callada mirando al suelo...Ginny esta en su casillero quitado todo lo que tiene ahí, desocupándolo por completo, guardando todo en una caja...Draco esta esperando que Harry salga, para ver como esta y al salir.-Para tu información-dice Harry-me agrada ese hombre. Te diré más, es un gran ser humano. Tiene la equidad de Lincoln y el carisma de Luther King Jr. Es imparcial, ecuánime y hasta propenso a cierto tipo de humor irreverente.-¿Así que te perdono?-No exactamente.-Pero no te suspendió-dice Draco.-Aún no tendré que recoger mis cosas pero me habría divertido en esos tres días libres.-Cuenta¿que paso ahí?-Voy a ser un mentor-dice Harry.-¿Un que?-Ya sabes, en el programa de mentores de Oxford. Como soy incapaz de contener mis impulsos juveniles el director cree que me favorecería la compañía y el ejemplo de gente menor que yo-dice Harry mientras Draco se ríe-¿que es lo cómico?-¿Y que me dices del pobre niño¿Que vas a enseñarle?-¿De que hablas?-dice Harry.-¿Le enseñaras la importancia de guardar un secreto¿El de Hermione, por ejemplo?-Eso... ella te lo dijo.-Si.-¿Que posibilidades hay de que seas tan indulgente como el director Green?-Muy pocas, Harry...El director esta leyendo la carta que Ginny ha escrito donde confiesa que hizo trampa en el examen.-Es poco decir que estoy impactado y sentido por lo que hizo usted. Su conducta fue decepcionante inmoral y una desgracia para esta escuela.-Lo sé. Ojalá hubiera podido decírselo antes.-Tendré que informar al Servicio Nacional de Pruebas le cancelaran su puntuación y perderá su derecho a la beca por meritos.-Estoy consiente de ello-dice Ginny llorando.-No, usted dijo que otros alumnos estaban al corriente pero usted fue la única que le sacó provecho. ¿Está totalmente segura de eso?-Totalmente segura.-¿Que quiere que haga?-pregunta el director-¿que debo hacer acerca de esto, Ginny?-Bueno supe que hoy expulsaron a Matt Caufield. Y mi falta no fue menos grave.-¿Esa es su opinión?-Ya limpie mi casillero y sé que toda acción tiene consecuencia. Mas que nada, lamento haberlo decepcionado y a mi misma.-Ginny, Matt Caufield y tú no tienen nada en común. El es un joven egoísta que no diferencia el bien del mal y que disfruta lastimando a los demás. Usted se lastimo a si misma.-Pero hice trampa. Eso está mal y merezco un castigo por ello.-Cuando usted estaba en el comité trate de enseñarle la idea de la proporción. Es justo que el castigo se ajuste al delito pero también tiene que ver con la persona. A Matt Caufield no le servirá ni se merece la indulgencia pero Ginny Weasley... podría.-No se que decir-dice Ginny.-No diga nada. Ponga las cosas en su casillero. En cuanto a su castigo, debe pensarlo un par de días.-Gracias, director Green. Gracias...Hermione se dirige a donde esta su muro, pero se encuentra con que Harry esta pintando toda la pared de blanco, para que ella vuelva a empezar.-¿Que rayos...?-pregunta Hermione.-Hola, Granger.-Harry¿qué estás haciendo?-Estoy pintando. Seria bueno que pintaras en algo blanco.-¿En algo blanco?-pregunta Hermione.-Limpiare la pizarra y volverás al punto de partida.-¿Quien te dijo que yo pensaba pintar el mural otra vez?-Fue un chico que conocí en la calle-dice Harry bromeando.-¿Un chico?-Si, uno que hace el bien. ¿No vas a agradecerme?-¿Por que?-pregunta Hermione.-Por muchas cosas, defender tu honor, desafiar el sistema...-¿Atacar molinos de viento ostentando un complejo de héroe?-pregunta Hermione y Harry sonríe.-Bueno, si, eso también.-Si tengo que agradecerte algo es que seas tú mismo y que no te preocupe la opinión de los demás por saber que es bueno y malo y por haberme apoyado este año cuando más te necesitaba.-Por nada-dice Harry sonriendo-¿quieres ayudar?-Con una condición.-Claro que si. Dila.-Sé sincero. ¿Tu andabas conmigo porque Draco te lo pidió?-Si, esa es la única razón-dice Harry en tono de burla.-Deberías hacer tu vida-dice Hermione siguiéndole el juego...Draco va saliendo de un salón en ese momento y ve a Hermione, se acerca a ella pero antes de llegar ve que esta con Harry y solo se regresa, y se va sonriendo.+**PROXIMO CAPITULO : " PARA GREEN, CON AMOR "**-¡Ya basta!-dice el hombre al frente de la junta-si para este viernes a las tres el director Green no reconsidera la expulsión de Matt Caufield le pediré su renuncia.-Esto es absurdo-dice Hermione sentándose.-¿Paso lo que creo que paso?-pregunta Draco.-Presionarán a Green para que cambie su decisión. O tendrá que irse.-Parece que seguiste mi consejo-dice Harry.-¿Que consejo?-Hacer la reunión para agrupar tropas. Has dado un gran paso. Soy conocido como el paladín de Oxford. Desafío estereotipos sexuales y erradico profesores malos pero tú ejemplificas mejor al rebelde sin causa. No temas pedirme la ayuda que necesites ya que el asunto fue idea mía.-Sí fuiste alentador, Harry pero esta reunión no fue idea tuya-dice Hermione sonriendo.-Si quieres fingir que concebiste el llamado a la acción...-Yo no fui-interrumpe Hermione a Harry.-Se me acabaron-dice T.J. llegando a donde están ellos.-¿Primera vez que haces esto?-pregunta T.J. a Hermione y Harry está observando todo.-Sí, y no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo.-Créelo, porque está sucediendo.-Gracias a ti. Tú me convenciste de hacerlo y viniste hasta aquí. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti-dice Hermione mientras se acerca para darle un tierno beso en los labios.-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Cho a Harry.-Sí. Sí, iré a colgar unos volantes-dice Harry saliendo de la casa.-Así que lo hiciste-dice Cho acercándose a Harry-manifestaste a su lado al estilo de Duckie.-Sí, misión cumplida-dice Harry, de que a ayudado a Hermione en todo lo que pudo.-¿Cómo te sientes?-Para ser sincero, como comida para perros. Ni siquiera me lo agradeció.-Algún día te lo agradecerá.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-pregunta Harry, algo triste.-Porque a cada quien le llega su hora. Pregúntale a Colin. 


End file.
